Sui Generis
by Human Being
Summary: Durante uma missão à China, Kanon de Gêmeos acaba em uma situação... peculiar. Muitas confusões à vista! / Fic não yaoi, mas classificada como T por conter situações maduras.
1. Prólogo

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Ademais, só pra referencias, vou adotar mais ou menos as cores de olhos e cabelos 'normais' para os cavaleiros, baseados no anime e no manga. Cabelo azul, verde, roxo e afins não vai rolar, ok? Mais adiante, espero detalhar o lado mais humano dos personagens envolvidos.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sui Generis<em>: Tem origem no Latim, e significa, literalmente, "de seu próprio gênero", ou seja, "único em seu gênero". Usa-se como adjetivo para indicar que algo é único, peculiar: uma atividade _sui generis_, uma proposta _sui generis_, um comportamento _sui generis_.

A expressão começou a ser usada para coisas especiais, singulares, a partir do século XVIII, principalmente em textos científicos, para qualificar substâncias, enfermidades e até mesmo rochas que não se enquadravam nos grupos conhecidos ou que pareciam ser os únicos representantes de sua classe ou gênero. Pouco a pouco, _sui generis_ ultrapassou os limites da ciência classificatória e passou a ser usado para qualquer coisa invulgar, fora do comum.

Em certos contextos, esta expressão é usada eufemisticamente, disfarçando, por meio da pompa e circunstância do Latim, uma crítica a algo que nos pareceu francamente esquisito; por isso mesmo, temos de tomar cuidado ao usá-la, para não sermos acusados de estar fazendo ironia. Um comentário do tipo "Aquele professor tem uma maneira _sui generis_ de expor suas idéias" pode ser lido tanto em direção ao bem, quanto ao mal; é bom esclarecer qual é a nossa intenção. Como todas as expressões latinas, deve vir em destaque na escrita (itálico ou negrito).

Fonte: Wikipédia (/wiki/Sui_generis)

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia de sol a pino na Grécia.<p>

O Santuário de Atena, que depois das Guerras Santas e de mais um banho de sangue, estava restaurado, com sua população nativa devidamente ressuscitada pela obra e graça de Zeus todo-poderoso, e na mais tranqüila paz.

Mas o calor não dava trégua, e no meio da escaldante arena, se reuniam os cavaleiros de bronze, prata e ouro para uma assembléia com o Grande Mestre Shion e a Divindade encarnada, Atena.

Shion, apesar de trazido de volta no frescor de seus dezoito aninhos, suava em bicas embaixo de seus paramentos sacerdotais. Atena, previamente conhecida por Saori Kido, abanava-se insistentemente e sua leve maquiagem já derretia pelo calor. Amaldiçoava todos os deuses que conhecia pelo calor e pela sua própria falta de senso em não mandar construir ali um auditório climatizado. Não que estivesse desavisada do calor grego nessa época do ano, mas lembrava-se que, na assembléia anterior, havia sancionado uma atualização contratual dos planos de saúde de seus oitenta e oito cavaleiros, planos esses que cobriam toda e qualquer despesa. E a conta não tinha ficado barata, nem para a imponente fundação Kido.

Os outros cavaleiros e amazonas, presentes em trajes civis, estavam indóceis. Pelo visto o tema da reunião era importante.

- Pois bem, vamos prosseguir com as reinvindicações... – Shion já estava quase no fim de sua infinita paciência. – Os cavaleiros e amazonas, em petição conjunta, solicitam uma mudança na lei canônica 2084/25 artigo III, que versa sobre a obrigatoriedade do uso de máscaras pelas amazonas e das conseqüências derivadas do vislumbre de seus rostos descobertos por indivíduos do sexo masculino...

- Sim, sim, Mestre, vamos adiantar um pouco. Qual a reivindicação? – Atena já tinha derretido sua paciência muito antes, por conta do calor.

- Que o uso das máscaras seja abolido, bem como as conseqüências aplicáveis a homens que vejam seus rostos...

- Ah, sim. Alguém tem algo contra?

O burburinho aumentou, mas todos eram claramente a favor.

- Muito bem. Sanção aprovada. De hoje em diante, por ordem de Atena, o uso das máscaras pelas amazonas está abolido.

Novo burburinho. Shion continua.

- Na mesma referida lei, o artigo VIII versa sobre a imposição de celibato imposta a cavaleiros e amazonas em exercício no Santuário de Atena...

O burburinho cresceu consideravelmente, a ponto de interromper o Grande Mestre.

- Ordem! Ordem! Vamos continuar. A mesma referida lei...

- Vamos adiantar um pouco. – Suspira Atena, novamente. – Qual a reivindicação?

Shion, nesse momento, pára um pouco, lendo atentamente o que tem em mãos.

- Err... Os cavaleiros e amazonas, em petição conjunta... pedem para que o voto de celibato imposto aos defensores em exercício se torne opcional... E, para os que não optem por ele, haja permissão para o relacionamento entre... cavaleiros, amazonas e... civis?

O burburinho cresce ainda mais.

Uma mão se levanta na multidão de cavaleiros: Dohko de Libra; sentado na platéia, porém um pouco apartado do restante dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas isso não enfraqueceria a segurança do Santuário? Veja bem, permitir que civis se relacionem com cavaleiros...

- Como assim? Visitantes e outros civis convivem conosco há tempos sem maiores problemas! – Enquanto a maioria dos olhares na platéia se revira em resposta ao comentário do outrora bicentenário cavaleiro de Libra, outra voz se levanta entre os cavaleiros: Aldebaran de Touro, que está sentado junto a maioria dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. – Aliás, vocês bem sabem que há muito mais cavaleiros do que amazonas nesse santuário!

- Pois que seja! Ainda assim, deixar que cavaleiros e amazonas se relacionem entre si? – Devolveu Dohko.

- E por que não? – Agora era a voz de Aiolia, um dos maiores interessados, quem se levantava.

- Porque isso pode distrair os cavaleiros de sua sagrada tarefa! Oras, já imaginou que pouca vergonha seria? Cavaleiros correndo por aí atrás de rabos-de-saia ao invés de cumprir com suas funções? Pior ainda as amazonas, se dando ao desfrute por aí...

O burburinho agora se tornou um pandemônio de gritos claramente desaprovadoras ao comentário de Libra, em meio aos desesperados pedidos do Mestre por ordem na assembléia.

Enquanto isso, no grupo dos cavaleiros de ouro, a situação não era muito melhor.

- Ora vejam! Falar dos outros ele sabe, mas a menina que ele criou fica por aí de agarramento com o Shiryu! Cadê que ele fala alguma coisa? – Disparou Máscara da Morte, possesso.

- Não é bem assim não! Tá pensando que minha vida está fácil? Agora ele enxerga feito uma águia! – Shiryu, conhecido pela excelente audição e a alguns metros dos cavaleiros de ouro, choramingava para se defender.

- Quem esse ex-velho gagá pensa que é pra achar que eu vou sair por aí atrás de qualquer rabo-de-saia? Por acaso ele acha que eu acho companhia no lixo? – Afrodite de Peixes tiritava de ódio.

Aiolia, Milo, Shura e Aldebaran gesticulavam e falavam ao mesmo tempo, sendo impossível discernir o que diziam. Camus permanecia calado, mas lançava olhares gelados em direção ao cavaleiro de Libra. Aiolos, trazido de volta nos mesmos catorze anos em que perdera a vida, mas com alma de adulto responsável, cioso dos seus deveres e respeitador das regras que sempre tinha sido, apenas revirava os olhos em uma atitude claramente desaprovadora ao irmão. Shaka olhava a multidão enraivecida, com surpresa nos olhos abertos e arregalados; Saga franzia a testa de maneira desaprovadora, e Mu coçava a cabeça ao lado de Kanon, que suspirava longamente e, após um sorrisinho, se pôs a cantarolar algo.

Em algum tempo, Mu foi atraído pela cantoria.

- Kanon, você está... cantando?

- "A pipa do vovô não sobe mais... A pipa do vovô não sobe mais... Apesar de fazer muita força, o vovô foi passado pra trás..."

- Hein? Kanon, eu não acredito que você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação! Isso lá é hora de lembrar de marchinha de carnaval? E, afinal, o que isso tem a ver? – Aldebaran que também teve sua atenção desviada para o colega que cantava, não conseguia entender os motivos do gêmeo mais novo. Se bem que ele mesmo tinha ensinado a música para os outros cavaleiros, ao trazer uma coleção de marchinhas de Carnaval do Brasil para comemorar a data festiva no Santuário.

- Ahn, sei lá... Vi o Dohko e lembrei dela, só isso... Sem razão em especial, sabe... – Disse Kanon com a cara mais cínica do mundo. E, como continuou cantando, assim logo atraiu a atenção dos outros cavaleiros próximos.

- Mas por que raios você resolveu cantar em época de crise, Kanon? – Disparou Aiolia, que estava de mau humor. – Lembrar logo agora da música da pipa do vovô que não sobe?

- E eu ainda não estou entendendo por que pensar nessa música por causa do Dohko. – Completou Mu. Aiolia, porém, franziu o rosto levemente, processando a música. E o Leão Dourado podia, na maior parte das vezes, ser tido como esquentado, chato e sem modos¹; mas era famoso por pegar as coisas no ar.

- A pipa do vovô que não... Ah... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – Aiolia disparou uma de suas estrondosas gargalhadas, numa incontrolável crise de riso. Isso chamou a atenção de todos, especialmente de Milo.

- Qual é a graça? - Milo tinha ficado curioso.

- Ahahaa.. Você não ouviu a música que o Kanon estava cantando pro Dohko?

- A marchinha da pipa do vovô? Que é que tem?

- Como o que é que tem? A pipa do vovô não sobe mais! – Aiolia continuava se retorcendo de tanto rir, agora acompanhado de Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte. Shura, que também pegava as coisas no ar, estava vermelho de tanto se esforçar para não gargalhar como Aiolia. Saga, pálido como uma folha de papel enquanto maldizia seu irmão irresponsável, olhava para Dohko e pensava no apocalipse iminente, tentando junto com Aiolos reestabelecer a ordem entre os cavaleiros de ouro, sem sucesso algum. E até Mu, no auge de sua ingenuidade, começou a rir também. Pouco depois, a ficha de Milo caiu e ele também começou a rir descalabradamente. E não contente com isso, se sentiu na obrigação de explicar a piada.

- HAHAHAHAHAAH... Por isso que o Dohko está melando nosso esquema! Hahaha, a pipa do vovô não sobe mais!

Logo, a algazarra era tanta que a atenção de Shion e Atena foi atraída para o risonho grupo.

- Ei, o que é tão engraçado, Mu? – Perguntou Shion de canto.

- É a musiquinha de carnaval que estão cantando pro Dohko, a da pipa do vovô que não sobe mais! – Disse Mu entre risos, totalmente no automático, para desespero de Aiolia, Milo e Kanon, que logo perceberam o que Mu fazia enquanto os outros, à exceção de Saga e Aiolos, riam de se dobrar.

- Como assim a... Oh! - Shion logo entendeu o raciocínio, junto com a Deusa Atena que, acompanhando a conversa, também controlava seus risinhos.

Em pouco tempo, a situação tinha fugido ao controle. Shion tentava desesperadamente restaurar a ordem da assembléia, que a estas horas já tinha ido para as cucuias. Dohko também se inteirou do assunto sabe-se lá Zeus como, e estava fulo da vida com o grupelho de cavaleiros de Ouro que continuava rindo e cantando sem parar.

- Isso é um ultraje! Shion, isso é inadmissível! Vocês me pagam!

- Heheh... Bem, pessoaaaal, vamos continuar! – Atena continuava tentando controlar sua pequena crise de riso. – Então é essa a reivindicação dos cavaleiros? Honestamente não vejo mal algum. Bem sabemos que alguns cavaleiros aqui já quebravam essa regrinha há algum tempo, sem maiores repercussões. Então não vejo problema, desde que sejam respeitadas as normas de segurança do santuário. Podemos acabar a reunião agora?

A confusão foi substituída pela gritaria da comemoração das partes interessadas e pela indignação de Dohko de Libra, que vociferava contra o grupo risonho e cantante dos outros cavaleiros de ouro.

- Vocês sabem que vai ter volta, _ne c'est pas_? – Camus se esforçava para parar de rir. – Mas quando a _merde _feder me incluam fora dessa, não fui eu que começou.

- Kanon, seu irresponsável! – Saga vociferava entre os dentes, puxando o irmão pelo braço. – Agora a ira de Libra vai cair sobre as nossas cabeças!

- Ai que meda... – Máscara da Morte ria ainda, adorando a vitória histórica. – Saga, deixa de ser caxias. Juro que tem horas que eu te preferia nos tempos de Grande Mestre.

E enquanto Dohko continuava esbravejando, os cavaleiros e amazonas deixavam vagarosamente a arena, numa comemoração pelo que seria uma ocasião histórica.

Por vários motivos...

* * *

><p>¹ Aiolia, na Saga G, é retratado como um menino rebelde. E é chamado por Milo de sem modos, no que Shaka concorda. Assim sendo, o estarei colocando aqui como um rapaz meio casca grossa, para desespero do irmãozinho Aiolos.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Ademais, só pra referencias, vou adotar mais ou menos as cores de olhos e cabelos 'normais' para os cavaleiros, baseados no anime e no manga. Cabelo azul, verde, roxo e afins não vai rolar, ok? Mais adiante, espero detalhar o lado mais humano dos personagens envolvidos.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**ou**

**Terceira Lei de Newton: Toda ação provoca uma reação de igual intensidade, mesma direção e sentido contrário...**

* * *

><p>Em outro dia de sol a pino na Grécia, quatro homens de poderes incríveis e de força cósmica...<p>

...Se reuniam para um carteado.

- P*** que o pariu, Kanon! Você só pode estar roubando! - Aiolia resmungava enquanto Kanon vencia mais uma rodada do jogo de pôquer.

- Já vão começar a me acusar de novo! Olha o falso testemunho! E eu não tenho culpa se vocês não sabem jogar.

- Nossa... Quando eu dizia que o Aiolia não tinha modos, tanta gente não me dava razão... Que boca, hein?

- Ui, Milo, desculpe por ofender seus sensíveis ouvidinhos, eu me esqueci que você anda demais com o Camus! A propósito, pretende começar a falar palavrão em francês também?

- Oh, Aiolia, pois me perdoe por reprovar essa sua boca suja! Mas pensando melhor eu vou é falar com o Aiolos para que ele venha te passar um bom sabão nela, que você bem que anda precisando...

- Vocês dois, vamos parar? Olhem, eu pelo menos assumo que nem sei jogar isso direito. – Mu suspirava, entendendo pouco do jogo em que entrara por insistência do Leão e por ser o único cavaleiro, além deles três, que estava em seu templo com tempo livre para gastar.

Todos eles foram interrompidos bruscamente por uma voz grossa e tempestuosa.

- Achei vocês!

Olhos esbugalhados pelo terror se voltaram ao dono da voz, ninguém menos que... Dohko de Libra.

- Oh, não... – Mu disse entre os dentes.

- Tarda, mas não falha... – Suspirou Kanon em voz alta.

- Mestre ancião! – Milo levantou-se num salto, para uma mesura ao remoçado cavaleiro; e foi imediatamente repreendido por discreto peteleco de Aiolia, que achou por bem permanecer calado.

O mestre em questão olhava os quatro com um ar vitorioso. Em pouco tempo continuou.

- Bem que eu estava precisando de quatro valorosos cavaleiros!

Os quatro valorosos cavaleiros em questão trocaram olhares entre si.

- Fedeu. – Kanon sussurou ao cavaleiro de Leão entre os dentes.

- Fale por você, pois foi você quem começou a história toda, lembra, Princesinha do Mar? – Rebateu Aiolia, também entre os dentes.

- Mas pelo que me lembre, foi a sua gargalhada que ele ouviu, Gatinha Dourada.

- Aham, os dois já pararam de trocar gentilezas? – Dohko interpelou Gêmeos e Leão, interrompendo a conversinha. – Vim convocar vocês quatro para uma missão.

- Nós quatro? – Mu perguntou com um tom interrogativo na voz. Mas em seu íntimo sabia que era inútil. Após todo o episódio ocorrido na assembléia com a Deusa, todos se divertiram muito, mas eles quatro ficaram especialmente marcados: Fora Kanon quem começara a piada, Aiolia que começou a gargalhar descalabradamente, Milo que se empenhou em explicar a piada a todos e ele, Mu, quem levara o caso aos ouvidos do Mestre Shion...

Mais uma jogada perfeita do menino moço de alma bicentenária.

- Sim, Áries, vocês quatro. Nós partiremos em dois dias. Espero que vocês estejam prontos na manhã de depois de amanhã, em frente a sala do grande mestre.

- Ah, Mestre Dohko... – Kanon baixou a cabeça, no seu melhor estilo 'cavaleiro-dourado-arrependido-convertido ao bem-e-respeitador'. – Mas eu não poderei levar a armadura de Gêmeos... É Saga quem a porta agora.

- Mas poderá levar sua escama de Dragão Marinho... Ademais, você foi um dos primeiros nomes que me veio à cabeça exatamente por essa sua 'peculiaridade'. Até pedi autorização ao seu outro superior imediato e ele te liberou para essa missão sem problemas.

Dohko não dizia isso à toa. Kanon, por incrível que parecesse, não foi destituído de seu posto de Dragão Marinho, nem depois que os cavaleiros, espectros e generais marinas foram trazidos de volta graças à graça de Zeus Todo-Poderoso. Assim, fazia ao mesmo tempo as vezes de segundo portador da armadura de Gêmeos e de General Marina de Poseidon; tudo isso graças a um arranjo entre o Deus dos Mares e Athena, que estava inacreditavelmente próxima a ele. Afinal, depois de todos os ocorridos (i.e.: Seiya engatar um namoro açucarado com a amiga de infância Miho e decepcionar mortalmente uma deusa encarnada e uma certa amazona), Saori Kido e Julian Solo estavam descobrindo que tinham... muito em comum, por assim dizer.

E assim, de cavaleiro sem armadura, agora Kanon era o único do Santuário que acumulava funções.

Não que ele reclamasse muito, pois apesar do serviço muitas vezes dobrado, ele também podia acumular os soldos.

Mas isso não o enganava. Ele melhor do que ninguém sabia porque fora chamado para essa missão.

Os quatro baixaram as cabeças, resignados. Mais uma jogada perfeita do menino moço bicentenário, de novo.

ooo

Província de Quing-hai¹, China.

Cinco belos rapazes andavam carregando mochilas e pesadas caixas douradas, em variados estados de humor.

- ´Tamos chegando? – Rosnou Aiolia.

- Só mais um pouco e levantaremos acampamento. – Disse Dohko, ostentando sua melhor pose 'para o alto e avante'.

- Acampamento? De novo? – Milo choramingou, com muitas saudades de seu quarto, com uma enorme banheira quentinha e cama com um imenso colchão de molas, coberta com lençóis de algodão egípcio e travesseiros de plumas de ganso.

- Eu disse ao Shion que vocês não deviam ter tanta mordomia nas doze casas. Agora ficam aí, reclamando por qualquer coisinha.

Aiolia daria uma resposta à altura, se Mu não chamasse sua atenção discretamente para cochichar em seu ouvido.

- Melhor não. Senão vai começar uma história sobre como ele passou esses últimos dois séculos nos cinco picos, morando praticamente numa tapera.

- Vai me falar que você não se incomoda de passar mais uma noite nesses sacos-de-dormir sebosos?

- Bem, você bem sabe que em Jamir eu não tinha dessas regalias...

- Ele se incomoda sim. – Rebateu Kanon, ajeitando a bagagem nas costas. – O que é bom vicia. Eu me incomodo, e olha que vocês sabem que eu já tive que dormir em lugares bem piores que uma tapera em Rozan.

- Mas bem que gosta de mordomia que eu sei. – Rebateu Aiolia.

- Gosto, claro, que eu não sou besta.

- O que disse, Kanon? – Dohko interrompeu a conversinha paralela, voltando os olhos inquisidores para o colega que acabava de falar.

- Eu disse que estaria na hora de tirarmos uma sesta...

Dohko estreitou os olhos, mas acabou concordando.

- Vamos montar acampamento aqui. Não estamos longe, e o clima é agradável. E vocês tem muito espaço para treinar por aqui.

- E, tipo assim, por que nós tivemos que vir até aqui? Pra treinar? – Aiolia pensava estar vivendo um pesadelo.

- Não subestime o poder transformador do treinamento, rapaz. Esse lugar tem alguns mistérios que pretendo averiguar a fundo. E é um excelente campo de treinos. Só devem tomar muito cuidado, essa região é cheia de perigos.

Os cinco rapazes levantaram acampamento em uma bela planície nas proximidades de um bonito lago, perto de uma vila onde Dohko pretendia iniciar seus trabalhos investigativos.

ooo

Alguns dias se passaram e, apesar dos períodos de treinamento, os quatro cavaleiros ficavam sem ter muito o que fazer, enquanto Dohko continuava seus trabalhos investigativos pelos vilarejos ao redor...

- Ok, ok... Aqui é muito bonito e tudo, mas eu estou oficialmente entediado, fora esse calor horroroso. – Kanon já não agüentava mais dormir no acampamento e ficar tanto tempo longe do burburinho do Santuário. – Aliás, alguém entendeu por que é que não podemos nadar no lago?

- Também não entendi... – Mu se entretinha luzindo sua armadura.

- Foi pra isso que perdemos o Baile Sem Máscaras das amazonas? – Milo era, talvez, o mais agastado entre os cavaleiros ali presentes, com o mau humor palpável. E, como era de hábito em situações como essa, começava a se estranhar com os demais, especialmente Aiolia.

- Tanto mau humor porque deixou de ver a Shina sem máscara? – Kanon provocou, rindo.

- Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em ver aquela mulher sem máscara. Não sei de onde vocês tiraram isso.

- Pelos deuses, até eu já vi a Shina sem máscara. – O general marina suspirou divertido.

- Viu quando? - Aiolia começou a se interessar pelo assunto.

- Lá no templo do Poseidon ela não inventou de enfrentar o próprio? Ele quebrou a máscara dela. E aí ela teve que desfilar o rostinho para todo mundo ver.

- Eu também nunca a vi sem máscara. – Disse Mu, casualmente. – Mas o Kiki me disse que ela é muito bonita, e eu duvidei... É verdade?

Milo levanta uma sobrancelha.

Aiolia suspira, olha para os lados e, verificando que o ambiente era seguro (nunca se sabe), emite sua opinião.

- É linda. – Diz o leonino, em voz baixa. - Tem um olhão verde, um rostinho de boneca e a boca carnuda é uma tentação... Fora aquele corpo dela, né...

- Mas a Marin não se importa de você ter reparado tanto assim na colega dela? – Kanon riu, divertido.

- Não é que eu tenha reparado não! Tou dando a minha opinião sobre um assunto técnico com todo o respeito! Mas... eu não vou mentir que é pecado. Né, Kanon?

- Ah, olha, é bem bonita sim, mas na hora eu juro que nem reparei muito... Sabe, levando um tridente no peito e aquela coisa toda...

- Mas Mu, pra que é que você quer saber, hein? Tá interessado? – Milo tentava parecer casual, mas sua voz estava alguns tons acima do normal.

- Eu? Não! Só perguntei por perguntar...

- Mu, você vai mesmo furar o olho do Milo desse jeito? – Kanon estava começando a se divertir de verdade. - Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se faz com um companheiro de armas.

E Milo já ia rebater algo, mas foi interrompido pelo raciocínio de Aiolia.

- Peraí. Ela e o Milo não tem nada um com o outro, então não tem que ficar com esse pudor moral todo não! Aliás, bem que ela anda precisando de uma boa companhia masculina pra esquecer o Seiya e ver se desestressa.

- Aiolia, deixa de bobagem! – Mu arregalou os olhos, corando levemente à simples menção do que poderia significar a insinuação do outro. – Além do que você sabe que o Milo...

- Vem cá: Tá escrito na testa dela "Pertence ao Milo"? Porque, sinceramente, ele teve todo o tempo do mundo pra tomar uma atitude e ao invés disso ficou a chamando de 'mulher-cavaleiro'. Agora taí: O Seiya a viu sem máscara, ela gamou e deu aquela m**** toda...

Milo levantou as DUAS sobrancelhas. Aiolia estava mexendo num vespeiro.

Voltando algum tempo na memória dos cavaleiros do Santuário, era público e notório o interesse de Aiolia na amazona de Águia. E ele, para garantir seu espaço com sua pretendida, não perdeu tempo e fez o que pôde para se aproximar dela, declarou aos cavaleiros de ouro que ele tinha visto primeiro, que quem chegasse perto da moça teria de se entender com o Leão Dourado, e (sacrifício dos sacrifícios) até mesmo ajudou a treinar seu então pupilo Seiya. Lógico que depois de toda esse exemplo de dedicação masculina, a amazona japonesa rendeu-se aos seus encantos e eles viraram um casal feliz.

Já Milo, orgulhoso como sempre foi, tinha um notório interesse pela amazona de cobra, mas que não fazia público de jeito nenhum. A propósito, implicava com a subalterna por qualquer motivo e razão, inclusive a apelidando de 'Mulher Cavaleiro' em homenagem ao seu temperamento combativo e maneiras de... bem, amazona. Os dois não perdiam nenhuma oportunidade de ficarem se bicando, numa demonstração óbvia de tensão sexual mal resolvida... Até que, na ocasião das batalhas anteriores à Guerra das Doze Casas, Seiya acabou vendo a amazona sem máscara. Inexplicavelmente, ela acabou se enamorando do rapaz, e Milo...

_Flashback:_

_Casa de Aquário (onde Milo ia desopilar o fígado com crescente freqüência)..._

_- Amazona fraca! Fraca, fraca, fraca, FRACA! Onde já se viu, deixar um cavaleirinho de bronze ver o rosto dela!_

_- Milo, se acalme, você está gritando muito alto, olha o vexame..._

_- Vexame mesmo! Nem pra matar esse projeto de traidor a desgraçada serve! Está gostando dele, Camus, daquele cavaleirinho de m****!_

_- Milo, calma, fala mais baixo que assim o Santuário inteiro vai..._

_- Olha só a qualidade de gente que nós temos nesse santuário! A líder das amazonas do santuário gamada num fedelho de bronze! De BRONZE, Camus! Ainda por cima, um dos traidores lá do Japão! Nem pra pôr o dever dela acima disso ela serve! Traidora, traidora, TRAIDOOOOORA!_

_- Milo, calma, que..._

_- Cachorra! Safada! Traidorazinha de m****! Se fazia de durona, orgulhosa, metida a mulher macho, tudo fachada! ORDINÁÁÁÁRIA!_

_- Sério mesmo que esse escândalo todo é porque aquele ex-pupilo da Marin viu a Shina de Cobra sem máscara? – Afrodite de Peixes tentava entender, sem sucesso, a razão para tamanho descontrole. – É muito rebaixamento pra uma pessoa só... Antes fosse por uma supermodelo deslumbrante, mas por uma amazonazinha mascarada?_

_- Ah, mas aqui pra nós, eu sempre achei que por baixo daquela máscara deve ter uma menina bem pegável. Aquele corpinho não engana... – Máscara da Morte confabulava com Shura._

_- Sei não. Amazonas dão muito trabalho, essa história de matar ou amar... Não compensa. – Shura concluiu seu raciocínio._

_- ...Eu vou lá! – Bradava Milo no auge de sua possessão._

_- Vai aonde, criatura? – Camus já estava exasperado pela confusão gratuita._

_- Esfregar na cara daquela amazona de quinta categoria a pessoa ORDINÁRIA, TRAIDORA E FRACA que ela é! Se ninguém aqui tem peito pra enfiar juízo na cabeça daquela cobra, eu mesmo o farei!_

_- Opa, que tá começando a ficar bom... – Afrodite deu um sorrisinho malvado, imaginando a cena que se descortinava em sua cabeça: Milo dando um sabão em Shina de Cobra por ciúmes._

_- Ficou doido?_

_- Me solta, Camus, que eu VOU LÁ!_

_- E vai lá falar o quê? Que ela não tem o direito de se apaixonar pelo Seiya?_

_- Isso mesmo!_

_- E quem é você pra dizer isso pra moça, gênio? – Shura resolveu interromper._

_- Como é que é, Capricórnio? – Milo, em sua sanha, não percebia a pequena platéia que se formava na casa de Aquário às suas custas._

_- Isso que você ouviu: Com que direito você vai chegar pra Shina e dizer que ela não pode se apaixonar pelo franguinho de bronze?_

_- Com o direito de que eu sou um CAVALEIRO DE OURO SUPERIOR A ELA!_

_- Ah, então tá bom. Porque eu estava com a impressão de que fosse uma crise de ciúmes da sua parte... – Observou um Máscara da Morte risonho._

_- Hein? Mas isso é um absurdo! Camus, você está escutando o que esse degenerado está dizendo?_

_Camus, ao olhar desconcertado para o amigo, mostrava que também concordava com o italiano._

_- Mas vocês só podem estar malucos! Eu, Milo de Escorpião, membro da elite dos cavaleiros de Athena, com ciúmes de uma reles amazona de prata?_

_- Bingo... – Concluiu Afrodite. – E aí, não vai lá confrontar ela não? Se quiser eu vou contigo pra te dar apoio moral..._

_- Afrodite, pára de botar lenha na fogueira! – Exasperou-se Camus._

_- Seus malucos! Ninguém causa ciúmes em Milo de Escorpião! Vocês estão me achando com vocação pra ser um pau-mandado de mulher que nem o Aiolia, que vive arrastando as calças atrás da Marin de Águia?_

_- Como é que é? – O cavaleiro de Leão chegava por ali, atraído pela gritaria. Valeria a pena ressaltar que, em condições naturais, ele já não era o fã número um do cavaleiro de Escorpião. E, depois de ouvir o que dizia o colega de armas, logo a coisa degringolou de vez. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou pau-mandado de ninguém! Mas, se eu sou um cara feliz e bem acompanhado e certamente que isso te incomoda, o problema é seu, que tá aí, sozinho e morrendo de CIÚMES porque foi preterido por um cavaleiro de bronze!_

_O ar ficou então subitamente pesado..._

_- O-que-foi-que-você-disse?_

_- O-que-você-ouviu! Você está aí MORTO de CIÚMES da Shina porque ela está gamada no SEIYA! Um cavaleiro de BRONZE!_

_- Não é nada disso, seu IDIOTA!_

_- Idiota é você, que ficou desprezando a cobra e agora que ela está gostando de outro fica aí todo cheio de fricote, reclamando feito um maridinho traído! Bem feito, a fila andou! Se ferrou! Há, pois agora fique aí, morrendo de CIÚME!_

_- Eu-vou-te-MATAAAAAARRRR..._

_E a guerra de Mil Dias só foi impedida graças à intervenção de Shaka, que subia as escadas furibundo pela gritaria que chegava até a casa de Virgem e impedia sua meditação transcendental._

_Fim do Flashback_

_..._

Milo levantou-se, com um olhar assassino no rosto.

- Olhe, Leão, nós já tivemos essa conversa, mas como você é um idiota teimoso, não custa repetir: eu não tenho nada com a amazona de cobra e NÃO QUERO ter nada com essa pessoa. Por mim ela pode fazer uma orgia com vocês que eu tou pouco me lixando!

- Gente, vamos mudar de assunto? – Mu pressentia o clima pesado e, pelos relatos de Aldebaran, da última vez que esse tema foi tratado pelos nobres cavaleiros em questão, Shaka tivera alguns problemas para contornar os ânimos.

- Tá pouco se lixando, é? Conversa, Escorpião! Tá aí todo tristonho porque não vai poder ver sua musa sem máscara que eu sei.

- Sabe nada, imbecil. E pára de me encher com esse assunto, que eu tou de mau humor!

- Gente, vamos mudar de assunto? – Mu continuava tentando dissolver o climão, enquanto os olhos de Kanon passeavam de um briguento para o outro.

Mas Aiolia não parecia disposto a deixar Milo com a última palavra e decidiu arrematar.

- É, Escorpião Dourado, a verdade dói... Está de mau humor porque não vai poder ver a moça sem máscara, isso sim. Mas, pensando bem, é melhor isso do que ter que passar pelo constrangimento de ver ela correndo atrás do Seiya o tempo todo e te ignorando...

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Milo bufava, já corado de raiva.

- ...Porque, você imagine se ela consegue ficar com o Pégaso... Hein? – Aiolia já tinha levantado, continuando a discussão, e os dois se encaravam como galos de briga.

- Aiolia e Milo, pelos Deuses, VAMOS MUDAR DE ASSUNTO? – Mu já estava exasperado, enquanto Aiolia arrematou seu raciocínio.

- Porque sinceramente, eu não entendo como o Seiya deixa uma mulher daquela por conta daquela namoradinha sem sal que ele se arrumou... Agora imagina aí, se ele resolve reconsiderar a opinião dele... Eles de namorinho e você lá com uma p*ta cara de corno...

Dito isto, o ar ficou subitamente denso como chumbo, e algum observador atento poderia jurar que nuvens negras magicamente apareceram no céu.

Mu e Kanon se entreolharam, pressentindo que teriam problemas.

- Repete, miserável. – Disse Milo entre os dentes.

- Qual parte? A de você ser um idiota ou a de ficar com cara de corno? – Rebateu Aiolia, já em posição de ataque.

- Aiolia, pode encomendar seu caixão... – Milo tomou posição e seu cosmo começou a reluzir agressivamente.

- Peraí, vocês dois! Sem cosmo, sem cosmo! Se é pra brigar, tudo bem, mas é briga sem cosmo! – Kanon tentou contemporizar, mas era tarde.

- ... Agulha escarlate! – Milo disparou seu golpe contra o cavaleiro de Leão, que foi acertado no ombro e soltou um grito de dor.

- É assim? Então toma, imbecil! Cápsula do poder!

- Chega disso os dois! – Mu tentava separá-los enquanto desviava dos golpes, e tentou erguer uma barreira de cosmo entre eles para tentar apartar a briga, sem muito sucesso. Já Kanon tentou desviar da briga, e acabou perto de um barranco próximo ao lago onde, segundo Dohko, não podiam nadar. Observando mais atentamente, porém, viu que Mu acabara entrando na linha de fogo de um Relâmpago de Plasma que Aiolia estava por disparar, já que Milo o continuava acertando com suas Agulhas escarlate. E, praguejando, resolveu entrar no meio da confusão armada para pelo menos tirar o lemuriano de lá.

E isso o colocou na linha de fogo da Restrição lançada por Milo, e que o acertou ao invés de Aiolia, que acabou lançando seu golpe.

Que o acertou em cheio.

Kanon teve tempo apenas de acender seu cosmo para diminuir o poder do golpe e tentar se proteger. É certo que nenhum lutava com suas armaduras, e então não usavam os golpes na potência máxima. Mas ainda assim, os golpes foram bem destrutivos. Ainda que com seu cosmo ele conseguira prevenir o grosso do impacto, fora duramente atingido, perdendo a consciência, e arremessado para longe.

Mu, Aiolia e Milo assistiam, como que em câmera lenta, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos voar em direção ao lago, que felizmente estava lá para amortecer a queda e prevenir algum machucado mais sério. O viram cair no lago, em direção ao fundo, e esperavam que ele voltasse à tona, furioso, para chutar-lhes o traseiro pela confusão gratuita. Era o que se esperaria de Kanon, que apesar de cínico, malandro, frio e calculista, se tornava um grande problema quando perdia a cabeça de vez.

Para piorar as coisas, Dohko acabava de chegar, e presenciara a cena final do infame combate, com os olhos arregaladíssimos.

- Tá vendo o que vocês fizeram? Eu juro que vou deixar ele explodir vocês até o Santuário! Irresponsáveis! – Mu estava furioso, e logo então percebeu que Dohko havia chegado. – Mestre, eu tentei impedir esses dois idiotas, mas eles não...

- Oh, não...- Dohko levava a mão até a testa, e parecia muito preocupado. – Pelos Deuses, não...

- Gente, o Kanon já não devia ter nadado de volta pra cá? – Aiolia também se preocupava, pois o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ainda estava submerso e provavelmente inconsciente; e apesar de sua estadia na prisão do Cabo Sounion e de seu posto como General Marina, ainda tinha certeza de que ele não desenvolvera guelras para respirar na água. Milo então começou a tirar os sapatos, atraindo a atenção de Dohko, que ainda estava estranhamente alterado.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Exclamou o libriano.

- Ora, vou tirar ele de lá, é capaz que ele tenha desmaiado e...

- NINGUÉM ENTRA NESSA ÁGUA! JÁ BASTA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM! – Era evidente que o ex-ancião estava às raias do desespero. – Pelos Deuses...

- Mas Mestre, Milo tem razão, ele pode mesmo ter desmaiado e... – Mu tentava contemporizar, apesar de não entender porque Dohko, usualmente tão calmo, estava tão alterado.

- EU SEI! EU SEI! Mas nenhum de vocês vai entrar lá! Eu disse, eu avisei! Mas vocês não me ouvem! Oh, céus...

- Eu vou pegá-lo. – Aiolia estava se sentindo culpado, mas foi brutalmente interrompido pelo cavaleiro de Libra.

- Qual a parte de 'ninguém entre nessa água' você não entendeu? Mu, o mentalize e teleporte ele para cá.

- Quê? Eu não estou vendo ele, como eu vou fazer isso? E se ficar alguma parte dele pra trás? Eu não posso...

- Pode, e vai fazer!

- Olha, eu posso nadar até lá e me teleportar para cá, mas...

- FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO! ANDA!

- Mas e se der errado?

- A-GO-RA!

Mu concentrou-se olhando para onde Kanon havia caído e, num esforço sobre-humano, o suspendeu, junto com uma grande quantidade de água, para depois separá-lo da massa de água e teleportá-lo para perto de onde estavam.

O corpo de Kanon caiu de bruços no chão aos seus pés, enquanto ele caía de joelhos pelo esforço que fizera. Dohko precipitou-se sobre o cavaleiro inconsciente, virando-o de lado. Reluzindo seu cosmo, fez com que ele voltasse a respirar.

Mu, ajoelhado como estava, começou também a ajudar Kanon a se recompor, sustentando seu rosto de lado para que ele pudesse jogar mais água para fora, sem engasgar. Não deixou de pensar, porém, que alguma coisa estava errada.

Muito errada.

É certo que Mu era ciente do fato de que Kanon era, assim como Saga, portador de grande beleza física² e talvez apenas menos bonito do que Afrodite de Peixes. Mas ele nunca havia lhe parecido tão... bonito. Não que ele reparasse em homens, esse absolutamente não era o caso, mas... Seu rosto sempre fora assim tão delicado?

E por que ele parecia... menor?

Dohko continuava paralisado de tanto assombro, com os olhos esbugalhados como nunca antes. E Mu, ao percorrer com os olhos o corpo do companheiro que já respirava, mas ainda estava desmaiado, também assombrou-se.

Milo e Aiolia, que também se ajoelharam para ajudar, também.

Não era impressão, ele _estava_ menor. Sua roupa de treinos agora estava grande para seu corpo, e molhada como estava, ajustava-se a ele, grudando em seu tórax.

Aiolia estendeu a mão para, cuidadosamente, tocar as duas protuberâncias que ali estavam, firmes, redondas...

Dohko saía do assombro para o mais absoluto desespero.

- Oh, por todos os Deuses...

Milo puxou o rosto de Kanon para si, abismado, e voltou o olhar para Mu, para então explodir em impaciência.

- Mu, olha o que você fez! Você teleportou a pessoa errada para cá!

- Claro que não!

- Claro que foi! – Milo estava inquieto – Esse não é o Kanon, não tá vendo? É uma mulher!

- Hãn? – Aiolia bem que adoraria tirar uma com a cara de Milo por essa conclusão estapafúrdia, mas não havia dúvida de que aquilo que tocara antes eram seios.

Dohko os afastou com um safanão, levantando o torso de Kanon para si. Mu, Milo e Aiolia se afastaram, e olhando mais de longe, comprovaram que não havia dúvidas: aquela era uma mulher.

Usando mesmas roupas que Kanon?

Aiolia estava começando a ficar muito, muito nervoso.

- Dohko, pode começar a se explicar.

* * *

><p>1- Há! Quem adivinhar a referência ganha um doce! Se bem que não tá difícil.<p>

2- Não é invenção do fandom, gente! O próprio Kurumada já disse em entrevistas que 'Saga e Kanon eram portadores de grande beleza física', embora isso não seja explorado no mangá. Então exploro eu!

ooo

Suellen-san, leitora de sempre: Obrigada pela review! Aí está o primeiro capítulo! Espero que goste!

Aos outros leitores, deixem reviews! Ou mandem MP, eu juro que não mordo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito).

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**ou**

**Lei de Murphy: Quando uma coisa puder dar errado, dará; e da pior maneira possível...**

* * *

><p>Dohko, o antes respeitado Mestre Ancião dos Cinco Picos, agora parecia um garoto desesperado.<p>

Talvez porque ele estivesse realmente desesperado.

- Oh, céus! Isso é uma desgraça!

- Anda, Dohko! Explica pra gente como é que o Kanon quase morre afogado nessa maldita lagoa e no lugar dele a gente tira uma mulher daí de dentro! – Aiolia batia o pé no chão, abismado com a situação insólita e prevendo enormes problemas pela frente.

- Eu disse para vocês ficarem longe dessa lagoa! Eu disse!

- Como que pode um negócio desses? – Milo não aceitava o que via. – Esse não pode ser o Kanon, gente!

- É ele sim, Milo... – Dohko suspirou resignado. – Nós temos que voltar para o santuário, Mu. Teleporte a gente para lá.

- Não, não, não e não! Esse NÃO É o Kanon! Essa é uma mulher! - Teimava Milo. - Tá na cara que o Mu tirou a pessoa errada de dentro da lagoa! Como assim esse é o Kanon? Impossível! Dohko, pelos deuses, que loucura é essa que você está dizendo? Olha, eu sei que faz tempo que você não sabe o que é o 'bem-bom', mas daí a confundir o Kanon com esse mulherão aí já é demais. Demais!

- Ei, nem vem! Eu já disse que eu tirei a única pessoa que estava na lagoa! - Rebateu Mu, também não acreditando no que via.

- Ah, é? E como é então que Kanon de gêmeos criou peitos? Mu, presta atenção, rapaz! ISSO É UMA MULHER! - Milo rebateu de volta.

- Eu também não sei! E eu estou vendo perfeitamente que isso é uma mulher! - Gritou Mu, dividido entre a incredulidade e o nervoso. - Mas eu tenho CERTEZA que essa era a pessoa que caiu na lagoa e que eu tirei! Dohko, por todos os deuses do olimpo, que história é essa?

- Mu, eu já falei pra você teleportar a gente para o Santuário! Vamos logo, homem!

- Mas Mestre, que história é essa que você está dizendo? Como que você espera que a gente volte pro Santuário depois de uma coisa dessas?

- Anda, Mu! Não está vendo que é uma situação de crise? Lá eu explico melhor!

- Explica é agora, que eu não vou aparecer lá dizendo que essa é 'o Kanon' sem no mínimo uma ótima explicação pra dar! – Rebateu Aiolia aos gritos, nervoso como há muito tempo não ficava.

- Gente, enquanto vocês ficam aí discutindo o sexo dos anjos eu vou entrar agora nessa lagoa e tirar o Kanon de lá, porque É ÓBVIO que essa moça não é ele, e que isso tudo é um desvario do Mestre Ancião! – Milo, também totalmente alterado pelo nervosismo e com seu 'sentido aracnídeo' lhe prenunciando problemas gigantescos, novamente fez menção de dirigir-se à lagoa; mas foi novamente impedido pelo cavaleiro de Libra.

- Eu já falei que não é para entrar nessa água, e que ESSE é O Kanon! Você é surdo ou o quê?

- Sem essa! – Devolveu Milo, no mesmo tom. – Vai por acaso querer me convencer do quê? Que essa lagoa é amaldiçoada, mágica, sei lá o quê, e o homem que se banha nela vira mulher? Tá me achando com cara de idiota?

- Bem...

- Você ESTÁ me achando com cara de idiota, então?

- Não, Milo, mas é que...

- Então o QUÊ? – Aiolia já era impaciente, e agora estava ainda pior.

- É mais ou menos isso mesmo... – Dohko meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, um tanto constrangido. – Dizem os aldeões dessa região que esse lago é conhecido na região por ter uma história trágica, muito trágica, de uma bela feiticeira que foi condenada à morte por afogamento, há milênios atrás, depois de levantar-se contra o rei... E desde então, como maldição, todos os homens que mergulhassem no lago se tornariam mulheres...

Os três cavaleiros estavam incrédulos.

O olhar de incredulidade logo passou para fúria pura. Dohko começava a se sentir seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe implorar para sair de perto deles, rápido.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: Essa lagoa é mesmo amaldiçoada, o homem que mergulha nela vira mulher, e você NÃO AVISOU ESSE DETALHEZINHO SEM IMPORTÂNCIA PRA GENTE? – Mu, conhecido pelo seu temperamento respeitoso e pacifista, estava a ponto de partir para a agressão física.

- Eu falei para vocês não nadarem nela, não falei?

- Ah, tá! Recomendar para não nadar na lagoa é PRATICAMENTE A MESMA COISA de avisar que você pode virar mocinha se cair nela! – Aiolia explodiu. – Até parece que nunca treinou cavaleiros e não sabe que dizer não numa situação assim é praticamente dizer um sim!

- Ei, meu discípulo Shiryu sempre me foi muito obediente, ao contrário de vocês que...

- Shiryu é uma lesma lerda! Se você manda ele ficar parado, ele fica por inércia, não é porque você mandou! – Milo interrompe o raciocínio do ex-mestre ancião, louco da vida. – Quem você acha que trouxe pra essa missão ridícula? Eu, o Kanon e o Aiolia, e não o moleque do Dragão!

Dohko bem que pensaria que, para eles, até seria bem-feito, fosse essa uma situação normal e não estivesse ele tão envolvido nos acontecimentos. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias, sabia que quando o geminiano acordasse e visse seu atual estado, estaria em problemas muito piores do que estivera na beira do Muro dos Lamentos.

- Pois muito bem, Mestre Ancião... Pode desembuchar aí como é que a gente resolve essa porcariada toda, porque eu não tou nem louco de levar o Kanon pro Santuário desse jeito! – Cobrou Aiolia, enfurecido e impaciente.

- De preferência, antes dele acordar, que é pra ele nem ficar sabendo disso! – Mu completou, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Mas aí é que está, eu não sei! – Gemeu Dohko.

O clima, que já não era dos melhores, ficou pesado como chumbo.

- Como-assim-não-sabe? – O tom ameaçador de Milo era de dar medo.

- Eu não sei! Não sei mesmo! Vejam, eu vim aqui investigar isso tudo, eu até achava que essa história de lagoa amaldiçoada era lenda!

- Tou vendo a 'lenda'... – Completou Milo.

- Então! Eu também não acreditava que uma coisa dessa pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu! Oh, céus, é uma DESGRAÇA! – Dohko estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Você tem ciência de que ele vai matar a gente quando acordar, né? – Rosnou Mu.

- Pois então, Mu! Vamos logo para o Santuário que lá a gente pode pedir ao Shion e à Athena que nos ajude nessa hora difícil! Vai, você nos teleporta, e depois nos mantemos escondidos para que ninguém nos veja!

- E nos escondemos aonde, criatura? Esqueceu que o espaço das doze casas é selado pela própria Athena, e que o Mu nem pode nos teleportar direto pra sala do Mestre e nem nos manter invisíveis? Se a gente cruzar as doze casas, todo mundo fica sabendo! – Milo rebateu.

- Olha, o Olimpo é testemunha do quanto eu detesto dizer isso, mas o bicho tem razão. – Completou Aiolia.

- E muito nos vai adiantar ficarmos parados aqui, esperando que ele acorde! Vamos pro Santuário, que lá a gente pensa no que faz! – Respondeu Dohko. – A gente se esconde em alguma das doze casas e eu vou lá chamar Shion.

- Sendo assim... – Mu elevou seu cosmo, enquanto Dohko pegava um Kanon molhado e ainda inconsciente no colo - ... É melhor a gente correr.

- Zeus no ajude... – Lamentava Aiolia, enquanto eram teleportados de volta para o Santuário de Athena.

ooo

Santuário de Athena, escadaria de acesso para a casa de Áries.

Quatro rapazes mareados e uma moça inconsciente carregada por um deles subitamente apareciam no local.

Por sorte, não foram vistos por ninguém.

- Pronto. – Disse Dohko. – Agora a gente entra na casa de Áries e vocês se escondem, enquanto eu vou buscar o Shion.

- Esperem um pouco, eu não acho boa idéia se esconder no meu templo não.

- Por quê? É o primeiro templo! – Dohko não entendia o raciocínio do ariano.

- Mas aqui temos um grande problema: Kiki. – Devolveu Mu. – Se ele vê uma coisa dessa, em cinco minutos o santuário inteirinho vai saber.

- Então mande ele passear e ficar fora do templo, oras... - Devolveu Dohko.

- Mestre, você conhece o Kiki quase tão bem quanto eu, ele vai desconfiar na hora, e só vai sossegar quando souber o que está acontecendo! E se ele descobrir...

- Ora, se ele descobrir mande o pivete ficar calado. – Retorquiu Milo.

- Nunca funcionou até hoje, não vejo porque hoje funcionaria... – Aiolia disse num muxoxo. – Ora, Mu, não faça essa cara: o menino é uma pestinha tagarela! É ele ver isso e em trinta segundos o Seiya vai estar inteirado do assunto.

- E o que tem o Seiya saber disso? - Perguntou Dohko, para receber em resposta um olhar gelado dos três cavaleiros ao seu redor.

- Olha, _mestre... _- Disse Milo, no tom mais irônico que conseguia naquele momento de crise. - Se tem uma pessoa no Santuário inteiro que nós não recomendaríamos que soubesse disso, seria o Seiya. Porque apesar dele ser o legendário cavaleiro de Pégaso e amigo de fé do seu pupilo querido, a gente conhece bem a figura... Não dá nem pra imaginar o que pode acontecer se ele, de todas as pessoas, possuir o conhecimento de uma informação como esta.

- Ei, mas você também pare com essa implicância com ele! O menino pode ser meio avoado das idéias às vezes, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Na maior parte do tempo, quero dizer... - Retorquiu Aiolia.

- Isso invalida alguma coisa do que eu disse, Aiolia?- Devolveu Milo. - Eu não disse hora nenhuma que ele era uma pessoa ruim. Ele só não é... confiável pra ficar sabendo de uma coisa dessa. Ou só sou eu que vejo nisso uma situação de segredo de estado?

- Tem razão, Milo... - Dohko concordou. - Se tem uma situação que pode se enquadrar nessa categoria, é essa...

- Só se for pra salvar os nossos traseiros! - Rebateu Aiolia. - E quem a gente quer enganar? Vai ser impossível uma coisa dessas ficar em segredo...

- Não se a gente resolver logo o problema, que é precisamente nossa idéia! - Rebateu de volta Milo. - Por isso, nem Kiki e nem nenhum dos cavaleirinhos de bronze vai ficar sabendo disso, por que todos eles podem ser uma via de acesso fácil para o Seiya se inteirar da questão.

- Vendo a coisa por esse sentido, isso também valeria para a Saori, digo, a nossa deusa Athena... – Mu disse, pensativo.

- Mas a Saori deve ter um pouco mais de discernimento, não é possível.- Devolveu Milo. - Ei, não me olha assim não, ela é a deusa da Sabedoria, gente! Isso não deve ser a troco de nada!

- Além do mais, tem outro problema: quem disse que eu tenho privacidade no meu templo? É um entra-e-sai danado de gente com armadura pra arrumar! - Mu completou seu raciocínio. - Já pensou se, por exemplo, o Jabu chega aqui sem o chifre do capacete dele?

- Isso é. – Concordou Milo. – E aí, se não vamos pra Áries, pra onde a gente vai?

- Touro nem pensar. – Mu pensou em voz alta. – Aldebaran é meu amigo e totalmente confiável, mas também é uma via de acesso fácil para o Seiya.

- Meu templo está fora de questão. – Disse Aiolia.

- E por quê? Problemas pra se explicar com a patroa?- Inquiriu Milo.

- Engraçadinho... Não. O problema é que pra gente chegar lá, nós vamos ter que passar pela casa de Câncer. E, até onde eu saiba, é extremamente provável que o Máscara da Morte esteja lá.

- É mesmo. Isso não! – Milo concordou.

- Realmente! – Mu completou.

- Mas por quê? – Dohko não entendia. – Acham que ele vai contar pra todo mundo?

- Não, ele vai acordar o Kanon e dar em cima... Dela.

- Céus, Aiolia!

- Mestre, nós conhecemos o Cavaleiro de Câncer... Agora que ele não pode mais sair matando gente por aí, ele está canalizando sua energia para... Outras coisas.

- Como assim outras coisas? - Perguntou Dohko.

- Mulheres, Libra. Ele já era mulherengo de doer, mas agora tá demais, ele não deixa passar absolutamente nada. – Milo explicou.

- Além de psicopata, é tarado... – Aiolia completou. – E olhem, sem maldade nenhuma, mas vamos combinar: o Kanon 'versão feminina' não é de se jogar fora.

Dohko abriu os olhos desmesuradamente, e pela primeira vez percebeu que o que Aiolia falava era verdade: Kanon não apenas se transformara em uma mulher; ele se tornara uma linda mulher.

Uma linda mulher inconsciente que ele carregava no colo; de roupa molhada, colada no corpo esbelto de lindos atributos, e sem sutiã; no colo de um ancião remoçado que agora era terrivelmente consciente de seus atuais dezoito anos de idade.

Era evidente o tom avermelhado das maçãs do rosto do cavaleiro de Libra.

- Gente, por Zeus, vamos decidir LOGO onde a gente vai esconder o Kanon. – Milo, também incomodado pelos atributos femininos do colega, tentava resolver a situação o mais rápido possível.

- No momento, temos a opção de Gêmeos... – Falou Mu, pensativo.

- Ficou doido? – Milo interrompeu. – Vai querer que logo o Saga fique sabendo?

- Bem, ele está no turno de treinos dele.

- Aldebaran também.

- É, Milo, mas o Aldebaran já deve estar voltando, sabe como é, ele nunca fica até o final... E quando voltar vai ser impossível esconder isso dele. Já o Saga nunca sai mais cedo, né?

- E se ele resolve fazer isso logo hoje? -

- Aiolia, mesmo que o Saga resolva uma vez na vida voltar mais cedo do treino e pegue a gente lá dentro, pensa bem: Ele ia ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito, e seria um dos principais interessados em manter segredo...

- Isso é. – Concordou Aiolia. – Mas ele vai esfolar a gente.

- É isso ou passar por Câncer... – Mu voltou a dizer.

Depois de alguns momentos de reflexão, os quatro cavaleiros resolveram entrar em ação.

- E aí, todo mundo concorda com o Mu? - Disse Milo.

- Já que ninguém tem uma idéia melhor mesmo, então... - Respondeu Aiolia.

- Então vamos logo.

Em pouco tempo, o grupo cruzou as duas casas para entrar apressadamente no Templo de Gêmeos, ainda vazio, e despejarem Kanon no sofá da sala da área privativa do templo.

- Certo. Então agora eu vou chamar o Shion aqui, e trazer Atena também.

- E você vai deixar ele aqui sozinho com a gente? Dohko, você TEM que estar aqui na hora que ela, digo, ele acordar! E outra, já pensou se o Saga chega? Como que a gente explica isso pra ele? – Milo estava em desespero ao pensar nessas duas possibilidades.

- Eu não demoro! Prometo!

- Velhote, é o seguinte... – Mu pegou o ex-ancião pelo colarinho, possesso como nunca antes na história do Santuário. – Se por um acaso essa coisa toda der errado, EU MESMO me encarrego de te mostrar o que é bom pra tosse! Você tem CINCO SEGUNDOS pra trazer o Mestre até aqui, ouviu bem?

- É, porque nós não vamos assumir essa bronca sozinhos! – Completou Aiolia.

Em uma fração de milésimo de segundo Dohko sumiu em busca de ajuda.

- Pronto, agora a gente reza. – Comentou Aiolia, assustadíssimo com a possibilidade de Kanon acordar. Ou Saga chegar. Ou os dois.

* * *

><p>Oi todo mundo!<p>

Respondendo as reviews que eu recebi e não pude responder por MP.

Taciana, a história é mais ou menos baseada em Ranma 1/2, mas algumas coisas serão diferentes. Para quem não conhece, vale MUITO a pena conhecer! Ranma é uma de minhas mais antigas paixões!

E os que leem, se animem a deixar reviews!

Stay tuned!


	4. Capítulo 3

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito).

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Ou:**

**Comentário de Ehrman: As coisas ficarão piores antes de melhorarem. Quem disse que as coisas melhorariam? **

* * *

><p>No término de mais uma manhã de treinos, Saga deu suas obrigações por encerradas e voltava feliz para seu templo, já pensando na enorme banheira quentinha e cheia de água com espuma. Nem mesmo o pensamento de que ele estaria 'cabulando' o resto do período de treinos o tirou de seu estado de graça.<p>

Passou por Áries, vazio desde que Mu fora encaminhado para a Missão em que foram junto Aiolia, Milo e seu irmão. Não conseguia disfarçar a paz interior que o acometia: O dia estava lindo, os pássaros cantavam, a vida era bela e seu irmão não estava em casa. Aliás, estava adorando seu período de 'férias' de Kanon, com quem discutia quase que diariamente. É certo que era seu irmão gêmeo, a pessoa de quem era mais próxima do mundo e tudo, mas convenhamos... "Brigar todo santo dia com uma pessoa igualzinha a você cansa!" Pensava Saga enquanto passava por Touro, saudando distraidamente um mais distraído ainda Aldebaran, que acabava de chegar.

Tinha acordado com o pé direito, o que o deixava bem feliz, essa é que era a verdade.

Mal sabia ele que, ao chegar em Gêmeos uma grande surpresa o aguardava.

ooo

Ao chegar na sala da área privativa de seu templo, deu de cara com Milo, Aiolia, Mu e uma moça linda, loira e toda molhada, aparentemente desacordada em cima do seu sofá.

Embora uma parte remota de seu cérebro reparasse que a linda, loira e desacordada moça em seu sofá estivesse de camiseta molhada e sem sutiã, o que descortinava a seus olhos o par de seios mais espetaculares de que se recordava, Saga era por demais cavalheiro para se empolgar com isso. Não a essa hora da manhã, pelo menos...

Em vez disso, Saga fez o que sempre fazia quando era pego de surpresa por um constrangimento ou contratempo que o irritasse muito (especialidade de Kanon, vale ressaltar):

- Mas o que significa isso?

Milo, Aiolia e Mu sentiram seu sangue gelar ao escutarem a voz tonitruante do que era tido como o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de Atena, com um unusual tom levemente agudo pela surpresa que o acometia.

- Saga, calma. A gente pode explicar... – Mu tentou contemporizar, medindo muito bem suas palavras numa situação em que pagaria o preço que fosse para não viver.

- É mesmo? Então gostaria muito que alguém começasse a me explicar o que vocês três estão fazendo aqui, ainda mais com essa... moça deitada no meu sofá!

- Olha, é que... – Aiolia tentava também explicar o inexplicável, quando foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- É que no mínimo, vocês não devem ter uma explicação decente para uma coisa dessas. O que vocês andaram aprontando para aparecerem aqui dentro com uma moça apagada em cima do meu sofá? Meu sofá, ainda por cima! Vê se tem cabimento uma coisa dessas! Aliás, muito bonito, né, Seu Aiolia? Não é você que é todo comprometido? Agora deu pra ficar por aí arrumando rabo de saia e trazendo pra dentro da minha casa? Muuito bonito mesmo! Eu já desisti de enfiar juízo na cabeça de vocês, mas dava pra não me envolver nas enrascadas em que vocês se metem?

- Saga, nós... – Milo tentava inutilmente interromper o fio da meada do raciocínio de Saga. Aliás, nenhum dos três sabia que esse era um dos defeitos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos: quando ele começava um desses rompantes, entrava em uma crise verborrágica que não parava por nada desse mundo. É verdade que nenhum deles acreditaria se Kanon disesse que Saga, quando irritado, virava uma máquina de tagarelar reclamações incessantemente.

- Vocês trouxeram uma mulher pra dentro da minha casa! E, para ela estar apagada até agora, deve estar desacordada. Desacordada! Com esses peit... Err, toda molhada! Eu nem quero imaginar o que é que vocês deviam estar fazendo para que ela chegasse a ficar num estado desses! No quê vocês estavam pensando? Hein? Hein? Estavam pensando em usar minha casa como disfarce pra burrada de vocês? Ou estavam achando que eu também sou do tipo que se aproveita de uma moça indefesa pra me satisfazer, é isso? Seu bando de indecentes!

- Saga, nós não... – Mu tentava intervir.

- Não tem um pingo de juízo, eu sei! E eu que achava que o Dohko conseguiria enfiar algum na cabecinha oca de vocês, mas pelo visto eu até devo imaginar o tipo de missão que vocês andaram se dedicando na China! Mas tentar me meter nesse assunto é demais! Demais! Eu já tenho problemas suficientes sem precisar de vocês trazendo mulheres desconhecidas e desmaiadas pra dentro da minha casa! Ainda mais assim, toda molhada e sem sutiã! Que absurdo! Vocês não tem vergonha não? São cavaleiros! Como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Onde foi parar a honra dos cavaleiros de Atena, pelos deuses?

Enquanto Saga, cada vez mais alterado, continuava seu ataque de indignação, a referida moça começou a se mexer e a abrir os olhos no sofá. Isso não passou despercebido ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que conseguiu encaixá-la no seu discurso-sabão para repreensão de má conduta.

- Olha aí. Agora a moça acordou! E aí, ainda estou esperando uma explicação decente do por quê dela estar no meu sofá toda molhada! Aliás, que cara é essa que vocês estão fazendo? Agora que fizeram a trapalhada tão com medinho? Agora não adianta mais ficar com medinho não! Vocês estão numa fria!

Enquanto isso, a 'moça' começou a se aperceber de sua situação, no momento que tentou falar, e sua voz estava mais fina. Olhou para baixo, e ao deparar-se com seu tórax molhado, soltou um gemido de exclamação.

- Ah...

Saga continuava externando sua indignação, enquanto Milo, Aiolia e Mu pareciam petrificados de pavor.

- ...E aí, não vão me dizer de onde tiraram essa moça? Eu continuo esperando pacientemente pela explicação de vocês! E tem que ser uma ótima explicação, viu? Porque, pelo que eu sei, moças de respeito não andam por aí tendo "passamentos" na casa dos outros, sem lingerie e de camiseta molhada!

- Ah... – A 'moça', ignorando completamente o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e sua alusão a códigos de conduta, moral e bons costumes, agora apalpava seu tórax com a cara mais assombrada do mundo. Mu, Aiolia e Milo estavam às raias do desespero, enquanto Saga continuava falando, até que...

...Um grito feminino agudo, cortante, tenebroso, daqueles de gelar o sangue, ecoou por todo o santuário, provocando uma revoada de pássaros assustados pelo céu, e interrompeu o raciocínio de todos os cavaleiros presentes.

E só então Saga de Gêmeos parou de falar.

A moça loura, agora acordada, levantou-se correndo em direção ao banheiro onde então trancou-se, empurrando um Saga então petrificado pelo grito que, seguramente, o Santuário inteiro escutara.

- Ei, a moça aí me empurrou? É isso? Pelos deuses, onde vocês acharam essa doida? Mas que loucura é essa dentro da minha casa?

- Cala essa boca, p***! – Gritou Aiolia, interrompendo pela segunda vez o dono do templo de Gêmeos. – Se você ficar quieto a gente te explica!

Enquanto isso, Mu estava na porta do banheiro, tentando fazer com que ela a abrisse, sem muito sucesso:

- Olha, sai daí, a gente pode explicar, Kanon...

- Kanon? KANON! – Súbito, o rosto de Saga iluminou-se com uma expressão de poderia ser traduzida por 'eureca!' – EU SABIA que tinha o dedo do Kanon nessa história! EU SABIA que isso era coisa dele! Uma moça seminua na minha casa? HÁ, só podia ser coisa dele!

Nisso, a porta se abre, e a linda, alta e loura moça sai do banheiro, completamente transtornada. Ao pousar os olhos em Saga, seu transtorno se transforma em ira.

- Seus... Seu...

- Olha, moça... – Saga tentava contemporizar com a moça iracunda, que bufava em sua direção tal como um touro ao vislumbrar o toureiro com a capa vermelha. Curiosamente, Mu, Milo e Aiolia tinham saído do campo de visão dela. – Eu sei que você pode achar que eu tenha algo a ver com você, ou que eu tenha estado com você e tudo, mas não era eu, entende? Por incrível que isso possa parecer, eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, e é ele quem costuma aprontar esse tipo de coisa, viu?

- Seu... Seu... IDIOTA! – A moça iracunda partiu então para cima do cavaleiro de Gêmeos que, apesar do absurdo da situação, quase foi surpreendido por um cruzado de direita digno de um estivador experimentado. – IMBECIL! RETARDADO MENTAL! Eu vou te matar! Vou te picar em pedacinhos, seu desgraçado!

- Calma, moça! Calma! Eu já disse que não fui eu! Por favor, acredite em mim! – Saga gritava enquanto desviava com considerável dificuldade da garota que estava evidentemente tentando cumprir sua promessa de assassinato. – Aiolia! Pelos deuses, me ajude!

Ao ouvir o nome de Aiolia e localizar o cavaleiro de Leão que estava tentando se esconder atrás do sofá, a moça pareceu ficar mais irada ainda.

- Aiolia... AIOLIA! O que foi que você fez, seu imbecil? O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COMIGO? Seus FILHOS DA P***!

- Calma, calma pelo amor de Zeus! A gente pode explicar! Mas por favor se acalme! – Aiolia estava praticamente choramingando enquanto Milo e Mu tentavam segurar a moça, sem muito sucesso. – Cacete, CADÊ O DOHKO?

- O Dohko NÃO VAI TE SALVAR DESSA, seu gato vira-lata! NENHUM DE VOCÊS! Eu vou pegar vocês e vou esganar, esfolar, DESMEMBRAR com minhas próprias mãos!

- Moça, calma, eu sei que você deve estar confusa, mas entenda que isso provavelmente é coisa do meu irmão gêmeo! – Gemeu Saga, que apesar de tudo considerava os outros três cavaleiros de ouro presentes incapazes de engendrar uma situação que envolvesse uma mulher escultural, sem sutiã e de camiseta molhada, desacordada em seu templo. – Olhe, eu mesmo me prontifico a encontrá-lo e dar uma boa lição nele porque...

Saga foi imediatamente interrompido pela loira que, novamente com sua atenção voltada para ele, se desvencilhou de Milo e Mu para dessa vez lhe acertar em cheio com um _jab_ de esquerda de arrasar um quarteirão.

- Owww... – Mu se condoeu pelo gêmeo mais velho, enquanto Aiolia e Milo tinham agarrado a moça antes que ela realmente matasse Saga.

- Me soltem, seus degenerados! Vocês estão mortos. MORTOS! E EU VOU MATAR ESSE OUTRO RETARDADO TAMBÉM! Só na cabeça desse imbecil que uma mulher em sã consciência me confundiria com ele!

- Mas o que foi que eu... Como assim? – Saga, que massageava a mandíbula atingida pelo soco, finalmente atinou que seu subconsciente, assim como os outros três cavaleiros, vinha tentando lhe falar algo que devia ser importante. – Espera aí. Você tá ficando doida, minha filha? Como assim alguém _me_ confundiria com _você_?

- Minha filha é o C******, seu idiota! – Gritou a moça. – O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO?

- Kanon, fica quietinho só um minuto, depois você mata o Saga... – Aiolia estava agora ajudando os colegas a manterem a moça sob controle. – É isso que a gente está tentando te explicar, e você não deixa...

- Que Kanon, Aiolia? Onde que você está vendo ele aqui, pelos deuses? – Saga nunca estivera tão confuso em sua vida.

- EU SOU O KANON, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Berrou a moça, novamente tentando se desvencilhar dos outros cavaleiros.

...

O que se deu depois desse anúncio foi um momento de silêncio sepulcral na sala, mas que prenunciava algo realmente algo histórico. Saga de Gêmeos com uma cara totalmente embasbacada e completamente sem palavras? Não era todo dia que isso acontecia.

Nisso, Dohko chega com Shion e Saori dentro da terceira casa, a tempo de ouvir o que a moça acabara de gritar a plenos pulmões.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Shion não conseguia tirar os olhos da bela loira de olhos azuis que alegava ser o cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos. Kanon, percebendo o olhar do lemuriano remoçado, resolve cobrir os seios com as mãos, para depois gritar novamente, quase às lágrimas, enquanto buscava com os olhos uma toalha com o que se cobrir.

- Ka... Não. Espera. Não pode. – Saga matutava consigo próprio, em visível estado de choque. – Não pode. Isso não faz sentido. Tem que haver uma explicação racional para isso.

- É, irmãozinho querido? Pois me dê a tal explicação, que até eu estou esperando!

- Kanon, é você? – Saori olhava incrédula para o ex-rapaz, enquanto reconhecia claramente o cosmo do cavaleiro, mas que não condizia com sua atual forma feminina. – Mas pelos deuses, o que foi que aconteceu? Você fez uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo?

- COMO ASSIM? Kanon, você é viado e eu não sabia? – Saga gritou, meio fora de si.

- CLARO QUE NÃO, SEU IDIOTA! É mais fácil você ser viado do que eu! – Kanon protestou imediatamente. – A última coisa de que me lembro é de ser atirado em uma lagoa na China por esses dementes, e daí eu acordei assim!

Milo, Aiolia e Mu dirigem um olhar inquisidor para o cavaleiro de libra, que se sente imediatamente impelido a dar explicações.

- Eu disse, Shion. A situação É séria. – Suspirou Dohko, desolado.

- Séria? ISSO É UMA DESGRAÇA! – Kanon lacrimejava involuntariamente, enquanto ouvia a própria voz, inegavelmente feminina, à medida em que gritava sua indignação. – Como foi que vocês fizeram isso comigo?

- A lagoa... – Suspirou Dohko. – A lagoa onde você caiu é amaldiçoada. É uma lenda trágica, muito trágica de uma feiticeira da antiguidade que morreu afogada após ser condenada por insurgir-se contra o seu imperador. Aí, desde então, todo homem que mergulhe nessas águas se transforma em uma mulher.

- COMO É QUE É? DOHKO, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! Como você não nos avisa que... Certo. Certo. Ok. Calma. – Kanon tremia enquanto tentava se acalmar. – E como que se desfaz isso?

- Err... foi por isso que eu trouxe Shion e Atena em pessoa aqui.

- Atena, minha deusa... – Kanon volta-se para Saori, em desespero. – Você pode desfazer essa desgraça, não pode?

- Bem, eu...

- Ela não vai conseguir, porque isso é mágica! – Shion, apesar de estar em quase choque, tinha conhecimento de que a magia não é afetada pela cosmoenergia de cavaleiros ou deuses. – Dohko, você se esqueceu de que a cosmoenergia não consegue afetar fenômenos mágicos?

- Shion, eu...

- E como é que você leva três cavaleiros para uma área tão perigosa?

- Precisamente! – Concordou Mu.

- Eu AVISEI que não era pra nadar na lagoa! Eu disse!

- Ei, eu não NADEI na lagoa, eu CAÍ na lagoa! Existe uma pequena diferença! Assim como também existe uma diferença entre receber uma ordem idiota e ter ciência da gravidade real de uma situação!

- Olha, Kanon, tem que ter um jeito. – Dohko tentava contemporizar. – Se é magia, é certo que isso pode ser revertido.

- ENTÃO REVERTA, P****! – A moça foi detida por Mu e Shion, segundos antes de avançar em cima do libriano.

- Calma, calma, calma. Nós vamos achar uma solução... – Shion tentava ainda acalmar Kanon, sem sucesso.

- Como assim, ter calma? Olha bem pra mim! – O agora ex-rapaz se desvencilha dos dois e aponta para si própria com os braços, em um gesto de exaspero. – Me diga se dá para ter calma quando um homem como eu acorda com peitos e sentindo falta de uma parte MUITO IMPORTANTE da anatomia masculina!

- Kanon, se acalme, eu te prometo que nós vamos encontrar uma solução para esse problema, sim? – Saori, apesar de tudo, tentava também acalmá-lo, apesar de todo seu embasbacamento. – Tudo irá melhorar...

- Sim, claro... Até porque não tem como ficar pior, não? – Kanon se esforçava bastante para conter as lágrimas.

Porém...

- Saori-san?

- Seiya? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te procurar e... – Seiya, o lendário cavaleiro de Pégaso, adentra a sala privativa da Casa de Gêmeos junto com Shiryu e Hyoga. – E o que está acontecendo? Eu estava ouvindo gritos...

- Ok, falha nossa. Tinha como piorar sim. – Milo suspirou.

Os recém chegados cavaleiros de bronze então começam a reparar insistentemente na moça loira, alta e molhada que agora tentava desesperadamente desaparecer dali.

- Calma aí, mocinha. Quem é você e como chegou aqui? – Hyoga interceptou a moça, segurando-a pelo braço. Imediatamente recebeu um safanão que o surpreendeu pela força, que jamais esperaria ver de uma moça como essa.

- Tira a mão de cima de mim, pivete abusado! – Rosnou Kanon.

- Hyoga, isso lá é jeito de se tratar uma moça? – Shiryu imediatamente ralhou com o colega nipo-russo. – Ninguém sai agarrando uma moça indefesa assim desse jeito não.

- Indefesa é a sua mãe, seu outro pivete abusado! Aliás, o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Fora da minha casa! RUA!

- Que sua casa o quê, moça! – Retorquiu Hyoga, mal-humorado por ter sido facilmente dominado por uma mulher, ainda que um pouco maior do que ele. – Esse aqui é o templo de Gêmeos, logo estou ainda esperando uma explicação de porquê a senhorita está aqui!

- Mas, Hyoga, pode ser que a gente tenha interrompido alguma coisa importante... – Seiya, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos da moça que agora tentava cobrir seus seios evidentes pela camiseta molhada com as mãos; e era perceptível que Pégaso estava prestando atenção nos seus dotes femininos um pouco mais à mostra do que o habitual. - Porque veja bem, o Saga e a moça podiam estar...

- Ninguém interrompeu nada, Seiya! – Saori, irritada com o endereço das atenções do cavaleiro, deixou de lado sua fleuma divina para ralhar com seu ex-interesse amoroso não assumido. – Essa 'moça' é o Kanon, seu idiota pervertido!

Novo momento de silêncio na sala.

- Muuuuito obrigado, Senhorita Saori! Você tinha razão! Agora eu já me sinto beeeem melhor! O Seiya, logo o Seiya sabe dessa palhaçada! Agora fazemos o quê, anunciamos no noticiário das nove da noite? – Kanon estava vermelho de raiva.

- Ah... – Saori logo se dá conta do que fez, o que a deixa sem jeito. – Mas Kanon, veja que seria impossível manter algo assim em segredo...

- Saori-san, não subestime a minha inteligência, eu não vou cair em uma história ridícula como essa. Nem vem.

- Mas é verdade, Seiya. Não sei como, mas essa moça é o Kanon de Gêmeos. – Shion, confuso como nunca, tentava esclarecer as coisas para ver se achava uma solução.

- Mas como é que pode? – Perguntou Hyoga. – Ah, foi uma cirurgia de...

- Não foi cirurgia nenhuma! – Kanon apressou-se em esclarecer o rapaz. – Eu caí numa lagoa, desmaiei e acordei assim.

- É sério isso? – Shiryu analisava atentamente o ex-rapaz, agora moça; e não acreditava no que via.

- Claro que é sério, seu fedelho! E foi tudo culpa do seu queridinho mestre! – Kanon devolveu, lançando um olhar assassino para Dohko.

- Mas Kanon, eu disse que não era pra...

- VOCÊ DEVIA TER FALADO QUE AQUELA MALDITA LAGOA ERA AMALDIÇOADA, MÁGICA, SEI LÁ O QUÊ!

- Peraí. Lagoa mágica na China? – Pégaso parecia concatenar algo. – Ele ficou assim depois que caiu numa lagoa mágica na China?

- É, por quê? – Aiolia estava estranhando muito o fato de Pégaso estar concatenando algo.

- Ei, eu acho que eu tenho uma solução! – Bradou Seiya em pose heróica.

Todos voltaram seus olhos para o rapaz.

- É sim! – Seiya estava eufórico. – Saga, onde eu posso achar água quente?

- Na cozinha e no chuveiro do banheiro, mas por que você quer água quente? – Saga, um pouco menos chocado do que antes, tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça do cavaleiro de bronze; mas ele saiu ventando em direção a cozinha, deixando todos apreensivos.

- Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. – Disse Mu.

- Nem me fale. – Devolveu Milo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos pesquisar como desfazer essa confusão toda, Dohko, antes que isso se agrave. – Shion olhava de forma sombria para o ex-colega de armas.

- É bom mesmo, porque eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto desse jeito! – Retorquiu Kanon. – Porque eu duvido que alguma coisa que o Seiya vá faz...

SPLASH!

Seiya, que acabava de voltar da cozinha com uma jarra de meio litro cheia de água quente, despeja tudo em cima do cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos e o único efeito que logra obter é de que a camiseta que já estava secando fique molhada novamente, com efeitos previsíveis.

- Ué... Não funcionou?

Mais um momento de silêncio na sala.

- Eu NÃO acredito. – Hyoga estava pasmo. – Seiya, você por um acaso quer comprovar a teoria de que você é um debilóide?

- Ei, o que você queria que eu pensasse? Ele caiu em uma lagoa na China e virou mulher! É perfeitamente lógico que ele voltasse a ser homem com um banho de água quente¹!

- Só se for pra você, seu retardado viciado em animes! – Saori explodiu. – Ainda mais nesse, que você só assistia porque aparecia uma menina com os peitos de fora o tempo

todo, seu tarado indecente!

- Ele realmente está pensando o que eu estou pensando que ele está pensando? – Shiryu custava a acreditar no que se passava na cabeça do colega – Seiya, aquilo era um desenho da tevê, não era pra você achar que era verdade!

- Ei, mas por que é que você me ofende tanto? – Seiya tentava se defender da alterada deusa, que bufava em sua direção. – É tarado pra lá, pervertido pra cá... Cansa isso, viu?

- Seiya, desculpe interromper, mas... Acho que a Saori é o menor dos seus problemas agora. – Mu chama a atenção do cavaleiro de bronze para o fato de que Kanon, agora mais molhado do que antes, elevava seu cosmo perigosamente.

- Seiya, seu imbecilzinho... Eu vou te matar lenta e dolorosamente.

- Kanon, se acalme, que assassinar o Seiya não vai melhorar a sua situação! – Mu tentava contemporizar, enquanto continha o ex-rapaz molhado e furibundo que tentava avançar sobre Pégaso.

- Ei, não é assim de todo uma idéia ruim... – Disse Milo entre os dentes. Sim, porque apesar dos serviços prestados pelo cavaleiro de Pégaso, o escorpiano tinha por ele uma antipatia terrível, aparentemente gratuita.

- Chega. Chega, chega, CHEGAAAA! – Kanon explodiu, lançando Mu, Milo e Saga longe, enquanto seu cosmo se elevava em ondas descontroladas; e a situação subitamente se tornou perigosa até para os cavaleiros de ouro experimentados que ali se encontravam. – Tão pensando o quê? Que eu tou aqui desse jeito pra esse b*stinha vir aqui tirar sarro com a minha cara? Bando de desgraçados filhos de uma p***! Fora daqui, todos vocês!

- Kanon, olha o respeito, que a deusa Atena está aqui e...– Saga, ao se levantar do chão, tentava acalmar seu gêmeo sem sucesso, enquanto ele explodia em raiva e frustração.

- EU DISSE FOOOOOORAAAA! TODO MUNDO PRA FORA! EU NÃO QUERO VER A CARA DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS AQUI! RUA! SAI! CHISPA! XÔÔÔ! – Berrava Kanon enquanto literalmente empurrava todos os presentes para fora da sala privativa do templo praticamente a socos e pontapés, para depois bater a porta do recinto com toda a força de que dispunha, e que não era pouca. A dita porta só não se fez em pedaços porque era feita de madeira nobre e maciça...

– Cara, olha que mesmo mulher aquele lá bate forte, viu... – Milo queixava-se massageando seu ombro, escoriado por uma das quedas que levou enquanto tentava segurar o colega.

- Pelos deuses, Milo, nem reclame que nós ainda estamos vivos... – Aiolia suspirou.

CRASH!

Todos foram surpreendidos pelo som de algo se quebrando violentamente dentro da área privativa do templo de Gêmeos.

- Pelos deuses... – Saori franziu a testa. – Espero que não tenha nada de muito valor lá dentro...

CLANG! CLANG! CRASH!

- Oh, Zeus... – Saga, até então meio aéreo pelo inusitado da situação, foi novamente trazido a si. – Eu vou entrar lá.

- Saga, eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia! – Dohko tentou argumentar.

- Ora, Libra, e quem é você para vir me falar de boas idéias? – Saga retrucou, lançando um olhar furioso para o ex-ancião. – Porque se eu estou nessa enrascada, é por culpa de uma de suas 'boas idéias'! Você tem noção do que você fez? Hein? Meu irmão virou uma moça! Uma MOÇA, pelos Deuses! Como, COMO eu vou lidar com uma situação dessas?

CRASH! – Outro barulho de algo se quebrando violentamente interrompe o raciocínio do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. - Oh, pelos deuses, eu vou entrar lá antes que ele derrube a casa toda! Saga se precipitou sobre a porta e, uma vez lá dentro, todos ouviram sua característica voz estrondosa:

– Kanon, pare com isso! Olhe a bagunça que você-

BONC! BONC! BONC! CROC!

- Pelos Deuses, o que é isso? – Seiya soava amedrontado enquanto os ruídos cresciam assustadoramente.

- Gente, eu acho melhor nós intervirmos. – Shion não só soava preocupado, como seu rosto mostrava mais preocupação do que até mesmo Mu se lembrava. – Porque, na atual conjuntura dos acontecimentos, o Saga pode estar correndo risco de vida.

- Que é isso, o Saga é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Ele já venceu o Kanon em combate, não? Inclusive pra trancá-lo no Cabo Sunion! – Hyoga rebateu.

CRAAASH!

- E foi uma das poucas vezes em que ele conseguiu esse feito! – Shion completou, se encolhendo levemente ao ouvir o som de algo de vidro se partindo no chão. – Eles sempre foram muito equivalentes, até mesmo em combate, mas... Quando Kanon perde a cabeça em uma luta, ele chega a jogar muito baixo e pesado!

- E o Saga não faz isso? – Shiryu perguntou iquisitivamente. – Bom, não me entendam mal, mas é que, afinal de contas, veja o que ele fez para assumir o lugar de grande mestre, né...

- Bom, aquele não era bem o Saga... Era o lado mau dele, que aparentemente aprendeu grande parte dos seus expedientes do próprio Kanon! Mas de qualquer forma, no atual estado das coisas, até mesmo 'Ares' estaria em risco ao enfrentar o Kanon agora!

- Ué, mas o Saga não ganhou a armadura em combate? – Seiya perguntou.

- Bem... Não foi bem assim... – Shion respondeu reticente. – Mas isso não importa agora! O Kanon fica realmente perigoso quando perde a cabeça! E agora, nesse momento, me parece que ele perdeu a cabeça!

- A de baixo, pelo menos, decididamente ele perdeu... - Seiya pensou alto, para logo depois receber um peteleco da Deusa, furibunda pelo seu comentário. - Aw, doeu!

- Claro que doeu! Isso é jeito de falar de uma situação dessas, Seiya?

- Eu não me habilito! – Aiolia se antecipou. – Aliás, eu acho que era melhor a gente sair daqui!

CRAAAASH! BONC!

- Gente, mas não era melhor mesmo alguém ir tirar o Saga de lá? – Saori estava ficando assustada.

- Eles são irmãos, Saori, eles se entendem. – Shiryu completou. – Aliás, eu prefiro acreditar que por pior que o Kanon fique, ele seria incapaz de realmente ferir o Saga de verdade...

BONC! BONC! CRASH! CLANG! CROC! POW!

- Shiryu, eu admiro seu otimismo, mas eles não parecem estar se entendendo muito bem agora não! Eu realmente acho que nós temos que entrar lá! - Dohko estava realmente preocupado.

- Então, Dohko, entre lá você, que eu não entro lá nem a pau! - Respondeu Aiolia. - Aliás, era o mais justo, já que você é o grande responsável por essa m**** toda!

Enquanto Dohko arregalava os olhos e Shion admoestava Aiolia por proferir um palavrão na presença da Deusa, a porta do recinto privado do templo de Gêmeos se abre, e um Saga razoavelmente avariado e momentaneamente inconsciente é literalmente arremessado para fora.

Para o espanto dos presentes do lado de fora.

- Vejam, bem que eu disse! - Exclamou Shiryu. - Ele está vivo!

Os outros olham para ele, assombrados.

- Ei, não me olhem assim, eu sei que ele está um pouquinho machucado, mas está vivo.

- Um pouquinho machucado? Me perdoe a piada pronta, mas _olha direito_, Shiryu! O Kanon moeu o irmão dele! - Hyoga retrucou, assombrado.

- Mestre Shion, tem certeza que esse braço dele está no ângulo certo? - Mu parecia genuinamente preocupado, enquanto Shion apalpava o cavaleiro de Gêmeos agora inconsciente, para logo depois dar um tranco no ombro esquerdo do mesmo, o recolocando no lugar.

- Olhe... é cedo para dizer, mas me parece que não tem nada quebrado.

- Gente, vamos tirar o Saga daqui e vamos pesquisar a fundo essa 'condição' atual do Kanon. Se há uma solução, temos que encontrá-la bem rápido. - Saori resolveu usar sua autoridade de Deusa para dispersar todos dali, antes que Kanon se cansasse de quebrar o recinto privado da Casa de Gêmeos e resolvesse prosseguir sua catarse ali onde eles estavam. E, junto com os cavaleiros presentes e um Saga já acordando, se puseram a subir as escadarias em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

* * *

><p>1- Novamente, mais uma referência! Será que o Pégaso anda vendo muito anime em casa?<p>

Gente, esse capítulo está positivamente enorme, mas eu fiquei com medo de dividir e ele ficar descaracterizado... Espero que lhes seja de agrado (rs)

A-man-do receber as reviews que eu recebi! Lune-Kuruta, adoro suas histórias! Estou super lisonjeada por vc estar gostando! Rsss!

Taciana e Suellen, obrigada pelas reviews de novo! Stay tuned!


	5. Capítulo 4

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente. Então estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Ou:**

**Lei de Freeman: Nada é tão simples que não possa ser mal entendido**

* * *

><p><em>Santuário de Atena, escadarias das Doze Casas.<em>

Um grupo heterogêneo formado por três cavaleiros de bronze, um grande-mestre do santuário, uma deusa encarnada e cinco cavaleiros de ouro em condições variadas de integridade física subiam as escadarias em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre.

O mais avariado dentre eles, Saga, estava voltando a si.

- Uuuuuii...

- Saga, você está bem? - A voz preocupada de Saori Kido trouxe o cavaleiro de volta à realidade. Os olhares de todos os outros presentes estavam fixos sobre si.

Até onde se lembrava, ele, o magnífico cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, tido como o mais forte entre os mais fortes guerreiros de Atena, tinha levado uma surra histórica de seu irmão gêmeo.

Tudo bem que não seria essa a primeira vez que Kanon o usava para 'limpar o chão', e também contava o fato de que, como nas outras vezes que seu irmão fizera isso, ele jogara sujo e pesado, mas... Fora sumamente constrangedor ser nocauteado pela mulher linda que seu irmão tinha se tornado. Feria o seu orgulho de cavaleiro de ouro o fato de que seu irmão fora capaz de quase triturá-lo a gosto mesmo depois de ter adquirido formas femininas. E que formas, aliás.

Além de todo dolorido, ele estava se sentindo humilhado.

E mais, a lembrança do potente chute em suas partes baixas que a então moça usara para derrubá-lo ainda o estressava.

Para piorar sua situação, uma voz jocosa e conhecida ressoou em seus ouvidos.

- _Ma che_, alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que fez isso com ele? - Máscara da Morte, o temido cavaleiro de Câncer, mal disfarçava o contentamento de ver o seu estado, e o dos cavaleiros de ouro que o ajudavam a subir as escadas com considerável dificuldade: um Mu totalmente desgrenhado e com alguns hematomas nos braços, um Milo com algumas manchas roxas pelo corpo e a lateral de seu braço direito todo esfolado e um Aiolia que, notem a fina ironia, estava tão arranhado que parecia ter brigado com um gato e perdido. Shion e Dohko, apesar de também desgrenhados, não aparentavam ter sofrido tanto como os outros.

- Não enche, Topo Gigio¹, que nós não estamos com humor pra isso. Valeu? - Aiolia rosnou. - Agora deixa a gente passar, por gentileza.

- Ei, desculpe aí, mas eu tou curioso! Não é todo dia que aparece uma comitiva dessas na minha porta. E pelo jeito deve ser uma bela ameaça, pra deixar quatro cavaleiros de ouro assim... Vamos ter guerra santa de novo?

- Não, Domenico... - Shion endereçou-se ao italiano por seu nome verdadeiro, que por sinal ele odiava. E somente isso desfez o tom irônico do cavaleiro, que então assumiu um ar irritado. - Nós estamos com um problema de ordem privada e pedimos passagem para subir ao meu salão. Devido ao selo, deveremos fazer isso a pé.

- _Va bene_, podem passar. Alguma coisa está mesmo me dizendo que eu não deveria me meter nesse assunto.

- Deve ser seu senso de preservação. Deveria escutá-lo, em vez de ficar aí se refestelando com a desgraça alheia. - Respondeu Saga, fazendo algum esforço para falar sem sentir tanta dor, mas a ironia em sua voz foi impossível de disfarçar. Como resposta, recebeu um risinho ainda mais irônico do italiano, que se dirigia para dentro do templo.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu e Seiya olhavam para o umbral de entrada, um tanto apreensivos.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Saori.

- Será que elas ainda estão aí dentro? - Indagou Seiya, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Elas o quê? - Foi a vez de Dohko perguntar.

- As cabeças das pessoas que ele matou, que tinham na parede, ainda estão aí? - A colocação de Shiryu chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de Câncer, que respondeu com uma risada seca.

- Mas vocês são burros mesmo, viu... Não eram cabeças. Eram as máscaras mortuárias da minha coleção. Acham mesmo que eu manteria cabeças empalhadas penduradas na minha parede?

- Ainda assim! - Disse Seiya, em tom reprovador. - Representam todas as pessoas que você matou!

- Mas será possível que eu vou ter que explicar de novo? Eu não matei todo aquele povo! Ave, mas esses meninos acreditam em cada coisa...

- Mas também isso não quer dizer que você seja um pobre inocente injustiçado... - Isso sim era inédito: a infinita paciência de Mu parecia ter achado um fim. - Então vamos deixar de chorumelas e passar logo.

- Mas... O que estava acontecendo lá na casa do Duas Caras?

- Mas não foi você quem acabou de dizer que não queria se meter nesse assunto? - Disparou Saga. - O que acontece na minha casa não é do seu pecúlio.

- Eu ouvi uma mulher gritando, até achei que você finalmente tinha largado de ser mole, mas pelo visto me enganei... - Máscara da Morte suspirou. - Mas realmente, eu não quero confusão. Senão perco minha folga. E eu já programei uma viagenzinha maneira cheeeia de momentos de _relax for men. _Opa, perdão, minha deusa...

_- _Estou me perguntado o que pode ser uma viagem dessas. - Pensou alto o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Nada que um homem _comprometido_ como você vá poder aproveitar muito, não é mesmo, Seiya Ogawara? - Retrucou Saori, ainda de cara fechada. - Não tem problema, Máscara, porque há muito tempo eu já deixei de perder meu precioso tempo para me importar com o que vocês cavaleiros fazem ou deixam de fazer.

- Hum, hum... - Hyoga disfarçava um sorrisinho. - Algo me diz que o recado não é bem para o Máscara.

- O que disse, Hyoga?

- Nada não, Saori. Só estava pensando alto, só isso.

E, enquanto o grupo passava pela casa de Câncer, Dohko começou a reclamar.

- Mas isso é um absurdo. Olhe o que está acontecendo com os nossos cavaleiros, Shion. Só pensam 'naquilo'. Eu me sinto desgostoso! E essas mulheres de hoje em dia, que não se dão ao respeito? Ficam por aí se dando ao desfrute com tipos desocupados e desrespeitosos! Ainda bem que eu criei minha Shun-rei pra não ser uma dessas mulheres à toa!

Shiryu, que até então se mantinha calado, estava ficando estranhamente desconfortável.

- Mas você já vai começar DE NOVO com esse assunto? - Disparou Aiolia. - Nós somos homens saudáveis na flor da idade! E você queria que a gente pensasse no quê?

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Aiolia. - Disse Shion. - Estranho seria se eles NÃO pensassem nisso. Eles já estão na idade de terem conhecimento de... certas coisas.

Agora foi a vez de Mu ficar estranhamente desconfortável.

- Ahá, Aiolia, isso me lembrou uma coisa! - Máscara da Morte segurou o leonino pelo braço, isolando ele do grupo. - Me dê aí uns cem dracmas².

- Que é isso, é um assalto?

- Não, gatinho. Eu e o Shura estamos organizando a _grande estréia_ do seu irmão. E fale baixo, pra não chamar a atenção dos outros.

- Mas ele é de menor! Não tem idade pra acompanhar você e o Shura nesses lugares não!

- Em tese, a carteira de identidade dele diz que ele tem vinte e sete anos.

- Como assim?

- Como assim o quê, rapaz? Quer que teu irmão fique 'moço velho³', que nem uns certos rapazes por aqui que a gente conhece? Ou morra donzelo de novo? Não, não. Vai ter estréia SIM. Passa a grana pra cá.

Nisso, Mu entrou magicamente na discussão, para puxar Aiolia e calar a boca do canceriano.

- Vamos embora, Aiolia, que você já caçou confusão suficiente por essa encarnação e mais umas outras duas!

- Nossa, Mu! Isso tudo é medo do teu mestre descobrir que...

- Quieto, italiano! Deixa esse assunto pra lá!

- Descobrir o quê? - Shion levantou um dos pontinhos que lhe servia de sobrancelha, interrompendo a frase de Máscara da Morte no meio.

- Nada não, mestre! - Mu forçou uma risada. - É besteira desses dois, você sabe como eles são, né...

Enquanto Shion se virava para continuar seguindo Dohko, que ainda discorria sobre as sem-vergonhices próprias desses tempos modernos, Aiolia começou a cochichar com o colega ariano.

- Peraí. Mas você é...

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Gente, mas você é mesmo?

- Já te falei que isso é assunto meu! Eu não sou obrigado a dividir minhas intimidades com vocês!

- Tá vendo, gato, no que dá ficar invicto e sem estréia? - Máscara da Morte, também usando seu mais baixo tom de voz, interrompe sardonicamente a dupla. - Vira moço velho! Ou coisa pior...

- Cala a boca! - Mu disse entre os dentes, lançando um olhar mais do que assassino para os outros dois. Aiolia olha o ariano com os olhos arregalados de estranheza, pensa por alguns minutos e se volta para Máscara da Morte.

- Depois eu te passo o dinheiro. Mas olha lá o que vocês vão fazer! Meu irmão é um menino inocente!

- Aguarde e confie, rapaz, que depois da estréia dele ele não vai ser tão inocente assim... Agora se mandem do meu templo.

OOO

Enquanto a trupe subia pelas escadarias, Kanon parecia cansado de depredar o templo de Gêmeos. Mas isso não acalmava seu espírito.

Olhou para um dos espelhos que sobraram intactos à sua fúria, apenas para ver do outro lado a mulher em que tinha se transformado.

- Pelos deuses, isso é uma DESGRAÇA! - Choramingou a agora moça, agora já não contendo as lágrimas. - E agora? Que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida?

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Kanon se fecha no banheiro, para então tirar a roupa para tomar um banho. E, ao desnudar-se por completo, se põe a olhar para o espelho, contemplando atentamente o reflexo que o encarava de volta dos pés a cabeça.

- Uau. - Diz o ex-rapaz sem pensar, embasbacado com o corpo feminino perfeito que ganhara em sua versão feminina; para logo então se virar de costas e olhar de novo para o espelho agora atrás de si, por cima dos ombros, tendo uma visão completa do seu 'novo' corpo e dando uma bela apalpada nos seus glúteos. - Nossa!

Após suspirar pesadamente, Kanon entra na banheira que estava enchendo, acomodando-se na água quentinha e sentindo seus olhos pesarem pelo cansaço e pela tristeza.

- Que m****... É o cúmulo da injustiça. A única mulher que eu conheço que é cem por cento livre de celulite sou eu mesmo. Vou te contar, viu...

OOO

_Casa de Leão_.

Ao chegar no quinto templo, o grupo foi recebido por uma garota de cabelos castanho-escuros, vestindo uma bermuda curta e camiseta puída, displicentemente sentada no sofá.

- Shina? O que diabo você está fazendo aqui na minha casa, sua louca?

Ao ouvir o nome da amazona, Milo sentiu uma descarga elétrica involuntária percorrer seu corpo.

Era a primeira vez que ele a via sem máscara.

Ele nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos verdes, enormes, emoldurados por um rosto ironicamente belo e delicado para uma amazona tão rude quanto ela.

Aiolia não tinha mentido, afinal.

Mas não sabia porque estava se importando tanto! Não era ele mesmo quem disse que não tinha o mínimo interesse de vê-la sem máscara?

Ainda assim, não conseguia parar de olhar.

O momento mágico foi quebrado, porém, pela voz aguda e levemente irritante da própria amazona.

- Marin, vem cá que o teu 'xaninho' chegou! E pelo jeito andou brigando com algum felino maior que ele.

E uma garota bonita de cabelos avermelhados e olhos castanhos claros surge imediatamente de um dos quartos privativos, também sem máscara e de roupas casuais como a outra.

- Mas Olia, onde é que você estava? Já estou te esperando aqui tem um tempo!

Aiolia, vermelhíssimo, sentia todos os outros cavaleiros olharem para si.

Milo não perdoou.

- 'Xaninho', 'Olia'?

- Ora vá para o Diabo que te carregue! Você também Shina, sua insuportável.

A amazona referida deu um sorriso irônico, para então Marin se virar para o grupo.

- Gente, mas o que aconteceu com vocês?

- O Kanon virou uma garota! - Respondeu Seiya à mestra sem titubear, recebendo olhares assassinos dos outros presentes. Shina arregalou os olhos.

- Mas o que foi, o Seiya bateu a cabeça de novo? - Shina perguntou.

- Não, é sério! Se estiver duvidando, desce lá na casa de Gêmeos pra ver!

- Seiya, eu acho que isso deveria ser segredo, entende? - Hyoga retorquiu, segurando a testa com uma das mãos.

- Mas espere, isso é sério? - Marin tinha o hábito de acreditar no que o pupilo falava. Bem que ela sabia que não havia muita comunicação entre a boca e o cérebro do Pégaso, mas ele dificilmente mentia a respeito das histórias que contava.

- É claro que é sério! Acha que eu inventaria uma história como essa?

- Então, vamos anunciar agora pra todo mundo em assembléia? - Disse um Saga mal-humorado. - Porque veja bem, é só o que está faltando.

- Saga, você quer discrição sobre o assunto mesmo estando o Seiya envolvido? Impossível. - Shina disse num muxoxo. - Mas como foi isso, uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo? Eu nunca conseguiria imaginar que o Kanon fosse...

- E ele não é! - Cortou Saga. - Olha, o Kanon pode ter vários defeitos, mas esse ele não tem!

- Defeito, Saga? - Saori ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Nossa, mas como vocês são antiquados e intolerantes. Ser uma pessoa que tem relações homoafetivas com outras não é um defeito! Qual seria o problema de um cavaleiro, por exemplo, ser gay?

- Minha deusa, me perdoe, mas NÃO EXISTE isso de cavaleiros... transviados. Não, isso NÃO PASSARÁ! - Shion, conservador como sempre, apressou-se em replicar (4).

- Então passará bem perto, isso sim. - Treplicou Hyoga. - Porque vejam bem, tem uns tipos super esquisitos aqui no santuário.

- E você não está em condição de falar nada a respeito de ninguém, ou esqueceu do episódio da casa de Libra? - Treplicou Milo.

- Espera ai. Não aconteceu NADA DE MAIS na casa de Libra!

- Não, claro que não. Você só acordou com um cara fazendo conchinha em você. Normal, nada de mais. - Devolveu Milo.

- Mas vocês vão ficar mesmo insistindo nessa polêmica? - Cortou Saga, com a voz traindo um pouco da dor que sentia ao andar todas aquelas escadarias. E pensar que seu humor estava tão bom logo de manhã. - Isso não está ajudando a resolver o problema!

- Peraí, deixa eu entender: Então, se não foi uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo... - Shina continuou

- Não foi! - Gritou Saga novamente.

-...Como diabos o Kanon foi virar uma mulher?

- Aparentemente, ele caiu numa lagoa mágica, enquanto estava na missão lá na China, aquela que o Dohko organizou. - Respondeu Shion, olhando de soslaio para o colega.

- E nós estamos subindo até o salão do grande mestre para tentar resolver o problema. - Completou Saori. - Isto é, se mais nada atrasar a gente.

- Hum, por mim, podem subir. - Shina disse. - E o dono da casa não vai se opor, não é?

- Não. - Disse Aiolia, ainda de mau humor. - Podem ir subindo, que eu fico aqui.

- Nem pensar, Xaninho. - Cortou Milo. - Isso também é obra tua, ou esqueceu que foi o teu Relâmpago de Plasma que despachou o Kanon pra lagoa?

- Como é? - Saga interessou-se pela história.

- Esses dois descerebrados estavam brigando, e eu e o Kanon tentamos apartar. Aí ele acabou levando a pior. - Explicou Mu.

- O Kanon tentando apartar uma briga? Não faz sentido... Mas, pelo quê estavam brigando esses dois?

- Por nada! - Interrompeu Milo, subitamente.

- É, por nada... - Aiolia decidiu encobertar o colega.

- Hum... - Aparentemente, a negativa dos dois não convenceu Saga de Gêmeos, que além de inteligente, os conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber que tinha algo além naquela história.

- Vamos subindo, gente! - Saori tentava apressar o grupo. - Que ainda falta subir um mooonte de escadas.

OOO

_Casa de Virgem_

- Shaka? Você está aí? - Mu chamava o colega. Nenhuma resposta. - Shaka?

- Deve estar meditando. - Disse Milo num muxoxo. - Vambora.

- Eu _estava _meditando, até vocês me interromperem. - A voz arrastada e levemente irritada do indiano ecoou no salão de virgem. - O que querem aqui?

- Precisamos passar. - Disse Dohko.

- Hum. Isso eu sei. - O indiano apareceu no salão, de traje puído e olhos fechados. Ao perceber a presença da Deusa no meio do grupo, abriu os olhos. - Minha princesa? O que a senhorita...

Foi então que Shaka, de olhos abertos, pôde avaliar o estado de seus colegas. Ficou alarmado.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Nada de importante. - Tentou despistar Saga.

- Você brigou com seu irmão de novo?

- Bem...

- Vocês todos brigaram com ele? Até você, Mu?

- Shaka, não é nada importante...

- Como não é importante? - Questionou o cavaleiro de Virgem. - Olhem o estado do Saga! Olhem o estado de vocês! Isso não pode acontecer, esse grau de desentendimento dentro da ordem!

- Shaka... - Mu tentou interromper, mas Shaka continuava.

- Olha, isso está errado, muito errado. Eu sei que o Kanon e o Saga tem suas diferenças, mas ele não pode chegar ao ponto de machucar o irmão dele desse jeito. E nem vocês! Eu vou descer lá e resolver eu mesmo esse assunto. Já passou da hora de alguém intervir.

- NÃO! - Shion se colocou na frente do virginiano. - Shaka, é sério, não é nada de importante. Já está tudo resolvido. Deixe isso para lá.

- Shion, me desculpe, mas tudo isso acontece porque esses rapazes se confiam na sua permissividade. - Shaka disparou, estreitando os olhos, enquanto Shion arregalava os seus. - Se eles não aprenderem que há consequências negativas para seus atos, isso pode se tornar uma escalada de energia negativa que poderá contaminar todo o santuário. E...

- Então está bem, Shaka. Você tem razão. - Shion estreitou os olhos. - Desça lá e fale com o Kanon.

- Estou indo. - Disse Shaka, num tom vitorioso, já de olhos fechados novamente. E por isso ignorando as feições de assombro do restante do grupo, enquanto marchava em direção a casa de Gêmeos.

Algum tempo depois que ele saiu, Dohko quebrou o silêncio.

- Shion, você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer?

- Poupar nosso tempo. - Respondeu Shion, com um sorrisinho malévolo. - Ademais, o Shaka bem que anda precisando de um _choque de realidade_.

- Isso foi cruel, mestre. - Disse Mu, em tom reprovador.

- E o que você sugeriria? Continuar aqui uma discussão infrutífera com ele no modo '_dono da verdade_'? Nós só perderíamos um tempo que a gente não tem.

- Mas... O Shaka não estaria agora correndo risco de vida, Mestre Shion? - Seiya estava assustado. - Porque, do jeito que o Kanon está puto, é bem capaz dele soltar um _Athena Exclamation_ sozinho.

-Nah, ele consegue contornar a situação. Ele é o _Shaka_, esqueceram? Agora vamos.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os cavaleiros alcançar o salão do Grande Mestre sem que ninguém mais os interrompa? Conseguirá Seiya de Pégaso manter o bico calado?Conseguirá o Shaka se confrontar com Kanon de Gêmeos sem ser aniquilado pelo ex-rapaz enfurecido? Conseguirá Aiolia de Leão fazer com que seus companheiros esqueçam seu apelido carinhoso dos momentos de alcova? E conseguirá Máscara da Morte organizar a grande estréia de Aiolos de Sagitário? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned! _

* * *

><p>1 - Topo wiki/Topo_Gigio. Topo topo gigio, vai pegar no seu pé. E um adendo: o nome Domenico é o nome que eu dei para o Máscara da Morte nesse, bem, 'universo'. Só pra constar.

2 - Dracma: moeda grega anterior ao Euro. Porque estamos nos anos oitenta o euro ainda não existia.

3 - Versão masculina do termo 'moça velha', que quer dizer solteirona, mulher que não casou. No caso, acho que dá pra saber o que nosso amável Domenico quis dizer.

4 - Perdoem o conservadorismo de Shion, gente, é que ele é uma pessoa antiquada. Mas nada que nossa amada deusa Atena, aka Saori Kido, não possa corrigir!...

...Com o tempo.

* * *

><p>Olá, pessoas!<p>

Aí vai mais um capítulo dessa loucura de ocasião que eu estou amando escrever! Agradeço aos meus fiéis reviewers e a todos que estão lendo! E deixem reviews! Ficwriters felizes escrevem mais e melhor!

* * *

><p>EDITANDO!<p>

Gente, não resisti e mudei a cor dos olhos da Marin.

Primeiro, porque essa história de japonesa ruiva de olhos azuis já estava me dando nos nervos, era DEMAIS pra minha pessoa... Eu até posso tentar entender a miríade de loiros dentro do santuário, sendo um deles um indiano (!), mas a gente releva, afinal foram aaanos e aaaanos de colonização britânica na Índia. Os gregos loiros também, pois apesar de relativamente incomuns, eles existem. Mas japonês ruivo? Ok, chinês até vai, há relatos e tal, mas japonês?...

Segundo, eu não achei uma ÚNICA foto que fosse (oficial, claro) que mostrasse a amazona de águia com os olhinhos azuis piscina do irmãozinho dela.

Então, isto posto, Marin não perderá seus cabelos avermelhados, mas os olhos azuis ficaram castanho claros. Okey?

E todo mundo segue o esquema de cores do mangá, certo?


	6. Capítulo 5

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente. Então estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os bravos guerreiros de Ouro e Bronze, acompanhados de sua Deusa protetora na terra, seguem em uma jornada insólita para tentar resolver o... problema do segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Depois de passagem por Câncer, Leão e Virgem, eles seguem em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre em busca do conhecimento necessário para reverter essa terrível situação. Enquanto isso, o Segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tenta... Relaxar um pouco e acalmar os ânimos. Porém o Cavaleiro de Virgem está vindo ao seu encontro para confrontá-lo sobre o... estado dos cavaleiros de Ouro que seguem em sua jornada escadarias acima. _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Ou:**

**Axioma do Sr. Cole: A soma da inteligência no planeta é uma constante, e a população está crescendo... **

* * *

><p><em>Santuário de Atena, Casa de Gêmeos. <em>

- Kanon!

O referido, ou melhor, a referida abre os olhos instantaneamente, ao ouvir a voz ligeiramente anasalada que o chamava na porta da área privativa do Templo de Gêmeos. Inexplicavelmente, estava quase dormindo dentro da banheira quente onde tinha se colocado.

Isso não mudava o fato de que alguém o chamava insistentemente na porta. Pelo cosmo...

- Não acredito. O "Chato" de Virgem? Mas que diabos...

- Kanon! Eu sei que você está aí, responda! - Shaka, insistente como sempre foi, tinha simplesmente colocado na cabeça que confrontaria o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. E era isso que ele faria. Essas brigas no Santuário tinham que ter um fim! E, claro, sempre sobrava para ele, logo ELE, colocar um ponto final na situação.

Enquanto isso, Kanon pensava que, em condições normais de temperatura e pressão, já teria saído pela porta de sua morada para literalmente enxotar o virginiano dali. Mas como ele faria isso no atual estado em que se encontrava?

- Mas que m****!

- Kanon! Apareça aqui agora! Eu preciso falar com você!

Kanon começou a se enxugar, sem fazer nenhum barulho, imaginando que talvez, se ele ficasse bem quieto, Shaka se cansaria e iria embora... Bom, pensando melhor, sabia que as chances de isso acontecer eram próximas a zero. Cri-cri como era o virginiano, era bem provável que o sabão que ele planejava lhe passar, pelo motivo que fosse, seria o ponto alto do seu dia.

Suspirou, aborrecidíssimo; e ficou ainda mais aborrecido ao perceber que o cosmo de Shaka já não estava mais na entrada dos aposentos privativos do templo, e sim na porta do seu quarto.

- Eu vou contar até três para você abrir a porta desse quarto, senão eu vou colocá-la abaixo! E eu estou falando sério!

"Pense rápido, Kanon, pense rápido!" - Kanon se esforçava para encontrar uma solução. Súbito, uma luz cruzou seus pensamentos e ele estalou os dedos; e ele rapidamente abriu a porta do armário e colocou a primeira camisa que encontrou pela frente, sem se preocupar com as roupas de baixo, de que ele obviamente no momento não dispunha, devido ao seu atual estado.

- Um...

Kanon abotoava a camisa, tendo o cuidado de deixar alguns botões em seu colo desabotoados, e conferiu se a camisa cobria pelo menos o mínimo necessário de suas coxas.

- Dois...

Kanon deu uma rápida ajeitada nos cabelos.

- Três! - Shaka já se preparava para elevar seu cosmo e derrubar a porta, quando é surpreendido pela abertura súbita da mesma.

- Pronto! Já tá aberta! - Respondeu com voz melodiosa a moça loira, linda e escultural que abriu a porta, exiguamente vestida com uma camisa masculina displicentemente abotoada, de modo que tanto suas pernas longas como seu colo farto ficasse à mostra, deixando pouco espaço para a imaginação do indiano. Indiano esse que, aliás, estava preparado para tudo, menos para isso.

- ...

- O que foi, lindo? Tanta pressa e agora fica assim quietinho?

Shaka, de olhos abertos e vermelho como um tomate maduro, lutava para encontrar as palavras necessárias para interagir com a moça seminua que via à sua frente. Mas depois de muito gaguejar, conseguiu formar uma frase completa.

- O-o-o-o-onde está Ka-Kanon de Gêmeos, s-s-senhorita?

- O Kanon agora não vai poder falar com você não, sabe... Ele está meio cansado, a gente teve uma noite meio agitada...

- Moça, v-v-você não e-está entendendo, e-e-eu preciso fa-falar com ele... - Shaka, ainda vermelhíssimo e sem conseguir tirar os olhos do colo da moça à sua frente, teimava em falar com o cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos. Foi surpreendido pela moça loira que, enquanto lhe olhava de maneira lânguida, saiu do quarto vagarosamente, encostando a porta, e passou as mãos sugestivamente pelo seu peito.

- Olha, por que você não deixa isso pra lá? O Kanon teve uma noite _ocupada, _está super cansado, dormindo um soninho... Inclusive eu estou aqui, sozinha, solitária, _carente_...

- Mo-mo-mo-moça, o-o que vo-vo-você es-está fa-fazendo?... - Shaka parecia às raias de uma apoplexia nervosa.

- ...Então a gente podia aproveitar um pouquinho, né? Você é tããão bonitinho... - Disse a moça fazendo biquinho. - Meio mirradinho, mas é bonitinho. A gente bem que podia começar com um beijinho, que tal?

- G-G-GAAAAH! - Essa foi a deixa para que Shaka se desvencilhasse da moça e saísse correndo dali.

Kanon, terminada a encenação, começou a rir consigo mesmo.

- Esse Shaka é uma figura... Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico... Mas, agora que eu me livrei do chato, vem a pergunta: o que diabos eu vou vestir? Não vai ter uma roupa que me sirva desse jeito. Andar de camisa por aí também não é opção... E eu aposto que o Saga não tem roupa de mulher em casa. Ou pelo menos assim espero...

- Pô, lindona... - A voz grave de Máscara da Morte o interrompeu e fez com que seus olhos se abrissem desmesuradamente. - Tudo bem que o virgenzinho não dá conta de apagar teu fogo, mas se é assim eu bem que posso ajudar...

OOO

Enquanto isso, a trupe que subia as escadas em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre já tinha passado por Libra e Escorpião, visto que os ocupantes dessas casas integravam o grupo. Mas acabavam de se deparar com outro problema ao alcançar a entrada de Sagitário.

Na porta do templo, tamborilando os dedos nos braços cruzados, se encontrava Aiolos, evidentemente à espera do irmão que um dia fora mais novo. Há muito tinha sentido o cosmo do irmão de volta ao Santuário, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava arrumando encrenca de novo. Mas, nem mesmo o lendário cavaleiro de Sagitário pôde evitar a surpresa ao ver seu irmão todo arranhando, acompanhado de outros cavaleiros de ouro em estado ainda pior.

- Aiolia, o que significa isso? - Aiolos perguntou tentando fazer sua voz parecer intimidadora. O que era difícil, já que, aos quatorze anos, ela ainda estava oscilando um pouco, apesar do restante do cavaleiro aparentar mais idade do que ele parecia ter. - Aliás, o que aconteceu com todo mundo? Vocês andaram brigando de novo?

- Não, a gente não brigou, pelo menos não agora. - Bufou Aiolia. - Mas ó, a gente vai ter que passar, nós meio que estamos com pressa.

- Não senhor, Aiolia de Leão. Antes vai me explicar o que está acontecendo, tim-tim por tim-tim... ´

É necessário acrescentar aqui que, pese o fato de que Aiolia de Leão é um homem naturalmente irritadiço, poucas coisas o tiram tanto do sério quanto ser doutrinado pelo irmão como se ainda fosse o molequinho remelento de quem Aiolos seguramente se recordava. E, infelizmente para ele, esse era um dos passatempos prediletos de seu irmão. Mas a situação era grave, e Aiolia não queria começar mais uma briga com Aiolos por conta desse assunto, de novo...

- Senhorita... - Aiolia se voltou para Saori, e disse cochichando. - Explica pro Aiolos que a gente precisa passar, ou então ele nunca vai acreditar que essa reunião de gente aqui não significa uma nova ameaça mundial.

Saori assentiu, e tomou a frente.

- Aiolos, olha, eles estão aqui por um pedido meu, sabe? Eles precisam me fazer um favor lá no salão do Grande Mestre...

- Sim, senhorita. Por mim não tem problema deles passarem, mas... O Saga todo quebrado desse jeito faz parte do seu favor? - Aiolos levantou uma sobrancelha. Apesar de seu corpo de adolescente, ele era um rapaz bastante inteligente e vivaz, e não acreditara nem um minuto nas palavras da sua deusa (que aliás era uma péssima mentirosa). - Olha, se aconteceu alguma coisa e vocês não querem me contar, tudo bem, mas não precisa mentir pra mim. Especialmente a mando do meu irmão.

Dito isto, Aiolos, já perto de Aiolia, deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

- Ai, p****! - Aiolia protestou imediatamente, e mais imediatamente ainda levou outro tapa. - Pra que é que você fez isso?

- Primeiro, pela tentativa de me enganar. Segundo, por falar palavrão na minha frente! - Rosnou Aiolos. - Quantas vezes eu já não te falei pra maneirar essa boca?

Enquanto Aiolia levava tabefes do irmão, Milo tentava, sem muito sucesso, disfarçar seu riso.

- Chega, Olos! Eu não sou mais nenhum moleque pra você ficar me batendo desse jeito, ainda mais na frente desse povo! E você, bichinho de m****, vai engolir essa risadinha escrota! - Dito isto, Aiolia quis partir para cima do escorpiano, no que foi imediatamente segurado pelo irmão. - Me solta, Olos, que agora eu pego ele! Eu pego!

- Tá pensando que eu tenho medinho de você, Xaninho? - Devolveu Milo, que prontamente foi segurado por Mu. - Vem aqui, seu gato vira-lata, que eu vou te ensinar uma coisa!

- CHEGA OS DOIS! - A voz majestosa de Shion interrompeu a altercação. - Mas será possível que vocês não aguentam ficar nem cinco minutos sem brigar?

- Gente, VAMOS EMBORA? - Saori pressionou. - Não sei se vocês estão lembrando, mas a gente tem o problema do Kanon pra resolver!

- Que problema do Kanon? - A atenção de Aiolos, antes exclusivamente voltada em deter o irmão, foi imediatamente capturada.

- Não é nada não! - Interrompeu Saga, já impaciente. - Agora pelo amor de Zeus, vamos embora?

- Ei, mas é sério! - Aiolos tinha um defeito, apesar de sua propalada perfeição: Era curioso. Extremamente curioso. Tanto é que foi um dos primeiros a descobrir o segredo dos gêmeos, e muitas outras coisas do Santuário; tudo isso devido a sua curiosidade. Aliás, foi isso que definiu sua morte, e salvou a vida da pequena Deusa Atena (que contava à época com quase quase quatro anos de idade¹): Aiolos ouviu um barulho e resolveu ir ver o que era. Não diziam que a curiosidade matou o gato? Nesse caso, foi o arqueiro... Mas, fato é que para capturar sua atenção, bastava isso: uma história incompleta e que ninguém se dignava a dividir com ele. Mas, paradoxalmente, Aiolos até que não era de espalhar o que descobria. - Que problema do Kanon é esse?

- O Kanon virou uma garota! - Seiya, assim como Aiolos, era extremamente curioso, mas simplesmente não conseguia manter a boca fechada.

- Hein?- Aiolos ladeou a cabeça, enquanto os outros cavaleiros olhavam para cima com uma expressão desconsolada. - Seiya, deixa de brincadeira. Qual é o problema do Kanon?

- Seiya, pelo amor que você tem à vida, mantenha essa boca fechada! - Dohko já estava ficando alterado.

- Fala sério, você está pedindo pro Seiya calar a boca pelo amor que ele tem à vida? - Hyoga não disfarçou um risinho. - Péssima escolha, mestre. Esse aí não tem amor NENHUM à vida. Vocês já deviam saber disso, não?

- Aiolos, eu não estou de brincadeira! É verdade! Se estiver duvidando, passa na casa de Gêmeos para ver!

- NÃO faça isso. - Aiolia interrompeu o Pégaso, capturando o olhar aturdido do irmão para si. - Aiolos... Me prometa agora que SOB NENHUMA CIRCUNSTÂNCIA você vai aparecer lá.

- Mas...

- NÃO VAI LÁ! - Aiolia estava se desesperando. Conhecia o irmão e sabia do seu defeitinho. Já conseguia ver Aiolos descendo feito uma bala para ir conferir a novidade, e sendo trucidado pelo ex-rapaz enfurecido e entupido de hormônios femininos. E ele, não só como cavaleiro, mas como bom namorado de amazona de prata que era, sabia que a combinação de técnicas avançadas de luta e hormônios femininos podia ser fatal.

- Mas...

- Aiolos... - Mu resolveu intervir, usando seu melhor tom professoral e doutrinatório. - Eu quero que você dê uma boa olhada na gente. Agora, dá uma boa olhada no Saga. É, foi o Kanon que fez isso com a gente. Ele realmente virou uma mulher porque caiu numa lagoa encantada, e antes que você pergunte não foi uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo; mas o certo é que no momento ele está absolutamente puto da vida e nós estamos subindo para tentar achar uma solução antes que ele se torne um serial killer de saias. Então, agora você já sabe de tudo, e se descer lá pra conferir o que aconteceu você estará por sua conta e risco. Fui claro?

Aiolos piscou várias vezes, mantendo silêncio.

- Mas... Será que agora ele não está mais calmo? - Aiolos perguntou inquisitivamente. - Bom, eu podia descer lá só como quem não quer nada...

- Falta de amor à vida é mal dos sagitarianos em geral? - Hyoga perguntou, irônico.

- Aiolos, pelos deuses, deixe de se comportar como um molequinho curioso! - Saga explodiu. - Se tá todo mundo falando pra você ficar fora disso, fique fora disso! Ora!

- Eeeei, vê como fala comigo! Não sou curioso e muito menos molequinho! - Aiolos rebateu imediatamente, recebendo em troca um olhar carregado de ironia do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Bem se vê... - Saga ia rebater algo, mas Saori já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Gente, VAMOS ANDANDO? Senão a gente fica o dia inteiro nisso! - A Deusa exclamou, exortando todos a seguirem adiante. - Vocês estão esquecendo que ainda falta passar por Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes?

E, enquanto todos seguiam em frente, Aiolos ficava para trás, matutando sobre o desafio que Saga lhe impusera, mesmo que involuntariamente: Se ele ficasse quieto em seu templo, morreria de curiosidade. Se ele descesse para averiguar a situação... Acabaria por dar razão ao geminiano!

Pouco tempo depois, Aiolos solta um grunhido e sai como uma bala em direção à porta da frente de seu templo.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos..._

Kanon, uma vez mais, acabava de se arrepender amargamente de mais um de seus planos infalíveis.

Não que o plano tenha dado errado. Não. Shaka, a uma altura dessas, deveria já ter corrido até a Índia, tamanha a velocidade com que saiu ventando do terceiro templo.

Mas o que Kanon não poderia prever é que Máscara da Morte, justo ele, estaria entrando exatamente na hora em que ele 'seduzia' o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus...

E agora Kanon se encontrava no corpo de uma mulher, seminua, perigosamente exposta, diante do cavaleiro da quarta casa, tido como antigo cavaleiro mais cruel do Santuário e... promíscuo de primeiríssima categoria.

- E aí, como vai?² - Disse o italiano, lançando para a 'moça' seu melhor olhar 43, seu mais safado sorriso e seu tom de voz mais sedutor. Isso talvez faria qualquer mulher a considerar a hipótese de passar uns bons momentos com o rapaz, mas em Kanon teve o efeito oposto: Fez que todos os seus pelos se eriçassem e uma expressão de horror surgisse em seu rosto.

Imediatamente Kanon começou a imaginar uma rota de fuga rápida, a mais rápida possível...

- Mas o que é isso, gatinha? Eu te assustei? Eu não mordo não! Quer dizer, só se você quiser, aí...

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! - Disse o ex-rapaz, afastando-se do outro e aproximando-se da porta de seu quarto enquanto exortava sua mente para pensar numa saída, rápido.

- Gatinha, eu só vou pensar no que você quiser, viu? - Máscara, como um raio, bloqueou a porta do quarto e já se lançava a perseguir a moça loira e linda que vira se oferecer sensualmente ao cavaleiro de Virgem, e não deixava de pensar consigo que tinha tirado a sorte grande. - Mas então, vem aqui com o papaizão que eu vou te mostrar uma coisinha, quero dizer, uma coisona, ehehehe...

- Máscara! - A moça, sem opção quando se viu cercada pelo italiano maior do que ela e com cara de predador sexual, resolver parar o canceriano pelos ombros com um tranco. - Não é nada disso que você está pensando, cara! Acredite!

- Huuum, mas eu não tou pensando em nadinha, eu juro! - Continuava o outro, num tom de voz grave e melodioso e, enquanto perseguia a 'garota' pelo templo, a envolvia numa 'dança de acasalamento' que até o momento só estava arrancando dela uma expressão horrorizada. - Mas por que é que você está tão arisca, meu docinho? A gente não vai fazer nada que você não queira...

- Que docinho o quê! Sai de perto de mim!

- Mas gata, você não estava tão arisca assim com o Budinha, por que agora tá se fazendo de difícil?

- Sai de perto! Sai de pertoooo! - Kanon continuava se esquivando do canceriano, pensando se não era melhor soltar logo uma Explosão Galáctica na cara dele e se livrar logo do assunto. Mas, apesar da situação insólita, ele tinha consciência de que seu cosmo estava, assim como seu corpo, completamente desbalanceado; assim sendo, um ataque de cosmoenergia seria uma má idéia. Espancar o cavaleiro de Câncer, como fez com os outros, também não era: Assim como ele, Máscara da Morte era um excelente lutador que não se negava a utilizar técnicas 'ortodoxas' quando necessário.

Enquanto isso, Máscara continuava a perseguir a loira pela área privativa do templo de Gêmeos, certo de que depois que a apanhasse, com certeza a 'pegaria de jeito'... E, finalmente, conseguiu agarrar o braço da garota para lhe dar uma boa prensa na parede. Assim que tentou, porém, foi sumariamente atirado até a outra ponta da sala pela loira que, aparentemente, era bem mais forte do que parecia.

- TIRA ESSA MÃO CHEIA DE DEDOS DE CIMA DA MINHA PESSOA! Seu tarado idiota, tá pensando o quê? - Berrou a moça, que já não parecia mais apavorada; estava possessa.

- Gata, deixa de fazer doce que ainda agorinha você estava toda oferecida pra cima do Shaka! - Máscara estava ficando meio irritado, mas ainda teria o sabor da conquista. Ah, se teria. - Então agora não vem dar de santinha pra cima de mim não!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! - Berrou de volta a moça, que de novo se esquivava do italiano, que já tinha levantado e partido para cima dela como um raio, apenas para levar outro safanão. Mas Kanon sabia que, em seu íntimo, correria um risco enorme se continuasse a briga com o canceriano, que podia ficar 'ligado' com isso e aí sim ele estaria em uma enrascada. Então... - Máscara, para com isso! Eu não sou uma mulher, _eu_ sou o Kanon!

Máscara, desta feita, imediatamente interrompeu suas 'táticas de sedução' e olha para a moça com estranheza... E inegavelmente essa afirmação o 'broxou' um pouco. Afinal ele, como bom homem promíscuo que era, já pegara muita mulher na vida e não tinha preconceitos; mas se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava era de mulher maluca. Tinha péssimas recordações de mulheres malucas.

E para que aquela loiraça estivesse dizendo que ela era Kanon de Gêmeos, era uma de duas: Ou ela estava mentindo ou ela era maluca. E nenhuma das duas coisas era bom sinal...

- Ok... - Máscara deu um suspiro resignado. - Eu admito, fui meio rápido demais... Vem cá, vamos conversar um pouquinho antes pra gente se -heh- conhecer melhor...

- Ai, minha santa paciência... Máscara! - A loira impacientou-se. - Não tem conversa nem meia-conversa! _Eu_ sou o Kanon, já falei...

- Lindona, deixa de brincadeira chata...

- Eu NÃO estou brincando!

- Não? - Máscara deu uma risada seca, misturando espanto e ironia. - Ok, falando sério agora: Querida, você andou usando alguma coisa?

- Bem que eu gostaria, pelo menos eu não estaria numa situação dessas! Mas não!

- Então você está tirando uma com a minha cara?

- Não! É verdade, eu juro pelo... Pelo sangue sagrado de Athena!

- Mocinha, vem cá: Você realmente quer que eu acredite numa loucura dessas? - Máscara da Morte já estava ficando bem irritado. - Você está brincando com fogo, e vai acabar se queimando...

- Olha, eu estou falando a verdade e eu posso provar! - Kanon continuou, visto que o canceriano levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Duvida, Domenico Pierino Lucchese?

- Como... Como você sabe meu nome verdadeiro? - Máscara arregalou os olhos em surpresa. - Não, não... Eu me lembraria se eu tivesse saído com uma... mulher como você. Ou então eu enchi a cara de verdade e acabei te falando meu nome!

- Não, seu idiota! Eu estou falando a verdade! Eu sou o Kanon, cara!

- Que Kanon o quê! Nem que _quello strupicio_ tivesse resolvido virar uma travecona! Ainda assim não seria você, que é mais baixa do que ele e não tem gogó!

- Travecona é o seu c*! - Bradou a moça, indignadíssima. - Aliás, _papaizão_, se eu não fosse o Kanon como é que eu iria saber, por exemplo, que fui eu quem te arrumou os remédios pra você tratar aquele probleminha que você teve depois de ter passado o Carnaval no Brasil?

- O q... Ele JUROU que não falaria isso pra ninguém!

- EU NÃO FALEI, ESTÚPIDO! Mas, se você continuar me enchendo desse jeito, eu conto pra todo mundo que você voltou de lá com gonorréia!

Máscara da Morte parou de falar e olhou atentamente para a moça diante de si, assombradíssimo.

- K... Kanon?

- Ah, finalmente! - Exasperou-se a moça.

- Mas... Como pode isso?

- Aquela coisa toda com o Shaka era que eu queria um jeito de enxotar o indiano daqui. Mas era tudo fingimento. No momento, infelizmente, _eu_ sou o Kanon... - O ex-rapaz soltou um suspiro resignado. - Antes que você pergunte, NÃO foi uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo.

- Isso eu percebi...

- Como?

- Kanon... Você sabe, quando a gente sai por aí na bagaceira, acaba tendo que aprender alguns métodos para não pegar gato por gata, se é que me entende... - Máscara da Morte deu uma risada seca, ainda observando atentamente os detalhes anatômicos da loira. Levou um tapa na mão, porém, quando tentou levantar um pouco a camisa dela para dar uma conferida na sua retaguarda.

- Qué isso, rapaz? Quer que eu te quebre a cara? - Kanon protestou imediatamente. - Ó o respeito!

- Cara, foi mal, eu sei que é você quem tá aí dentro de 'recheio', mas... A tua nova 'embalagem' tá primeira de luxo! Kanon, você se deu conta de que você não virou só uma mulher? Você virou uma p*** de uma gostosa!

- Muito obrigada por reparar, carcamano abusado! - Kanon deu outro tapa no italiano. - Agora me fala se não é o cúmulo do azar.

- Mas como foi isso? Você não tava na China aturando o digníssimo Dohko de Libra?

- Eu sei lá! Tudo que eu sei é que os imbecis do Milo e do Aiolia começaram a brigar e eu, numa das minhas crises de burrice, resolvi me meter no meio. Acabei levando um golpe e caí dentro de uma lagoa que dizem que é mágica. Aí... eu acordei aqui, assim.

- Gente, que absurdo... - Máscara continuava bestificado. - Mas e aí?

- E aí? E aí que eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia do que fazer pra consertar isso.

- E o Dohko? Ele não tem uma idéia de como te tirar dessa?

- O velho não sabe de nada. Um inútil, isso o que ele é e... O que foi isso?

"Ops" Pensou Aiolos, enquanto tentava se esgueirar entre uma das colunas da entrada da sala privativa de Gêmeos. Em menos de uma fração de segundos, tinha diante de si Máscara da Morte e uma beleza loira que não se comparava a nenhuma outra que tinha visto em sua vida. A lástima, porém, é que ambos estavam com cara de pouquíssimos amigos...

- Errr... Oi?

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze, juntamente com sua Deusa Protetora, chegar sãos e salvos no Salão do Grande Mestre? Ou serão novamente impedidos pelas agruras do Destino? Conseguirá Aiolos de Sagitário sobreviver ao fato de ter sido novamente pilhado no lugar errado, na hora errada e metendo o bedelho onde não é chamado? Ou será então o fim do Arqueiro de Ouro e ele novamente perecerá sem conhecer os prazeres da carne? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>1 - Bem, deixem-me explicar: Para deixar a história toda mais plausível (e convenhamos, em MUITOS momentos a história original de Kurumada não faz sentido nenhum), eu tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas modificações:<p>

- A primeira delas é Saori Kido ser uma menininha de três anos, e não uma recém-nascida no momento em que foi 'raptada' por Aiolos e levada aos cuidados de Mitsumasa Kido. A mesma alteração eu faço para os outros cavaleiros de bronze, que seriam todos três anos e uns quebradinhos mais velhos do que suas idades originais. Vamos combinar: Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e cia. ilimitada. com dezesseis, quase dezessete anos de idade à época dos acontecimentos da Saga do Santuário é bem mais imaginável do que um bando de moleques de treze anos hipertrofiados. O mesmo vale para Saori Kido, Ikki e todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze.

- Os cavaleiros de Prata vão ganhar quatro anos em suas idades originais. Inclusive, e principalmente, as meninas!

- Os cavaleiros de Ouro mais velhos (Saga e Kanon) mantém suas idades originais. Mas, eu não acho plausível que Shura, um moleque de dez anos de idade, pudesse matar um rapaz de catorze. Então eu vou deixar o capricorniano com atuais vinte e seis anos de idade, três a mais do que sua idade oficial (tá, continua forcação de barra acreditar que um moleque de treze anos seria capaz disso, mas ok, deixa assim mesmo...). Todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro ganharão mais dois anos em suas idades originais, o que deixaria Máscara com vinte e cinco anos, Afrodite com vinte e quatro anos, e os outros, que teriam vinte, ficam com vinte e dois. E Aiolos, como já explicado, foi trazido de volta nos mesmos catorze aninhos que tinha quando perdeu a vida. Pobrezinho.

2 - Para ter uma idéia melhor da cena, basta imaginar MM falando como Joe Tribianni: _How are you doing_?


	7. Capítulo 6

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todo mundo foi trazido de volta e todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima ideia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente. Então estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior...<em>

_Os bravos guerreiros de Ouro e Bronze, acompanhados de sua Deusa protetora na terra, seguem em uma jornada insólita para tentar resolver o... problema do segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. __E ao passar pela casa de Sagitário, os cavaleiros despertam a lendária curiosidade do Arqueiro de Ouro. Enquanto isso, Kanon, o cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos e General Marina de Dragão Marinho, se empenha em explicar sua atual situação para Máscara da Morte, quando são então surpreendidos pelo cavaleiro de Sagitário que novamente estava... averiguando fatos fora de seu escopo de ação._

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Ou:**

**Lei de Weiler: Nada é impossível... Para quem não tem que fazer pessoalmente.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Capricórnio.<em>

- Shura? - Mu chegou chamando pelo colega. - Shura?

- Ué, onde se meteu o espanhol? - Milo inquiriu, em voz baixa. - Até onde me consta, ele deveria estar aqui, não é o turno de guarda dele nem nada...

- Eh? - Shiryu sentiu alguma coisa lhe farejar a perna. Baixou os olhos para ver o que era e... - Um cachorro?

- Hein? - Hyoga olhou incrédulo para o colega. - Um cachorro?

- Woof! - O animal, um pequeno vira-lata amarelo de pelo curto, fez-se notar. - Woof?

- Ai que coisinha mais bonitinha! - Saori adiantou-se para ver o cachorro. - Olha, ele é mansinho! Vem aqui com a titia, vem...

O cachorro obedeceu, evidentemente alegre, e Saori começou a acarinhar o bicho.

- Gente, que cachorro educado! Viu todo esse povo entrar aqui dentro e nem latiu! - Disse Saori, ainda fazendo festinha para o animal.

- Claro! Animais de estimação são proibidos aqui no Santuário! - Disse Shion, visivelmente contrariado. - E eu já disse pra esse espanhol teimoso que eu NÃO QUERO esse saco de pulgas aqui!

- Wooof! Wooof! - O cachorro imediatamente saiu dos braços da deusa para se adiantar em direção ao Grande Mestre, com a língua de fora e abanando o rabo alegremente. - Wowowowowowooof!

- Ai, Shion, mas que rabugice, viu! - Saori fez um muxoxo. - O que é que tem de mais um cachorrinho desses nesse templo tão grande?

- Esse cachorro, nada... - Observou Mu. - Mas se o Shaka descobrir...

- E o que tem o Shaka descobrir? - Perguntou Seiya.

- Bem... - Saga resolveu se pronunciar. - Tudo começou quando alguns cavaleiros resolveram querer criar animais de estimação no Santuário. Acho que foi por essa época aí que o Shura resolveu pegar esse cachorro pra criar. Até aí não tinha problema nenhum, mas aí o Shaka resolveu que iria criar uma vaca.

- Eh?

- É. Uma vaca. Dentro do templo de Virgem, imaginem só. - Shion continuou, contrariado. - Vocês não imaginam o quanto o Shaka atazanou a minha vida.

- Mas era só dizer pra ele que uma vaca é um animal grande demais pra ser criado dentro de uma casa, por maior que a casa seja! - Devolveu Hyoga, no seu habitual tom _blasé._

- E você acha que eu não fiz isso? Pois ora, se foi essa a primeira coisa que eu fiz! - Disse Shion, agastado. - Mas então vocês nem imaginam o inferno que ele fez na minha cabeça! Disse que isso era um absurdo, que isso era discriminação, que se os outros cavaleiros fossem criar bichos de estimação ele criaria também, e inclusive me acusou de preconceito religioso! Disse que me processaria! Me ameaçou de processo, vejam vocês!

- ...E então, a saída mais fácil para resolver esse problema foi proibir bichos de estimação de qualquer tipo dentro do Santuário. - Completou Saga.

- Mas, pelo visto, o Shura resolveu burlar essa regrinha. - Mu estava contrariado porque ele fora, na época, integrante do time dos que queriam um bicho de estimação. Ele queria muito ter criado um cachorrinho em sua casa. Isso manteria Kiki bastante ocupado e facilitaria muito sua vida. Mas, claro, Shion o proibiu expressamente.

- Tire as mãos de cima do meu cachorro! - Shura surgiu dos fundos de sua casa como um raio e tirou o cachorro de perto do Grande Mestre.

- Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu MANDEI você se livrar desse saco de pulgas!

- Woof! - O cachorro respondeu, alegremente.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não vou me privar da companhia do meu cachorro só porque Shaka de Virgem encanou que quer criar uma vaca! Mas é o cúmulo! Já me basta a encheção de saco de não poder fazer um reles churrasco no Santuário porque senão aquele indiano pode surtar! Em segundo lugar, PARE DE CHAMAR MEU CACHORRO DE SACO DE PULGAS! Ele já ouviu tanto você chamá-lo assim que está achando que o nome dele É saco de pulgas!

- Woof! - Assentiu o canino.

- Viram? - Disse Shura num tom tristonho.

- E, por curiosidade, qual seria o nome do peludinho? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Tem aqui na coleirinha dele, ó... - Saori abaixou-se para olhar. - Chapolim Colorado¹? De onde você tirou esse nome?

- Vai me dizer que você não conhece o Chapolim Colorado... - Aiolia estranhou.

- Ah, não conhece não... - Seiya respondeu ao leonino num tom mordaz, levemente fora de lugar nele. - Porque, veja bem, uma menina criada nos melhores colégios e que tinha tudo do bom e do melhor tinha mais o que fazer. Aula de piano, aula de equitação, aula de inglês e de francês, aula de etiqueta...

- Seiya... - Saori, com faíscas nos olhos, advertiu o cavaleiro em voz baixa, o que não o impediu de continuar.

- ...Passeios no shopping center, loja de brinquedos, casa de bonecas, brincar de amazona e cavalgar no Jabu... Enfim, ela tinha coisa muito melhor pra fazer do que ficar assistindo seriados enlatados que não contribuem para o enriquecimento intelectual de uma pessoa. Porque televisão era pra ralé, sabe? E ela, naquele tempo, "não se misturava com essa gentalha".

- Seiya! - Agora Saori não poupou a voz, que saiu num grito.

- Mas vai falar que não é verdade? Hein?

- Isso não muda o fato de que o nome do cachorro é... _Kitsch_, para colocar as coisas delicadamente.- Hyoga acrescentou, no seu tom habitual.

- Eh? - Seiya e Shiryu olharam o nipo-russo com uma expressão interrogativa. Os outros cavaleiros, por sua vez, dirigiram olhares enfadados para o garoto.

- Pffff... - Hyoga rolou os olhos. - Era esperar demais de vocês que soubessem o que isso significa.

- Sabemos sim, Hyoga. Um bom exemplo são essas... polainas que você usa. Não tem nada mais _kitsch_ do que isso. Isso pra não mencionar toda a coreografia que você montou para disparar o pó de Diamante. - Saga, dolorido e agastado como estava, disparou a resposta destilando ironia, e que imediatamente fez com que os outros abafassem seus risinhos e que Hyoga fechasse a cara, mudando sua expressão _blasé_ para uma genuinamente contrariada.

- Saga, minha coreografia incorpora elementos de dança clássicos e atemporais, e assim não se encaixa nessa sua definição infeliz. - Hyoga levantou o queixo, arrebitando o nariz e arrancando ainda mais risinhos dos presentes. - Eu não tenho culpa se vocês são uns incultos!

- Apesar de te dar razão, pupilo meu, em relação ao nome do cachorro eu lhe previno que se dê por feliz, porque Shura ia chamá-lo de Scooby-Doo. - Eis que entra na casa de Capricórnio o cavaleiro de Aquário, com seu tom de voz usualmente mordaz e sua habitual inexpressão no rosto. - Fui eu quem o demovi da idéia.

- Eu não sei porque vocês estão se incomodando tanto, porque o Chapolim simplesmente não atende pelo nome dele. - Shura respondeu, ainda mantendo o tom tristonho. - Ele só responde se você chamá-lo de saco de pulgas. Tanta vontade que eu tinha de ter um cachorrinho que chamasse Scooby ou Chapolim, e ele só atende por saco de pulgas...

- Woof!

- Eu tinha sugerido um nome melhor. - Camus disse, em seu habitual tom _blasé_, tão parecido com o do pupilo.

- E qual seria? - Aiolia perguntou imitando o tom do aquariano.

- Shaka.

- Ah.

- Mas... - Shura, já com seu bichinho seguro em seus braços, presta atenção no estado dos cavaleiros de Ouro ali presentes. - O que foi que houve?

- Bem, aconteceu um probleminha na missão que estávamos empreendendo na China e estamos subindo até o Salão do Grande Mestre para tentar resolvê-lo a contento. - Dohko resolveu tomar a dianteira, antes que Seiya resolvesse falar alguma coisa.

- Ah... tá. - Shura, ao contrário de Aiolos, não era uma criatura (muito) curiosa. Embora sempre desse um jeito de estar por dentro do 'buchicho' ou metido em alguma das confusões do Santuário, graças a sua proximidade com Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Camus, Saga ou mesmo Aiolos. O que era espantoso, já que ele era um pessimista por natureza e, segundo Máscara da Morte, beirava o insuportável durante seus ataques de depressão.

E ainda por cima havia o assunto de seu cachorro que estava, por assim dizer, pendente. Então ele resolveu não intervir, embora desconfiasse seriamente de que tinha alguma coisa oculta nessa história toda. Mas, pelo bem de Chapolim Colorado, era melhor não caçar confusão... Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Mas Camus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro do Gelo, era outra história. O mordaz e irônico cavaleiro do Gelo não se furtaria de cobrar explicações.

- Gostaria de saber que _probleminha_ foi esse que desconjuntou o Saga, descabelou o Mu, esfolou o braço do Milo e arranhou o Aiolia inteiro... Porque -heh- vocês sabem, nós supostamente somos cavaleiros de Ouro e temos uma reputação a zelar.

- Camus, eu agradeço sua _preocupação_, mas esse é um problema de ordem privada. - Shion devolveu, no mesmo tom monocórdico porém irônico do aquariano. - Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em seu templo?

- É, eu deveria. - Camus soltou um suspiro resignado. - Mas agora meu templo está momentaneamente... inabitável.

- Eh?

- É, há uma... situação agora no meu templo. Então resolvi descer até que ela... acabe. - Completou o cavaleiro de gelo, para depois murmurar entre dentes. - Que sorte triste a minha.

- Mas que situação é essa? - Dohko não entendia. - Você perdeu o controle de seus poderes e congelou tudo, ou algo assim?

- Eu _nunca_ perco o controle de meus poderes. - Camus devolveu, estreitando o olhar para o libriano. - Não é uma situação sob meu controle, do contrário ela estaria resolvida. Mas... se estão subindo até o salão do Grande Mestre, vocês passarão por lá e constatarão o meu... problema. Enfim, se vão subir, vamos logo.

Exortado pelo cavaleiro do Gelo, o grupo seguiu até a casa de Aquário.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos. _

Aiolos de Sagitário seguia cercado por Máscara da Morte de Câncer e uma beldade loira que, pelos relatos de Seiya, poderia ser Kanon de Gêmeos.

- O que foi que você ouviu, moleque? - O canceriano não estava para brincadeiras. Aiolos até pensou em protestar sobre o fato de ter sido chamado de moleque, mas achou melhor ficar calado por enquanto.

- Errr... Eu não ouvi nada, acabei de chegar...

- É mentira. Ele ouviu tudo. - O ex-rapaz estreitou os olhos. - Essa cara amarela dele nunca me enganou. Né, seu projeto de salafrário?

- Ai, não me bate não! - Disse Aiolos, enquanto a loira lhe acertava alguns safanões. Mas, ainda assim, Aiolos se empenhou em dar uma boa olhada na bela mulher que Kanon de Gêmeos tinha se tornado, e se demorava longamente nos olhares indiscretos enquanto sentia suas bochechas e até suas orelhas arderem como fogo.

Desnecessário dizer que, no auge da revolução hormonal de seus atuais catorze anos, era preciso muito menos do que aquilo que ele via agora para deixá-lo bastante 'impressionado'.

- E o pilantra ainda me tem a coragem de ficar VERMELHO enquanto me olha! - Kanon estava considerando seriamente a possibilidade de matar o sagitariano. Arrancar os olhos de suas órbitas parecia um bom começo. - Só me falta agora esse aí me ficar 'animado'! Mas você que ouse, seu moleque atrevido! Você que ouse! Se eu te pegar assim eu juro que eu pego uma faca e...

- Kanon, deixa o menino e vai colocar uma roupa, vai. - Máscara da Morte afastou o ex-rapaz do então adolescente, que estava vermelhíssimo e evidentemente tentando esconder os sinais de sua excitação. - Dá um desconto também, né? Olha o jeito que você está vestida! Ops, vestido, sei lá...

- Mas esse safado... Qual é, vai defender ele agora?

- Kanon, o menino tem catorze anos! Até parece que você não lembra como era essa época! Aí você quer que o pobre coitado veja uma gostosona só de camisa branca meio transparente e não tenha nenhuma reação? Só se ele fosse _frocio_!

- Eh? - Aiolos não entendeu a última palavra.

- _Frocio_, boiola, viadinho! Aliás, pra evitar um desfecho desses 'cê bem que anda precisando de uma bela f...

- NÃO fala disso perto do menino! Pelo menos não agora! Eu vou lá tentar achar algo que me vista, que me caiba, sei lá. - Kanon interrompeu o outro. - Mas que m****, viu.

- Ei... - Enquanto Kanon entrava no quarto para vestir-se, Aiolos suspirava aliviado por estar momentaneamente a salvo, mas resolveu então externar sua insatisfação. - Eu não gosto que vocês fiquem me chamando de _menino_. Eu só pareço ter catorze anos, mas na verdade era pra eu ser mais velho do que você!

- Mas ora, que moleque abusado! Eu acabo de salvar teu couro e você me vem com essa... Você não tem espelho na tua casa não? Olha bem pra essa tua cara de pivete! Nem barba direito você tem! E, pelo visto, você não anda querendo ficar vivo até que pelo menos esse teu projeto de bigode termine de aparecer nesse rosto! A propósito, se você comentar com alguém sobre o que eu e Kanon falávamos, você é um pivete morto. MORTO, ouviu bem? E dessa vez eu faço o serviço tão bem feito que não vai ter como te trazerem de volta!

- Falar do quê? Eu não ouvi...

- Não se faça de desentendido pra cima de mim não, que eu sei MUITO BEM que você escutou tudo. Então BICO CALADO, _capisce_?

- Mas... Ah, tá bom, vai. - Suspirou o outro. - Mas você também, hein? Não sabe o que é camisinha não?

- E você sabe, virgenzinho? Aposto que se alguma vez na sua vida você precisasse usar uma, era capaz de se enrolar todo e acabar broxando!

- Ei! - Aiolos ficou subitamente vermelho como um pimentão. - Não é bem assim, eu...

- Morreu donzelo que eu sei! E está invicto até hoje! Há, e agora quer vir falar dos outros! Eu pelo menos sei MUITO BEM o que é bom, e você fica aí só na vontade!

- EEEI! - Aiolos empertigou-se, ainda mais vermelho do que antes. - Olha aqui, seu carcamano de uma...

- Ei, vocês dois, VAMOS PARAR COM A PALHAÇADA? - Gritou Kanon, saindo do quarto vestindo uma de suas camisetas azuis mais escuras e um short de corrida, ambos atualmente enormes para seu atual corpo. - Tipo, que se dane se um é virgem e o outro não consegue manter o peru dentro das calças, que quem está com um problema de verdade aqui sou eu!

- Gente, e eu que achava que era conversa do Seiya... - Aiolos disse para si mesmo.

- Aquele palhaço está falando pra todo mundo, né? - Kanon assumiu um ar desgostoso.

- Pra mim ele não falou. - Máscara da Morte acrescentou, num tom indiferente. - Eu vim porque vi o Shaka passando furibundo para vir te dar um sabão, e não pretendia perder a cena. Mas, enfim, o Seiya não me disse nada.

- Claro, ele não vai com a sua cara. - Devolveu Aiolos. - Mas ele também só me disse porque eu perguntei.

- E o que é que você não pergunta, hein? Nunca vi uma pessoa pra perguntar tanto! Criatura curiosa dos infernos... Mas vá, eu nem sei porque eu esperava que fosse diferente. A Saori tem razão, vai ser impossível manter uma coisa dessas em segredo. - Kanon sentou-se em uma cadeira, suspirando longamente. - Daqui a pouco eu vou virar uma atração de circo!

- Olá, nós podemos passar... Nossa! - A voz de Marin de Águia interrompeu o ex-rapaz, na medida em que ela e a colega Shina de Cobra entravam no templo de Gêmeos. - Er... Kanon?

- O Seiya falou pra vocês também, não foi?

- Bem... É, ele disse... Gente, isso é... Inacreditável! - Marin estava estupefata. - Shina, olha pra isso, é uma mulher mesmo!

Shina, tão surpresa quanto a outra, estava sem palavras.

- Então, virei ou não virei uma atração de circo? Mas que inferno... - Suspirou Kanon. - Não dou cinco minutos pro resto do Santuário estar aqui.

- Ué... Onde estavam vocês duas? - Perguntou Aiolos.

- Na casa do teu irmãozinho, pivete. - Respondeu Máscara da Morte. - As duas subiram pra fazer eu sei lá o quê lá no templo de Leão, umas duas horas antes da 'comitiva da alegria' passar pela minha casa.

- E desde quando elas duas são amiguinhas desse jeito? - Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha. - Porque até onde eu sei, a Shina e a Marin não são exatamente 'melhores amigas para sempre', e nem a Shina topa muito a cara do Leão...

- A Marin me... _convenceu_ a ajudá-la. - Respondeu Shina, secamente. - Ela precisava de alguém que a ajudasse com algumas arrumações na casa de Leão, e eu estava devendo uns favores a ela.

- Que tipo de favores? - Perguntou Aiolos.

- O tipo de favor que NÃO É DA TUA CONTA, Aiolos. - Devolveu a italiana, mais secamente ainda.

- Nossa, só perguntei por perguntar, não precisava ser tão grossa.

- Mas Kanon, que diabo de roupa é essa que você está vestindo?

- É tipo de roupa que me serviu, Shina. Não é que eu tenha um closet cheio de roupas femininas no último grito da moda dentro da minha casa, entende?

- Realmente, você vai precisar de umas roupas que te caibam... - Marin observou. - Afinal, uma moça não devia andar vestida desse jeito.

- EU NÃO SOU UMA MOÇA! EU SOU HOMEM!

- Altamente discutível, no momento. - Shina completou o raciocínio da 'amiga'. - Kanon, até onde eu entendi a história, me parece que nem eles e nem você tem a mínima ideia de como reverter isso... Verdade?

- É...

- Então, não vai dar pra você ficar por aí no Santuário vestindo um camisetão e um short de corridas três vezes maior do que você.

- E o que vocês me sugerem? Uma tarde de passeio no Shopping para comprar um novo guarda-roupa?

- Bom, pelo menos algumas, pra começo de conversa. - Shina meneou a cabeça. - E uma roupa pra treinar, que com essa daí você não vai conseguir praticar é nada.

- Eu NÃO VOU descer na arena pra treinar desse jeito. Nem vem.

- Kanon, o metabolismo das mulheres é diferente do dos homens. - Marin explicou, em um tom quase maternal. - Nós precisamos de atividade física pra manter a forma e...

- O que a Marin está docemente querendo dizer é que se você não treinar duro a partir de agora, você pode acabar ficando gorda. - Shina acrescentou, interrompendo a colega e fazendo com que o ex-rapaz levantasse as duas sobrancelhas. - E isso você não quer, não é?

- Kanon, pensa bem, elas tem razão! - Máscara da Morte se pronunciou. - Seria um verdadeiro pecado ver um corpão desses se estragar com gordura e celulite.

- Carcamano filho de uma égua, se você continuar falando assim eu furo seus olhos. - Kanon estreitou os olhos. - Mas Shina, eu até te dou razão, mas realmente eu pretendo arrumar essa situação em muito, muito pouco tempo.

- Bom, mas até lá, a gente pode te arranjar umas roupas. - Marin acrescentou, solícita, atraindo a atenção do ex-rapaz.

- Marin, eu agradeço sua atenção, mas mesmo agora eu ainda sou mais alto do que vocês. Suas roupas, ou as da Cobra, não caberiam em mim.

- As malhas de ginástica que nós usamos para treinar são tamanho único. Lycra, né?

- Nem morto eu uso uma malha de ginástica. Nem morto e enterrado umas mil vezes. Muito embora... Eu tenha corpo pra isso. Mas vai que eu mato os pivetes do coração.

- Ah, mas o Aiolos aqui, por exemplo, promete que vai manter a compostura. - Máscara da Morte gracejou, batendo de leve no ombro no arqueiro adolescente que estava vermelhíssimo. - Kanon, deixa de orgulho besta. Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que vai precisar de roupas para treinar. E por que recusar a ajuda de duas amazonas tão prestativas? Não é como se isso acontecesse todo dia. Pelo menos da parte da Shina, eu garanto que não...

- Máscara, se você não estivesse advogando em causa própria o Kanon poderia até pensar que você é um bom amigo, sabia? - Aiolos irritou-se.

- _Ma che_, e o que te faz pensar que eu estaria pensando em mim mesmo num momento como esses?- Máscara rebateu, com indignação fingida.

- Sua história pregressa? - Aiolos replicou.

- Bom... - Marin tentava interromper o grupo. - Eu e a Shina vamos descer até nossos alojamentos, então a gente pega por lá umas roupas pra você experimentar. Não custa, né?

- Bem... Custar não custa mesmo. Até porque eu não estou gostando nada de ter que depender daquele bando de idiotas pra resolver o meu problema. Vou ter que tomar o assunto nas minhas próprias mãos. Nem que pra isso... Eu tenha que usar roupas de mulher. Por um tempo. Breve, o mais breve possível. - Kanon concluiu seu raciocínio, para depois suspirar desconsolado. - Que m****, viu.

OOO

_Casa de Aquário_

Era fato conhecido no Santuário de Atena que, pese o fato de que a casa de Aquário não era a mais espaçosa e nem a mais ricamente decorada, ela sim era o reduto de uma das mais impressionantes coleções de livros, músicas e... bebidas alcoólicas dos arredores. Isso pelo empenho do seu guardião, Camus de Aquário, para manter a impressionante coleção de discos, livros e... bebidas das mais variadas categorias. O cavaleiro de Aquário podia ter vários defeitos, mas era um homem refinado, bem mais do que a média para sua idade, o que explicava os livros e os discos. As bebidas... Bem, o homem morou anos na Rússia, não? E lá adquiriu o gosto local por bebidas destiladas e uma tolerância ao álcool que rivalizava apenas com Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Kanon, que ao contrário do irmão gêmeo, poderia muito bem ser submergido dentro de um barril cheio de absinto puro e ainda assim não ficaria bêbado.

Mas enfim, de todas as formas, Camus de Aquário tinha, em sua morada, tudo que ele considerava essencial para a sobrevivência humana: Frio, bons livros, bons discos e um estoque invejável de vodca russa de primeira.

Isso fazia com que as ocasiões em que o guardião da casa de Aquário deixava o conforto de seu lar fossem raras o suficiente para causar estranheza aos outros.

Portanto, era de se admirar que Camus fosse encontrado dentro da casa de Capricórnio, fora de seu habitat natural.

- Não estou vendo nada de errado, Camus... - Dohko disse quando entrou dentro da área privativa do templo de Aquário. - Além, claro, do fato de que você mantém esse lugar frio como um frigorífico.

- O clima temperado permite a vida inteligente nos trópicos, Libra. Ninguém pode me obrigar a viver nesse calor insuportável ao qual vocês estão acostumados.

- Que seja, Camus. Mas ainda estou tentando entender o que tornou seu templo tão inabitável a ponto de te mandar dar uma volta na casa de Capricórnio, já que... Eh?

"_Jitterbug  
>Jitterbug<br>Jitterbug  
>Jitterbug"<em>

Aiolia foi interrompido pelo som de uma música alta e alegre, que aparentemente vinha do templo de Peixes.

_"You put the boom boom into my heart  
>You send my soul sky high when your loving starts<br>Jitterbug into my brain  
>Goes a bang bang bang till my feet do the same<br>If something's bugging you  
>If something ain't right<br>My best friend told me what you did last night  
>Left me sleeping in my bed<br>I was dreaming but I should have been with you instead"_

_- _O que é isso? - Mu perguntou.

_- _É a minha sina, toda quinta-feira. - Camus suspirou resignado. - Que sorte triste a minha.

_"Wake me up before you go-go  
>Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo<br>Wake me up before you go-go  
>I don't want to miss it when you hit that high<br>Wake me up before you go-go  
>'Cause I'm not planning on going solo"<em>

_- _Ei, eu conheço essa música! - Saori exclamou, exultante. - É do Wham! É uma banda suuuper legal! Inclusive, o vocalista, o George Michael, é meio grego! Ele é tão lindo, canta tão bem, dança tão bem...

_- _Senhorita Saori, me desculpe aí, mas aquele cara é uma bichona! _- _Aiolia protestou imediatamente.

- E você conhece o cara assim tão bem pra saber isso como, exatamente? - Milo perguntou, irônico.

_- _Eu conheço essa banda. A Marin queria me arrastar pra um show dessas pragas aí. Até brigou comigo, só porque eu me recusei terminantemente a ir num show de uns caras de shortinho cantando e dançando. Vê se pode?

_- _Mas vocês são terríveis mesmo, né? Um homem não pode ser bonito, bem sucedido e talentoso que vocês já vem logo falando que ele tem que ser gay! Que absurdo! Isso é fazer intriga da oposição, sabia? - Saori protestou.

_"Wake me up before you go-go  
>Take me dancing tonight<br>I wanna hit that hiiigh  
>yeah, yeah, yeah"<em>

- Nossa, que falsete másculo! - Milo disse num tom discretamente jocoso, enquanto a música entrava numa parte instrumental com alguns trompetes.

- O que mais me intriga não é isso... - Saga ponderou. - O que me intriga é por que o Afrodite estaria ouvindo uma coisa dessas?

- Isso só mostra que ele é uma pessoa antenada. Aliás, o que tem de mais o Afrodite ouvir Wham, hein? - Saori perguntou, ainda meio indignada.

- Semana passada foi um disco da Barbra Streisand. Na retrasada, foi a trilha sonora da Noviça Rebelde... - Camus acrescentou, no seu habitual tom monocórdico que deixava dúvidas se ele estava sendo irônico ou não, enquanto Dohko coçava a cabeça, Shion abria os olhos desmesuradamente e os outros rapazes torciam o nariz.

- Eca, é sério? - Milo perguntou para o amigo. - Meus sentimentos, Camus...

- Tanta coisa boa pra se escutar, tantas obras de Mozart, Beethoven, Pachelbel, Chopin... E ele escuta isso. E o pior de tudo, me faz escutar também. Mas hoje... Hoje ele se superou.

- E depois vocês falam do Andrômeda... - Hyoga não conseguia conter o tom vitorioso. - Mas na verdade isso é que é absolutamente desconcertante.

- Eu vou ter que te lembrar de novo do episódio da Casa de Libra? - Milo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu já falei mais de mil vezes que não aconteceu nada de mais na Casa de Libra. O Shun apenas usou seu cosmo para reaquecer meu coração.

- Hyoga... Você percebe que por as coisas nesses termos não te favorece em nada, né? Usar o cosmo pra aquecer seu coração... Tsc, tsc... - Shiryu colocou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto os outros disfarçavam os risinhos e Camus fechava ainda mais a cara.

- Olha, vocês ficam positivamente irritantes quando começam com esse machismos idiotas. Aliás, por que é que vocês insistem tanto em fazer esse juízo do Shun, hein? - Saori disse, irritada. - Ele é um dos seletos cavaleiros que tem uma admiradora fiel, sabia?

- Tinha. - Corrigiu Shiryu. - A June não está mais a fim dele.

- Hein? Que June? - Milo se interessou.

- A June, Milo, amazona de Camaleão. - Camus entrou na conversa. - Você conheceu, quando foi enviado à Ilha de Andrômeda... Não lembra? Loira, magra, usava um _chicote_...

- A... Ah! Lembrei. Mas... Aquela gost... Digo, aquela _amazona_ era a fim do Shun?

- É, veja você.

- E por que não é mais?

- Vai ver ela se cansou de esperar que saísse algum coelho daquele mato... - Camus ponderou, em voz baixa, o que fez com que Hyoga e Seiya o olhassem com irritação.

- Ei, o Shun é nosso amigo, não falem assim dele. - Seiya fechou a cara. - Mas agora ela está na de outro cara, parece. Um absurdo que ela tenha trocado o Shun por aquele traste que ela está a fim agora.

- E quem seria o outro? - Milo perguntou, algo curioso.

- Misty de Lagarto.

Momento desconfortável de sala.

- Uiii... Por que vocês fazem isso comigo, hein?

- Isso o quê, Saga? - Seiya perguntou.

- Eu não tou podendo rir. - Disse Saga, agora tentando não rir.

- O que tem pra rir nisso? - Pégaso levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Falando sério, Seiya... Misty de Lagarto? -Ai- Pra usar uma das frases do Kanon, é trocar seis por meia dúzia!

- Como assim?

- É... Ah, esquece. - Saga respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta de dor que ajudou a desvanecer o riso. - 'Vambora logo pra Peixes, vai, nem que seja pra desligar esse som.

- Melhor mesmo, porque ele ainda não colocou pra ouvir o disco da Cyndi Lauper. E esse ele coloca alto _mesmo_. - Camus acrescentou, seguindo a trupe em direção a saída.

- Você vem junto? - Perguntou Milo.

- _Bien sûr_, _mon ami_. Vocês realmente acharam que se livrariam de me prestar explicações? - Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto o grupo seguia para as escadarias em direção a Peixes.

OOO

_Casa de Peixes._

_"I come home in the morning light_  
><em> My mother says when you gonna live your life right<em>  
><em> Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones<em>  
><em> And girls they wanna have fun<em>  
><em> Oh girls just wanna have fun"<em>

- Eu avisei. - Disse Camus, enquanto era quase ensurdecido pelo volume da música no jardim de Peixes. - Cyndi Lauper, em toda sua glória.

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
><em> My father yells what you gonna do with your life<em>  
><em> Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one<em>  
><em> But girls they wanna have fun<em>  
><em> Oh girls just wanna have-<em>

_That's all they really want_  
><em> Some fun<em>  
><em> When the working day is done<em>  
><em> Girls- they wanna have fun<em>  
><em> Oh girls just wanna have fun!"<em>

_- _Por todos os deuses do Olimpo... Saori-san, você tem que fazer alguma coisa. - Seiya interpelou a Deusa adolescente.

- Eu vou... - Respodeu Saori. - Eu vou pegar esses discos emprestados. O Tatsume não conseguiu de jeito nenhum comprar o original desse single da Cyndi Lauper³, e olha que eu fiz ele procurar em todos os lugares! Mas também esgotou tudo, nunca que eu ia achar no Japão... Será esse é o single original ou é uma cópia em fita cassete?

Seiya deu uma palmada na testa.

- Bom, em se tratando de Afrodite de Peixes, deve ser uma cópia original de tiragem limitada... - Continuava Saori. - Será que... Ele me empresta?

- Afroditeeee! - Mu gritou alto, mas era praticamente impossível fazer-se ouvir no meio daquela música alta. Com um suspiro, embrenhou-se pelo jardim de Peixes, esperando encontrar o cavaleiro, no que foi seguido pela trupe. Acabou o encontrando, trabalhando distraidamente em um dos roseirais próximos a entrada de sua casa junto com a vitrola e as potentes caixas de som a alguns metros da sua porta, ligadas por uma extensão que se perdia por dentro da casa.

- That's all they really want... Some fun... When the working day is done, girls-they want to have fun... Oh girls just want to have fun, they wanna have fun, they wanna have fu-un... - Cantarolava alegremente o cavaleiro da décima segunda casa enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro, jogando os cabelos louros e sedosos num movimento fluido, alheio a chegada do grupo atrás de si.

Camus, deixando transparecer a irritação pela sua máscara de indiferença, avançou em direção à vitrola e tirou a agulha do disco num movimento rápido, interrompendo a música.

- Mas... AAAHH! - Afrodite soltou um grito de surpresa ao se virar para a vitrola e finalmente perceber o numeroso grupo que estava na porta da entrada de sua casa. - Mas o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Agora nós temos a sua atenção? - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Precisa colocar esse tipo de música nesse volume absurdo?

- Francês, se você riscou meu disco da Cyndi Lauper eu vou arrancar cada cabelinho ruivo dessa sua cabeça! E a música nem está tão alta assim. É que a acústica desse lugar é terrível.

- Poxa vida, Afrodite? - Milo exasperou-se. - Bem que a gente tenta te defender, mas às vezes fica difícil, sabe?

- Me defender do quê? - O pisciano perguntou com a voz algo afetada, enquanto Milo dava uma olhada sugestiva para Hyoga, que revirou os olhos em claro sinal de desdém. - Ah, você acha que eu estou me importando com o que esses desclassirficadinhos falam sobre a minha pessoa?

- Olha, Peixes, não dá pra negar que bem que você dá motivo pro povo ficar por aí falando de você. Cyndi Lauper, p****? - Aiolia reiterou.

- Que é que tem? Se eu, que sou eu, não tou nem aí, por que é que vocês estariam? Humph... - Afrodite levantou-se e ajeitou os cabelos para trás, num movimento até rude para um rapaz de aparência delicada como a dele. - Esses pivetes aí mal saíram dos cueiros e nem sabem direito o que é uma garota, e vem falar de mim! Logo eu, Afrodite de Peixes, com o... currículo que eu tenho!

- Pronto, agora vem a parte que ele se gaba de ter pego as mulheres mais lindas da galáxia. - Camus fez um muxoxo.

- Pois sim, Camus, eu evidentemente não me gabo disso à toa, sabe? - Afrodite deu um sorrisinho de lado. - Já vocês se contentam com qualquer coisa, literalmente.

- Nós vamos mesmo entrar nessa discussão? - Saga estava se irritando.

- Já dizia o sábio... Ah, eu sei lá quem disse isso! Mas Afrodite, entenda que pegar a Kelly LeBrock(4) qualquer um pega! Já as outras é que são só os machos! - Aiolia estufou o peito.

- Como você, por exemplo, que se contentou com aquela imitação japonesa barata de Molly Ringwald (5). - Afrodite jogou novamente os cabelos para trás, num cacoete, enquanto Aiolia endurecia o rosto numa expressão irritada. - Me desculpem por ter padrões mais altos, mas é porque eu _posso_, e vocês não.

- Gente, vamos parar com essa conversa sem futuro e vamos ao que interessa, _por favor_? - Saga estava agora visivelmente irritado, e finalmente Afrodite se pôs a prestar atenção no grupo.

- Mas... O que diabos fizeram com vocês? Vamos ter guerra santa de novo ou o quê?

- Não é nada disso, é que... Ah, esquece. Estamos precisando passar. - Shion disse revirando os olhos.

- Por quê? - Afrodite não estava disposto a ceder assim tão facilmente.

- Ah, quer saber mesmo? Aconteceu um problema com o Kanon. - Saga exasperou-se.- E a gente está precisando subir até o Salão do Grande Mestre para resolver.

- E desde quando um problema com seu irmão faz você se abalar até o Salão do Grande Mestre?

- O que você está querendo dizer exatamente?

- Que você e seu irmão não são exatamente um exeplo de amor fraternal, né... - Saga, ao ouvir isso, imediatamente fechou ainda mais a cara. - Ah, esquece. Passem logo, vai. Eu tenho que terminar meu serviço aqui nos meus roseirais.

Enquanto os outros passavam e Mu meio que arrastava Saga, que encarava Afrodite com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, Saori se aproximou discretamente do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Sim, senhorita?

- Er... Afrodite, depois você me empresta esse seu disco da Cyndi Lauper?

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze, juntamente com sua Deusa Protetora, adentrar no Salão do Grande Mestre e encontrar uma solução para o problema de Kanon de Gêmeos? Conseguirá o ex-rapaz e segundo cavaleiro da terceira casa se adaptar a sua nova situação e enfrentar todo o Santuário na forma feminina? Conseguirá Shura de Capricórnio convencer seu animal de estimação a atender pelo seu próprio nome? Conseguirá Camus de Aquário superar o trauma de ouvir as setlists preferidas de Afrodite de Peixes? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>1 - Chapolim Colorado DISPENSA APRESENTAÇÕES. O que pouca gente sabe é que no fim da década de 70 e início da década de 80, ele foi exibido, junto com Chaves, em vários países; inclusive Japão e Grécia. Obviamente, o mesmo vale para os desenhos de Hanna Barbera.<p>

2 - Momento Direto do Túnel do Tempo (só para constar, a história de CDZ, segundo a Wiki, se passa em 1986): A banda Wham foi formada em 1981 por Andrew Ridgeley e George Michael; e na época símbolo sexual que fazia um sucesso enorme com as menininhas. A banda fez muito sucesso na década de 80 graças ao sex appeal de George, com músicas como _Wake me up before you go-go_ (a música que Afrodite está ouvindo), _Everything she wants_ e _Careless Whisper_ (este último um single solo de Michael, antes de sair do Wham). Depois o grego saiu em carreira solo ainda mantendo a fama de sex symbol, principalmente no início dos anos 90, com videoclipes épicos (Freedom, com ele e um monte de supermodels, quem lembra?). Mas, no ocaso de sua carreira, foi pego em um banheiro público fazendo coisas não tão públicas com outro cara (Já posso ouvir os gritos de Aiolia bradando que ele tinha razão), e a fama de sex symbol sofreu um golpe fatal. Mais informações, procurem na Wiki ou no Youtube, onde vcs poderão ver a performance dos rapazes no clipe da música.

3- _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, da (eterna!) Cyndi Lauper, foi lançado em 1983, e foi uma FEBRE. Tocou mais do que hino nacional em época de copa do mundo. Naquela época longínqua, não havia CD, e muito menos MP3, então conseguir músicas era bem mais difícil.

Quanto a Saori gostar das músicas, bem... Por deusa que ela seja, ela ainda é uma adolescente, né? Nada mais normal que ela ainda tenha seus momentos girlies, de vez em quando. São os hormônios!

4- Kelly Le Brock: Atriz americana famosa por atuar em filmes dos '80 como A Dama de Vermelho e Garota nota 1000, que a catapultaram para o status de sex symbol da época.

5 - Molly Ringwald: Atriz de filmes como Gatinhas e Gatões, A Garota de Rosa Shocking e outros. E, particularmente, na minha cabeça seria a viva imagem de Marin de Águia.

* * *

><p>Jesus, que capítulo enorme!<p>

Mas enfim, não deu para separar. E finalmente o grupo chega ao Salão do Grande Mestre!

Agradecimentos às fiéis reviewers Suellen-san, Taciana, RavenclawWitch (viu, ai está seu Camus ahahaha) e Leurinha!

Aos outros leitores (eu SEI que vocês existem, eu vejo nas Story Stats ahahaha), Deixem Reviews!


	8. Capítulo 7

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO HAVERÃO CASAIS YAOI.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça.

Então, de qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os bravos guerreiros de Ouro e Bronze, acompanhados de sua Deusa protetora na terra, seguem em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre para tentar encontrar uma solução para a situação insólita que vive Kanon, que foi convertido em uma mulher após ser jogado dentro de uma lagoa cujas águas possuem propriedades medicinais, ops, mágicas; e passam pela casa de Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes. Enquanto isso, o general marina e cavaleiro de Gêmeos, acompanhado por Aiolos e Máscara da Morte, recebem a ajuda das amazonas Marin de Águia e Shina de Cobra, que se dispõem a ajudar o ex-rapaz que se vê em... problemas de adaptação a seu novo corpo. _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<br>**

**Ou:**

**Lei de Gumperson: A probabilidade de algo acontecer é inversamente proporcional à sua desejabilidade.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Salão do Grande Mestre...<em>

_- _Aleluia!

A voz de Shiryu cortou o imponente salão, anunciando aguardada chegada da trupe aos domínios do Grande Mestre do Santuário, precisamente na imensa biblioteca que ocupa a ala leste da construção imponente. E quando dizemos imensa, não é figura de linguagem.

- Gente, que loucura... - Saori suspirava, abanando-se para tentar dissipar o calor. - Nem eu estou acreditando que nós finalmente estamos aqui. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que isso vai demorar uma vida... E eu não creio que o Kanon vá ter paciência de esperar tanto...

- Então, vamos procurar logo alguma coisa que nos ajude a solucionar o problema. - Shion seguia agastado. - Não se animem muito. Temos uma biblioteca inteira para procurar.

- Mas... - Dohko,ainda assim, parecia animado. - Existe aqui um material que, creio eu, pode nos ajudar. É um antigo manuscrito em chinês que eu encontrei sem querer por aqui e que falava precisamente sobre essa famigerada lagoa e a maldição de homens que se transformam em mulheres. Eu estava tentando traduzi-lo, e tinha bastante coisa escrita, acho que pode sim ter algo que nos ajude.

- É mesmo? E onde ele está?

- Bom eu tinha o deixado... Aqui? - Dohko aponta para uma mesa, antes ocupada por inúmeros livros e manuscritos, mas agora completamente arrumada. - Onde está?

- Ah... - Saori baixou os olhos. - Eu tinha pedido para o Tatsume arrumar a biblioteca...

- O QUÊ? - Shion ficou subitamente vermelho.

- Mas estava uma bagunça! Um chiqueiro! - Saori devolveu. - Eu não entendo como qualquer pessoa civilizada conseguia trabalhar naquela desordem!

- Zeus... Minha Deusa, o Tatsume? É extremamente capaz de que ele tenha jogado o manuscrito que estamos procurando na lata do lixo!

- Isso não! - Bradou Saori. - Que ele tem ordens expressas de não jogar nenhum pedaço de papel fora sem antes me consultar!

- É verdade. - Disse Shiryu. - O Tatsume não joga coisas fora. Ele simplesmente as emburaca longe das vistas de qualquer um para sumir com o problema...

- Shiryu, não fale assim do Tatsume. - Saori ralhou com o cavaleiro de Dragão, que não pareceu se importar muito.

- ...Concluindo o raciocínio, vamos procurar com afinco, porque o tal manuscrito pode estar em qualquer lugar.

- Literalmente. - Completou Hyoga, no seu tom blasé.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... - Matutava Camus. - Por acaso Kanon caiu nessa tal lagoa mágica e virou uma... Mulher?

- Sim. - Assentiu seu pupilo.

- _Mon Dieu._

- Aqui pra nós... Moça loura, alta e espadaúda... Muito muito muito bonita. Lembra mamãe.

Milo, ao ouvir o cavaleiro de Cisne, dá uma palmada na testa. Mu revira os olhos e Aiolia dá um suspiro de incredulidade.

- Hyoga, você já ouviu falar em complexo de Édipo? - Saga perguntou.

- Ah, isso? Normal, vindo do Hyoga. Aliás, é por isso que ele prefere as loiras. Sempre foi assim... - Seiya comentou. - O que, no Japão, pode chegar a ser um problema, aliás...

- Peraí. O Shun foi exceção, então? - Perguntou Aiolia.

- Aiolia... - Camus estreitou os olhos.

- Mas Camus... Brincadeiras à parte, eu admiro muito o sangue frio do seu pupilo, sabia? - Milo disse, mantendo uma expressão absolutamente séria e extremamente parecida com a expressão do cavaleiro de Gelo. - Porque olha, se eu de repente acordasse num lugar estranho, com um homem aconchegadinho em mim, eu estaria inutilizado para todo o resto da minha vida. E ele não, se levantou e foi lutar como se isso não fosse nada de mais... É digno da minha mais profunda admiração.

- Milo... - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha, o que em seu código facial particular significava um grau elevado de irritação. - Não tem a mais mínima graça ficar levantando esses falsos testemunhos sobre meu pupilo.

- Ah, mas apesar de detestar dizer isso, como vocês bem sabem, eu tenho que concordar que nessa o bicho tem razão... - Aiolia percebeu que Milo tinha conseguido tirar o Camus do sério, na medida do possível para Camus sair do sério, e estava disposto a ver o circo pegar fogo. - Eu também encararia como uma tragédia grega. Literalmente.

- Milo e Aiolia, parem com isso. Vocês não entendem os sentimentos do Hyoga. - Camus disse, novamente levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah? Em relação ao Shun, não mesmo. Mas o resto... Resumindo seria 'Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe'. - Respondeu Milo.

Camus fecha os olhos e meneia a cabeça, em sinal de negativa.

- Gente, eu não aguento mais falar isso, mas... Vamos mudar de assunto? - Mu estava positivamente irritado. - Vocês estão aí brincando de "irritando Alexei Hyoga", mas não estou vendo ninguém de vocês procurar o tal manuscrito.

- Mu, isso vai ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. - Seiya bufou. - Conhecendo o Tatsume, ele pode ter enfiado esse pergaminho em qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar!

- Falando nisso... - Shion, num movimento rápido, segurou pelo braço esquerdo de Camus, que já aproveitava a pequena discussão entre Seiya e Mu para sair à francesa. - Onde você pensa que vai, Aquário?

- Para o meu templo, _bien sûr_. - Respondeu Camus, impassível apesar de ser pego no flagra. - Eu não tenho nada o que fazer aqui.

- Claro que tem. Você também vai ajudar a procurar o manuscrito!

_- Moi?_ - Camus arqueou as duas sobrancelhas levemente, em surpresa.

_- Oui, monsieur_. Ou achou mesmo que viria até aqui só para descobrir o que se passava e depois bater em retirada? - Shion deu um meio sorriso, arqueando levemente o canto direito da boca. - Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda possível para auxiliar um companheiro de armas em apuros. E, sendo você o cavaleiro de ouro valoroso e altruísta que eu sei que é, obviamente você não se negaria a ajudar. _C'est vrai_?

- Oh... Que sorte triste a minha... - Camus soltou um suspiro derrotado. Xeque-mate do Grande Mestre, que certamente não o era à toa.

Em pouco tempo, todos procuravam entre pilhas e pilhas de livros, pergaminhos, manuscritos e papéis soltos dos mais variados tipos, tamanhos e idades; o que logo se comprovaria uma tarefa hercúlea.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos. _

Depois de uma boa hora e meia, Marin e Shina voltam para a terceira casa com algumas roupas e sapatos nas mãos.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Kanon.

- Algumas roupas que a gente conseguiu por aí. - Disse Shina, jogando as peças no sofá. - A maioria são malhas de treino, mas algumas roupas eram de uma antiga amazona que era alta assim que nem você. Os sapatos, pelo menos, devem ficar bons.

- Ah... - Kanon olhou para a pilha de roupas, consternado. - Obrigado, eu acho...

- O que você vai fazer agora? - Perguntou Aiolos.

- Eu vou vestir alguma coisa e ir atrás daqueles parvos lá no salão do Grande Mestre.

- E vai cruzar todas as casas zodiacais? - Aiolos levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, eu já desencanei disso. - Kanon deu de ombros. - A essas alturas, o Seiya já deve ter posto isso no jornal.

- Se a gente subir junto, eles podem achar que você é minha acompanhante. - Máscara da Morte deu um risinho.

- Aí é capaz de algum engraçadinho querer me perguntar quanto é o programa.

- Ei! Tá pensando o quê? Eu não preciso pagar pra isso não!

- Precisa naaaada... - Respondeu Kanon, irônico. - A propósito, tenho que te parabenizar por contar uma mentira desse tamanho sem nem tremer a cara... Mas enfim, você vem comigo só pra distrair os outros cavaleiros enquanto a gente sobe. Não tou pensando em demorar.

- Ah... - Aiolos parecia querer perguntar algo. - Eu...

- Pode vir também, pivete. Quanto mais gente, mais distração, acho. As meninas não querem ir também? Para quem está de fora, acho que vai ser divertido...

- Ah, eu e a Shina vamos ter que voltar à área dos cavaleiros de prata... - Marin desconversou.

- O Xaninho vai estar lá, Marin. - Shina ironizou a colega.

- Quem? - Perguntou Aiolos, e Marin não pôde disfarçar seu constrangimento. Shina ria-se por dentro.

- Vamos embora, que nós temos que voltar pra treinar daqui a pouco, sua _naja_. - Disse Marin, puxando a colega pelo braço, enquanto Kanon pegava as roupas e levava para seu quarto para tentar vestir-se com alguma que lhe coubesse, por ora, e os outros dois cavaleiros o esperavam do lado de fora.

Cerca de quase uma hora depois, Kanon ainda não tinha saído do quarto.

- _Porca miseria_, mas o cara virou mulher não faz nem um dia e já me pegou a mania mais escrota que elas têm. - Máscara da Morte estava impaciente. - Ô noivinha, não vai sair mais daí não?

- Vá pro c******! - A voz feminina respondeu de dentro do quarto.

- Gente do céu, não é pra menos que o Olia fala palavrão desse tanto. - Aiolos suspirou, irritado. - Aliás, é muito feio uma moça ficar com um palavreado desses.

- Olha, _bambino_, que tem umas horas que é uma delícia, viu... - Máscara da Morte deu um meio sorriso mais do que safado. Mas Aiolos preferiu ignorar o colega.

Súbito, a porta do quarto se abre e uma moça loura, alta e de formas perfeitas sai para fora metida em trajes de treinamentos típicos de uma amazona; que consistiam em sandálias de treino, uma malha justa e um collant com protetores peitorais femininos arrumados em forma de espartilho, o que realçava ainda mais seu busto bem modelado e fornido, os ombros e braços definidos e cintura fina e bem delineada.

Demorou um tempo até os rapazes presentes recuperarem o fôlego.

- Tão olhando o quê, bando de inúteis? - Perguntou Kanon, irritadíssimo.

- Ah... A roupa ficou... boa. - Aiolos sentia suas orelhas arderem, de novo. - Olha só, serviu direitinho...

Kanon lançou um olhar assassino ao sagitariano, que achou mesmo melhor calar a boca. Máscara da Morte, porém, não estava disposto a perdoar essa...

- Kanon, meu colega, eu sei que até onde eu sei você é macho e tudo, mas... Agora, com os atuais acontecimentos, se você resolver reconsiderar suas preferências nós estamos aqui, viu?

- _Domenico Pierino Lucchese_, mais uma palavra que seja e eu corto seu peru fora. Entendido?

- Calma, não precisa ficar tão bravo... - Disse o canceriano enquanto o grupo subia em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre.

OOO

_Salão do Grande mestre, cerca de três horas e meia depois da cena inicial..._

- Eu disse. Eu disse. Era como procurar uma agulha numa porcaria de palheiro. - Seiya, empoeirado como nunca, balançava os braços em exasperação. - Aliás, o palheiro mais empoeirado que eu já vi.

- Não sei porque estão reclamando tanto. Ela está bem menos empoeirada o que o de costume. - Cortou Shion, atraindo olhares de incredulidade dos cavaleiros ali presentes; todos afetados, em maior ou menor grau, pela poeira da biblioteca. - Sinal de que realmente ela foi arrumada...

- Mas que brilhante ideia, o Tatsume arrumar a biblioteca. Saori, desta vez você se superou. - Hyoga, mais irritadiço do que o de costume, lançava olhares furibundos para a Deusa.

- Sabe o que eu estou achando realmente estranho? - Shiryu, com os longos cabelos negros quase cinzas pela poeira, estava matutando algo.

- Nós ainda não termos morrido asfixiados por overdose de ácaros no ambiente? É realmente estranho, mas não se anime: o Saga, pelo menos, parece estar chegando perto. - Colocou um Hyoga sarcástico, enquanto Saga realmente parecia estar à beira de um ataque de asma.

- Não... - Shiryu não pareceu importar-se com o rabugento colega. - É que esse tipo de serviço não parece ser o tipo de serviço que o Tatsume faria. Pelo menos, não sozinho. Ele não é bom em fazer nada, ele é bom em...

- ...Mandar fazer! - Seiya estalou os dedos. Hyoga levantou os olhos, sua expressão se iluminando.

- Mas é... Claro! - E Hyoga deu um raríssimo sorriso. - E, se vocês prestarem bastante atenção, existe meio que uma espécie de 'ordem' nessa arrumação toda!

- Eh? - Saori não parecia entender, no que era seguida pelos outros cavaleiros presentes, que olhavam o trio de cavaleiros de bronze com estranheza. - Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- Do Shun! - Responderam os três, em uníssono.

- Shun? Como assim?

- Mas é óbvio, Saori-san! Tá na cara que o Tatsume não arrumou isso daqui! Só você mesmo pra acreditar que ele na realidade faz as coisas que você manda! - Seiya falava rapidamente, não se importando com a expressão raivosa que subitamente apareceu no rosto delicado da Deusa. - É que quando o Tatsume se dispõe a fazer um serviço desses, ou ele faz do jeito mais porco possível, o que não é o caso aqui, já que a biblioteca foi efetivamente arrumada; ou ele acha algum outro pobre coitado que faça o serviço pra ele. Aqui no Santuário ele não tem subordinados para obrigar a fazer as coisas por ele, então isso só pode ter sido um favor que ele pediu a alguém. E só uma pessoa nesse mundo seria idiota, quero dizer, ingênua o suficiente para fazer um favor para o Tatsume...

- O... Shun. - A própria Saori complementou o raciocínio, para depois iluminar seu rosto com um sorriso. - Mas isso é... Fantástico! E, se foi o Shun quem arrumou isso, podem apostar que ele vai saber onde colocou cada alfinete dessa biblioteca!

- Vocês estão falando sério? - Saga estava incrédulo, tanto pela capacidade dos rapazes de concatenar um raciocínio complexo no meio de tanta poeira quanto, e principalmente, pela possibilidade de encontrar o pergaminho sem sua alergia respiratória seguir colocando sua vida em risco. - Existe essa esperança?

- Existe sim! - Saori deu um sorriso luminoso, enquanto se afastava para ir ao telefone. - É só a gente chamar o Shun aqui!

- Mas ele vem rápido? - Aiolia, com os nariz vermelho e os olhos lacrimejando, perguntou. - Porque veja bem, olha só o tempão que a gente demorou até chegarmos aqui...

- Olha, se você mandar ele vir aqui em quinze minutos, ele vem em quinze minutos. - Shiryu respondeu. - É só ligar na filial daqui da Fundação Graad, ele está por lá hoje.

- Certeza? - Aiolia, agora fungando pelo nariz, não parecia estar muito convencido.

- Absoluta. - Hyoga assentiu.

Enquanto isso, Saori Kido já ligava na fundação para falar com Shun.

-Alô? Oi? Aqui é a Senhorita Kido!Sim, sim, eu mesma... Você poderia me chamar o Shun Amamiya, por favor? Ah... Obrigado...

- E aí? - Shion perguntou.

- Ele já vem... Ah? Alô? Shun? Shun, que bom que você está aí! Ah... Claro, Shun, eu sei que você estaria aí mesmo, mas é que eu estou precisando muito que você venha para cá! É... Shun, me escute, eu sei que fui eu quem te pedi para fazer essa cobertura aí hoje, mas é uma situação urgente... Ah... Eu? Na biblioteca... Aliás, o Tatsume te pediu para arrumar... Pediu, né? Ahrr, eu sabia! Mas... Eu? Ah, eu estou precisando muito, muito achar um manuscrito antigo em chinês que o cavaleiro de libra estava olhando outro dia... Ah... Aaah... Você tem certeza? Mesmo? Porque você sabe, essa biblioteca é... Ah, sei.

- E então? - Shion tentava depreender alguma coisa da conversa telefônica entabulada pelos dois.

- Ah... Tá, eu vou procurar... Mas você realmente tem certeza que é esse mesmo o manuscrito e... Está certo, Shun, eu sei que foi você quem arrumou tudo e eu tenho plena confiança no que você está me falando, desculpa por ter duvidado e... Claro, claro. Eu vou procurar aqui, qualquer coisa eu te ligo. Ok, pra você também... Tchau.

- E então? - Shion não podia conter o olhar esperançoso.

- Ele disse que o manuscrito está na terceira prateleira da quinta estante à esquerda, contando a partir da mesa.

- Ele disse isso? - Dohko parecia não acreditar. - Mas ele tem certeza disso?

- Aparentemente, sim. - Saori disse, calmamente.

- Ok... - Mu já tinha se adiantado e estava no lugar apontado pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, revirando cuidadosamente um bolo de papéis, pergaminhos e manuscritos que estavam ali. - Tem vários pergaminhos aqui, mas já é um bom avanço.

- Melhor do que continuar procurando livro por livro dessa biblioteca poeirenta. - Milo fungou, sentindo seus olhos arderem. - E aí?

- Ah... - Mu tinha um par de pergaminhos nas mãos. - Deve ser um desses aqui, não?

- Mas você não sabe mandarim? - Aiolia coçou o queixo.

- Eu sei, e alguns dialetos também, mas esses estão em um dialeto que eu não conheço... Dohko?

O cavaleiro de Libra pegou os pergaminhos e, depois de examiná-los, assentiu com a cabeça.

- É esse aqui. Mas até eu estava com dificuldades de traduzir o que está escrito nele.

- Como assim? - Shion perguntou.

- Esse manuscrito tem mais de mil anos! Não é que eu seja assim tão velho...

- Tá. Então a gente tem o dito pergaminho, mas a joça está escrita em mandarim antigo? - Aiolia impacientou-se.- Então ele não serve de nada!

- Não é bem assim! - Shion rebateu, também franzindo o cenho tentando entender o que dizia o pergaminho. - Bom seria se nós tivéssemos algo como uma pedra de roseta(1), mas creio que isso já seria pedir demais.

- Pedra de quê? - Seiya perguntou.

- Aff... - Hyoga revirou os olhos, de novo.

- Ah, então o que é uma pedra de roseta, Hyoga? - Seiya ironizou. - Nos aclare com sua sapiência, ó estimado guru...

- Ela é... bom, simplificando, ela ajudou os arqueólogos a traduzir os hieróglifos egípcios. - Hyoga explicou, e Camus assentiu com a cabeça, mal contendo o seu orgulho.

- Tenho que reconhecer seu bom trabalho com os conhecimentos gerais de seus pupilos, Aquário... - Shion elogiou o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa.

_- Merci beaucoup, Grand pope_. - Assentiu o francês, não contendo um discretíssimo sorriso vitorioso.

- ...Por isso, eu gostaria de lhe propôr que assuma a tutela educacional dos cavaleiros mais novos e dos aprendizes. Com certeza se beneficiarão de sua cultura e de seu talento para o magistério.

- _...Triste que ma chance..._ - Completou o aquariano, o sorriso já morrendo em seus lábios, enquanto Milo afogava um risinho.

- Ah... - Mu interrompia a pequena charla. - Mestre Shion e Mestre Dohko... Olhem isso aqui... Parece estar no mesmo dialeto do manuscrito.

Shion e Dohko olham um pergaminho amarelecido nas mãos de Mu, aparentemente quase tão velho quanto o que queriam traduzir, e o examinam por algum tempo.

- Mu, isso parece ser uma receita de Pato Cantonês! - Suspirou Dohko. - Muito prolixa e detalhada, é verdade, mas ainda assim uma receita. Por ser antiga desse jeito, deve ser deliciosamente tradicional, mas não nos vai ajudar agora.

Mu solta um bufido desgostoso e vira o pergaminho.

- Oh... Oooohhh! - Shion mal contém a interjeição alegre. - Traduziram a receita para o Grego Antigo! Aliás, muito bem traduzido, com notas de tradução e tudo!

- Pois é. - Disse Mu. - Aí está a pedra de Roseta de vocês. Agora dá pra gente progredir nisso, não?

Shion, apoderou-se dos dois pergaminhos e se pôs a trabalhar na tradução, já que ele, assim como Dohko tinha bom conhecimento de dialetos da China e do Tibete, mas dos dois era o que mais tinha familiaridade com o grego antigo.

Mas, pouco tempo depois, ele já não estava assim tão animado.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Dohko. - Não está conseguindo traduzir.

- Bem... Na realidade, eu até já terminei, mas o que está escrito aqui não faz sentido nenhum!

- E o que é?

- Bom... O pergaminho diz que a lagoa é amaldiçoada por uma poderosa feiticeira oriunda do clã Joketsuzoku(2), que se rebelou contra o imperador Qin Er Shi(3) há mais de dois mil anos atrás...

- Jo... Joketsuzoku? - Dohko parecia meio pálido.

- É. É uma tribo antiga, muito antiga, de amazonas ferozes que dominam com presteza artes marciais diversas e técnicas milenares de magia. Eu já tinha lido alguma coisa sobre esse clã, e pessoalmente sempre achei que elas eram uma das muitas lendas rurais da China; mas esse pergaminho, mais a real existência da lagoa está me fazendo rever meus conceitos...

- Aham...

- Elas, dizem, não aceitavam homens em seus domínios, a não ser aqueles que se comprovavam guerreiros valorosos e fossem capazes de derrotá-las em combate. Esses guerreiros eram desposados por elas. Uma variante da regra das amazonas de matar ou amar, suponho...

Dohko ficou ainda mais pálido, mas Shion não pareceu dar atenção.

- Enfim, a tal feiticeira, de nome Xian Pu(2), liderava as Joketsuzoku quando a dinastia Qin tentou invadir o território delas. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, onde a feiticeira foi capturada e condenada à morte por afogamento na tal lagoa, mas ela lançou uma maldição que fez com que o exército do imperador fosse... dizimado.

- Como assim?

- Pelo que o pergaminho conta, todo e qualquer homem que mergulhasse na lagoa se convertia em uma mulher. E, assim, as amazonas venceram o exército do rei ganharam seu território de volta, mas perderam a feiticeira.

- Bom, mas até aí a história parece meio fantasiosa, mas faz sentido. - Disse Saori.

- Pois sim, até aí realmente não houve problema algum, mas quando o pergaminho começa a falar de como a maldição pode ser desfeita, que é o que realmente interessa... As coisas ficam... difíceis.

- Como assim? Não tem como desfazer o encantamento?

- Bom... Segundo o pergaminho, o encantamento pode ser desfeito sim, mas... Essa é a parte em que as coisas deixam de fazer sentido. - Shion suspirou. - Pelo que o manuscrito diz, o espírito da feiticeira vive nas águas da lagoa, ou algo assim. Parece... que é por isso que a magia acontece. E para que ela seja desfeita, parece que a pessoa afetada tem que fazer algo que agrade esse espírito. Esse pedaço foi especialmente difícil de traduzir, porque faltam muitas palavras aqui, mas... tem alguma coisa a ver com ser capaz de demonstrar amor incondicional e verdadeiro, alguma coisa assim, eu acho...

- Hã? - Saori franziu o cenho.

- Pois é. Eu disse que não fazia sentido.

- Me parece... Algo como provar seu valor? Isso pode ser entendido assim, não?- Saori perguntou, reticente, pegando o pergaminho e olhando os caracteres antigos de que não entendia bulhufas.

- Não sei, mas pode ser...

- Mas como a pessoa faria isso, ainda mais para um espírito encantado que mora dentro d'água?

- Não sei... - Shion suspirou, e os outros olharam-se entre si, com consternação em seus olhos.

Saga coçou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não vejo o Kanon sendo capaz de demonstrar amor incondicional e verdadeiro por ninguém...

- É impressionante como você me tem em alta conta, Saga. - A voz feminina e rouca do ex-rapaz corta a biblioteca, prenunciando a entrada de Kanon, junto com Aiolos e Máscara da Morte, para a estranheza de todos. E, como era de se esperar, nenhum dos representantes do sexo masculino presentes no recinto deixou de reparar na... boa forma da moça, realçada pelos trajes de amazona que ela usava agora.

Especialmente Camus, que a via pela primeira vez, e se demorava em olhares indiscretos (para os padrões de Aquário) pelo corpo da moça.

- Eu disse, não disse? - Hyoga meneou a cabeça, falando com seu Mestre, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, murmurando um 'ooh-la-la' quase imperceptível.

- Kanon, pelos deuses, que roupas são essas? - Saga mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Roupa de treinamento de amazona, que Águia e Cobra me emprestaram. - Disse Kanon, sem esconder o tom sardônico. - Obviamente, eu não tinha roupas de mulher no meu armário, e nem você; a não ser que você seja um crossdresser ou alguma coisa do tipo e eu não saiba.

- E o que o Máscara da Morte está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Saga, irritado.

- Ele foi lá no templo de Gêmeos e acabou descobrindo o que aconteceu. Por quê?

- E ele não apanhou nem nada? - Nem Aiolia parecia acreditar.

- E por que ele apanharia? Foi ele que me deixou assim? Não. Foi o Quarteto Fantástico aí. - Kanon disse isso e apontou com o queixo para onde estavam Mu, Aiolia, Milo e Dohko. - Foi ele que me acusou injustamente de ter dopado uma mulher e trazido pra dentro de casa? Também não, esse foi o Saga. Como no último eu já bati e nos outros eu _ainda_ não tive oportunidade, eu não vejo porque eu daria uns sopapos no italiano. Apesar dele ter me enchido muito o saco, vale salientar. Mas isso só mostra a boa pessoa que eu sou.

- Ah, sim, claro... - Disse Saga, estreitando os olhos, e recebendo de volta um olhar ainda mais carregado de ironia.

- Bom, voltando ao que interessa... - Kanon dirigiu o olhar a Shion e Saori. - Vocês já acharam a solução pro meu problema?

- Er... bem... - Shion desconversou. - Nós achamos sim algo que fala sobre como desfazer isso, mas não é muito esclarecedor...

- Como assim?

- Bom... - Saori resolveu tomar a palavra. - Nós achamos um pergaminho antigo que fala sobre a maldição dessa lagoa e como revertê-la, mas a informação é muito confusa, fala sobre 'ser capaz de demonstrar amor incondicional e verdadeiro' para apaziguar a alma da feiticeira que fez esse encantamento...

- Hã? - Kanon não podia acreditar no que ouvia. - Como assim?

- Nem nós entendemos...

- Demonstrar amor incondicional e verdadeiro? Espírito da feiticeira? Mas como diabos eu vou fazer isso?

- Eu... Não sei. - Saori baixou a cabeça. E Kanon apertou os lábios, até eles quase ficarem brancos.

- Em resumo - Kanon disse, após um suspiro fundo. - Eu tenho que 'demonstrar amor verdadeiro e incondicional' para um espírito de uma feiticeira que morreu há milênios atrás. Como, de que jeito e por quê, ninguém sabe. É isso?

- ...É.

- Em suma, eu estou ferrado. - Kanon continuava apertando os lábios e os punhos, em um gesto que seus colegas já tinham aprendido a reconhecer como um sinal de fúria mal contida. - E eu vou ter que ficar... desse jeito. É. Legal. Jóia. Muito legal mesmo.

E, sem mais dizer, deu as costas e deixou o lugar pisando duro com Shion em seu encalço, quase trombando com Shura e Afrodite, que subiam para o local.

- Mas quem é... - Shura olhou assombrado para a loira que quase o atropelou, enquanto Afrodite dava uma bela conferida no material da moça.

- Gente, de onde saiu aquela beldade? - Afrodite questionou os colegas. - Porque eu estou totalmente certo de que ela é nova por aqui. Não tem nenhuma mulher no Santuário com aquele rosto e aquele corpo. Né, Shura?

- Só... - Shura também olhava a moça sair ventando de lá.

- Nem queiram saber... - Disse Seiya, em um tom grave. - Mas, já que vocês querem saber sim, aquela moça é o Kanon.

- O QUÊ? - Perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

OOO

Kanon andava para fora do salão do Grande Mestre, pisando duro e apertando os lábios para tentar dissipar a raiva infinita que sentia.

- Kanon, espera! - Gritou Shion, enquanto seguia o ex-rapaz que a essa altura já quase corria e enveredava por uma das descidas alternativas do templo do Patriarca, para não ter que passar pelas doze casas de novo.

- Kanon, espera! - Shion gritou de novo, e quando ia gritar outra vez sentiu o ex-rapaz levantar seu cosmo furiosamente. - Kanon, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Uma explosão de cosmo se seguiu, e Shion ficou ainda mais alarmado.

Ele sabia que a situação de Kanon era delicada, para dizer o mínimo, mas também tinha a estranha sensação de que aquilo não era tudo. Sentia que o cosmo de Kanon permanecera o mesmo, idêntico ao que tinha em seu corpo masculino e igualmente poderoso, mas totalmente desconsoante com o atual corpo do ex-marina.

E isso, sim, podia ser perigoso.

- KANON, PARE!

- ORA VÁ PRO DIABO QUE TE CARREGUE! - Virou-se o ex-rapaz e gritou a plenos pulmões para o lemuriano que quase foi atingido pela pequena explosão. - Se eu saí de lá sozinho, era porque eu QUERIA FICAR SOZINHO! Agora pega e deixa e SOME!

- Kanon, abaixe esse cosmo, pela Deusa! - Shion estava preocupadíssimo, porque sentia sem sombra de dúvida que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras e o cosmo do outro estava totalmente descontrolado. - Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar, e..-

- Eu vou contar até três pra você se teleportar pra longe da minha vista! - Rugiu o ex-rapaz, cortando a frase de Shion em seco enquanto levantava ainda mais o cosmo ameaçadoramente (e, enraivecido como estava, não percebia a dissonância de seu cosmo ou o perigo da situação)

- Kanon-

- Um...

- Espera, Kanon-

- Dois...

- Espera!

Kanon seguiria levantando o cosmo até espantar Shion dali, quando finalmente sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar e ficar subitamente fraco e pesado. Parecido com o cansaço que sentiu quando foi tomar banho em seu quarto, mas muitas vezes mais forte. O ardor em seu corpo aumentou, o que engatilhou memórias dolorosas de seu último embate com Rhadamanthys, seu corpo pesou ainda mais e ele não pôde conter um grito.

- KANON! - Shion adiantou-se na direção do ex-marina, que caiu de joelhos enquanto sentia seu corpo arder e suas forças serem drenadas de si. O lemuriano apoiou o ex-rapaz em sua queda, e lentamente elevou seu próprio cosmo para tentar controlar o de Kanon, antes que os problemas ficassem ainda maiores. E conseguiu, porém não antes de Kanon desabar em seus braços como uma boneca de pano, arquejando enquanto tentava gemer de dor.

- O... que... - Kanon ainda estava lutando para respirar, sem forças para levantar sequer um dedo, enquanto Shion o acomodava.

- Calma... - Shion usava seu cosmo para ajudar o ex-rapaz, enquanto a própria Saori em pessoa vinha correndo na direção deles.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou a deusa alarmada. - Eu senti o cosmo do Kanon totalmente fora de controle!

- Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer para ele... - Disse Shion. - O corpo dele mudou por arte de magia, isso é notório, mas o cosmo permanece exatamente o mesmo. E o novo corpo dele, por mais que seja ele feito mulher, não tem a mesma estrutura de antes. É como se outra pessoa tentasse usar o cosmo dele, entende?

- Não. - Saori disse, franzindo o cenho. Shion continuou.

- Senhorita, o cosmo é uma assinatura energética única e intransferível. No caso do Kanon aqui, nesse atual corpo ele seria incapaz de usar seu cosmo sem correr um risco sério de exaurir seu corpo completamente na tentativa de sustentá-lo. Entendeu?

- Ahn... Não... - Saori levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Co... como é... - Kanon arquejava ainda, mas estava atento às explicações do Grande Mestre que seguia ajudando-o.

- Em resumo, ele até pode usar a totalidade do seu cosmo e seus golpes, mas... Existe o risco real e sério de ele exaurir sua energia vital a ponto de seu corpo simplesmente parar de funcionar e morrer.

- Oh, Zeus! - Saori levou uma mão à boca.

- Por... isso... lá no... templo, eu... cansado...dormi na... banheira...

- Shh, Kanon, não fale, sim? Eu vou continuar explicando. Mas é exatamente por isso sim que você se cansou lá naquela hora depois de levantar seu cosmo em seu templo, e está assim agora depois de levantá-lo desse jeito agora.

- Mas... que... merda... viu...

- Fique quieto, Kanon. Você vai se recuperar mais devagar se continuar falando assim...

- O... O que significa isso? - Rugiu a voz grossa de Saga, ao ver Shion quase debruçado em cima do corpo agora feminino de seu irmão, que estava largadamente sentado apoiado pelo grande mestre.

- É um problema entre o novo corpo e o cosmo de seu irmão. - Respondeu Shion, meio irritado pela maneira desconfiada com que Saga o olhava. - Ele temporariamente está impedido de usá-lo.

- Como que impedido? Ele o usou ainda agorinha, que eu senti. - Treplicou Saga, ainda desconfiado e incomodado pela proximidade do Grande Mestre com o corpo agora vulnerável do ex-rapaz.

- Bom, o novo corpo do Kanon não é capaz de sustentar o cosmo dele sem exaurir sua energia vital. - Saori tentou explicar.

- Eh?

- É, ele não vai poder usar seu cosmo por isso. Bom, ele até pode usar o cosmo, mas ele pode acabar morrendo se fizer isso.

- Como assim?

- Saga, cada cosmo tem uma assinatura energética única, uma para cada corpo, entende? - Shion tentou explicar enquanto seguia ajudando o ex-marina. - Mas o corpo do seu irmão não é mais o mesmo. Ele ainda tem seu cosmo, e ele é tão poderoso quanto antes, mas o seu novo corpo não pode sustentar esse cosmo, e pode exaurir sua energia vital se fizer isso.

- Ah... Tá. - Saga pareceu entender, embora ainda parecesse confuso. - Então ele...

- Ficou assim desse jeito porque tentou elevar seu cosmo. - Completou Saori.

- Mas ele vai ficar... bom?

- Ele já está melhorando. - Disse Shion, ainda com o ex-rapaz nos braços. - Mas será muito prudente que ele não tente nada com o cosmo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Certo... - Saga seguia aturdido.

Saori se ajoelhou junto de Shion para ver como Kanon estava, e conseguia ver nos olhos do ex-rapaz o quão mortificado ele estava. Apiedou-se dele, pois sabia o quanto era orgulhoso...

- Kanon... - Disse a deusa, com uma voz macia. - Eu sei que esta é uma situação dificílima, eu entendo. Mas... Não se preocupe, sim? Eu prometo, eu juro que vou te ajudar. Vou achar uma solução pra isso, e tudo vai ficar bem...

O ex-rapaz tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela jovem.

- Shh... Não fale nada agora, sim? Eu te prometo que nós vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para tentar resolver isso. Só que, enquanto isso, você vai ter que ter um pouco de paciência. Mas nós vamos cuidar de você.

Kanon baixou os olhos, se sentindo mais humilhado do que nunca. Mas, por algum estranho motivo, o jeito como Saori falava com ele o acalmava.

- Eu... vou tentar... Mas... Obrigado...

- Imagina... - Saori sorriu. - Agora, o Shion vai te levar até seu quarto, e você vai descansar um pouco. Certo, Shion?

- Claro! - Disse Shion, já pegando o ex-rapaz nos braços.

- Ei... Eu já estou melhorando... Não precisa me levar no colo. - Retorquiu Kanon.

- Deixe de besteiras. Já carreguei muitos de vocês nos braços quando eram menores e eu mais velho! - Riu o jovem Grande Mestre. - Não é incômodo nenhum, pode acreditar. Vem comigo, Saga?

- Hã?

- _Vem comigo, Saga?_ - Shion repetiu, e Saga entendeu que não era uma pergunta.

- Claro...

E os três se puseram em direção ao templo de Gêmeos, enquanto Atena voltava ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

OOO

Salão do Grande Mestre...

- Como é que é? - Shura franzia a testa. - O Kanon virou uma... garota? _Aquela_ garota que saiu daqui?

- Como pode isso? - Afrodite arregalou os grandes olhos azuis celestes.

- Bom, resumindo a ópera toda, ele caiu em uma lagoa mágica que ficava perto do nosso acampamento, naquela famigerada missão na China. - Aiolia explicou. - E o Dohko, nosso honorável mestre ancião aqui, não avisou ninguém dessa _particularidade_.

- Eu disse para vocês não se banharem na lagoa!

- Gente, mas que lagoa mágica é essa? - Perguntou Afrodite.

- Ah, tem a ver com uma lenda de uma feiticeira que morreu afogada nela há milênios atrás... E que amaldiçoou a lagoa. - Respondeu Milo.

- Mas a lagoa faz o quê, transforma homens em supermodelos? - Afrodite voltou a questionar.

- É, mais ou menos isso. - Milo replicou.

- Que loucura... - Afrodite exclamou de si para si.- Uma lagoa que transforma homens em mulheres...

- Interessou, Afrodite? - Camus levantou a sobrancelha na face inexpressiva, sendo prontamente respondido com o elevar do dedo médio da mão direita do cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Acho que você seria mais útil se eu te jogasse lá dentro, Camus. - Afrodite replicou, ainda não satisfeito. - Quem sabe você não virava uma ruiva que desse para o gasto e você seria mais feliz.

- Mas... Como o Kanon foi _cair_ na lagoa? - Shura perguntou, interrompendo a troca de gentileza dos colegas.

- O Milo e o Aiolia começaram a brigar, para variar, e eu e o Kanon fomos tentar separar. - Bufou Mu. - Ele acabou levando a pior e foi arremessado para dentro da lagoa.

- Então... O Kanon deu uma coça em vocês? - Perguntou Shura.

- Ah, não. Ele estava tentando matar o Saga, para variar, e nós fomos tentar separar. - Aiolia respondeu, contrariado. - Aliás, já deu pra ver que esse negócio de separar briga não dá certo...

Aiolos lançou um olhar reprovador ao irmão mais novo e suspirou.

- Mas e aí, como é que vai ser agora? - Aiolos perguntou, entre curioso e preocupado com o mais novo dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos.

- Nós vamos tentar trabalhar uma solução para ele, custe o que custar. - Disse Saori, entrando altiva dentro da biblioteca. - Enquanto isso, eu conto com a ajuda de todos vocês. Como vocês bem imaginam, é uma situação complicada...

- Complicadíssima... - Concordou Shiryu, assentindo afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- ...E tudo que ele NÃO precisa é de vocês fazendo brincadeiras e piadinhas a respeito. - Acrescentou Saori, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas finas. - Assim, espero que tenham compreendido meu ponto de vista.

Os cavaleiros presentes assentiram, todos entendendo a deixa da Deusa.

OOO

Casa de Gêmeos...

- É impressionante como é mais rápido descer essas escadarias do que subi-las. - Observou Shion, que já chegava com Kanon em seus braços e Saga ao seu lado na entrada dos fundos da Terceira Casa.-

- Para baixo todo santo ajuda. Atena então, nem se fala. - Colocou Kanon, ainda com a voz cansada. - Até porque, descendo, dá para vir pelos caminhos alternativos sem passar de casa em casa...

- É... - Concordou Shion, entrando na área privativa do templo de Gêmeos e tentando ignorar a bagunça que tomava conta do local, depois da crise de fúria dos ex-rapaz. - Qual é o seu quarto?

- O da esquerda. Mas pode me colocar no chão, eu já posso andar sozinho, não sou nenhum inválido.

- Melhor pecar por excesso do que por falta, Kanon. - Shion advertiu, entrando no quarto com a agora moça ainda no colo. - Saga, vem cá e levanta esse cobertor para eu colocar seu irmão aqui.

Saga, sentindo-se sumamente desconfortável, entra no quarto do irmão e faz o que lhe foi pedido; para depois ajudar Shion a colocar o ex-rapaz na cama na posição mais confortável possível.

- Muito bem, agora vamos tirar essas sandálias, que você não vai sujar sua cama com a poeira lá de fora, não é mesmo? - Completou Shion, já desamarrando as sandálias de treinamento.

- Ei, não precisa fazer isso não! - Kanon protestou imediatamente. - Eu já falei que eu não sou nenhum inválido! Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, dá licença?

- Ora, Kanon, deixe de besteiras. - Ralhou Shion, sem se desviar da tarefa que já terminava. - Você precisa descansar a contento! Não vai gastar mais energia do que o estritamente necessário por agora, sim? Vai ficar deitado aí, e vai fechar os olhos e procurar o sono. Certo?

- Não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse criança.

- Não estou fazendo isso. Apenas estou me certificando que descanse. - Shion já cobrira o ex-rapaz com a manta e agora fechava as cortinas de pano da janela para diminuir a claridade no local. - E qualquer coisa que precisar, peça que o Saga fará para você.

- Eu não preciso de babá. - Ralhou o ex-marina, mas sua voz traía o cansaço que já amolecia seu corpo.

- Imagine, Kanon. Saga não lhe serviria de babá jamais, não é mesmo? - Sorriu Shion, enquanto se dirigia à porta e discretamente para que Kanon não visse, segurava Saga pelo antebraço para levá-lo para fora também. - Ninguém está aqui para ser sua babá, não se preocupe. Agora feche os olhos e descanse.

Dito isto, os dois saíram e encostaram a porta do quarto, para depois se dirigirem à sala em silêncio.

Já na sala, Shion quebra o silêncio.

- Mais tarde, deixe uma garrafa de água e um copo ao lado da cama de seu irmão, sim?

- Ah... - Saga apertou os lábios em uma expressão de incômodo. - Ele vai brigar comigo se me ver lá.

- Por isso eu lhe disse para ir mais tarde, e não agora. - Completou Shion, num tom que não admitia réplica. - Esgotado como ela... ele está, estará profundamente adormecido em menos de cinco minutos.

- Sim, senhor.

O cavaleiro oficial de Gêmeos mantinha a expressão de estranhamento no rosto.

- Saga... - Shion olha bem no fundo dos olhos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. - Quero que escute atentamente o que eu vou te dizer.

- Sim. - Respondeu o outro mecanicamente, incomodado como nunca pela situação toda.

- Acho que eu não preciso explicar para você que seu irmão está em uma situação muito difícil. Certo?

- Certo... - Outra resposta mecânica de Saga, que involuntariamente deixou Shion irritado.

- Pois bem. Além dele estar preso em um corpo que não é o seu, ele pode ser afetado negativamente pelo seu próprio cosmo, como eu já lhe expliquei a pouco. E eu gostaria que você entendesse que, agora há pouco quando ele elevou seu cosmo por furioso que estava, ele esteve muito perto de se machucar seriamente.

Saga meneou a cabeça, dando a entender que tinha compreendido.

- E, por isso, eu conto com você para que faça o que for necessário para que se minimize ao máximo as situações de desentendimento entre vocês.

Saga levantou uma sobrancelha.

Shion sempre tivera a mania de manifestar suas posições com eufemismos, mas definir como 'situações de desentendimento' os embates que tinha com o irmão foi sem dúvida o maior eufemismo que já ouvira dele até hoje.

- Mas... Isso não depende só de mim. - Saga respondeu, sem disfarçar a irritação em sua voz; mas foi interrompido em seu raciocínio pela expressão severa de Shion e pelo dedo índice da mão direita do lemuriano, que se elevara em riste, em um sinal inequívoco gravado em sua mente desde que tinha memória, e que ele sabia perfeitamente o que significava.

Shion não admitiria tréplicas.

Calou-se e esperou que Shion terminasse.

- Conto com sua ajuda, Saga. - Completou o Grande Mestre, já se dirigindo à porta de saída da área privativa enquanto era seguido pelo outro para que lhe abrisse a porta para sair. - Até logo.

Saga ficou sozinho na saída de sua casa, com a sensação de incômodo e muita coisa em que pensar.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Kanon superar o trauma de se ver em um corpo de mulher e sem poder usar seu cosmo? Conseguirá Atena cumprir sua promessa e encontrar uma outra solução para resolver o problema do ex-rapaz? Conseguirão os outros cavaleiros preservarem o colega de armas em apuros de piadinhas, brincadeiras e outras situações constrangedoras? Conseguirá Camus de Aquário sobreviver à sua indicação de tutor educacional da juventude do Santuário?<em>

_ Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Google Translator":<p>

_Bien sûr_: Certamente

_Moi:_ Eu

_Oui, monsieur_: Sim, senhor

_C'est vrai?_: Não é verdade?

_Merci beaucoup, Grand pope_: Muito obrigado, Patriarca.

_Triste que ma chance_: Que sorte triste a minha.

* * *

><p>1- A <strong>Pedra de Roseta<strong> é um fragmento de uma estela de granodiorito do Egito Antigo, cujo texto foi crucial para a compreensão moderna dos hieróglifos egípcios. Sua inscrição registra um decreto promulgado em 196 a.C., na cidade de Mênfis, em nome do rei Ptolomeu V, registrado em três parágrafos com o mesmo texto: o superior está na forma hieroglífica do egípcio antigo, o trecho do meio em demótico, variante escrita do egípcio tardio, e o inferior em grego antigo. (Fonte: Wiki)

2- Joketsuzoku: Outra referência descarada a Ranma1/2! Mas para quem não sabe, é uma criação da (MARAVILHOOOOOSA) Rumiko Takahashi dentro do universo de Ranma 1/2, que representa uma tribo de amazonas chinesas expertas em técnicas de luta e magias diversas. E é a tribo a que pertencem Shampoo e Cologne. A propósito, o nome chinês da Shampoo no mangá não é Xian Pu, e sim Shan Pu; então eu resolvi pegar o Xian Pu para a poderosa feiticeira, já que segue a linha dos nomes da tribo (Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne e outros artigos de toucador ahahahahahahaha)

A propósito, alguém reparou que Dohko ficou estranhamente desconfortável à menção das amazonas lendárias? AHAHAHAHAHAHA

3- Qin Er Shi: Segundo imperador da dinastia Qin, reinou há aproximadamente dois mil e quinhentos anos atrás. Seu reinado foi marcado por várias revoltas de seus súditos e foi assassinado por um de seus ministros e foi substituída pela dinastia Han.

* * *

><p>Gente, eu disse que o capítulo chegaria, e chegou. EEEEEEHHHHH<p>

E COM CERTEZA, foi o MAIOR que eu já escrevi até agora. I-MEN-SO. E, infelizmente, não tão engraçado quanto os outros, mas é que esse capítulo tem muita coisa que é necessária para dar seguimento na história. E, como deu pra ver, vai ter umas pitadinhas de drama, já que vamos trabalhar a relação entre os gêmeos e como é que o Kanon vai se virar com a tal 'demonstração de amor incondicional e verdadeiro'.

Como sempre, agradecimentos sinceros aos meus reviewers: Lune-Kuruta (u r BAAAACK!), Suellen-san, Needy, RavenclawWitch, RenataThais e Ana! Thank you, thank u sooo very much! Ou como diria Camus, Merci merci beaucoup ahahaha!

Maaas, vamos responder às reviews de quem não tem conta no FFnet!

Needy: Você está lendo isso aqui também! Eu MOOOOORROOOO de orgulho ahahahaha. E FINALMENTE UMA PESSOA QUE ENTENDEU MINHAS REFERÊNCIAS A RANMA 1/2. Já tava começando a me conformar com a ideia de que elas seriam piadas internas ahahahahahha. E que bom que vc está gostando das caracterizações dos personagens! Continue mandando review!

RenataThais: Amei que vc gostou de Saori curtindo Cindy! E não se preocupe, Saga verá que nem sempre as vinganças são boas e confortáveis para os vingados, ele vai ser pego no fogo cruzado ahahahhaha! Continue lendo!

Ana: E não é? Tanta gente ambienta as fics nos dias atuais, e os anos 80 são TÃÃÃÃÃO legais... Quem viveu aquela época sabe! Então, sempre tive essa ideia fixa de ambientar uma fic de comédia de StS nos anos 80, mesmo. Que bom que vc curtiu! A propósito, ótima sacada vc me deu, a de procurar imagens de pessoas que pudessem retratar os personagens! Tenho algumas na minha cabeça: A Demi Moore da época de striptease (ela quando era nova tinha a cara muito gordinha) poderia muito bem ser a Shina de Cobra. Já a Saori na minha cabeça poderia ser a Sthefany Brito, da época de O Clone, mas com franjinha. Não que eu assista a novela (ahahahaha) mas é que ela tem aquela carinha de 'menina rica' que eu sempre acreditei que a Saori da vida real tivesse. Já os rapazes... Bem, eu teria que pensar mais um pouco ahahaha... Enfim, continue lendo! Na próxima eu prometo que eu venho com uma 'lista' dos rapazes na 'vida real'!


	9. Capítulo 8

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO TEREMOS CASAIS YAOI, salvo prova irrefutável em contrário.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Nossos bravos guerreiros, depois de uma jornada cheia de perigos, chegam ao Salão do Grande Mestre para então iniciar a busca por uma solução para o problema que aflige Kanon, o segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e General Marina de Poseidon, que foi transformado em uma mulher após cair nas águas medicinais, ops, mágicas de uma lagoa encantada na China. Em seguida, nossos heróis conseguem localizar um antigo manuscrito chinês que contém preciosas informações a respeito dessa situação. Graças à inteligência e à presteza de nossos bravos cavaleiros, o pergaminho é traduzido, mas as informações contidas criam um outro problema, ao invés de chegar em uma solução. _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<br>**

**Ou:**

**Axioma de Alley: A justiça sempre prevalece... Três a cada sete vezes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Gêmeos, final da tarde... <em>

Saga estava sentado no sofá agora úmido de sua casa, olhando fixamente para a velha mesa de centro de madeira maciça, talvez a única coisa, além da televisão, que tinha ficado no lugar depois do ataque de fúria de Kanon. Era bem certo que ele precisaria arrumar toda aquela bagunça, porque com certeza Shion ralharia com ele se deixasse a arrumação por conta do irmão, que era o que antes lhe passara na cabeça.

O cavaleiro oficial de Gêmeos sentia o corpo protestar dos recentes maus-tratos a que foi submetido. Doía bem menos do que antes, mas a dor surda em todo seu corpo, ainda que fraca, o irritava. Não que não fosse acostumado à dor, afinal era um cavaleiro e não um mariquinha, mas estava irritado porque pensava que, daquela vez, seu corpo doía sem um motivo nobre.

Apanhara do irmão, basicamente, porque estivera no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Bom, era verdade que tinha falado algumas coisas erradas também... Mas, honestamente falando, Kanon não podia culpá-lo por seu erro de avaliação.

Porque não era como se seu irmão fosse uma pessoa justa, idônea e correta, não? E, no calor do momento, uma mulher desacordada em seu sofá pareceu-lhe algo típico demais para ser atribuído a qualquer outra pessoa...

Uma vozinha em sua cabeça, que devia ser sua consciência, o lembrou das coisas terríveis que fizera quando em poder da entidade maligna que surgiu dentro de si. Mas seu ego consciente imediatamente replicou amargado para a voz que até isso tinha sido culpa dele, já que fora Kanon quem despertou aquele mal em seu coração, como ele mesmo dissera quando era um espectro naquela terrível batalha contra Hades...

E ele não pôde evitar a tristeza, pois apesar de repetir de si para si essa explicação, já não acreditava tanto assim nela.

Saga soltou um suspiro resignado. Era muito bem verdade que seu irmão havia se metido em um problema grande como jamais vira, até hoje. E ressalte-se que ele conhecia o irmão o suficiente para ser capaz de fazer uma folha corrida bastante extensa do histórico de problemas que ele já causara, até a fatídica separação dos dois por... aquela ocasião do Cabo Sounion e tudo. E, depois disso, os fatos simplesmente falavam por si, não era verdade?

A propósito, Kanon seguia em seu quarto, sem dar sinal de vida.

O outro levantou-se num pulo, em direção à cozinha, para pegar a garrafa e o copo de água que Shion tinha lhe pedido para colocar no quarto do irmão. Mentalmente, pedia aos deuses que ele estivesse tão adormecido quanto esperava que estivesse, porque se ele entrasse no quarto de Kanon com ele acordado, seria certamente enxotado para fora. Felizmente, estava certo: O irmão seguia imóvel, profundamente adormecido, na mesma posição que o Grande Mestre o deixara. Aproximou-se para deixar o que trouxera no criado-mudo do lado da cama, e não conseguiu deixar de reparar na agora moça que estava deitada na cama, alheia a tudo e todos, com os cabelos louros espalhados pelo travesseiro e o rosto placidamente calmo. Era uma visão perturbadora, sem dúvida. Não pelos óbvios atrativos da forma feminina de seu irmão; mas porque, apesar de todo o estranhamento por ter que associar ao seu irmão aquela imagem de moça bela e adormecida; ainda conseguia claramente ver nos traços da garota uma similaridade incrível... consigo próprio.

Desde que se entendia por gente, estava acostumado à presença do irmão, para o bem e (geralmente) para o mal. Saga sabia que isso era muito clichê, mas nem ele mesmo podia negar que ele e Kanon eram a personificação escarrada e cuspida de todas as muitas histórias e lendas de irmãos gêmeos iguais na aparência e totalmente diferentes na alma, com direito a todos as histórias adicionais possíveis de 'gêmeo bom e gêmeo ruim'.

A triste verdade é que, desde sempre, tinha problemas de relacionamento com seu irmão mais novo (por dez minutos que fossem, mas era sim mais novo do que ele!). Enquanto ele, Saga, era calmo, educado e obediente, Kanon sempre foi um menino de pouco traquejo social e temperamento difícil (para dizer o mínimo). E muito apesar deles não terem notícia de nenhum parente de sangue conhecido e serem portanto sozinhos no mundo, simplesmente não conseguiam se dar bem. Era assim quando viviam no velho orfanato em Corinto, a primeira 'casa' de que se lembrava e para onde foram levados ainda bebês, por ocasião da morte da mãe e da falta de notícias em relação a seu pai; e nada mudou quando foram levados do orfanato para o Santuário de Atena, posto que foram identificados por um 'olheiro' que apontou neles o talento para se tornarem cavaleiros. No Santuário, foram recebidos como aprendizes e, depois que 'as estrelas falaram' ao Patriarca, ele foi considerado aspirante à armadura de ouro de Gêmeos, e Kanon seria treinado em separado do Santuário para ser uma espécie de 'sucessor' ou segundo em comando, e sua existência seguiria em segredo de estado.

Obviamente, isso só piorou a relação entre eles, que já era capenga o suficiente por si só.

Era fato que seu irmão o irritava mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e o sentimento era recíproco. Era fato que não eram amigos, talvez nem mesmo colegas, e que brigavam feito loucos até que um decidisse simplesmente parar de falar com o outro. Isso quando as brigas não tomavam proporções maiores e descambavam para tentativas de agressão física (o que nos últimos tempos felizmente era mais raro...) Ou, no caso de Sounion, num rompimento que por mais que estivessem todos de volta e eles dois morando na mesma casa pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ainda parecia definitivo demais para ser revogado por palavras amigas, promessas de paz e amor eternos e mesmo até a ordem divina da Deusa Atena em pessoa.

Por isso o estranhamento tão grande em entrar no quarto do irmão, uma espécie de 'zona proibida' a seu acesso. Ele podia contar com folga nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que tinha entrado ali, desde que se instalaram os dois na casa de Gêmeos.

Olhou em volta do quarto espaçoso, mas parcamente decorado com poucos outros móveis além da cama e do criado-mudo onde tinha deixado a garrafa d'água que trouxera: Um armário grande, uma escrivaninha com uns livros em cima, fazendo conjunto com uma cadeira de madeira, uma pequena estante com mais alguns livros, cadernos, revistas, discos, fitas cassete e outros objetos de uso pessoal, um conjunto de som com toca-discos, toca-fitas e rádio com fones de ouvido em cima de um dos alto-falantes, e um pequeno baú nos pés da cama. Chamou-lhe a atenção o canto vazio ao lado do armário, onde costumava ficar a escama de Dragão Marinho que não estava ali, e que o lembrava do fato de que seu irmão, apesar de (agora) fiel a Atena, seguia tendo laços estreitos com outra Ordem e outra deidade, o que deixava Saga bastante apreensivo.

Na verdade, Kanon ficara na casa de Gêmeos porque, com a destruição do Templo Submarino, o próprio Poseidon adormecido em Julian Solo (bom, nem tão mais adormecido assim, a propósito...)e seus marinas trazidos de volta à vida seguiam sem ter onde ficar. Então, como solução, Julian ficou em sua propriedade nababesca na Grécia e seus generais foram alocados em propriedades das Empresas Solo próximas aos seus oceanos de atuação, com exceção de Kanon, que foi alocado dentro da Terceira Casa como um pedido pessoal de Saori a Julian.

Assim foi como os dois gêmeos se viram vivendo sobre o mesmo teto.

Não que Saori e Shion não tivessem sido avisados de que esse fato poderia muito bem desencadear outro abalo sísmico nas estruturas das Ordens envolvidas, mas todos simplesmente se recusaram em acreditar que os dois, finalmente convivendo juntos como deveria ter sido desde o começo, não deixassem as diferenças de lado e passassem a conviver em relativa harmonia como os outros dois cavaleiros de ouro irmãos do Santuário, Aiolos e Aiolia. A convivência diária entre eles, porém, insistia em provar a todos o quanto estavam errados.

Um barulho na sala o tirou de seus pensamentos; e, ao sair do quarto para ver o que era, deu de cara com um Mu de Áries bem menos desgrenhado do que antes, trazendo a caixa dourada onde estava a escama de Dragão Marinho de seu irmão.

- Oi... - Mu esboçou uma tentativa de sorriso, abortada com a expressão de estranhamento impressa na cara do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. - Eu vim trazer a escama do seu irmão. É... Nós saímos meio apressados para vir para cá, e na correria acabamos deixando todas as armaduras na minha casa...

- Ah... Tá. - Saga ainda parecia profundamente incomodado.

- Onde é que eu deixo? - Mu perguntou.

- Ah... Oi? - Saga franziu a testa.

- A caixa, onde eu deixo?

- Bem... Deixa aí em cima, eu coloco no lugar depois.

- Tá... - Mu deu uma olhada geral no lugar desordenado a seu redor. - Você... tá precisando de alguma coisa?

- Eu? Não... - Saga franziu ainda mais a testa.

- E o Kanon, está melhor? - Mu desviou levemente os olhos para a porta do quarto do ex-rapaz.

- Está...

Mu abaixou a cabeça, também constrangido, mas depois de pouco tempo quebrou o silêncio incômodo que se formou entre eles.

- Olha, eu... Eu sei que não vai adiantar muito, mas... Eu queria pedir desculpas pra ele. - Mu coçou a cabeça. - É... Eu estou me sentindo meio que responsável, sabe?

- Bom... - Saga apertou os lábios e encolheu os ombros. - É como você disse: Não vai adiantar muito. Mas agora, pelo menos, ele está dormindo.

Mu soltou um suspiro, para depois assentir com a cabeça enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

- Saga?

- Hm?

- Tenta... Ter um pouco de paciência com ele.

Saga não pôde evitar a vontade de esganar o pacato cavaleiro de Áries. Sabia que ele não estava dizendo aquilo por mal, mas estava ficando exasperado de todos agora ficarem lhe pedindo para tratar seu irmão com cuidado, como se ele fosse uma boneca de louça! E, ademais, sabia bem que ele não tratava seu irmão tão mal assim como que para inspirar tantos cuidados por parte dos outros!

A propósito, e antes que alguém tivesse a ideia de mencionar alguma coisa, a situação do Cabo Sounion foi um episódio pontual e extremo, onde não só estava em jogo a rivalidade fraternal deles, mas sim o bem estar da própria Deusa e da ordem; portanto havia plenas justificativas para que ele tivesse agido daquela forma.

E, em relação a outras ocasiões, também não era como se Kanon não tivesse plenas condições de se defender. Seu atual estado era uma prova disso.

Ainda assim, engoliu a vontade de mandar Mu cuidar da própria vida com palavras rudes.

- Pode deixar, Mu.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos, manhã do dia seguinte..._

Saga, apesar de usualmente ser um madrugador, levantara um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual. Mais dolorido também. No banheiro, olhou com certo grau de desgosto para algumas manchas roxas em seu maxilar, mas nada que o impedisse de fazer sua higiene matinal e sair do quarto para a cozinha e tomar seu desjejum.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. - A voz feminina não lhe era familiar, mas o tom de ironia carregado nela sim. - O Príncipe Encantado só apareceu agora pra te despertar com um beijo? Você já teve mais prestígio...

Se virou para dar de cara com a forma feminina de seu irmão, no momento com uma camiseta e bermuda de pijama alguns números maiores do que ela. Ainda assim, uma visão e tanto, não fosse pelo fato de que os olhos azuis que o olhavam de volta ainda eram facilmente reconhecíveis como os de Kanon.

- Você dormiu bem? - Saga desviou o olhar, se esforçando para ignorar a provocação.

- Dormi feito uma pedra, isso sim. E agora estou morto de fome... - Disse o ex-rapaz na cozinha, enquanto voltava a se dedicar à sua anterior tarefa, que era tentar ajeitar algo comestível para o café da manhã. Saga acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos enquanto se sentava na mesa da cozinha, vendo a agora moça se aproximar do fogão. - A propósito, qualquer insinuação sobre eu esquentando a barriga no fogão ou esfriando a barriga no tanque colocará seus preciosos ovinhos em risco, de novo.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada disso.

- Sei...Tá com fome? Quer alguma coisa?

Saga levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Kanon se oferecendo para fazer café para ele?

- Certo. - Saga ajeitou os cotovelos em cima da mesa. - O que você quer?

- Como assim?

- Como assim o quê? Tá me achando com cara de idiota? - Saga não conseguiu evitar o tom levemente irritado na voz, até que o meio sorriso de Kanon o fizesse perceber o que tinha acabado de falar. - Não, não precisa responder. Mas, convenhamos, você se oferecendo pra me fazer comidinha? Você quer alguma coisa.

- Mas que absurdo, Saga! - Kanon fez um muxoxo de falsa indignação. - Então um irmão não pode se oferecer para te fazer uma gentileza?

- Kanon...

- Ok, ok... - O ex-rapaz suspirou. - Eu vou precisar de um favor seu.

- Meu?

- É. Bem, como você já sabe, eu estou... impossibilitado de usar meu cosmo. E, assim sendo, de abrir portais dimensionais...

- Hein? Mas você quer abrir um portal dimensional?

- Na realidade, eu preciso te treinar para que você execute minha técnica do Triângulo Dourado.

- Hã?

- Veja bem, Saga... - Kanon circundou o irmão, colocando diante dele uma torrada com manteiga. - É uma oportunidade única para você aprender uma técnica minha. Muito útil, se me permite dizer!

- Kanon, eu não estou entendendo...

- É bem simples, olha só: Você vai abrir um portal interdimensional até o Triângulo das Bermudas.

- Isso eu sei. O que eu não estou entendendo é por que você quer que eu faça isso.

- Bom... - Saga levantou de novo a sobrancelha, num sinal inequívoco de que a hesitação de Kanon tinha algo a ver com o motivo daquilo tudo. - Eu preciso ir até lá e...

- Ir até o Triângulo das Bermudas? Para quê?

- Nada demais...

- Kanon... - Saga cortou o ex-rapaz com um tom severo. - Eu só vou fazer o que você quer se você me explicar tim-tim por tim-tim o que é que você quer fazer lá. Com riqueza de detalhes.

- Eu preciso ir até lá pegar umas coisas, só isso.

- Hein? Mas que tipo de coisa poderia ter lá que você tem que abrir um portal pra pegar?

- Umas velharias, só isso... Nada de importante.

- Se não fosse importante, você não precisaria ir até lá. Que tipo de velharia é essa, então?

- Ah, uns restos de barcos naufragados, só isso.

- Espera aí. - Saga parecia concatenar algo. - Você quer abrir um portal dimensional pra pegar espólios de naufrágios no Triângulo das Bermudas? E, se me permite perguntar, o que você vai fazer com eles? Porque até onde eu sei, _maninho_, você não é colecionador de antiguidades nem nada! Então pode ir falando direitinho o que você quer fazer...

Kanon suspirou, entre aborrecido e desconsolado.

- Tá, eu vou vender as tranqueiras, Saga.

- Vender? Kanon, você _vende_ essas relíquias de naufrágio que você encontra no Triângulo das Bermudas?

- É...

- Mas isso é inadmissível! - Saga começou a se exaltar. - É um absurdo! Essas relíquias são patrimônio histórico da humanidade! Você está vendendo uma parte da história como se não fosse nada! Como é que você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Isso é... Isso é praticamente um roubo!

- Alto lá! - O ex-rapaz imediatamente se espigou. - Eu não roubo nada! Eu acho os objetos pelo meu próprio esforço, então o que eu acho é MEU! E se é meu, eu tenho o direito de fazer o que me dá na telha!

- Mas isso é imoral, Kanon! - Impacientou-se o outro.

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

- Doar seus achados para as instituições responsáveis?

- E não levar um centavo por isso? Tá ruim, hein!

- E além do que... Você está usando o poder do seu cosmo e da sua escama em benefício próprio! - Saga se exaltou ainda mais, com o dedo em riste. - Isso é uma afronta ao poder que os Deuses nos confiaram! Um absurdo! Uma indignidade! Uma vergonha para a Ordem! Mas que diabos, Kanon! Por um acaso você se esqueceu do nosso juramento de jamais usar nossos dons e nossas armaduras em benefício próprio?

- Chega, _maninho_! - Kanon interrompeu o mais velho, destilando ironia em sua voz. - A única pessoa aqui que fez juramento pra pegar uma armadura foi você. Eu, no caso, consegui minha escama sem fazer juramento de nenhuma espécie ou natureza. Então eu não estou incorrendo em nenhum tipo de delito ou afronta que seja, e seu discursinho moralista de meia-tigela não está aplicável à minha pessoa.

- Mas... - Saga arregalou os olhos, ainda indignado.

- E, de mais a mais, não é como se você fosse inocente das acusações que você me faz. Ou eu realmente vou ter que te lembrar dos teus tempos de usurpador do posto de Grande Mestre?

- Não... N-não é a mesma coisa! - Gaguejou o outro.

- Se é ou não é a mesma coisa, não tem a mínima importância. - Kanon deu um meio-sorriso vitorioso. Podia, sim, ter perdido algumas vezes para Saga em brigas físicas; mas em discussões verbais era um experto inconteste. - Não é você mesmo que me dizia que 'que uma coisa se explique, não quer dizer que ela se justifique'?

Ok, para isso Saga realmente não tinha resposta.

- Então, já que você não vai me ajudar... - Kanon saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, com o irmão em seu encalço.

- Espera, o que você vai fazer?

- Ora, eu vou abrir o portal eu mesmo!

- De jeito nenhum! - O mais velho protestou. - Você vai por sua vida em risco! Eu não vou deixar que faça isso!

- Ai, Saga, você fala como se ligasse muuuito para a minha integridade física! Nós dois sabemos que esse não é o caso, então já que o Shion não está aqui pode parar com essa palhaçada de bancar o irmãozão protetor, que isso nunca te caiu bem.

- Kanon, pare com isso já!

- Não é como diz o ditado? Se você quer que algo seja bem feito, faça você mesmo... - Disse o ex-rapaz, já elevando levemente seu cosmo.

- Tá bom! Tá bom... Eu... Faço.

- Faz?

- Faço.

- Bom menino... - Kanon deu outro meio-sorriso, já não escondendo a sensação de vitória. - Mas não precisa ser hoje. Eu só vou começar a te treinar para fazer isso, por enquanto. Porque apesar de tudo, não é uma técnica assim tão fácil.

- Mas que diabos, pra quê você precisa tanto pegar essas coisas? - Saga continuava resmungando. - Porque não é como se você ganhasse mal. Você até recebe dois soldos!

- Dinheiro nunca é demais, Saga...

- ...Aliás, a propósito, eu disse que eu faço esse favor para você, mas em contrapartida nós temos que conversar sobre a divisão das contas aqui de casa. Você ganha mais, é justo que arque com mais despesas...

- ...Droga... - O ex-rapaz resmungou, enquanto Saga continuava aproveitando a brecha que encontrou para introduzir (mais) esse assunto espinhoso.

- ...Porque, além do mais, eu não sabia dessa sua nova fonte de proventos. Então, nada mais justo do que a gente rediscutir a divisão das contas. Essa história de 'cada um paga metade' não é justa. Você ganha o soldo de cavaleiro, o soldo de general marina e agora me vem com essa de vender relíquias pra tirar um extra. Não dá pra eu, ganhando tão menos assim, arcar com metade das contas e você com a outra metade. É mais do que justo que você pague as contas proporcionalmente ao que ganha!

-...Oh, droga.

OOO

_Salão do Grande Mestre..._

Enquanto o dia se desenrolava no Santuário de Atena, ainda em processo de reconstrução, o jovem Grande Mestre Shion e Dohko de Libra seguiam empenhados em buscar uma solução para o problema de Kanon de Gêmeos.

_- _Shion, meu amigo, não adianta. Nós já traduzimos, retraduzimos, viramos esse maldito pergaminho de cabeça para baixo e nada! Não há uma única informação nova que nos ajude aqui!

_- _Dohko, pelos deuses, a gente tem que encontrar uma solução! - Exasperou-se o Patriarca. - Porque, só para te lembrar do que está acontecendo, o cavaleiro suplente da armadura de Gêmeos E General guardião do Oceano Atântico Norte está preso em um corpo de mulher E impossibilitado de usar seu cosmo! Isso não é uma situação que possa se dar ao luxo de não ser resolvida!

_- _E você fala como se eu não soubesse! Mas infelizmente, o que o pergaminho diz é o que já sabemos. A pessoa afetada pela maldição tem que aplacar o espírito da Feiticeira uma demostração de amor puro, incondicional e verdadeiro!

_- _E isso faz algum sentido para você, amigo?

_- _Não. Mas é o que está escrito!

_- _Dohko, pelos deuses, homem, não dá para nós simplesmente desistirmos. Só pra constar, eu estou quase mandando você voltar à China para ir em busca da tribo Joketsuzoku.

_- _Shion, o que é isso, você deu de acreditar em lendas agora? - Disse um Dohko razoavelmente pálido. _- _Desse jeito também é uma opção escrever uma cartinha ao Papai Noel, ou ao Coelhinho da Páscoa.

_- _Engraçadinho. - Shion apertou os olhos. - Mas amigo, o que aconteceu? Você está pálido e...

_- _Eu? Imagina, impressão sua...

_- _Imagina nada! Está pálido sim e...

_- _E então? - A entrada de Saori Kido no salão interrompe os dois. - Algum avanço?

_- _Senhorita? O que você está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas? - Shion estranhou que Saori estivesse em seu salão a essa hora da manhã, um bom par de horas mais cedo do que seu habitual para encontrar a Deusa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Dohko perguntou, também partilhando da estranheza de Shion.

_- _Sim, aconteceu, e para variar não é uma boa notícia... Adivinhem quem me ligou hoje cedo atrás de notícias de seu General Marina?

- Oh, não... - Shion e Dohko disseram em uníssono.

- Pois é. - Saori puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão e o cotovelo na mesa. - Eu bem que tentei dar uma despistada, mas agora que Poseidon está cada vez mais acordado dentro da cabeça de Julian, está bem mais difícil.

- Por quê?

- Ah, Julian está ficando bem mais maduro, inteligente, _experiente_... - Saori jogou o corpo para o encosto da cadeira, enumerando as atuais características de seu amigo com uma nota discreta de contentamento e _malícia_ na voz, que não passou desapercebida para o jovem Grande Mestre, que fez uma careta de desaprovação; imediatamente percebida pela jovem que recobrou sua compostura. - Uhm, então, está bem mais difícil de enganá-lo, né?

- Sei... - Shion seguia olhando a jovem com dureza. - Hum, e o que você disse para ele?

- Eu disse que ele _ainda_ não tinha voltado da China.

- Hm, isso pode nos dar algum tempo. - Observou Shion. - Mas eu realmente acho que vai ser difícil manter algo assim oculto.

- Bem, talvez não... - Dohko se pronunciou. - Vejam bem, Kanon mesmo enganou a Poseidon por treze anos...

- É, mas ele tinha acabado de acordar, devia estar morrendo de sono. - Saori retorquiu. - Tiro por mim, que também fico lesadinha das ideias quando estou com sono e...

Saori interrompeu seu raciocínio ao ver os olhares ininteligíveis de Shion e Dohko sobre si.

- Não me olhem assim. - Disse a Deusa com a voz baixa e pausada, mas que não disfarçava sua irritação. - Ou por acaso vocês querem insinuar alguma coisa?

- Insinuar? O quê? - Shion piscou repetidamente. - Imagine, ninguém estava nem pensando nisso, minha Deusa!

- Claro! O que nós poderíamos insinuar... - Continuou Dohko.

- Sei... - Saori estreitou os olhos. - Mas enfim, o que eu estava querendo dizer é que uma coisa é enganar alguém que acabou de acordar de um sono de sei lá quantas centenas de anos, por mais que seja uma divindade; outra completamente diferente é enganar um Poseidon cada vez mais acordado na cabeça do Julian!

- Nisso você tem razão, senhorita. - Assentiu Shion. - Por isso eu acho uma ideia melhor que nós mesmos o procuremos para daí contar tudo a ele.

- Mas... O Kanon é bem capaz de tentar me matar de novo se eu fizer isso! - Saori protestou.

- Pior será se Julian e os outros Generais descobrirem sozinhos. Pois nós não estamos nem perto de uma solução, aqui... - Shion observou, desgostoso.

- Mas como é que eu vou dizer uma coisa dessas pra ele? Eu não posso pegar um telefone e dizer simplesmente 'oi, seu general marina virou uma moça'! - Saori protestou novamente.

- Nós não temos muita opção, senhorita... - Dohko parecia concordar com Shion. - Mas, para que você não tenha que dar uma notícia dessas por telefone, seria melhor marcar uma reunião com ele. A portas fechadas, vale salientar.

- Bom... - Saori olhou para o telefone na outra sala. - Não tem outro jeito mesmo, não é?

Dohko e Shion balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Outra coisa: Enquanto essa situação não se resolve, o que faremos com o Kanon? - Shion perguntou, depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

- Como assim?

- Senhorita, obviamente Kanon terá de ser afastado de suas atividades regulares. E, pelo que eu conheço dele, será extremamente necessário que ele se ocupe com alguma outra coisa.

- Mestre Shion, ele não poderá se engajar em trabalhos ou missões se não puder elevar seu cosmo. É perigoso demais. - Saori respondeu, taxativa.

- Eu sei, e concordo, mas alguma outra atividade ele tem que ter. Acredite, Kanon pode ser um _perigo_ se entregue ao ócio...

- Ele poderia ajudar a treinar as amazonas... - Dohko sugeriu.

- Eh?

- Sim, Shion... Kanon, apesar de impedido de usar seu cosmo, ainda sabe técnicas de lutas e artes marciais como poucos, não é?

- Isso realmente pode ser uma boa ideia, amigo... Afinal, como foi treinado longe do santuário e sem as obrigações que Saga tinha, ele se dedicou por mais tempo para treinar artes marciais. E o infeliz aprendeu muito bem. Bem até demais...

- Como assim? - Saori perguntou, curiosa.

- Ah... É uma longa história. - Shion suspirou, evocando memórias da época de treinamento dos gêmeos. - Mas, mesmo longe do Santuário, Kanon era mestre em arranjar problemas. Mesmo lá na ilha, ele vivia empregando seus conhecimentos para arrumar confusão e se meter em encrenca. Imaginem, um dos passatempos preferidos dele era disputar... torneios de lutas de rua, que ele obviamente vencia sem grandes problemas, para conseguir dinheiro.

- Sério? - Saori pareceu surpresa.

- Calma, eu ainda nem entrei no assunto das jogatinas e das apostas de pôquer...

- Espera aí... - Saori tentava organizar as ideias. - Eu acho que estou pegando a história pela metade... Você disse que o Kanon não treinou no Santuário, certo? Como e onde foi o treinamento dele, então?

- Senhorita... Como eu disse, é uma longa história...

- Mestre Shion, minha única obrigação no momento é dar a boa notícia sobre Kanon para o Julian... Você há de entender que eu tenho uns minutinhos para escutar essa história...

- Então está bem. Comecemos do início. Saga e Kanon foram trazidos para o Santuário ainda novinhos, creio que com uns seis anos, se tanto. Saga era um menino muito calmo, educado e bonzinho, e o Kanon era uma verdadeira peste. Ao contrário dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos da minha geração, não parecia que haveria dúvidas de que Saga era o 'lado bom' da constelação, e o Kanon era o 'lado mau', mesmo antes das estrelas falarem... Mas, pela experiência prévia daquele combate com Hades(1), foi decidido que ambos receberiam treinamento para portar a armadura, embora Saga fosse o sucessor natural. Ainda assim, Kanon teria que ser mantido afastado do Santuário, pois senão ele seria marcado como o 'gêmeo maldito', como seu antecessor foi...

- Mas... Por que isso? - Saori parecia confusa. - Eu sempre pensei que, havendo dois candidatos à armadura, eles deveriam duelar por ela...

- No caso de Gêmeos, nunca foi assim. - Shion continuou. - Aliás, no início dos tempos, era raro que sequer existisse o segundo gêmeo...

- Como assim? - Agora foi a vez de Dohko perguntar.

- Bom, eu estudei muito a história da Ordem enquanto estive no posto de Grande Mestre. E mesmo antes disso, não pude deixar de me intrigar com o que aconteceu com os cavaleiros de Gêmeos de nossa geração. Você sabe, Dohko, a loucura de Aspros, ele se voltar ao mal e tentar usurpar o cargo de Grande Mestre...

- Como é? Você está dizendo que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos anterior a Saga fez isso também?

- Sim, Senhorita. Embora que com algumas variantes, mas a essência dos fatos foi muito semelhante. Pelo menos em relação a Saga. E, naquela época, eu achei bastante curioso que um cavaleiro de ouro perdesse a razão assim dessa forma... Mas, ao estudar a história da Ordem, vi que isso é quase que uma constante no posto de Gêmeos. As encarnações anteriores deles eram muito propensas à loucura e à dupla personalidade. E outra coisa chamou bastante minha atenção: na maior parte das vezes, os cavaleiros de Gêmeos anteriores não tinham irmãos vivos. Eram, todos eles, gêmeos; mas o outro irmão na maioria das vezes nascia morto ou, mais no inicio da Ordem, era... tratado pelas tradições espartanas...

- Como assim? - Saori perguntou, assustada com a expressão de pesar no rosto de Shion e Dohko.

- Em Esparta, crianças defeituosas eram descartadas. E o gêmeo nascido na Estrela do Caos era considerado como tal, quando não nascia morto...

- Que horror! - Bradou Saori. - Eu não acredito que o Santuário corroborava esse tipo de atitude!

- Eram outros tempos, senhorita. Mas, felizmente, mesmo antes da minha geração esses costumes bárbaros foram abandonados, visto que meu próprio mestre tinha um irmão gêmeo...

- Mas Hakurei não era nascido sob a Estrela do Caos, Shion. - Dohko observou. - Porque Defteros passou sua infância sendo maltratado e com o rosto encerrado em uma máscara de ferro...

- Eu não acredito! - Bradou Saori, novamente. - Mas que espécie de lugar era esse aqui?

- Como eu disse, outros tempos... - Shion continuou. - Mas enfim, voltando à minha linha de raciocínio, os cavaleiros de Gêmeos anteriores eram muito propensos à loucura e a transtornos psicológicos. E quando eu estudava suas histórias, cheguei à conclusão de que isso podia se dever ao fato de que todos eles não tinham seus irmãos para lhes dar o contrabalanço necessário à constelação.

- Aspros tinha... - Dohko observou, novamente.

- Tinha e não tinha. - Rebateu Shion. - Porque, como você mesmo disse, Defteros foi muito maltratado aqui, e além disso lhe foi negado o acesso ao treinamento para receber a armadura... E Aspros, antes de ficar louco, alegava que queria o posto de Grande Mestre para dar ao irmão um destino melhor. E foi muito bom que Defteros tenha encontrado seus meios para treinar e se fazer digno da armadura, porque ele foi fundamental para a vitória que obtivemos naquela batalha e para curar a loucura do irmão...

Shion deu uma pausa para respirar, enquanto Saori e Dohko mantinham seus olhos cravados em si.

- ...E, bem, quando eu assumi o posto de Grande Mestre e passei a estudar a Ordem, me pareceu imperativo que eu deveria impedir que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos fosse acometido novamente pelo seu habitual surto de loucura, e também treinar o segundo irmão para que ele pudesse lutar em nome da Deusa, caso necessário. Mas era fato que manter dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos dentro do Santuário poderia ser bastante problemático, já que um deles apenas seria o candidato à armadura, fora toda a questão da lenda do Gêmeo Maldito aqui. A solução que eu encontrei, então, foi manter Saga dentro do Santuário como aspirante oficial à armadura de Gêmeos, e Kanon foi mandado para um refúgio na ilha de Patroklou, próximo do Cabo Sounion, e lá sua existência ficaria em segredo para o Santuário e o restante da Ordem, mas ele poderia viver uma vida mais ou menos normal.

- Foi uma boa solução... - Saori ponderou.

- Na época, me pareceu perfeita. E eu também tentei muito fazer com que, apesar da distância, os dois irmãos convivessem e mantivessem seus laços, mas... Não dava muito certo. Kanon era muito rebelde e indisciplinado, apesar de responder ao treinamento muito bem. Mas tinha um verdadeiro fraco por problemas e só fazia o que queria. E se dava terrivelmente mal com Saga. Bom, acho que não preciso dizer que não deu muito certo...

- Mas não deu errado, também... - A Deusa tentou tranquilizar o Grande Mestre. - Porque apesar de tudo, Kanon terminou se redimindo, e Saga está livre da influência de seu lado maléfico. Todos os dois foram fundamentais na vitória contra Hades. E estão tendo uma chance de se conhecerem melhor, e aprenderem a se gostar...

- E isso não está dando muito certo, de novo. - Shion admitiu.- Eles já estavam em pé de guerra antes. Deve piorar ainda mais agora, com essa situação. Eu não sei como resolver isso.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio no salão, cortado depois de um tempo pela voz de Dohko.

- Mas e então, vamos ou não vamos chamar o Julian aqui?

- Eu disse a ele que Kanon ainda não tinha chegado da sua missão. - Respondeu Saori. - Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco, até para que eu não passe por mentirosa. Mas... Eu posso ligar para ele de novo, e tentar ver o que ele quer com o Kanon, meio como quem não quer nada.

- Acha que vai funcionar? - Shion perguntou.

- Não custa tentar... - Saori ficou pensativa. - Bom, eu também não preciso ligar, tipo assim, agooora. Mais tarde eu ligo. Enquanto isso a gente ganha tempo.

OOO

_Área afastada de treinamentos, nas proximidades das doze casas, início da tarde._

- Muito bem, Saga. Vamos começar pela teoria, certo? Só pra te lembrar, o Triângulo Dourado é um pouco mais difícil do que a Outra Dimensão, porque na Outra Dimensão você abre um portal para uma dimensão aleatória, enquanto que aqui a localização do destino é a alma do negócio...

Saga escutava o ex-rapaz discorrer sobre a técnica que ele teria de executar. Não que estivesse particularmente animado, mas se isso fosse preciso para convencer o irmão a rever o esquema de divisão de despesas da Casa de Gêmeos... Estava valendo.

- ...Está me ouvindo, Saga? - O ex-rapaz estalou os dedos próximo ao rosto do irmão, que estava um tanto distraído.

- Claro.

- Sério? Então o que eu acabei de dizer?

- Você estava dizendo que a sua técnica é mais difícil do que a Outra Dimensão porque ela destina a um lugar específico e não aleatório.- Saga suspirou, entediado. - Até aí, nada de mais.

- Então, se é uma coisa tão à toa, por que você nunca fez algo parecido?

- Eu nunca me importei muito para onde estava mandando as vítimas da Outra Dimensão...

- Ok. Então, tenta abrir um portal para o Triângulo das Bermudas.

Saga franziu a testa, vendo que, agora que era impelido a abrir o tal portal, a coisa não era tão fácil quanto na teoria. Mas, enfim, tentou fazer o que achava que funcionaria: Se concentrou no Triângulo das Bermudas, se concentrou em abrir o portal e...

...O portal que se abriu NÃO ia dar no Triângulo das Bermudas.

- Mas... O que deu errado? - Saga estava confuso.

- O que deu errado foi você querendo fazer as coisas de má vontade! - Resmungou Kanon. - Você não estava prestando atenção no que eu estava falando!

- Eu estava! Eu fiz do jeito que você falou. E eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe ensinar.

- Então seu problema é que você é muito burro pra fazer uma coisa tão simples e...

- AHÁ! - Os dois gêmeos ficaram paralisados pela voz inconfundível (e levemente anasalada) de Shaka de Virgem, que apareceu por ali sabem os deuses como.

- Ah, não... - Kanon suspirou longamente.

- Shaka? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Então agora essa... Messalina está jogando suas teias de sedução sobre você, Saga? - Shaka, de olhos abertos e com um ar meio obsessivo, aproximou-se do mais velho dos gêmeos e do ex-rapaz. - Depois de se refestelar nos pecados da carne com Kanon, depois de tentar baixamente me seduzir ao lamaçal da concupiscência, agora essa moça de vida fácil está tentando seduzir você?

- Shaka... - Kanon tinha um tom meio cansado na voz. - Sem ofender, tá legal?

- Essa... Aliás, que roupas são essas? Uniforme de amazona? - Shaka imediatamente reparou nas roupas que o ex-rapaz usava, que era as roupas de amazona que vestira no dia anterior - Não venha me dizer que _você_ é uma amazona! Seria o cúmulo, o cúmulo da perdição desse Santuário! A propósito, não tinha um uniforme mais composto não? Isso lá é jeito de uma amazona sair para treinar? Esses protetores peitorais estão escandalosamente pequenos!

- Isso é um elogio dele para dizer que meus peitos tão bonitos nessa roupa aqui? - O ex-rapaz perguntou ao irmão.

- Mas olha... Eu nem ia falar nada, mas ele bem que tem razão. Tá... Chamando a atenção, isso aí.

- 'Et tu, Brute' (2)? - A agora moça assumiu um ar incrédulo. - Já não me basta o Máscara da Morte e o Aiolos, eu agora vou ter que aguentar você com isso também?

- Ooooh, não vá me dizer que você seduziu também Máscara da Morte e Aiolos! - Shaka estava horrorizado. - Bem, Máscara da Morte é um caso perdido, mas Aiolos... Ele é um menino! Um santo puro e devoto à Ordem e à Causa! Como você pôde ser tão baixa?...

Saga e Kanon olharam incrédulos para o cavaleiro de Virgem, que continuava escandalizado.

- ...Que absurdo! Que despautério!

- Shaaaka... - Kanon saiu de perto do irmão, que arregalou os dois olhos, e foi em direção ao indiano andando languidamente, brincando de maneira sensual com as amarras dos protetores peitorais (que, verdade seja dita, mais parecia um espartilho) - Mas você sabe que, no fundo, no fundo... Sempre foi você que eu queria, não sabe?

- O-o-o que vo-vo-você está f-fazendo? - Shaka deu alguns passos para trás, corando até as orelhas; enquanto Saga via tudo aquilo, mais incrédulo do que nunca.

- Ai, Shaka, não me maltrata assim não, vai... - A agora moça ronronava com a voz rouca, ainda avançando lentamente na direção do indiano vermelhíssimo que se esquivava.

- CHEGA, KANON! - Saga rugiu, interrompendo os dois. - Pare de fazer isso com o Shaka AGORA!

- Q-que K-K-Kanon, Saga? - O indiano ofegava, enquanto a moça imediatamente parou seus avanços para soltar um bufido em direção do outro.

- Saga, Saga... Sempre estragando a brincadeira... - A agora moça soltou outro suspiro, e olhou de novo na direção do indiano, mas dessa vez sem segundas intenções. - Tá bem, Shaka, pode ficar calminho que sua 'virtude' não está em risco. Eu sou o Kanon.

- É ele sim, Shaka. - Saga completou, em vista da cara totalmente embasbacada do cavaleiro de virgem.

Shaka piscou. E piscou. E piscou de novo.

- Shaka? Oi? Fala alguma coisa... - Kanon tentava arrancar alguma reação do indiano, que seguia piscando com uma cara totalmente atordoada.

- Vocês... Vocês andaram usando alguma substância entorpecente?

- Shaka, a única substância entorpecente de que eu tenho conhecimento aqui dentro desse Santuário são esses incensos que você acende. - Kanon resmungou.

- Ei, meus incensos não... - Shaka já ia dizer algo para defender seus incensos, mas parou em seco. - Como você sabe dos meus incensos?

- Elementar, meu caro Shaka. Porque eu sou o Kanon!

- Impossível! Você é uma mulher!

- É, tem isso também. - O ex-rapaz suspirou. - Eu caí numa lagoa amaldiçoada por uma feiticeira há milênios atrás e virei uma mulher. E aparentemente, não há uma maneira conhecida de me deixar normal de novo. Embora Atena tenha me prometido que trabalharia numa solução para o meu problema...

Shaka voltou a piscar e piscar, para cravar então os olhos em Saga.

- É verdade... - Saga bufou. - Ninguém aqui tá alto ou doidão, e essa mulher aí agora é Kanon de Gêmeos. Se estiver duvidando, inspeciona o cosmo dele para ver.

- Ah... - Shaka, com os olhos azuis arregalados, se volta para a moça e faz o indicado por Saga. - Mas... Isso é inacreditável!

- É, já ouvi isso também. - Fungou o ex-rapaz.

- Mas... E aí?

- Aí... Aí que eu tava aqui me esmerando pra ensinar essa best -Ops- o Saga a executar uma das minhas técnicas. Porque, como se não bastasse, eu não posso usar meu cosmo. Ele está aí, mas eu não posso usar. Então, enquanto eu não acho um jeito de solucionar o problema, eu tenho que ir resolvendo meus assuntos.

- Falando nisso, devíamos tentar mais uma vez. pra ver se dá certo. - Saga rebatou, irritado.

- Mas você vai tentar fazer direito, dessa vez?

- Eu já disse que eu fiz direito.

- Então tá. Agora você se concentra, pensa no Triângulo das Bermudas e abre essa coisa!

E mais uma vez Saga tentou, e... O portal NÃO se abriu no Triângulo das Bermudas.

- Saga, eu sei que você nunca foi a criatura mais iluminada da terra, mas assim também já está demais! - Kanon bateu com o pé.

- Mas eu já disse que eu fiz tudo certo! - Exasperou-se o outro. - Eu não sei o que pode estar dando errado!

- Ah... A propósito... - Shaka seguia confuso, mas resolveu intervir. - Saga, por que você quer ir para o Triângulo das Bermudas? Você já esteve lá antes, ou alguma coisa assim?

- Eh? Não!

- Droga! - Kanon deu uma palmada na testa. - É isso.

- O quê? - Shaka perguntou.

- Ele não pode abrir um portal dimensional para um lugar onde ele nunca foi.

- É verdade... - Saga colocou o dedo indicador levemente dobrado no queixo. - Então... Como eu vou abrir esse portal?

- Ah... Depois a gente pensa num jeito. - O ex-rapaz suspirou. - Enquanto isso, já que você não abre o portal, Saga, não vai ter revisão de divisão de custos lá em casa.

- ...Droga.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá o Grande Mestre, o Cavaleiro de Libra e a Deusa Atena encontrar uma solução para o problema de Kanon? Conseguirá Saga de Gêmeos executar a técnica do Triângulo Dourado e assim conseguir uma revisão da divisão das despesas da Casa de Gêmeos? Conseguirão os irmãos gêmeos superarem suas diferenças para trabalharem uma solução para esses tempos de crise? E que história é essa dos incensos de Shaka de Virgem conterem substâncias entorpecentes?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>1 - Vide a história de Aspros e Defteros em Lost Canvas. Aspros, apesar de relacionado com Saga, era bem mais 'ativo', enquanto Defteros era bem dependente do irmão. Já Saga e Kanon são retratados pela ótica tradicional do 'anjo e demônio' e tudo. Lendo LC, essa dualidade tão exacerbada não me pareceu tão óbvia no universo de Shiori Tenshigori... É necessário salientar que Defteros não recebeu treinamento oficial, apenas viu o irmão treinar escondido. Já no mangá e no anime de StS, Saga dá a entender que Kanon recebeu treinamento para substituí-lo caso alguma coisa acontecesse.<p>

2- "Et tu, Brute?" (Até tu, Brutus?) é uma frase em latim imortalizada por Shakespere na peça Julius Caesar para representar as últimas palavras do ditador romano. A citação é amplamente utilizado como um epítome da traição. Sim, porque é esperado que as crianças aos cuidados do Santuário da Deusa da Sabedoria tenham cultura, não?

* * *

><p>Hello, folks!<p>

Em primeiro lugar, desculpem pelo atraso! E aqui agora eu vou inserir as desculpas usuais para o atraso de uma fic: agenda atribulada, falta de tempo, real life demands and so on. Mas enfim, Sui Generis tarda, mas não falha!

Aí está o novo capítulo, e na verdade o outro já está bem adiantado também, porque era para ser um beeem mais enorme do que esse e eu resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. E, como vocês podem ver, agora a história vai ganhar suas pitadinhas de drama.

Esse capítulo foi mais um interlúdio para explicar algumas coisas que eu vou deixar mais claro no decorrer da fic: como Saga e Kanon chegaram até o Santuário, como eles se comportam um com o outro, e como eles vão fazer para se aturarem e ainda por cima tentarem trabalhar uma solução. Mas não pensem que eu esqueci do restante dos cavaleiros não! Eles aparecerão muito, muito, muito em breve!

Agora, respondendo às reviews que não têm conta no FFnet:

- Needy, eu ri, EU RI HORRORES COM SUA SUGESTÃO DE CROSSOVER. Gentem, como isso não passou pela minha cabeça antes? Mas está anotada a dica, você me autoriza a usar? HAHAHAHAHAHA. My my my, eu mal estou tendo tempo de fazer essa fic e a Skandalón acontecerem, e já estou pensando em um crossover. Mas enfim, curti a idéia demais. Mande mais mais mais reviews, que eu adoro!

- Ana, não pense que eu esqueci a lista dos rapazes não! É que para os rapazes eu tenho mais dificuldade de imaginar as carinhas que eles teriam na vida real, sabe? Porque aqueles cabelões e aquelas franjas não ajudam em NADA a deixarem os rapazinhos mais másculos. E, quando a coisa vai para os anos oitenta, aí as opções ficam ainda mais limitadas. Enfim, ainda assim eu imagino muito o Aiolia com a cara do Tom Welling (ator que faz o Clark Kent em Smallville). Saga e Kanon... Cara, já pensei muuito em quem encarnaria os gêmeos de Gêmeos (quem falar irmãos Nelson APANHA) mas penso que o Jensen Ackles ou o Chris Evans dariam certo (ainda assim, não é exatamente o que eu queria, tinha que ser ainda MAIS bonito! -Oi?-). Quanto ao Milo... Muita gente fala do Bon Jovi, mas eu acho ele muito 'velho'. Meu Milo teria que ter olhos azuis, um rosto bem jovial, cabelos ondulados e nariz arrebitado, o rosto poderia lembrar um pouco o do Zac Efron (embora eu o deteste). Os outros... Gente, é muito homem pra pensar ahahaah. Aceito sugestões! Ah, mas o Afrodite de Peixes tem candidatos perfeitos, como o Andre Pejic ou o Cillian Murphy (homens lindos, mas com rosto tão delicado que facilmente passam por mulheres!) Então, fica a sugestão de poll: quem seriam os dourados na vida real? E os bronzeados?

Enfim, turma, o capítulo já está enorme de novo, mas vem outro logo logo por aí!

Continua!


	10. Capítulo 9

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

Avisos:

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO HAVERÃO CASAIS YAOI.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça.

Então, de qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Kanon de Gêmeos, cavaleiro suplente da Terceira Casa e General Marina guardião do Oceano Atlântico Norte, caiu por acidente em uma lagoa com propriedades medicinais, ops, mágicas; e por arte de magia teve seu corpo transformado em uma mulher. Além disso, devido à dissonância entre seu cosmo e seu novo corpo, está impossibilitado de elevar sua cosmoenergia sob risco de danos físicos sérios. Segundo um antigo pergaminho, o encantamento só pode ser revertido se o cavaleiro for capaz de demonstrar amor puro, incondicional e verdadeiro ao espírito da feiticeira que criou esse feitiço. E, assim, preso em um corpo que não é o seu, Kanon se vê obrigado a buscar uma solução enquanto resolve seus assuntos...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<br>**

**Ou:**

**Lei de Fetridge: Coisas importantes que deveriam acontecer não acontecem, especialmente quando alguém está olhando...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Passados alguns dias do evento com Kanon...<em>

_Casa de Gêmeos, de manhã._

Em mais uma manhã ensolarada daquele recanto da Grécia, Saga tinha acordado de bom humor depois de dormir, de novo, até mais tarde. Teria a manhã de folga, então resolveu fazer a si essa indulgência.

Espreguiçou-se esticando as costas e os braços musculosos, bocejando sem reservas. Num pulo levantou-se da cama, e saiu lépido e faceiro em direção ao banheiro do templo, que servia como banheiro de 'suíte reversa' tanto para seu quarto como para o do irmão, através de uma porta para cada quarto. (Na verdade, uma pequena adaptação que Saori fizera em seu templo para que o quarto de Saga, que era uma suíte, dividisse o enorme banheiro com o de Kanon, que era originalmente um quarto de hóspedes, ainda que fosse praticamente do mesmo tamanho, mas que ficava exatamente do lado do banheiro. Desnecessário dizer que a dita alteração arquitetônica, apesar de engenhosa, tinha a total desaprovação de Saga, mas não foi assim como se ele tivesse sido consultado, ou como se sua opinião valesse alguma coisa...)

Mas Saga, naquele momento, nem parecia se lembrar do pequeno desgosto de ter perdido a exclusividade sobre seu banheiro. Abriu a porta de pronto...

...Para dar de cara com a figura atualmente feminina, e muito despida, de seu irmão mais novo que saía da banheira.

- Ah... - Saga quase engasgou pela surpresa.

- Ei, mas que m****, não sabe mais bater na porta antes de entrar não? - Kanon protestou, mas sem fazer nenhum intento de cobrir sua nudez.

- Ah... Ah... KANON! Pelos Deuses! - Saga, depois de alguns segundos de paralisia involuntária, se vira de costas, embaraçado como nunca. - Não tem vergonha não?

- De quê?

- De... De... Ora, você está pelada!

- Peladô. Com ênfase no 'ô'. - Corrigiu Kanon, ainda desfilando como teria vindo ao mundo se tivesse nascido naturalmente a mulher que era agora. - Aliás, deixe de besteira, que você nunca teve vergonha de me ver pelado.

- Antes não, claro, mas AGORA é outra história!

- Saga, pelos Deuses, até parece que nunca viu uma mulher pelada na vida! Eu, hein?

- Ah... CLARO que já vi! - Protestou o mais velho, com as bochechas vermelhas e ainda de costas. - Mas VOCÊ pelado desse jeito já é demais!

- Aff, que drama... Eu não tenho nada agora que você não tenha visto em outras mulheres! Bom, talvez menos celulite e gordura localizada, mas ainda assim!

- Que ainda assim o quê! - Saga saiu andando nervoso até o cabide de toalhas, ainda de costas para o ex-rapaz, para então pegar uma das toalhas e jogar em cima da agora moça. - Se cobre com alguma coisa, que agora você tem que ter alguma modéstia feminina!

- Pra quê que eu vou ter que ter modéstia feminina, Saga? EU sou um HOMEM! - Kanon, finalmente, se cobriu com a toalha.

- Isso agora é ALTAMENTE DISCUTÍVEL!

- Ah... De qualquer jeito, não era pra eu me preocupar com isso perto do meu próprio irmão, né, mano velho?

- Eu... Preciso me acostumar com a ideia primeiro!

- Volto a repetir: o que tem de mais? Eu sou um homem, por mais que meu corpo seja de mulher agora! E novamente, mesmo sendo uma mulher eu não tenho NADA que você já não esteja careca de saber.

- Que é isso? Você está pensando por acaso que eu sou acostumado a ficar cruzando com mulheres peladas por aí?

- Com o tanto de dinheiro que você gasta lá no Harém(1) eu achei que você fosse sim...

- Eeeu? - Saga arregalou os olhos, já meio pálido.

- Éééé, vo-cê! Tá pensando que eu não sei que você volta e meia vai escondidinho e incógnito se esbaldar lá dentro? Depois fica duro e aí me vem com essa conversinha de 'querer rever a divisão de despesas da casa de Gêmeos'! Tudo pra ter mais dinheiro pra torrar com as 'primas' na gandaia!

- Eu... Não é por isso não! - Saga estava ficando furioso. - É que é realmente injusto que as despesas sejam divididas desse jeito! E eu não torro meu dinheiro na gandaia! Não mesmo!

- Vai falar na minha cara que nunca nem pisou lá, então?

- Er... Não, mas daí a dizer que eu torro dinheiro com as 'primas'...

- E com o que diabos você gasta tanto lá?

- Errr... É que lá tem uma... carta de vinhos muito boa...

- Carta de vinhos? - Kanon não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. - Carta de vinhos... Essa foi a MELHOR desculpa que eu já vi alguém usar! Saga, você é impagável!

- Mas NÃO é desculpa!

- Tá, eu até acredito que você realmente tome uns vinhos lá e tudo, mas vai ter coragem de de me falar que lá você fica só no vinho? Ai, Saga, para com isso que nem você mesmo tá comprando essa história ridícula!

- Mas...

- Aaah, quer saber? Deixa esse assunto pra lá. Não tem problema nenhum você ir curtir uns bons momentos com umas _amigas_ no Harém. Melhor do que ficar aqui cheirando o fundo desse monte de macho, com certeza é...

Saga abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou em seguida.

- ...Desde que você não enfie a mão no _meu_ bolso pra fazer isso.

- Mas eu NÃO vivo lá gastando meu dinheiro não senhor! Muito menos o seu, ora! - Exasperou-se o outro. - Tá me achando com cara de Máscara da Morte?

- Ah, aí também não. - Kanon estava saindo do banheiro em direção ao seu quarto, e de lá saga escutava a voz do ex-rapaz. - Porque aquele lá até teve que parar de ir lá um pouco...

- Ah... Parou? Por quê?

- Porque ele tava tão assíduo que já dava pras meninas enquadrarem ele alegando vínculo empregatício, relacionamento estável, sei lá! - A voz de Kanon ressoou do quarto. - E depois... Se sai caro pra você, imagina então pra ele.

- Hunf. - Saga tinha desistido de tentar discutir com Kanon, e fechou-se no banheiro pra tomar banho. Mas não conseguia deixar de se lamentar de que, mais uma vez, seu bom humor matinal tinha ido para o ralo. Inadvertidamente, começou a resmungar de si para si... - Agora só me faltava essa, esse outro aí ficar falando que eu fico gastando meu dinheiro com as meninas do Harém. Tudo bem que eu vou lá, uma vezinha ou outra, que eu não sou de ferro, também, né... Mas daí a falar isso? Hunf. Um absurdo. Tirar um juízo desses sobre a minha pessoa, meu próprio irmão. Mas também, né, o que eu esperava? Quem tem um irmão desses não precisa de inimigos! Eu, pelo menos, nunca precisei! Pra quê? Ninguém me detona mais do que ele. Ninguém! Meus deuses, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?...

- Pronto, começou. Saga, a vítima, agora só para de resmungar amanhã. - Kanon, ouvindo o resmungar tagarelante do outro, coloca a cabeça na porta do banheiro, para suspirar exasperado.

OOO

_Santuário de Atena, manhã, mais precisamente na Casa de Áries. _

Apesar dos últimos dias, com todas as suas confusões e agruras, Mu de Áries continuava respeitando um novo hábito que havia criado: O de dedicar um tanto mais de tempo de sua manhã para retomar seu ofício de restaurador de armaduras oficial da Ordem de Atena. Tinha um pouco de serviço acumulado, então era melhor começar mais cedo para não ficar tão assoberbado de serviço quando chegasse o horário dos treinos, ou se por acaso o movimento aumentasse. Porque apesar do período de trégua entre os deuses, nunca se sabia quando apareceria em sua casa algum cavaleiro de bronze para consertar algum pedaço da armadura, quebrado sabe-se lá Zeus como. Era fato que os cavaleiros de bronze, especialmente Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu, lhe brindavam com muito mais serviço do que as outras classes da Ordem. Em seu âmago, desejava ardentemente que todas as armaduras fossem como a de Ikki, que tinha seu próprio mecanismo de autorreparo.

De qualquer forma, não estava reclamando do serviço. Gostava de seu ofício, e hoje estava disposto a ter um dia tranquilo.

Mas...

- _Coelhinho, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho..._

...A voz estridente de Kiki quase o fez derrubar o cinzel que segurava em suas mãos.

Ergueu o rosto em direção ao quintal de seu templo, onde seu pequeno aprendiz cheio de energia pululava e cantava incessantemente.

Mu não pôde evitar a sensação de profundo desgosto, que transpareceu em seu rosto. Tentou então retomar o trabalho, enquanto Kiki seguia cantando num tom alguns decibéis acima do recomendado.

- ..._Coelhinho, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho _, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho_..._

Cerca de meia hora depois, Kiki seguia cantando incansavelmente, e Mu começava a considerar a hipótese de jogar o cinzel com que trabalhava no menino. Deu-se porém uma forte reprimenda mental, por pensar semelhante coisa do pobre garotinho, por mais peralta que ele fosse.

Mas...

- ..._Coelhinho, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho_, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho__, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho_..._

- KIKI!

O garotinho parou de cantar imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome gritado dessa maneira, e foi de encontro a seu mestre com a energia que lhe era habitual.

- Sim, senhor mestre Mu!

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou o cavaleiro de Áries, mantendo um leve tom acusatório em sua pergunta.

- Eu... Eu estava... Treinando!

Mu levantou um dos pontos que ficavam no lugar de suas sobrancelhas, num gesto aprendido com Shion e repassado de geração em geração de mestres lemurianos. Kiki baixou os olhos envergonhado, visto que ele também já estava familiarizado com esse gesto que denotara que seu mestre seguramente o pegara na pequena mentira.

- A propósito... - Mu continuou. - Que música é essa que você está cantando?

- A do coelhinho?

- É. - A boca de Mu se torceu, posto que percebera claramente o duplo sentido da música que seu pupilo cantava, e isso lhe desagradara bastante. - Essa do 'coelhinho'. Quem te ensinou a cantar _isso_?

- Foi o Hyoga! - Os olhos azuis do pequeno aprendiz se iluminaram. - Ele me ensinou quando eu estava junto com eles lá no orfanato! Ele disse que eu precisava de um pass... passa...

- ...Passatempo... - Completou Mu.

- Isso! Um pas-sa-tem-po pra eu ver se eu parava de ser incon... inconve...

- ...Inconveniente?

- Isso! E daí ia me ensinar uma música pr'eu cantar e parar de ser isso aí que o senhor disse! Ele até falou que o senhor ia gostar, porque eu perguntei se não era alguma coisa que o senhor não ia gostar!

Mu mantinha a expressão séria, mas seus olhos quase faiscavam. Lentamente, olhou para a pilha de peças de armadura em que deveria trabalhar nos próximos dias, e nelas divisou o elmo da armadura de Cisne, uma das partes da armadura que estava ali para reparos.

- ...Ele disse, foi? - Perguntou Mu, com certo tom de ironia na voz.

- Foi... - Kiki estava estranhando o comportamento do mestre. - O senhor não gostou?

- Bem... Eu... Ah, isso não tem importância! Pode ir continuar seu treinamento lá fora.

- Mas...

- Lá fora, Kiki!

- Sim, senhor! - O menino, estranhando não ter recebido maiores punições, girou nos calcanhares e disparou em direção à arena.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Mu pegou o elmo da armadura de Cisne, com a raiva estampada no rosto usualmente sereno. Contemplou o elmo, olhando para as rachaduras e fissuras, enquanto travava o maxilar. Com um suspiro, lançou o elmo no fundo das peças que estavam ali para conserto, bem longe de si, enquanto sussurrava entre dentes.

- Vai ser a última que eu vou arrumar. E que se divirta _bastante_ com a burocracia da Fundação enquanto estiver parado esperando pelo elmo, Hyoga...

- Mu? - A voz serena de Aldebaran o tirou de seus devaneios de vingança.- Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Oi, Aldebaran! - Mu imediatamente desfez a cara enraivecida. - Que bom te ver aqui!

- Eu... Ih, Mu, eu achei você com uma cara, agora há pouco...

- Ah, não ligue não, foi mais uma danação do Kiki. Esse menino está impossível!

- Ah, tá. - Aldebaran desfez a expressão preocupada.

- Mas então, o que te traz aqui? Está precisando arrumar a armadura? Finalmente resolveu dar um jeito naquele chifre cortado?

- Não! Na verdade, eu vim aqui falar da vida alheia! Como é que você não me contou o que aconteceu com o Kanon? Eu descobri por acaso, dei de cara com aquele monumento loiro no templo de Gêmeos e quase morri de susto quando eu descobri que ELA era ELE! E você que acompanhou a coisa toda nem pra me falar nada! E o pior é que o cara agora está brabo feito um siri na lata!

- Ai, nem me fala... - Mu franziu a testa, enquanto Aldebaran ria divertido. - Eu ainda estou todo doído de ficar tentando segurar aquela fera. Você acredita que apesar de estar com o corpo feminino, ele está quase tão forte quanto era antes?

- Fiquei sabendo que ele deu uma coça no Saga.

- Opa, se não deu! O Saga entrou lá sozinho e apanhou feito vaca na horta!

- Pois é, mas nem vou falar que não entendo, viu... Deve ser difícil pra um cara que nem ele virar de repente aquele mulherão. Imagina, o Máscara da Morte estava até agora discorrendo sobre os 'predicados' da moça que ele virou. Tudo bem que ele não é parâmetro, porque você sabe como é o Máscara, mas o Afrodite, logo o Afrodite, estava _concordando_! "Uma beldade digna das passarelas mais internacionais da Europa! Linda, maravilhosa, deslumbrante!"

Mu já ria com gosto da imitação dos trejeitos de Afrodite pelo colega da segunda casa, que apesar da aparência séria tinha um verdadeiro dom para imitar outras pessoas.

- Mas e aí, Mu, o que você achou? - Aldebaran baixou o tom de voz, como se fosse falar um segredo. - Na tua opinião a mulher que o Kanon virou também é isso tudo?

Mu imediatamente sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

- Ah... Eu... Ah, você sabe que eu não reparo muito nessas coisas! - Gaguejou o ariano, o que arrancou boas risadas do brasileiro.

- Que não repara o quê, Mu! Gente do céu, que coisa mais louca, mas até você bem que reparou! Até você está pensando besteira só de imaginar os bons dotes da moçoila! Mas tá muito certo, porque olha, ficou um sucesso!

- Não é nada disso, Aldebaran! - Mu protestou, ainda sentindo suas bochechas quentes, enquanto Aldebaran ria com mais gosto ainda. - O-Olha... Ele virou uma mulher bonita sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá pensar besteira! Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou de fazer essas coisas! E pare de rir, que você está sendo inconveniente!

- Olha, Mu... -ai,ai- ...Deixa de se fazer de santinho! Que mal tem você prestar atenção numa moça bonita e desejável daquelas?

- Nesse caso, o fato de que na verdade ela é um homem? - Sugeriu Mu, ainda em tom de protesto.

- Ninguém tá falando de pedir o Kanon em namoro! - Aldebaran estava tendo certas dificuldades em conter as gargalhadas. - Mas olhar não arranca pedaço, ora pois!

- Ah, é? Deixa o Kanon te ouvir falando isso, pra ver se _ele_ não vai te arrancar um pedaço!

- Isso é! - Disse Shura, que acabava de entrar no templo de Áries, em roupas de treino e caixa de pandora nas costas. - E aí?

- Shura, meu colega, você que também viu a nova versão de Kanon de Gêmeos... Compensa? - Indagou Aldebaran, usando uma das 'marcas-registradas' do espanhol.

- Olha... O fato de saber que aquilo tudo lá na verdade é um galalau barbado que nem eu me deixa nervoso. Mas não vou mentir que se ela fosse, por exemplo, uma amazona original de fábrica do Santuário... Compensava! - Shura meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Amazona? Eu ouvi direito, você dizendo que pegar uma amazona compensava?

- É, Touro, agora que não tem mais que amar ou ser morto a coisa fica mais fácil, né? - Shura respondeu. - Mas ainda acho que é má idéia. Muito perigoso isso de misturar mulher e treinamento avançado de combate. Coisa de louco, só pro Leão mesmo. Mas a propósito... Mu, por que é que estavam brigando o Milo e o Aiolia?

- E pelo quê eles não brigam? - Mu fez um muxoxo.

- Não é bem assim! Tudo bem que eles vivem se bicando, mas briga mesmo, pra valer, eu só vi uma vez; e foi aquela do dia que o Escorpião descobriu que -ah,ah- a Shina de Cobra tava caidinha pelo Seiya.

- Milo de Escorpião, pelo jeito, adoraria misturar mulher e técnicas avançadas de combate... - O taurino riu. - E nem é qualquer mulher com qualquer treinamento em combate, é a _Shina de Cobra_, ninguém menos...

- Nem me fale. - Mu suspirou. - E vamos mudar de assunto, porque _esse_ é um que só traz problemas.

- Mas espera, foi por isso, Mu? - Shura pegou a deixa no ar. - Foi por isso que eles brigaram? De novo?

- Ah... Ah, está bem, eu conto! Nós estávamos lá na China, o Milo tava com um humor horroroso, e o Kanon tirou um sarro dele dizendo que ele estava daquele jeito porque tinha perdido de ver a Shina no Baile Sem Máscaras das amazonas... Aliás, como é que foi?

- Foi demais! - Riu Aldebaran. - Não tinha só amazonas não, tinha muita gatinha. A propósito, e que o Milo não me ouça, mas a musa dele tava um sucesso. Nem eu imaginava que ela era lindinha daquele jeito.

- Pena que passou a noite toda de olho comprido pra cima do Seiya e daquela namoradinha dele... Como é o nome dela mesmo?- Perguntou Shura.

- Miho. - Respondeu Mu. - Mas enfim, continuando, eu tive a infeliz ideia de perguntar se a Shina era bonita, porque até o Kanon já tinha visto ela sem máscara. E o Aiolia disse que ela era.

- Ela é. - Concordou Aldebaran.

- É, eu sei, eu encontrei com ela lá na casa de Leão... Mas enfim, lá se foi então o Kanon perguntar se eu tava interessado na garota... O Milo, obviamente, foi falar que não tinha interesse nenhum na amazona de Cobra e, conforme ele ia ficando estressado, o Aiolia resolveu levar a cabo seu ponto de vista de que na opinião dele o Milo não tinha motivo nenhum pra ficar bravo se alguém se interessasse por ela.

- E não tem. - Concordou Shura.

- Aí é que o Milo se estressou mesmo, que nem o dia daquela briga, que o Shura viu...

- Hehe, nem me fala.

- E eles começaram a brigar de novo.

- Eu não acredito. - Shura balançou a cabeça. - Mas aí, ó, tá vendo como não compensa?

- Não compensa é o Milo e o Aiolia ficarem se estranhando o tempo todo por causa desse assunto. - Mu desabafou, no que os outros dois cavaleiros acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. - Agora, olha aí a situação. Mas enfim, Shura, veio deixar a armadura pra arrumar?

- É... - O espanhol coçou a cabeça, olhando para a pilha de armaduras amontoadas na oficina de Mu. - Ela tá precisando de um trato. Mas eu posso trazer depois, você parece que está com um pouco de serviço acumulado...

- Imagine! - Mu iluminou o rosto com um sorriso e pegando a caixa das costas de Shura, sem admitir recusas. - Eu apronto a sua rapidinho!

- Mas... Não tem armadura na frente da minha? Por exemplo, a caixa da de Cisne está bem aí na frente de todas...

- Sim, mas você é um cavaleiro de ouro! Tem prioridade!

- Temos? - Aldebaran também não sabia dessa novidade.

- Claro que têm. Aliás, Aldebaran, tem certeza _mesmo_ que não quer arrumar o chifre do seu elmo?

Aldebaran e Shura se entreolharam, estranhando o comportamento do tibetano.

OOO

_Filial da Fundação Graad, nas proximidades de Rodório e Atenas..._

Saori estava confortavelmente instalada na sala principal do setor da Direção da filial da sua Fundação localizada nas proximidades do Santuário, e que servia de 'cobertura' para as atividades 'paramilitares' do Santuário, que por razões óbvias tinha que se manter suas atividades incógnitas do resto do mundo. Afinal, imaginem a confusão que seria se as pessoas, especialmente o governo grego e seus aliados europeus, descobrissem as reais atividades do Santuário e sua posição como deusa Athena. Isso no meio de um mundo de paz frágil devido à Guerra Fria entre Estados Unidos e Aliados e União Soviética, e Aliados. Muito melhor seria seguir à risca os sábios conselhos de Shion e manter o Santuário à parte, encobrindo suas ações com um verniz 'humanitário' emprestado pelas atividades da Fundação Graad erigida pelo seu avô.

Mas não era fácil, ainda mais para ela, que apesar de Deusa da Sabedoria, não deixava de ser uma garota que agora descobria, enquanto examinava os balancetes da contabilidade da Fundação, que deveria ter efetivamente escutado seu avô e se dedicado muito, muito, muito mais aos seus estudos do que efetivamente fizera.

Os malditos balancetes em suas mãos podiam ser muito bem hieróglifos egípcios, que para ela dava na mesma. Mas, obviamente, não podia dar a impressão de que era uma analfabeta financeira, ou poderia ser facilmente levada à falência. E, apesar de Shion ser a competência encarnada como Grande Mestre do Santuário e lhe prestar uma ajuda verdadeiramente inestimável, era quase tão inexperiente quanto ela no lide com os assuntos relacionados com a administração da Fundação. Os outros cavaleiros, quando se dispunham a ajudar, também não eram muito úteis; muito apesar de terem, a despeito de seu treinamento, uma formação escolar muito boa. Afinal, eram egressos do Santuário da Deusa da Sabedoria, tinham que ter boas noções de matemática, ciências, filosofia, línguas, astronomia... E Shion sempre fora muito exigente em relação a isso. E os garotos do Orfanato de seu avô também não ficaram atrás.

Mas, de qualquer forma, cavaleiros eram treinados para serem cavaleiros, não graduados em ciências contábeis.

E ela, logo ela, _odiava_ matemática.

- Saori, posso entrar? - A voz suave de Shun se fez ouvir no outro lado da porta. Verdade seja dita, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tinha se mostrado bastante solícito em ficar na Fundação, ao contrário dos seus outros colegas que fugiam daquele lugar como o diabo corria da cruz. E, verdade seja dita, o temperamento doce do rapaz, aliado ao seu perfil metódico, o faziam uma excelente companhia.

Mas naquele momento precisamente, até mesmo a voz do Shun pareceu deixá-la irritada.

- Entra...

- Ah... - Shun olhou para a pilha de papéis que ela tinha em mãos. - Ainda não terminou de analisar os relatórios da contabilidade?

Apesar de toda sua bondade e ingenuidade, Shun aprendera com os colegas esse defeito, o de fazer perguntas impertinentes nas horas mais impróprias. E aquela em particular irritara bastante a garota. O olhar de exaspero de Saori foram resposta suficiente ao jovem, que logo entendeu que a amiga não tinha a mais mínima ideia do que significasse aquelas porcentagens e gráficos.

Mas, para o azar dela, nem ele.

- O que você quer, Shun? Eu estou no meio de uma coisa difícil aqui...

- Desculpe interromper, mas é urgente... - O cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ao contrário de seus colegas, ao menos tinha a qualidade de se desculpar quando percebia que tinha sido inconveniente. - Eu realmente achei que devia te avisar...

- E o que é assim tão urgente que você teve que interromper minha análise dos balancetes da contabilidade, hein?

- O Julian está vindo pra cá...

- O QUÊ? - Os balancetes imediatamente perderam a importância. - Pelos deuses do Olimpo...

- Calma, não precisa ficar tão preocupada...

- Como não? - Saori andava de um lado para o outro. - Eu não tenho ideia de como eu vou explicar pra ele o acontecido com o Kanon!

- Ah... Ele ainda não sabe?

- Claro que não! Como eu vou dizer pra ele que o general marina dele virou uma mulher em uma missão liderada por um de meus cavaleiros? Como eu vou explicar uma coisa dessas? Eu vou parecer uma incompetente!

- Saori...

- ...Fora que pra ele vai ser uma chateação enorme! Ele vai brigar comigo! Tanto que ele queria colocar o Kanon no templo de Poseidon perto de Sounion, e eu, logo eu, o convenci a deixá-lo sob minha responsabilidade! Aí, olha só o que me acontece! E agora, como eu viro pra ele e falo uma coisa dessas?

- Ah... Saori...

- Será que ele demora muito pra chegar? Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa!

- Saori...

- ...Que é, Shun? - Exasperou-se a moça.

- Tem mais...

- Mais...?

- Sorento e Thetys já estão no Santuário. Foram atrás do Kanon...

- O QUÊÊÊ?

OOO

Naquela manhã atípica para o aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries, Kiki não podia reclamar.

Tinha levantado cedo, mas logo se distraíra de suas obrigações para começar uma brincadeira, e ao ser pego pelo seu mestre, teve uma grata surpresa: Ao invés de ser punido pela desatenção, foi mandado para 'treinar lá fora'.

E isso, em seu 'dicionário', podia ser traduzido por _brincar_ lá fora.

- _Coelhinho, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho _, seu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho, se eu fosse como tu, eu tirava a mão do bolso e colocava a mão no Coelhinho_..._

- Olha, olha... Mas vejam quem foi que a maré trouxe... - Uma voz feminina e melodiosa, próxima a si, chamou a atenção do pequeno, que se voltou para ver quem era e...

- AAAAAHH!

- Thetys, deixe o menino em paz, pelos deuses... - Sorento bufava enquanto ajeitava a gravata rendada de seu elegante terno de linho bege claro, mas era ignorado por Thetys que, embora parecesse bem inofensiva em seus trajes civis, olhava para o garotinho com um brilho malvado nos olhos.

- Vo-vo-vo... VOCÊ! - Kiki, pobrezinho, parecia apavorado. Não era para menos: Se lembrava, e bem, do seu último embate com a comandante marina Thetys de Sereia, que o perseguira fazendo ameaças e juras de vingança por meio Reino de Poseidon, enquanto ele corria e se escapulia para tentar ajudar os cavaleiros de Bronze. Realmente, pensando melhor agora, fora uma má ideia fazer troça da garota usando seus poderes telecinéticos(2), porque pelo brilho nos olhos da moça, ela pretendia cumprir cada ameaça que fizera naquela ocasião...

- Muito bem, pestinha insuportável... - Thetys colocou a mão na cintura e sorriu de lado, enquanto Sorento revirava os olhos em desaprovação. - ...Que sorte a minha encontrar justo você por aqui, não? Porque nós temos contas a acertar!

- Olhe aqui, sua bruxa! - Kiki tentou parecer valente. - Não pense que eu tenho medo de você!

- Pois devia, moleque insolente!

- Há, você não é de nada! Tá pensando que você me assusta? Ainda mais aqui no Santuário! Meu mestre tá aqui, sabia?

- Por quê? Vai correr pra se agarrar na perninha do seu mestre? Se acha muito valente, mas na hora da verdade, mesmo, corre feito um coelhinho assustado! - Thetys seguia se trocando com o menino, já vermelha de raiva, para desgosto de seu acompanhante. - Pra você ser mariquinha desse jeito, ele deve ser um incompetente!

- Thetys, por favor... - Sorento tentava impedir que a garota avançasse para cima do menino, a quem seguia provocando.

- Incompetente é você, sua bruxa, feia, burra, chata, mocreia dos infernos! - Gritou o menino, vermelho pela ofensa a si e a seu mestre. A garota, porém, franziu a testa com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

- O que foi que você disse, moleque abusado?

- ...Pronto, agora foi. - Sorento suspirou, derrotado. Podiam fazer tudo com a comandante, que ela mantinha uma razoável calma, mas atacar sua beleza física era realmente algo imperdoável para a garota. E...

- Mocreia! MOCREIA! MO-CREIAAAAA!

- GrraaaAAARRRHH... - Thetys perdeu toda a compostura e partiu para cima do garoto, que soltou um grito e saiu em disparada para as doze casas, sendo prontamente seguido pela garota, que parecia realmente empenhada em assassinar o pequeno.

- Mas que falta de elegância, pelos céus... - Sorento revirava os olhos, para então seguir correndo em direção aos dois e, com sorte, evitar um infanticídio.

OOO

_Enquanto isso..._

- Ué, vocês sentiram isso? - Shura parecia desconfiado.

- Visitantes? Mas eu acho que conheço esses cosmos... - Aldebaran matutou. - Mu, um deles não é...

- Kiki! - O ariano matou a charada, e já se adiantou para ajudar o pupilo, no que foi seguido pelos outros dois cavaleiros.

Mas, ao sair da Casa de Áries e se postar nas proximidades das doze casas, nem precisou procurar muito. Foi quase atropelado pelo pequeno, que se jogou ofegante em sua direção.

- Mestre Mu! Mestre Mu! Aquela bruxa vai me pegar!

- Calma, Kiki! Que bruxa é essa?

- Ela vai me pegar! - O menino estava agitadíssimo. - Ela veio até aqui para me matar!

- Calma, Kiki! - Mu seguia tentando acalmar seu pupilo. - Ninguém vai te fazer nada!

- Você vai matar aquela bruxa feia boba e chata, não vai?

- Kiki, eu já te disse que ninguém vai te fazer nada! Muito menos essa bruxa...

- Bruxa? Que bruxa? - Aldebaran parecia confuso, mas parou ao ver que ao fundo chegavam os visitantes do Santuário.

- AAAHH! Olha ela aí! Ela vai me matar! Essa mocreia, bruxa dos infernos! Vai lá, Mestre Mu! Vai lá e bate nela!

Mu, de costas para o grupo que sentiu chegar, virou-se já para dar um 'sabão' na pessoa que ameaçava seu pupilo.

- Olha aqui, quem quer que você seja! Kiki é meu discípulo e... - Parou em seco ao ver a comandante marina, tão ferrenhamente chamada de bruxa por seu pequeno pupilo.

Na verdade, uma formosa moça com louros cabelos compridos, rosto delicado, lábios rosados e olhos azuis, metida num tailleur rosa-salmão muito justo ao corpo.

- Mas esse aí não é o tal Sorento de Sirene? - Cochichou Aldebaran.

- É... Então essa loirinha deve ser a assessora pessoal do Julian, a tal Thetys de Sereia que a Saori detesta. - Shura respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo do colega para que a conversinha paralela não fosse percebida pelos visitantes.

- Pudera, né? Olha que saúde... Competição ferrenha mesmo. E essa roupa, pelos deuses...

- Tá uma sereia, literalmente. Mas esse terno do Sorento, viu... Será que onde ele comprou não tinha pra homem não?

- Mestre Mu, vai lá e bate nela! - O menino Kiki, agarrado na perna do cavaleiro de Áries, parecia muito mais confiante agora.

Mas Mu, por sua vez, parecia congelado no lugar, com a boca aberta sem soltar nenhum som e corado até as orelhas.

- Então... - Thetys, já mais recomposta e menos ensandecida do que quando estava perseguindo o garoto, se aproximou lentamente do cavaleiro de Áries, que seguia calado. - Você é o mestre desse garoto?

- ...

- Bom... - Thetys continuou, um pouco constrangida pelo fato do outro se mantar tão calado quanto antes. - ...Enfim, você tem que dar uma boa lição nesse menino, que ele é muito mal-educado e desrespeitoso com as pessoas, sabia?

- ...

- Mestre Mu, faz alguma coisa! - Kiki estava impaciente devido ao silêncio do mais velho. - Fala alguma coisa pra essa bruxa!

- Ahhh, Kiki... - Aldebaran gentilmente resolve pegar o garotinho pela blusa, já que Mu seguia tão calado quanto antes, aparentando um desconforto terrível. - Vai ali com o tio Shura, vai.

- Mas o Mestre Mu...

- Chispa, Kiki! - Aldebaran chiou entre os dentes, e o garotinho pareceu entender o recado.

- Olá, suponho que vocês sejam Sorento de Sirene e Thetys de Sereia, não? - O brasileiro voltou-se para a dupla de visitantes após desvencilhar Kiki das pernas de seu mestre, e Shura pegou o garotinho pela mão lançando para a garota um sorriso 'colgate'. - Eu sou Aldebaran, guardião da casa de Touro. Aquele é Shura de Capricórnio, e o mestre do garotinho é Mu de Áries. Em que podemos ajudá-los?

- Estamos procurando pelo Dragão Marinho. - Sorento respondeu, ajeitando a gravata rendada de seu impecável terno, que contrastava com a puída vestimenta de treinamentos dos outros três cavaleiros de ouro presentes.

Aldebaran e Shura trocaram olhares rápidos, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

- Ah... - Shura pigarreou, tentando ganhar tempo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada demais, é só uma visita de rotina. - Sorento respondeu, enquanto Thetys mantinha os olhos cravados no cavaleiro de Áries, que seguia calado.

- Bem... Ele deve estar na casa de Gêmeos, se estiver por aqui no Santuário. Eu não o vi hoje, ainda. - Shura falou pausadamente, escolhendo com cuidado cada palavra. - Podem subir até lá, e procurem por Saga. Ele vai saber onde o irmão está, com certeza...

- Muito obrigado, cavaleiro de Capricórnio. - Sorento empertigou-se e novamente ajeitou a gravata rendada dentro da lapela do terno, e preparou-se para seguir em direção a Gêmeos. - Thetys?

- Hã? - Thetys seguia com os olhos cravados no cavaleiro de Áries, que por sua vez ainda estava plantado no mesmo lugar e mudo como uma porta.

- Me acompanhe, por favor?

- Ah, sim... - Thetys ajeitou-se, ainda olhando para o mudo cavaleiro de Áries, e seguiu o General Marina.

- Senhorita Thetys, desculpe qualquer coisa em relação ao garotinho. Ele é um menino bastante hiperativo, muito danado... Até mesmo o Mu tem bastante trabalho para treiná-lo como se deve. Não é mesmo, Mu? - Aldebaran cutucou o colega de Áries, mudo, enquanto tentava contornar a situação.

- ... - Foi a eloquente resposta do tibetano.

- Não tem problema... - A Comandante meneou a cabeça. - Até mais...

- Até... - Sorriram Aldebaran e Shura enquanto os dois subiam em direção à terceira casa, e Mu seguia tão quieto quanto antes.

Alguns instantes de desconfortável silêncio depois, e Shura resolve se manifestar.

- Ihh... Caramba, e agora?

- Bom... - Aldebaran estava pensativo. - A casa vai cair, né? Tomara que o Saga tenha o senso de pensar em uma solução... Não é, Mu?

- ...

- Eh? - Shura olhou para o tibetano, vermelho e ainda mudo.

- Ahhh! - O menino Kiki, depois de se ver livre da ameaça da sereia, resolveu desafogar a sua frustração com seu mestre. - O Mestre Mu NÃO me defendeu daquela bruxa loira! Mestre Mu não falou NADA pr'aquela mocreia! Ficou mudo! Mudo mudo mudo feito uma planta!

Mu, que já estava vermelho, ficou quase roxo. Mas isso não sensibilizou o menino, que continuou.

- AAAHH! Que vergonha! Que humilhação! Parece até que aquela bruxa loira enfeitiçou meu Mestre Mu!

- CALA ESSA BOCA, KIKI! - Mu explodiu, finalmente rompendo seu mutismo. - Que enfeitiçado o quê!

- Mas...

- Kiki, vai dar uma volta, vai... - Shura tentava despistar o menino.

- Mas por quê? - O garoto parecia revoltado.

- Porque... Porque sim! Vai logo!

- Porque sim não é resposta! - Rebateu o menino, de pronto.

- SOME, KIKI!- Shura explodiu. - A gente vai conversar assunto de adulto aqui! Chispa da minha frente que você já arrumou confusão demais!

- Mas...

- A-GO-RA! - Shura avançou na direção do garoto, que percebeu o perigo e saiu correndo.

- Mas Mu... - Aldebaran parecia preocupado com o amigo. - O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada não!

- Você ficou sem falar nada! Tudo bem que o Kiki te fez passar uma vergonhazinha, mas você ficou mudo!

- Não fiquei mudo não! Só... Não quis falar nada!

- Sei... - Shura fez um muxoxo. - E não quis falar nada com a sereia por quê?

- Ah...

- Deixa de conversa, Mu. Nós estamos aqui pra te ajudar... - Aldebaran interpelou noamente o colega.

- Estamos? - Shura levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro! É evidente que o Mu teve problemas na hora de interagir com a moça...

- Mas eu não estou entendendo... Ele fala normalmente com as amazonas! A Shina, A Marin... - Shura estava confuso.

- A Marin é namorada do Aiolia, e a Shina é o interesse amoroso do Milo! - Rebateu Mu.

- Então... Você tá interessado na sereia? - Novamente, o cavaleiro de capricórnio pegou a deixa no ar.

- NÃO! Eu não tou interessado em ninguém não, só...

- Então o que é que acontece? Você só fica mudo perto de meninas solteiras e desimpedidas?

- Ah... Se eu falar, vocês JURAM que não contam pra ninguém?

- Claro! Já me viu espalhar alguma coisa por aí? - Indignou-se o cavaleiro de Touro.

- Você fala pro Seiya, o que na prática dá na mesma. - Respondeu Mu de bate-pronto.

- Tá, eu não falo pra ele, então...

- Eu... - Mu suspirou, desolado. - Eu fico assim quando uma mulher bonita vem falar comigo. Eu travo, fico mudo feito uma porta! Pronto, falei.

Os outros dois cavaleiros olharam para o tibetano, consternados.

- Timidez patológica? - Shura coçou a cabeça. - E quanto à Shina e à Marin?

- Elas... É como se elas já tivessem 'dono', né... Tá, eu sei que a Shina é tecnicamente solteira, mas eu não consigo olhar pra ela sem pensar no Milo! Então ela também não conta... E quanto às outras... Toda vez é isso. A moça vem falar comigo e eu travo. Uma vergonha. Não tem jeito...

- Ah... Mas pra isso... Tem jeito sim, Mu!- Shura riu, vitorioso.

- Tem? - Mu pareceu iluminar seu rosto anteriormente triste.

- Claro! Isso não é nada que umas boas doses de tequila não possa resolver.

- Ah, não. O Mu não pode beber. - Aldebaran balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. - Da última vez que ele tentou, tomou uma dosezinha só licor e quase baixou no hospital... Como é que era o nome do que o médico disse?

- Efeito dissulfiram. - Mu parecia ainda mais tristonho. - Em resumo, é como se eu tivesse alergia ao álcool...

- Nossa, mas que saco... - Shura paricia ainda mias tristonho do que Mu, ao imaginar uma vida sem bebidas alcoólicas; enquanto Aldebaran olhava para o amigo ariano compartilhando de seu pesar...

OOO

_Escadarias das doze casas..._

- Sorento... - Thetys parecia querer puxar um assunto com o arredio músico austríaco, que não estava com um humor dos melhores ao vislumbrar todas aquelas escadarias que teria de subir.

- Sim?

- Er... Muito calado aquele cavaleiro de Áries, não?

- É...

- Muito reservado, sisudo, misterioso... Nem parece que treina aquela pestinha, né?

- É...

- É tão estranho que um tipo como ele seja mestre daquele terrorista mirim. Porque ele me pareceu um cara muito respeitável, sabe? Apesar do jeito caladão e tudo... Se bem que, verdade seja dita, nem ele saiu em defesa daquele projeto de meliante. Isso já fala muito bem dele, como uma pessoa justa e correta...

- É...

- Os outros dois eu achei muito saidinhos, mas ele... Parece ser tão educado, respeitador, interessante... O tipo de homem que sabe tratar bem e valorizar uma mulher! Não esses que ficam aí rindo feito uns bobos alegres enquanto estão olhando pra gente. E ele tem um ar de mistério, entende?

- É? - Sorento franziu a testa, ainda sem olhar diretamente para a sereia, estranhando como diabos a garota tinha depreendido tantas informações a respeito do cavaleiro de Áries que não trocara nem três palavras com ela.

- Bem que eu pensei que todos os cavaleiros desse Santuário fossem que nem o idiota do Kanon, ou que nem aqueles retardados que estiveram no Santuário Submarino... Vai que foram todos criados à imagem e semelhança daquela baranga que se diz deusa... Mas parece... Parece que o Mu de Áries não é assim!

- É?...

- É! Ele é diferente! Parece ser tão culto, tão inteligente, tão cheio de personalidade! Tem que ser, afinal, não é ele quem conserta as armaduras desses parvos?

- É...

- Então! Precisa de muito conhecimento técnico pra reparar armaduras com tantos anos de existência! É como se ele fosse um restaurador de obras de arte!

"Pelos sete mares, ela está viajando!" - Pensou Sorento, enquanto Thetys continuava a discorrer sobre as qualidades do Cavaleiro de Áries. - É... Acho que é aqui, Thetys.

- É?

- Tem duas estátuas na porta e tem o sinal de Gêmeos no umbral. Só pode ser aqui... - Sorento resmungou, parando na porta ao perceber que a pessoa que buscavam saía pela porta. - Alto, Dragão Marinho!

Saga levantou o rosto, olhando com estranheza as duas pessoas plantadas em sua porta, e que nunca tinha visto na vida...

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Saga de Gêmeos explicar aos recém chegados a totalidade dos novos fatos acerca do verdadeiro Dragão Marinho? Conseguirá Thetys de Sereia ver ainda mais qualidades no misterioso Cavaleiro de Áries? Conseguirá Saori Kido, a incrível Deusa Atena, se explicar para seu amigo Julian Solo sem que ele tenha um chilique ao descobrir o que aconteceu com seu General Marina? E conseguirão Aldebaran e Shura ajudar o seu colega de armas Mu de Áries a superar seu problema de comunicação? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>1- Harém: Pois bem, pra quem estranhou... Aqui vai a explicação:<br>Em 1988, foram publicados três livros da coleção Jump Gold Selection, que traziam informações adicionais sobre os episódios do anime, OVA's, histórias laterais e informações adicionais diversas. Pois bem, em um deles consta a informação de que o falso Grande Mestre do Santuário, no caso Saga, mantinha um harém particular (e era possessivo a ponto de matar qualquer um que sequer olhasse para suas mulheres!). Que fique claro que isso é uma informação exclusiva do anime, no mangá não tem nada disso ahahahaha! Maaaas enfim, eu resolvi dar uma adaptada e 'usar' esse dado a meu favor: como nos tempos atuais (mesmo nos '80) um harém propriamente dito sairia muito caro e complicado de manter, o 'Harém' desse universo alternativo é uma luxuosa... casa de entretenimento masculino. (Para bom entendedor: entre _otras cositas más_, um pu-tei-ro ahahahahahahaha! O Café Photo -ou o Bahamas- dos arredores do Santuário!)

2 - Fato presente no anime, Kiki usa seus poderes telecinéticos para derrotar Thetys, que depois de escapar o persegue para impedir que ele chegue até os outros combatentes de Atena. Acho que deve ter ficado um sentimento negativo entre eles, não?

3 - Em medicina, a expressão "efeito dissulfiram" ou "efeito antabuse" se refere à hipersensibilidade ao álcool que ocorre como uma reação adversa a medicação específica, como o dissulfiram. Os sintomas são depressão respiratória, arritmias cardíacas e convulsões, o que pode levar ao óbito.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone!<p>

E aqui vai mais um capítulo dessa loucura para vocês... (Leitores de Skandalón que por ventura estejam aqui, fear not! o próximo capítulo está quase pronto!)

Animadíssima com as reviews que recebi! E sempre tento responder por PM, mas é que esses últimos dias estão terríveis (sabe quando junta tudo ao mesmo tempo agora? Então...)

Mas cabe os thank you's! Meus sinceros agradecimentos a Needy, Suellen-San (sua LINDA!), Lum, Ana! E conclamo todos os outros leitores e favoritadores a deixarem reviews, ou PM's! Eu adoooorooo!

* * *

><p>Mas respondendo:<p>

- Needy: Vc acertou, sabe Deus lá como, que eu GOSTO de review grande! E quanto ao livro-texto que vc escreveu, eu só tenho algo a dizer: ONDE EU ASSINO? Concordo com muita, muita coisa! Especialmente a parte do Saga Madalena Arrependida (morrí de rir aqui!) Continue lendo e mandando review, viu!

- Suellen: Amando que vc está curtindo isso! Continue lendo apesar da vida corrida (e eu juuuuro que eu te entendo! Minha vida está uma bagunça também! É trabalho, é mestrado, é tudo no mundo!)

- Lum: Oba, que bom que vc gostou! Eu sou apaixonada por Ranma 1/2 e também tenho muito carinho por StS, e quando a ideia dessa fic me veio, eu juro que fiquei com medo de escrever. Mas aí ela ficou martelando na cabeça, e eu resolvi pôr pra fora. Fico super feliz de ver que gente que também curte esses dois fandoms estão curtindo o resultado final, sério mesmo! Continue acompanhando, e escrevendo se possível!

- Ana: E não é? O Kanon é um rapaz inteligente, achou um jeitinho 'fácil' de tirar um extra de forma 'mais ou menos' honesta ahahahahahaha! Vamos pôr pra frente a ideia das enquete, mas eu estou com novas sugestões! (Embora eu tenha amado a sugestão dos Jonas Brothers para os meninos de bronze, eu não consigo ver o Camus como o Jared Padalecki! Acho o Jared muito grandão! Já o Milo como Jensen... Sei lá...

Mas olhem aí minhas sugestões:

Saga/Kanon: Kyle e Lane Carlson (garotos propaganda da Abercrombie e Fitch, deliciosos! Finalmente achei um par de gêmeos de se morrer!);  
>MdM: Joe Mangiello com cabelo grisalho (sim, o ALCIDE, minha gente! todas morrechora/grita e se desespera!)  
>Aiolia: Tom Welling<br>Dohko: Bruce Lee (a inspiração do Kurumada foi óbvia!)  
>Milo: Chris Hemwsworth antes da barba e da bombada do Thor (ele tem a carinha cúti-cúti de bravinho que eu acho que o Milo tem!), mas reconheço que o Jensen também é uma boa opção. Mas o cabelo, minha gente, É o do Jon Bon Jovi.<br>Camus: Axl Rose (Nos seus áureos tempos. Tem tudo: o olho mutante, o cabelo vermelho e liso, a pele branca, o rosto de nariz perfeito... E era um gato!)  
>Shura: Jake Gyllenhaal, Rafael Nadal também é uma opção.<br>Aiolos: Se tivesse a idade que era pra ter, Henry Cavill. Maaas na fic ele é um menininho de catorze anos, e pra isso eu aceito sugestões! Mas enquanto isso imaginem o Henry adolescente que tá tudo certo!  
>Afrodite: Cillian Murphy (Andrej Pejic é muuuuuito mocinha pra ele...)<p>

Aceito sugestões para os próximos, viu Dona Ana!

* * *

><p>Agora deixa eu ir que eu já escrevi demaaais! See u!<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO TEREMOS CASAIS YAOI, salvo prova irrefutável em contrário.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Kanon de Gêmeos, transmutado em uma mulher e impedido de utilizar seu cosmo, tenta seguir com sua vida enquanto busca uma solução para seu problema, contando com a ajuda (?) dos outros cavaleiros e em especial de seu irmão Saga (?), cavaleiro oficial da constelação de Gêmeos. Neste ínterim, porém, eis que Sorento de Sirene e Thetys de Sereia, servidores leais de Poseidon também conhecido como Julian Solo, chegam ao Santuário em busca do General Marina de Dragão Marinho, ignorantes de sua atual condição..._

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Ou:**

**Lei de Conway: Em toda organização sempre há alguém que sabe tudo o que se passa - Esse alguém deve ser dispensado.**

* * *

><p><em>Santuário de Atena, escadarias da entrada do Terceira Casa Zodiacal...<em>

Saga de Gêmeos estava surpreso.

Muito mais do que isso: Estava assombrado.

Não era pelo fato de que diante de sua casa estavam dois completos desconhecidos. O que, por si só, seria um bom motivo: Era de se esperar que o espaço das Doze Casas, última trincheira de resistência do Santuário ao acesso do Salão do Grande Mestre e da Estátua de Atena, fosse um lugar de acesso extremamente restrito. Essa era, afinal, a função dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que guardavam cada um dos templos zodiacais.

Não era, tampouco, pelo fato de que os dois desconhecidos consistissem em uma garota loira e até bem bonitinha, trajando um tailleur mais justo ao corpo do que o recomendado para um ambiente tão predominantemente masculino como era o Santuário (o que Saga achava bom); e um rapaz metido em um terno de linho com gravata rendada que pareciam absurdamente quentes para o clima escaldante do verão grego, mas que se mantinha impávido diante do calor e seguia o medindo de alto a baixo com um certo ar de enfado e trejeitos irritantemente aristocráticos (o que Saga não achava bom).

Na verdade, o que lhe surpreendera tanto foi o fato que o almofadinha lhe confundira com Kanon, e não o contrário.

E isso sim era assombroso. Afinal, sendo ele o gêmeo 'oficial' no Santuário devido a todo o segredo que cercava a existência do irmão, era muito natural que Kanon, enquanto estivesse no Santuário, assumisse sua identidade e se fizesse passar por ele. E Saga esteve pouquíssimas vezes na ilha onde seu irmão treinara, e mesmo lá todos sabiam que ele era seu irmão.

Assim sendo, não era exagero nenhum dizer que Saga nunca passara pela situação de ser confundido com seu irmão gêmeo idêntico antes.

O janota se aproximou, ainda o olhando atentamente, junto com a garota.

- E então, Kanon, é assim que você trata os amigos? - A garota perguntou com voz irônica, enquanto ele seguia calado.

- Nota-se que nem sua estadia no Santuário melhorou seus modos. - Completou o rapaz, num tom enfadado.

Saga, apesar de calado, pensava a todo vapor. Se ela e o mauricinho o estavam confundindo com Kanon, isso era sinal de que eles o conheciam, mas não conheciam _a ele_. Por estranho que isso parecesse. Rapidamente, Saga fez uma lista mental de possíveis amizades do irmão que ele não compartilhava; mas duvidava muito que o almofadinha ou a garota diante de si se encaixassem no perfil de pessoas com que Kanon convivera em seu tempo livre na ilha onde vivera antigamente... a saber, marinheiros e estivadores vagabundos, frequentadores de estabelecimentos duvidosos, jogadores de pôquer incautos que o irmão depenava sem dó, e mulheres de espírito mais... liberal, por assim dizer.

Mas Saga atentou para um detalhe: o janota o chamara de Dragão Marinho.

Seria possível que aquele mauricinho de cara enjoada era um dos Generais Marinas de Poseidon?

- Er... - Saga pigarreou, decidindo apostar nessa última opção, por mais estranha que parecesse. - Na verdade, não...

- Oh, sim... - Sorento de Sirene pôs o dedo indicador no queixo. - Então, presumo, você deve ser o irmão gêmeo dele, Saga de Gêmeos.

- Isso.

- Pois bem... - Sorento não se abalou com a confusão, visto que ainda mantinha seu ar irritado. - Eu sou Sorento de Sirene, General Marina de Poseidon e antigo Guardião do Pilar do Atlântico Sul, e esta é Thetys de Sereia, Comandante Marina.

- Ah... Muito prazer. - Saga acenou a cabeça, ainda um tanto surpreso. Seria realmente possível que aquele almofadinha fosse mesmo um guerreiro? Mas, de pronto, veio em sua mente o relato de Kanon sobre seus antigos companheiros; especificamente um comentário muito depreciativo a respeito de um deles que tocava uma flauta, seguido por opiniões impublicáveis a respeito _do que_ ele sentia vontade de fazer com o dito instrumento musical.

Será que era esse o tal flautista que escapou por tão pouco de ver sua flauta usada em si próprio como supositório?

- E então, Saga de Gêmeos, onde está seu irmão? - Perguntou o outro, e a pergunta trouxe a Saga uma incômoda realidade: O que ele deveria dizer a respeito de Kanon, afinal? Que ele tinha caído numa lagoa mágica e virado uma mulher de corpo sinuoso e peitos arrasadores?

Definitivamente não parecia uma boa ideia.

- Eu acho melhor perguntar pra aquela mulher saindo ali. - Thetys observou, enquanto a forma feminina de Kanon saía do templo em seus habituais trajes de treino, que para sua desventura eram ainda mais justos que o tailleur da mocinha. - Ela tem bem o jeitão das sirigaitas com quem ele anda.

O ex-rapaz, pego de surpresa, arregalou os olhos azuis. Reconhecera de pronto os antigos colegas do Templo de Poseidon. E definitivamente esse reencontro, nessas condições, não estava em seus planos.

Saga, por sua vez, volta o rosto em direção à agora moça, literalmente sem palavras.

- Ô _querida_... - Thetys interpelou a outra, quebrando o silêncio. - Estamos procurando um rapaz igual a esse aqui. Ele estava aí dentro com você, por acaso?

- Thetys, que deselegante! Isso lá é jeito de falar com uma dama?

- Onde que você está vendo uma dama além de mim aqui? Francamente, Sorento, vamos deixar os cortejos de lado, afinal você não veio aqui pra cantar 'moçoilas' como essa daí. Nós viemos aqui atrás do Dragão Marinho. - Thetys pôs uma das mãos na cintura. - A 'senhorita' aí, quem é?

Kanon crispou os lábios e franziu a testa, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. Saga podia intuir que teria problemas.

- Vem cá, _coisinha_, posso saber porque você tá se referindo à minha pessoa desse jeito? Até onde eu sei, até agora eu não te dei motivo nenhum pra você insinuar qualquer coisa a meu respeito.

Thetys imediatamente endireitou as costas no momento em que foi interpelada pela outra mulher. Ser chamada de 'coisinha' a irritara profundamente, mas ela não podia dizer que era a primeira vez: Dragão Marinho e ela tinham uma antipatia recíproca, e ele habitualmente a chamava assim para irritá-la.

E agora aquela sirigaita vinha e chamava ela assim? Com que direito?

- Nem precisa. Porque usualmente moças de respeito não saem da casa de homens solteiros a essa hora, muito menos amazonas consagradas à -aham- _deusa Atena_ que nem você, _querida_. Especialmente conhecendo, como eu conheço, o histórico de um dos habitantes dessa casa. Dá até pra imaginar o treinamento que você devia estar fazendo aí dentro.

Saga já não estava mais achando graça nenhuma, até porque podia praticamente antever seu irmão assassinando a loirinha, dada a forma como a agora moça apertava os punhos tentando conter sua raiva.

- Nossa, _coisinha_, tudo isso é despeito porque ele nunca te deu cabimento, foi? - A agora moça disparou, mordaz. - Não é nada pessoal, mas é que ele não curte pegar peixinho pra criar não.

- Nem que ele quisesse muito, minha filha, nesse corpinho aqui ele nunca ia por a mão! - Protestou imediatamente a comandante marina.

- Olha que quem desdenha quer comprar, _coisinha_. Ahhh... Esqueci. Você então deve ser a tal capacha do Julian que é paradona na do teu chefe, que pelo jeito continua sem saber que você existe. Ainda mais agora que ele e a chefinha do Saga aqui andam se... Entendendo melhor. Foi mal pra você, né?

Agora era Thetys quem apertava os punhos, furibunda; e teria partido para cima da agora moça se não fosse contida pelo colega.

- Thetys! - Sorento, que tinha se empertigado todo quando viu o ex-rapaz saindo do templo de Gêmeos, imediatamente repreendeu a colega. - Pelos deuses! Agora você não está mais sendo deselegante, você está ofendendo a moça! Já não bastava toda a querela com o aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries, e agora isso? O que essa dama vai pensar que nós somos?

Sorento adiantou-se na direção da agora moça, para lhe fazer uma mesura.

- Perdão, senhorita, pela falta de educação de minha rude companheira. Eu sou Sorento de Sirene. - O marina apanhou a mão da moça estupefata e curvou-se, beijando de leve o dorso da mão; fazendo com que Saga quase engasgasse e Kanon abrisse os olhos desmesuradamente, sem ação diante do cumprimento do General Marina. - Encantado, minha bela dama.

Saga agora tampava a boca e o nariz com as duas mãos, desesperado para abafar as gargalhadas teimosas que nasciam em sua garganta. Os olhos de Kanon, por sua vez, faiscavam.

- Se você soltar um piu, Saga, eu te mato. - O ex-rapaz puxou a mão, para limpá-la na roupa de treinos. Saga seguia se contorcendo para não rir.

Sorento piscou, com uma expressão confusa no rosto que era acompanhada por Thetys.

Não entendia o desconforto da moça, muito menos as quase gargalhadas abafadas com muito custo pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos. O que havia de tão engraçado em se cumprimentar uma bela dama como aquela da maneira apropriada, afinal?

A propósito, quem era a moça, mesmo?

- Ha... Haa... Perdão. - Saga parecia mais controlado.

- Err.. Qual a sua graça, senhorita?

Saga mordeu os lábios com força, mas não deixou de soltar um risinho abafado. Parou na mesma hora ao receber um olhar mortal do ex-rapaz.

- Eu sou... Tessália, prima do Saga e do Kanon. - Respondeu a agora moça. - E não, não sou amazona, sou só instrutura física a serviço do Santuário... E nem tenho nada com nenhum deles dois, credo.

- Como assim prima? - Thetys disparou. - Que eu saiba eles são órfãos. De onde sairia uma prima?

- Ah... - Saga já estava ficando confuso. Teria problemas para manter essa história, a começar pelo ponto que a Comandante de Sereia acabara de levantar. Mas Kanon resolveu cortar a moça.

- Ô coisinha, larga mão de ser chata, viu? Se eu tô falando que eu sou prima deles, é porque eu sou, ora! Não vê que a gente até se parece? Presta atenção!

- Realmente, senhorita Tessália, agora que estou reparando bem vocês tem... bem... traços em comum. - Sorento novamente fez um floreio para chamar a atenção da moça. - Só que, no seu caso, ditos traços são muito melhor aproveitados!

Dessa vez Saga mal conseguia conter as risadas, e mordia o nó dos dedos com o rosto vermelho e os olhos já lacrimejando.

- Qual a graça? - Indagou a Sereia, levantando um sobrolho, enquanto Kanon olhava exasperado para Sorento.

- Ah... Ahhh... - Saga tentava não rir, mas sabia que precisava pensar numa solução para evitar que o General Marina seguisse cantando seu irmão. - A Tessália é... bem...

- A Tessália aqui não gosta de homem, meu bem. - Kanon afastou-se de golpe do Marina, que ficou assombrado. - Não curte, não gosta, nada pessoal. Mas valeu pela tentativa, fofo, porque você é tão delicadinho que eu quase me senti atraída por você. Mas só quase.

Thetys, assim como Saga, não conseguiu segurar o riso; e Sorento estava agora genuinamente irritado.

- Ah, bem... Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Tessália. Embora eu possa te garantir que eu _nada_ tenho de 'delicadinho'.

- Haa... Hum, claro, claro. - Saga seguia tentando engolir as gargalhadas. - De qualquer forma, Kanon não está aqui.

- E onde ele estaria, Saga? - Sorento indagou, ainda irritado como nunca. - Porque os outros cavaleiros de Ouro me garantiram que você saberia dizer onde estaria seu irmão.

- Oh, bem... Bem que eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade, mas infelizmente... É como disse a senhorita Thetys, aqui. Oras, vocês sabem como é o Kanon, não é mesmo? Ele achou de justo ontem passar a noite fora e não dizer onde ia, nem com quem. E aquele irresponsável resolve fazer isso justo no dia que recebemos a visita de nossa adorável prima que veio de longe só para nos ver. Muita falta de consideração, não acha, Tessália querida?

- Claro, Saga. Uma insensibilidade. - Kanon respondeu, a contra-gosto.

- Mas... Ele some assim, sem mais nem menos, sem nem dar satisfação? - Thetys perguntou. - Pensei que Atena fosse mais rigorosa com seus comandados...

- Ela é, Thetys, mas Kanon é um caso perdido. - Saga balançou a cabeça, exasperado, enquanto Kanon fuzilava o irmão com o olhar. - Bem, mas vocês vieram aqui só para vê-lo?

- Na verdade... Mais para saber notícias dele, mesmo. Há algum tempo ele não se reportava à Ordem Marinha; desde a missão na China, precisamente.

- Típico, caro Sorento, Típico... Mas enfim, ele retornou da missão e achou de dar essa escapada. - Saga completou.

- E Julian Solo, onde está? - Kanon perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Na Fundação Graad, foi falar com Saori Kido. - Bufou Thetys.

Saga e Kanon arregalaram os olhos, ao mesmo tempo...

OOO

_Fundação Graad... _

- O QUÊÊÊÊ?

- Calma, Julie... - Saori tentava acalmar seu 'amigo' Julian Solo, depois de contar a ele a novidade acerca de seu General Marina.

- Como assim calma? - Julian estava estupefato. - Você está me dizendo que o Dragão Marinho virou uma MOÇA? É isso?

- É...

- Shun, o que foi que fizeram com ela dessa vez? - O milionário voltou-se para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, presente ali para dar apoio moral para a deusa e amiga nesse momento difícil. - Foi o Hades, não foi? Mas pelos deuses, nós não estamos em tempos de paz?

- Julian, ninguém fez nada, juro... - Shun tentava contemporizar.

- COMO que não fizeram nada? Gente, ninguém aqui tá percebendo que ela está alucinando? Por Zeus! Os demônios de Hades agora estão se infiltrando na cabeça dela para fazê-la ficar LOUCA! Não é possível que nenhum de vocês INÚTEIS não tenham percebido!

- Julie...

- Isso é loucura! LOUCURA!

- Julie...

- Eu vou convocar uma reunião com Zeus! Vou! Isso é uma violação CLARA do acordo de paz e...

- JULIAN! - Saori gritou, chamando a atenção do outro para si e o fazendo calar a boca.

- Ah?

- Eu NÃO ESTOU ALUCINANDO, DROGA! - Gritou a deusa de novo. - Por mais louca que pareça a história, ela É VERDADE!

- COMO ASSIM? Um homem não cai em uma lagoa mágica e vira uma mulher, Saori! Isso NÃO EXISTE!

- Existe sim, e INFELIZMENTE aconteceu! Se você quiser a gente vai lá no Santuário e confirma a história toda com o Shion, com o Dohko...

- E o Kanon... - Shun completou, enquanto Julian seguia sem palavras.

- E o Ka... Melhor não. Ele vai ficar muito, muito, muito muito muito bravo se descobrir que o Julian sabe. É capaz de tentar me matar de novo!

- Saori... - Shun interrompeu suavemente a deusa. - Mas o Julian teria que saber. E o Kanon vai ter que saber que ele sabe.

- Tá, tá, tá.

- Espere. Isso é verdade mesmo? - Julian ainda se recusava a acreditar.

- CLARO QUE É, Julian! Acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas? Mas Julie... Pelo amor de Zeus não deixe os outros generais descobrirem! Com certeza ele ia achar o cúmulo da vergonha!

- Ah... - O fato de que seu general de Dragão Marinho agora era uma moça finalmente entrou na cabeça do jovem magnata. - Mas... Ih, droga.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Saori.

- Thetys e Sorento foram atrás dele. Capaz que já tenham descoberto...

- Então usa seu cosmo e convoca eles aqui! - Saori falou num tom urgente. - Anda, Julie!

- Mas e se eles já souberem?

- A gente obriga eles a esquecerem com um Satã Imperial do Shion!

- Ei, isso não! - Protestou Julian.

- Julie, você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação!

- Esperem... -Shun interrompeu os dois. - Acho que seria mais prudente contatar o Saga primeiro. Porque eu tenho certeza que, dada a situação, é bem provável que eles achem o Saga antes do Kanon.

- A não ser que algum cavaleiro linguarudo já tenha dado com a língua nos dentes! - Saori seguia andando de um lado para o outro, preocupada.

- E eu NÃO vou deixar ninguém acertar nenhum dos meus generais com um Satã Imperial. Depois é um sufoco pra desfazer os efeitos do golpe! - Completou Julian, também absorto em seu próprio poblema. .

- Gente, vamos ligar pro Saga primeiro antes de ficarmos pensando no pior? Porque quanto mais a gente demorar pra ligar, maior vai ser a chance deles descobrirem a verdade...

Julian e Saori olharam atônitos para o cavaleiro, mas não podiam deixar de dar razão a ele.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos..._

No momento em que Saga e Kanon seguiam olhando um para o outro, com olhos arregalados, o telefone toca; chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

Saga, contrafeito, resolve atender.

- Alô?

- Quem fala? - Perguntou Julian, no outro lado da linha.

- Saga de Gêmeos. Quem está falando?

- Saga, sou eu, Julian Solo.

- Ah... - Saga franziu as sobrancelhas. - Olá, Senhor Solo...

- Olá. Sorento e Thetys estão por aí? - Julian perguntou, tendo Saori e Shun do seu lado, apreensivos; ouvindo a conversa no viva voz. -

- Ah... - Saga franziu a testa, tendo sob si o olhar atento do irmão e dos dois visitantes. - Sim.

- Ótimo. Posso falar com ele?

- Ah... - Saga arregalou os olhos, pensando que Julian já pudesse estar sabendo da verdade, e teria ligado para contar para os dois o que realmente estava acontecendo. Mas como ele poderia enrolar o avatar de Poseidon? Esse era um talento do Kanon, não dele... - Bem...

- Eu sei que eles estão aí. E e Saori já me contou tudo.

- Ah...

- Eles descobriram o que aconteceu?

- Bem... não.

- Não desconfiam de nada?

- Não...

- Então me passe logo pro Sorento.

- Mas...

- Anda, Saga!

- Ah...

- Eu não vou contar pra eles não. Ok? Eu não quero que eles saibam, eu quero é tirar eles daí. Certo?

- Certo. Já vou chamar, senhor Solo. - Saga colocou o telefone na mesa, sob o olhar aterrado do ex-rapaz. - Sorento, Julian quer falar com você.

- Alô? - Sorento pegou o telefone.

- Sorento, sou eu. Conseguiu encontrar o Kanon?

- Bem... - O general marina levantou os olhos, olhando para Saga. - Não. E o irmão não sabe dizer onde está. Parece que ele saiu do Santuário depois da tal missão na China e não deu notícias de seu paradeiro até agora.

- É? - Julian não conseguiu repreender um suspiro de alívio, compartilhado por Saori. - Ufa...

- Ufa?

- Aaah, sabe como é. - Julian apressou-se em se consertar. - O Kanon é cansativo quando começa com essas.

- Eu sempre lhe disse que ele não era digno de sua confiança, Julian... - Sorento fez uma expressão de enfado no rosto, mas não percebeu o olhar assassino que recebeu da agora moça.

- Bem, bem. - Julian cortou o amigo no outro lado da linha. - Mas enfim, quem está aí com vocês?

- Fomos recebidos pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, bastante prestativo até; e pela sua prima.

- Prima? - Julian arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Que prima?

- Tessália, uma prima de Kanon que veio visitá-los, mas também não encontrou o Dragão Marinho por aqui.

- Ahhh... - Julian logo percebeu o estratagema de Kanon para ocultar a verdade dos colegas marinas. Mas para ele, que sabia da verdade, era bem óbvio que a tal 'prima' só podia ser a forma feminina de seu General de Dragão Marinho. - Bem, já que ele não está por aí mesmo, eu gostaria que você e Thetys viessem aqui me encontrar na Fundação Graad. Pode ser?

- Claro, Julian. Vamos te encontrar aí. Até mais...

- Até.

Sorento desligou o telefone, e virou-se para Saga.

- Agradeço a hospitalidade, Saga de Gêmeos, mas teremos que partir até a Fundação Graad para encontrar Julian. Creio que esse é um até logo...

- Ele sabe alguma coisa do Kanon?... - O ex-rapaz perguntou, reticente.

- Não, não sabe. - Sorento dirigiu-se até a porta, para voltar por onde veio. - Mas creio que ele deva aparecer logo. De qualquer forma, foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Tessália. Vamos, Thetys?

- Tchau, Saga. Tchau, _querida_. - Respondeu a sereia, irônica.

- Tchau, _coisinha_. Tchau, Sorento. - Respondeu a agora moça, enquanto os dois saíam pela porta.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que Saga começou a gargalhar.

- Tá rindo do quê, idiota? - Kanon deu um tapa no ombro do irmão.

- Nada não, _Tessália_. - Saga agora ria solto, enquanto Kanon mantinha a cara fechada. - Mas olha... você devia reconsiderar sua opinião a respeito do Sorentinho. Ele estava bem interessado em você, priminha! E ainda tem cara de menino pra casar. Mas, cá entre nós, 'cê jura mesmo que não curte homem não?

- Cala a boca, imbecil!

- Awww, mas que falta de espírito esportivo! Não fui eu que fiquei aí seduzindo o mauricinho... Aliás, onde vocês foram achar essa figurinha pra ser General Marina, pelos deuses? Aquilo lá tá mais pra dublê dos Menudos do que pra um guerreiro!

- Hohohoho, COMO você é engraçado! Nossa, deixa eu ir ali morrer de rir e eu já volto! - Kanon estava agastado, furibundo com o irmão que ria e ria, como que por vingança das gargalhadas que teve que engolir.

- Ai, ai... - Saga tentava agora parar de rir, pois sabia que se continuasse poderia entrar em risco de vida. - Mas nem tudo está perdido, a 'coisinha' não era de se jogar fora...

- Hunf. - Kanon bufou. - A _coisinha_ é bonitinha mas é um poooorre. Pense numa metidinha que se acha a última bolacha do pacote... Fora que quando desembesta a falar lembra MUITO uma certa pessoa que eu conheço.

- Jura, _Tessália_?

- Dá pra parar? Eu aqui todo preocupado com o fato de que eles podiam descobrir alguma coisa a meu respeito e você aí tirando sarro da minha desgraça! Tudo bem o Santuário saber, mas os Generais? Aí não! Mas, nossa, essa passou perto!

- Não comemore ainda, Tessália, porque o teu patrãozinho tá sabendo, já.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma, calma... A Saori contou pra ele, mas ele, não sei porquê, não quer que o Sorentinho descubra.

- Mas que M****!

- Calma! Mas o que você queria? Tudo bem que eu até concordo que os Generais Marinas não precisam ficar sabendo disso agora, mas o Julian ia ter que saber de qualquer jeito, mesmo! Ou você ia passar nele também a conversa da Tessália, a prima gostosa que não gosta de homem? - Saga irrompeu em gargalhadas de novo.

- Saga... - Rosnou o ex-rapaz. - Você tá doido pra morrer, é isso. Mas, se continuar assim, bem que eu posso cumprir seu desejo...

- Mas priminha, que ódio é esse no seu coração?

- Saga, vai tomar no olho do seu c*! - Kanon tentou dar uma bofetada no irmão, que esquivou-se ainda rindo; enquanto o ex-rapaz bufava de raiva e dirigia-se até a porta.

- Mas Tessália, não vai dar pra seguir essa sua sugestão não, viu? Porque a gente tem realmente algo em comum, que é não gostar de homem! - Saga continuava rindo. - Ei, Kanon, volta aqui!

OOO

_Fundação Graad..._

- Ufa, mas essa passou perto...

- Ufa nada, Saori! - Protestou Julian. - Porque e agora, como é que eu fico? Eu tô com um General Marina a menos! A menos, claro, que a prima Tessália do Kanon possa vestir a escama no lugar dele...

- De jeito nenhum, Julie! Ela, no caso ele, não pode usar o cosmo.

- Não?

- Não! Ela pode morrer se fizer isso!

- Morre nada! É impossível matar o Kanon!

- Julie, é sério! - Saori ralhou. - Ela, ou ele, teve um belo piripaque quando tentou só elevar o cosmo pra assustar o Shion, agora imagina o que pode acontecer se ele tiver que executar um golpe! É alguma coisa como uma dissonância entre o cosmo dele e o corpo... dela.

- Sério?

- É.

- Mas e aí? Eu fico sem General Marina?

- Ah... - Saori baixou os olhos, pensativa. - Até a gente resolver a situação...

- Saori, benzinho, pelo que eu entendi da história, vocês não estão nem perto de chegar em uma solução! Eu não posso ficar sem um general por tempo indeterminado!

- Então porque que, ao invés de criticar, você não ajuda a encontrar uma solução?

- Eu VOU ajudar, lógico. Mas até lá você vai me ceder o Saga pra eu colocar no lugar dele!

- De jeito nenhum! - Saori protestou imediatamente. - Eu não posso ficar sem o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Eu não posso, aliás, ficar sem nenhum cavaleiro de ouro meu!

- Como não? Eu é que não vou ficar com um General a menos! Vai que eu sou atacado?

- Atacado? Você? Faz-me rir, Julian! Não sei se você percebeu, mas a atacada SEMPRE sou eu!

- Pessoal... - Shun tentava apaziguar os ânimos já alterados.

- Isso não é justo, Saori!

- Claro que é!

- PESSOAL! - Shun elevou a voz, com um timbre que lembrava muito o tom de Hades.

Claro que isso chamou a atenção dos dois outros deuses, que sabiam que, desde que o corpo mítico de Hades foi mortalmente ferido por Seiya e estava se recuperando, o Deus do Submundo vez ou outra usava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda como avatar, sempre que precisava entrar em contato com outros deuses na Terra. Não que fossem possessões longas, mas como Hades não podia deixar o submundo, usava Shun como uma espécie de 'comunicador'.

Mas nada disso diminuía o medo dos outros dois deuses, que tinham ambos péssimas recordações do Senhor do Inferno.

- Tenho a atenção de vocês dois agora?

- Hades...? - Saori perguntou receosa. - Hã... Nós já não tínhamos conversado sobre essas suas possessões no corpo do Shun?

- Sim, minha cara. - Shun levantou uma sobrancelha, numa expressão claramente estranha ao doce cavaleiro de Andrômada, mas extremamente característica do Senhor do Submundo. - Mas não se esqueça que eu estou aqui convalescente graças a... um de seus cavaleiros. Então é justo que eu faça uso de seu colega aqui para me fazer ouvir quando necessário, especialmente quando as criancinhas mimadas aí ficam brigando por conta de um cavaleiro.

- General... - Corrigiu Julian, hesitante.

- Que seja. - Shun/Hades soltou um bufido. - Mas enfim, no momento ninguém está mais interessado do que eu na manutenção da paz. Porque vocês sabem, minha esposa Perséfone está aqui comigo, e vai ficar indefinidamente por aqui enquanto a paz dure. Então, vocês podem ficar bem despreocupados em relação a um ataque.

- Mas mesmo assim eu fico sem um General. - Julian colocou. - Por que eu tenho que sair prejudicado? Qual o problema dela me ceder o cavaleiro de Gêmeos pra que ele vista a escama do irmão?

- Poseidon, por favor, sim? Eu sei que os hormônios do rapazinho que você está usando como avatar estão comprometendo seu juízo, mas pare de se comportar como um moleque de dezenove anos! Já parou para pensar que é bem provável que a escama de Dragão Marinho não aceite o Saga como aceitou o Kanon?

- Mas...

- Façam o seguinte: Vocês dois estão agindo em conjunto mesmo para manter a paz na terra. Poseidon fica sem Kanon como General para que a equipe do Santuário fique completa, mas em caso de necessidade Atena terá de mandar um cavaleiro de ouro para assumir as funções de General interinamente, embora eu ache improvável que isso vá acontecer. Satisfeitos?

- Mas... - Saori e Julian não pareciam satisfeitos.

- Bem... Claro que se vocês não aceitarem existe sempre a possibilidade de eu ter uma conversinha com meu irmão Zeus para mencionar, assim sem querer, que um certo milionário de uma família tradicional no comércio marinho anda de namorico com uma certa herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do Japão; isso sem falar no fato de que, ó coincidência, ambos são as representações terrenas de seu irmão e de sua filhinha querida...

Os olhares assustados de Saori e Julian mostraram, nesse momento, que a nenhum dos dois ali tinha o menor interesse de que isso acontecesse.

- Então, todos estão felizes? - Shun deu um sorriso doce, mas era ainda Hades quem falava.

- Claro... - Responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Ótimo, problema resolvido! Agora eu já posso voltar para meu cantinho pra curtir minha mulherzinha? Porque eu estou indo. E se eu voltar aqui por causa disso, eu vou ter a tal conversinha com meu irmão Zeus querido. Ouviram bem?

- Sem problemas... - Saori respondeu, enquanto Hades deixava o corpo de Shun, que subitamente se viu de novo no local, como se nada tivesse acontecido; mas logo surpreendeu-se com o fato de que a discussão que antes de desenrolava tinha sumido como que por encanto, dando lugar a duas deidades estranhamente caladinhas.

- Mas... O que aconteceu? - Shun piscava e piscava, confuso. - Pararam de discutir?

- Ah... - Julian apressou-se em responder. Sabe o que estava pensando, Saori? Que até a situação se resolver eu fico sem General mesmo, mas só se você me garantir que me cede um cavaleiro de ouro se eu precisar.

- É uma ótima ideia... - Shun ponderou.

- Realmente, Julian, não vejo porque não... - Saori completou, sem graça.

- Muito bem! Estão vendo como tudo se resolve pacificamente? - Shun respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto os outros dois se entreolhavam, desconcertados.

OOO

_Saída do Santuário de Atena..._

- Hihihihihihi...

- Do que você tanto ri, Thetys?

- Francamente, Sorento... - A sereia seguia rindo, satisfeita. - Você se deu mal, amigo. Foi lá cortejar a prima pirulona dos gêmeos e páááá! Ela é lésbicaaaaa!

- Eu não estava cortejando ninguém, Sereia! - Devolveu o austríaco, possesso. - Eu só estava tratando a moça com educação, coisa essa que você, pelo visto, esqueceu em casa!

- Bem feito! Bem feitoooo!

- Hunf...

- Mas bem que eu achei a tal pirulona beeeem estranha, ahahahahaha!

- Hunf...

- E ela te chamou de delicadinho! De-li-ca-di-nho!

- Thetys...

- Hehehehe... Oi?

- _Coisinha_... Dá pra parar?

- Ai, Sirene, que falta de esportiva sua, viu... - Tethys fez biquinho. - Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem assim. Aliás... Como é que a pirulona sabia que o Kanon me chamava assim pra me irritar?

- Ele deve ter dito alguma coisa pra ela. Até a parte do Julian ele disse... - Sorento abafou um risinho.

- Eu não sinto NADA pelo Julian! - Protestou imediatamente a sereia.

- Sente naaada...

- Não sinto não!

- Tá, tá, tá...

E seguiram os dois, em direção à saída do Santuário, para rumarem então à Fundação Graad...

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Kanon manter sua atual condição em segredo dos outros Generais Marinas? Conseguirão Atena e Poseidon, em suas atuais encarnações, manter a paz mundial e a paz entre si apesar do atual entrave; e mais ainda, manter sua errrmmh... amizade fora do conhecimento de Zeus? E passará o General Marina de Dragão Marinho incólume pela história de Tessália, a prima dos guerreiros gêmeos? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone!<p>

Então, eu DISSE que isso aqui ia continuar, e está continuando! Inclusive, _Sui Generis_ ganhou uma fanfic 'filha'! Ela se chama _Sideways_, e vai falar de histórias paralelas à principal! No primeiro capítulo, a estrela ééé... Milo! Todas corre lá pra ver!

Aaanyway, vamos responder às reviews que eu adoro/amo/não vivo sem:

- Needy: Ai, ADOREI sua referência a... Raj Kootrapahli! Eu JURO que eu não me inspirei nele, mas né, depois eu fui ver e ficou mesmo muuuito parecido! A ideia é bem essa mesmo ahahahahahahahaha! E também fiquei contente que vc gostou do 'efeito dissulfiram' no Mu. Mas né, ele é oriental, e pelo que eu sei essa síndrome é mais comum em orientais do que em ocidentais... De qualquer jeito, achei que ia ser um toque interessante, para um virgem de 22 anos. Mas nem se preocupem, eu abordarei o Mu e seus problemas jájá! E quanto a ele e a Thetys... SEGREDOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Ah, sim: Saga e o Harém também deve dar pano pra manga.<p>

- Suellen-san: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chamar o Mu de PC velho foi sacanagem! Mas ele também trava que trava, coitadinho ahahahahahaha! Mas, enfim, que bom que vc está gostando!

- Ana: Que bom que vc gostou das novas sugestões! Eu REALMENTE acho o Chris Hemsworth pré-Thor a viva imagem do Milo! Aquele olhinhos azuis e a carinha de puto! E gente, eu tenho o MESMO problema que vc pra 'imaginar' o Shaka e o Mu, tanto que eu acho que eles vai ser meio "missão impossível". Mas do Deba eu estou à cata! Tava pensando num cara bem tipo cafuçu mesmo, mas tem que ser um cara que passa a impressão de ser alto e grande, né? E AMEI a sugestão do James Maslow para o Shun! Tá, ele é bombadinho, mas pensa bem: o Shun é cavaleiro, gente, tem que ter músculos! Tá mais do que aprovado! Aguardo agora sugestões para o Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki!

- RavenclawWitch: A boa filha à casa torna ahahahahahaha! Só vou te dizer uma coisa: **Ikki virá**!

No mais, quem leu até aqui pode deixar uma review! Eu agradeço!

See you!


	12. Capítulo 11

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras, e piadas politicamente incorretas (sem nenhuma intenção de ofender ninguém. Mas se alguém se sentir ofendido, é só ficção e piada, OK? Não refletem meus pensamentos ou opiniões pessoais, certo? )

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Kanon de Gêmeos, também General Marina detentor da escama de Dragão Marinho, está aprisionado em um corpo de mulher após um acidente em uma missão na China, onde caiu (?) em uma lagoa cujas águas possuem propriedades medicinais, ops, mágicas, e após esse infortúnio ele também está impedido de utilizar sua cosmoenergia. Assim, conta com a ajuda de seus colegas cavaleiros e de sua Deusa Atena, que está empenhada em encontrar uma solução para seu problema, assim como Julian Solo, atual avatar de Poseidon. Mas, neste ínterim, o ex-rapaz teve um encontro com Sorento de Sirene e Thetys de Sereia, apesar de não ser de seu interesse imediato ter sua condição revelada para os antigos colegas de Reino Submarino... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Ou:**

**Comentário de Churchill: O homem ocasionalmente tropeça na verdade, mas na maioria das vezes ele simplesmente se levanta e continua como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Gêmeos...<em>

Kanon estava furibundo da vida, bufando de raiva por causa de seu irmão.

Desde a visita de Sorento e Thetys, Saga não lhe dava trégua.

"Então, Tessália, tá ensinando as meninas direitinho?"

"Vai correr na arena hoje, Tessália?"

"Teve notícias do Sorentinho, Tessália?"

Já não aguentava mais Saga tirando sarro de sua cara com seu infortúnio. E detestava, de todo o coração, a sensação que tinha de que seu irmão se divertia como nunca às suas custas.

Até porque, vale salientar, o que acontecia antes era justamente o contrário.

A gota d'água foi ver que Saga, não contente em arrancar-lhe o couro com as gozações privadas, não se conteve e contou para os colegas a respeito de sua mentirinha para escapar de Sorento e Thetys. E, como esperado, as gozações agora eram públicas. E notórias.

Não havia uma alma fiel a Atena nesse Santuário de meu Zeus que não soubesse da história e não risse a valer com ela. Pior ainda, quase ninguém mais o chamava de Kanon. Para um desavisado ao chegar por aquelas paragens, seu nome seria Tessália, a instrutora física de amazonas que não é chegada em homens.

Saga pagaria caro. Ah se pagaria. Isso podia garantir.

Falando na criatura...

- Tessália queridona, por favor me pega um copo d'água?

Kanon foi até a cozinha, pegou o copo sem nada dizer. Ainda calado, o ex-rapaz foi até o irmão que lia calmamente um livro no sofá, sem esperar que alguém lhe trouxesse a tal água, na realidade. E surpreendeu o gêmeo derramando todo o conteúdo do copo em cima dele, para dar as costas e ir embora sob os protestos do outro.

- Ficou louco, Kanon?

- Não é Kanon, _queridão_, é Tessália. Esqueceu, filho da p***?

- Ei, eu só estava brincando...

- Pois vá brincar com quem queira brincar com você, seu m****. - O ex-rapaz disse, enquanto batia a porta da frente com toda a força.

Saiu para andar, tentando controlar a raiva e a irritação dentro de si. Estava se sentindo infinitamente mais irritado do que o costume, e ele até que não era uma pessoa irritadiça. Andou e andou, até uma área isolada, e se pôs a praticar golpes.

Praticou golpes e mais golpes, fazendo katas das artes marciais gravados em sua memória desde que fora encaminhado ao seu treinamento. Estava dando um certo trabalho reacostumar seu corpo aos movimentos que antes fazia com muita facilidade, mas pelo menos isso era uma boa forma de manter sua mente ocupada.

Não que precisasse praticar nem nada, mas realmente precisava aliviar o stress. Estava sendo um inferno se ver relegado a treinar amazonas em formação em seu horário de serviço, logo ele que tinha acumulado as funções de suplente de Saga e Dragão Marinho; e ainda se dispunha a treinar com os colegas em roupas folgadas o suficiente para evitar olhares indiscretos e reações imprevistas na arena. Era bem certo que seu corpo feminino era mais flexível e mais rápido do que o seu habitual, mas sua antiga força, bem como poder usar o cosmo, faziam falta. E os camisetões folgados atrapalhavam bem seu desempenho nas lutas, também. Sempre tinha alguém que o agarrava por eles. Mas tirá-los também era problemático, especialmente quando lutava com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Kanon começou a movimentar-se com mais fúria. Sua irritação não estava melhorando, principalmente porque os problemas que passaram antes pela sua cabeça, referentes à sua atual condição, eram só a pontinha do iceberg. Não estava sendo fácil ficar naquele corpo de mulher, mas tendo cabeça de homem, desejos de homem e urgências de homem. E, bem, ficar vendo amazonas treinando em roupinhas coladas enquanto ele se via em uma abstinência forçada era uma tortura... Isso sem falar que nem ele estava aguentando suas oscilações de humor.

Francamente, mulheres tinham mesmo essa tendência em ficar tão mal-humoradas?

OOO

Saga olhava para o livro que estava lendo, exasperado.

O livro estava molhado, assim como ele próprio.

Tudo bem que tivesse provocado o Kanon, mas ele também não precisava reagir desse jeito. Aliás, tinha uns bons dias que ele estava distribuindo patadas a torto e a direito, e ele era o alvo preferencial.

No começo ele até que achava engraçado, mas agora estava começando a ficar com medo. Muitas vezes até um bom dia com uma entonação que Kanon achasse estranha virava motivo de polêmica. E por mais que soubesse que aquela moça loura e inegavelmente bonita era na verdade o irmão com quem nunca tivera muitos pruridos morais para brigar, xingar e mesmo bater, agora ele se sentia bem desconfortável para revidar as espetadas, patadas e pauladas gratuitas que Kanon lhe dispensava diariamente.

As tais brincadeiras a respeito da 'Tessália' eram até uma válvula de escape: ele tentava abstrair a situação para deixá-la engraçada a si, e assim mais palatável; embora soubesse que Kanon estava tendo problemas de levá-las na esportiva. Mas é que ele se sentia tão acuado com o comportamento irritado e agressivo do irmão que precisava 'revidar' de algum jeito.

Estremeceu e suspirou longamente.

Efetivamente, estava vivendo pela primeira vez em sua vida com uma mulher debaixo do mesmo teto, aos vinte e oito, quase vinte e nove anos de idade. Não que fosse inexperiente com mulheres, esse absolutamente não era o caso; mas... Também não era como se tivesse tido muitas namoradas realmente sérias ao longo da vida, menos ainda alguma que chegasse a se instalar de mala e cuia em sua casa.

Será que um relacionamento sério de verdade também tinha isso?

Pelos deuses, por que se for o caso, Aiolia devia ser louco.

Falando em Aiolia...

- Ué, choveu aqui dentro?

- Não. - Saga soltou um bufido. - Foi o Kanon. Ele me virou um copo de água na cabeça.

- Sério? - O leão dourado soltou um risinho seco. - Ele ainda está irritado com a história da 'Tessália'?

- Ele está irritado com tudo. - Outro suspiro, seguido por um reticente silêncio. - Aiolia... Posso te perguntar uma coisa pessoal?

- Depende do quão pessoal a pergunta é...

- É que... - Saga estava hesitante, procurando um jeito de perguntar o que ia perguntar. - Olha, não é que o Kanon fosse antes a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar no mundo, vocês sabem. Mas... Nesses últimos tempos...

Aiolia levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto o outro continuava.

- ...Não que ele não fosse chato antes, mas agora ele está um poço de irritação. Sério, está _insuportável_. Tipo, se eu dou bom dia, ele já vem me perguntando por quê. Se eu não dou bom dia, eu sou mal-educado. Na verdade, se eu abro a boca já vem pedrada. E nos últimos dias vem piorando.

Aiolia levantou as duas sobrancelhas, para depois fazer uma expressão de absoluto assombro. Não estava entendendo antes por que Saga, que nem era grande amigo seu nem nada, estava lhe dizendo isso; mas _agora_ estava começando a entender.

- Pelos deuses, Saga... - Aiolia agora parecia culpado. - Você sabe o que isso pode querer dizer, né?

- Não tenho ideia. E... Como você tem namorada séria a um bom tempo e tudo...

- Saga... - Aiolia também tateava um jeito de verbalizar o que tinha em mente. - Olha... Você já teve namoradas, certo?

- Claro que já. Tá pensando o quê?

- Não, não é por mal, mas é que... bem... Sabe como é, o tempo como Grande Mestre, as guerras...

- Tá. Isso atrapalhou um pouco, sim. Mas é evidente que eu já tive namoradas.

- Certo... E quanto tempo durou teu namoro mais comprido?

Saga estacou com a pergunta. Saga já tivera namoradas sim, além de vários casos e ficadas ocasionais, além das meninas do Harém (É, não dava para falar que ele não gostava _daquilo_...), mas nunca nenhuma jamais cruzou a barreira de mais de umas poucas noites dentro do espaço privativo de seu templo, que era efetivamente sua casa. Sua morada era um recinto sagrado, e tinha um rigor ainda maior com peças de uso pessoal 'esquecidas' por lá (que eram imediatamente descartadas). E isso, ao que parecia, ele e Kanon tinham em comum. Mas ao que parecia seu conceito de namoro era muito diferente do de Aiolia, que já de cara começara a namorar uma amazona que vivia no mesmo lugar que ele, que regularmente ficava na casa dele e que lá já deixava até roupas e escovas de dentes. Isso, na cabeça de Saga, era praticamente um _casamento_.

E casamento, em sua cabeça, ainda era uma loucura que ele estava longe de cometer.

O olhar interrogante de Aiolia o trouxe de volta à pergunta.

- Aham... Bem... Depende. Quando você acaba e volta com a mesma pessoa, funciona como tempo corrido ou zera o cronômetro?

- Ah... Pode contar como tempo corrido. - Aiolia não ia dizer também que seu namoro com Marin era um mar de rosas. Idas e voltas faziam parte, mas já fazia um bom tempo que ele e sua amazona estavam firmes como uma rocha.

- Bem, aí... Acho que um ano, um ano e meio...

- Tá. Então você não é totalmente ignorante que tem uma época dos mês que as meninas ficam mais... assim... irritadiças, né?

- Como assim irritadi... Oh. - Saga arregalou os olhos, assombradíssimo.

- É, pois é...

- Oh, pelos deuses... - Saga não podia conter seu assombro. - E agora?

- Como você lidava com isso antes?

- Ah... Bem... Eu passava uns tempos sem ver a moça, né? Não morava com elas nem nada...

Aiolia deu um tapa na testa.

- Quer uma sugestão?

- Quero.

- Compra chocolate. Bastante.

- Funciona?

- Aham. - Aiolia assentiu. - Ah, mas também não pode deixar comer muito, que senão engorda, e aí fica pior em vez de melhorar. No meu caso eu dou um bombom e uns beijinhos, mas no seu não se aplica... Vai ter que ser só um chocolatinho mesmo. E sebo nas canelas, depois.

- Ah, tá... - Saga meneou a cabeça, enquanto Aiolia deixava seu templo. - ...Obrigado.

- De nada. Ah...

- Oi?

- Era bom comprar também uns... Uns... Bom, 'cê sabe que depois dessa fase vem aquela outra, né?

Saga arregalou os olhos, desconsolado.

OOO

Saga voltou da vila de Rodório, onde tinha ido fazer compras no final da tarde. Ajeitou as compras na cozinha, para que no dia seguinte a criada as guardasse.

Deu um riso seco ao lembrar da reação de sua velha criada Berta(1) ao dar de cara com Kanon em sua forma feminina. Até porque Kanon aparentemente tinha se esquecido de sua atual condição, e simplesmente falou com a criada como costumeiramente falava, desde que se instalou dentro do templo de Gêmeos. Era bem certo que Berta até gostava de Kanon, apesar de seu temperamento difícil, mas foi bastante constrangedor para a criada ver uma mulher em roupas íntimas andando pela casa e lhe dando ordens como se fosse... bem... sua patroa.

Naquele dia, teve uma pequena crise para resolver quando chegou em casa e deu de cara com uma criada furiosa que queria saber onde diabos tinha ele arranjado aquela sirigaita folgada para enfiar dentro de sua casa, e que não lavaria uma calcinha sequer da moçoila nem que seu emprego dependesse disso. E, como há de se esperar, demandou um certo trabalho convencê-la de que a tal loira era Kanon, seu irmão preso em um corpo de mulher.

Até que a velha Berta ficou feliz de ver que aquela 'loira belzebu' era Kanon, e não uma moça que tinha finalmente fisgado seu patrão, que apesar de (até agora) solteiro convicto, com certeza merecia coisa muito melhor.

Ao tirar as compras das sacolas, separou o saco de bombons e um kit de produtos de higiene íntima feminina, franzindo a testa ao lembrar do constrangimento que foi pegar os ditos produtos na gôndola do mercadinho, e pior ainda foi aguentar o olhar curioso da mocinha do caixa ao passar os produtos para cobrança.

- Pelos deuses, se eu morrer de novo eu vou pro Elíseos, juro. Não aceito outro lugar.

Colocou alguns bombons dentro de uma vasilha em cima da mesa, e deixou os produtos de toucador femininos dentro do armarinho do banheiro.

Suspirou de novo, dessa vez pensando na situação insólita que seu irmão estava vivendo. Não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouquinho culpado por ter feito tantas brincadeiras a respeito da situação toda com Sorento e Thetys. Afinal, aquilo era uma situação seríssima, a ponto de fazê-lo comprar chocolates e produtos de higiene feminina para uma pessoa que, há até um mês atrás, era um _homem_. E que por dentro continuava tão homem quanto era antes...

Sentou na sala e ligou a televisão para se entreter um pouco.

OOO

Depois de um certo tempo vendo televisão (já tinha passado a sessão da tarde, a série enlatada e já terminava o jornal da noite...), Saga olhou para o relógio na parede. Eram quase nove da noite, e nada de Kanon.

Deu um suspiro de irritação. Onde ele tinha se metido? A uma hora dessa?

- Irresponsável... - Saga resmungou enquanto se remexia no sofá. Não devia se preocupar, afinal mesmo no seu atual estado Kanon passava muito longe de ser uma mocinha indefesa.

Melhor mesmo era continuar vendo sua televisão e abstrair a mente, que já já ele aparecia de volta.

- Saga de Gêmeos, posso entrar? - A voz de Shaka ecoou na entrada dos fundos de sua casa, fazendo Saga soltar um discreto bufido.

- Entre, Shaka. - Mal acabou de falar e o indiano passou para dentro de sua casa, em seu habitual traje puído, porte espigado que a magreza acentuava e os olhos fechados. O indiano acenou a cabeça educadamente e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá.

- E então, como estão as coisas?

- Vai tudo bem, obrigado por perguntar.

- Aham. - Shaka assentiu, ainda sem abrir os olhos. - E você, por que não foi na reunião na Taberna?

- Reunião na Taberna? - Saga piscou.

- É, hoje não é sexta-feira?

- Ah, sim... - Saga se deu um tapa mental. Realmente, sabia que hoje era dia da pequena reunião entre os cavaleiros de ouro e agregados na Taberna, um pequeno bar bem próximo à entrada do Santuário; e que acontecia às sextas, a cada quinze dias. Reunião essa, aliás, que era uma mera desculpa para sentar no pequeno bar e beber quantidades consideráveis de álcool. O bar não era nada requintado, e não era muito bem frequentado também; mas tinham um bom vinho caseiro, uma boa cerveja e destilados honestos a preços amigos. E eles, cavaleiros que eram, não tinham o que temer em relação aos pontos contras do bar. Afinal, se o bar era mal frequentado, isso não era um problema para um cavaleiro de ouro, não é mesmo? Mas, sim, tinha sido avisado, como sempre, mas quase nunca ia. Não era bem seu ideal de programa sentar em uma mesa de bar e jogar conversa fora, até porque não era assim tão tolerante ao álcool quanto os verdadeiros _habituées_ do evento, que eram Aldebaran, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e... Kanon. - É, mas eu quase nunca vou, mesmo.

- É, verdade, mas o Kanon quase _sempre_ vai. - Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É, capaz dele estar lá, mesmo.

- Sei. E você não se preocupa?

- Eu? - Saga franziu o cenho em surpresa. - Não. O Kanon tem uma resistência fenomenal ao álcool. Acho que ele não ficaria bêbado nem que se afogasse num alambique de uísque.

- Isso pode ser, Saga. Mas...

- Mas..?

- _Mulheres_ tem bem menos resistência ao álcool, não?

Saga arregalou os olhos.

Percebeu imediatamente onde o virginiano queria chegar.

Era bem verdade que seu irmão, com o seu passado na ilha, tinha adquirido (afora o treinamento) uma grande resistência a bebidas alcoólicas, e derrubava muitos marmanjos que se sentavam para beber com ele.

Mas agora ele não era mais um homem, ele era uma mulher.

Uma mulher com a cabeça de um homem que estava acostumado a sentar e beber sem reservas, e sem medo; mas ainda assim agora uma mulher. E uma mulher muito bonita, e desejável.

Uma mulher que nesse exato momento devia estar sentada em uma taverna escura, cercada de marmanjos alcoolizados de caráter frouxo e reputação duvidosa, e que mesmo com todo seu treinamento em lutas podiam muito bem, de repente, representar perigo à integridade física de uma bela moça etilizada.

Vale salientar, inclusive, que um desses marmanjos alcoolizados era Máscara da Morte. E isso, para uma bela mulher etilizada, era bastante preocupante.

Levantou-se como um raio e saiu dali em direção à Taberna, deixando Shaka para trás.

OOO

_Taberna, em Rodório._

- _Garção_, traz mais uma garrafa pra cá! - A voz grossa de Aldebaran ecoou no bar rústico.

- Gente, sou eu ou esse vinho tá mais gostoso hoje do que nas outras sextas? - Shura perguntou, já de olhos vermelhos.

- Shura, tudo que é do álcool você acha gostoso. - O brasileiro retorquiu.

- Mas tá, não tá? - O outro treplicou.

- Esse vinho tá uma delícia. De-lí-cia. - Afrodite virou mais um copo, já tendo dificuldades de abrir os olhos enquanto enchia outro. - Um brinde ao vinho!

- Um brinde! Um brinde! - Entoaram os presentes, enquanto viravam mais uma dose.

- Gente, só vem a gente mesmo pra cá, né? - Shura observou. - Porque os outros... Pfff... Uns frouxos, eles tudo.

- Mas o Mu tá desculpado, coitado, não pode beber. Vai fazer o quê aqui, o pobre? - Aldebaran observou. - Aliás, falando nisso, ô Kanon, cadê a Pequena Sereia?

- Uh? - O ex-rapaz levantou os olhos, tonto como há muito, muito tempo não se lembrava de ficar. - Que pequena sereia?

- A Thetys. Ô, sucesso tua Comandante Marina, viu?

- Eu não acredito que vocês acham aquela coisinha um sucesso. - Retorquiu a agora moça, com a voz engrolada. - Gente, não tem nada demais naquela coisinha chata. Chata, chata, chata, chata.

- Mas é uma boa moça, Kanon. Não dá pra negar. - Shura disse dando uma risada safada, que foi imitada pelos outros homens da mesa. - Moça muito boa.

- Tem muito mais de onde essa veio... - Respondeu o ex-rapaz. - Gente, a coisinha era uma franguinha perto das outras sereias. As outras sim, muito mais boas. Muuuito mais. Tudo gatinha de praia, malhadinha, depiladinha, de biquininho pequenininho. Mas também, nem me admira, vocês aqui nesse Santuário tão mal de opção, viu. Tem meia dúzia de amazona que dá pro gasto, umas criadinhas mais ajeitadinhas, mas de resto.. .Pfff...

- Concordo! - Afrodite deu um tapa na mesa. - Não me admira que a Grécia tenha sido o berço da pederastia. Aqui também é o berço da mulherada de bigode!

- Afrodite, você é que é muito _frocio_ na hora de pegar mulher. - Máscara da Morte - Credo, nunca tá bom pra você, a menina _sempre_ tem que ter algum defeito.

- Ah, mas bigode também é demais. - Afrodite replicou. - Essas meninas aqui de Rodório então tem mais barba do que eu. Gente, ninguém ensinou pra elas o que é uma cera depilatória? Porque mulher de bigode não tem condição!

- Urgh, elas passam cera na cara pra tirar bigode? - Kanon fez uma careta de dor.

- Tá certo! Tá certo! - Shura se exaltou um pouco. - Tem que tirar o bigode. Com cera, com gilete, com o raio que o parta, mas tem que tirar o bigodão. Ó, eu não sou fresco pra pegar mulher não, mas bigode É broxante!

- _Ma che_, mas vocês também broxam por qualquer coisa, _cazzo_... - Máscara da Morte resmungou. - Só tem broxa nesse Santuário. Aí nego vem querer falar que a gente é tudo viado.

- Aff, não vão começar agora com isso! - Afrodite já ia se irritando. - Agora, porque eu sou bonito, sou malhado, sou cheiroso e arrumado eu tenho que sair pegando qualquer sarrabulho que aparece aqui atrás de mim? É ruim, hein! Aí por isso vem nego falar que eu sou viado! Tem p**** nenhuma de viado aqui não!

- Olha aí o Afrodite de Peixes todo maaaacho! - Aldebaran ria e ria, mas levantou a taça para desfazer o clima entre o italiano e o sueco. - Um brinde ao Afrodite!

- Um brinde! Um brinde! - Os outros viraram mais um copo de vinho, entoando o coro enquanto o aludido pisciano bufava de revolta.

- Ow, Rudy(2)... - Máscara da Morte se achegou no colega pisciano, chamando-o pelo apelido de seu verdadeiro nome. - Fica bravo comigo não. 'Cê pode ser _florzinha_ mas 'cê é meu amigo.

- Continua com isso que você vai ver onde que eu te enfio uma rosa piranha. - Afrodite rosnou, enquanto os outros caíam na risada. - Aliás, vamos parar de ficar com essa de chamar os outros de viado, de florzinha, de fresco? Só pra dar confusão na mesa.

- Falar em frescura, cadê os outros traidores que nunca vem pra cá? - Shura gesticulava na mesa. - Tudo um bando de fresco.

- Olha que eu sou 'o fresco' do Santuário e tô aqui! - Afrodite concordou. - O resto que se diz tão maaaacho, cadê? Tudo com medinho de beber demais e dar vexame.

- Mas o Mu não pode, coitado. - Aldebaran voltou a defender o colega ausente. - É sacanagem isso de ir pr'um bar pra ver os outros beberem.

- É, mas e o resto? - Shura continuava o assunto. - Tudo um bando de fresquinho. O Aiolia, o leão da barriga branca(3) num vem de jeito nenhum.

- Marin não deixa, tadinho. - Kanon ria, com as bochechas vermelhas, enquanto os outros entoavam o coro de 'Marin, Marin'.

- O Camus tá enterrado no sarcófago gelado que ele chama de casa, ouvindo alguma ópera muito elegante e enchendo a cara de vodca. - Afrodite completou, enquanto os outros seguiam rindo.

- Nem pra dividir a vodca com a gente, fica lá enchendo o rabo de vodca de primeira sozinho, o francês. Não se mistura com a gentalha aqui ahahaha. - Máscara da Morte ria e ria.

- O Shaka... - Shura continuava. - Pfff, nem vou falar do Shaka. Ainda estou puto com com essa história da gente não poder fazer churrasco. Isso sem falar no meu cachorro. Se aquele lá não tivesse encanado com a ideia de criar uma vaca no jardim eu podia ter meu cachorro em paz e fora da ilegalidade.

- 'Cê tem cachorro? - Kanon meneou a cabeça, tombando-a mais do que o necessário e forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos. - Não sabia. Bacana ter cachorro...

- Um brinde ao meu cachorro. - Shura levantou o copo, exortando os colegas. - O coitadinho do Chapolim que só responde por saco de pulgas de taaanto que ouve chamarem ele assim... Mas é muito mais companheiro que muito babaca nesse Santuário...

- Um brinde, um brinde... - Os outros entoaram o coro.

- O Milo também é outro que fala, fala e nuuuunca vem... - Kanon observou, olhando para o copo com um olhar abobalhado. - Na hora H, tem sempre treino, acordar cedo, o diabo a sete.

- Pfff... - Aldebaran sufocou uma risada. - O Milo é caxias demais pra vir pra cá e sentar com a gente, mesmo em uma sexta-feira à noite. Vai que alguém pega ele bêbado e isso mancha a imagem de militar perfeito do Santuário?

- O Milo só não é mais caxias do que o Saga. - Máscara da Morte continuou. - O Saga quando dá de ser caxias é o mais chato de todos. Pela mãe do guarda...

- O Saga? - Kanon imediatamente sentiu a irritação crescer dentro de si, ao lembrar do irmão. - Ah, o Saga... Você não sabe da missa um terço. E eu, que aguentei aquele porre a vida toda, minha gente? Tá pra nascer uma pessoa mais chata do que o Saga. Nem a coisinha é mais chata do que o Saga.

Kanon e os outros, em seu timing perfeito, não perceberam a chegada do aludido no local, que por sua vez logo percebeu que o ex-rapaz estava sim na mesa, aparentemente bêbado; mas era _ele_ o assunto da vez.

Saga trincou os dentes, travando a mandíbula.

- ...É um cínico, aquele Saga. Porque eu até aturo aqueles que são certinhos mesmo, de verdade. Mas o Saga é um cínico. Ele vive criticando os outros, vive dando lição de moral em todo mundo, mas na calada da noite ele vai lá se esbaldar com as meninas do Harém que eu sei. E como vai, viu! Torra uma grana na putaria e depois vai falar dos outros.

- Sério? - Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada. - Mas olha, as coisas que a gente descobre... Eu que achava que ele era mole.

- Né não. - Kanon seguiu, com a voz visivelmente engrolada. - Né não. Isso não dá pra falar dele não. Quando não é alguma menina do Harém, ele arruma uns casinhos, umas namoradinhas. Nada muito sério: uma mocinha de Rodório ali, uma criadinha acolá...

- E como que a gente não fica sabendo disso? - Máscara da Morte interpelou a agora moça.

- Ah, acha que ele não aprendeu nada comigo? Ele pode ser um tonto, mas pelo menos soube aprender a comer quieto. O segredo do sucesso é comer quieto, meus colegas.

- Cara, eu não imagino o Saga fazendo isso, juro. - Aldebaran, também já com as pálpebras pesadas, parecia pensativo. Pelo menos, o mais perto de pensativo que uma criatura alcoolizada pode chegar.

- Pfff... 'Cês acham que o Saga é santinho. Coitadinhos. Santinho é o Mu, é o Shaka. O Saga é santinho do pau oco. Por exemplo, deve ter curtido bastante morrer com a cabeça no meio do decote da Saori. Logo ele, que adora uns peitinhos...

O comentário desmanchou a mesa em gargalhadas, pela cena imaginada. Saga, ouvindo tudo e se mantendo incógnito, quase quebrou os dentes de tanto que fez força ao travar a mandíbula.

- Hahahaa... - Aldebaran limpava uma lágrima furtiva dos olhos com o dorso da mão. - Pô, pedofilia isso, viu...

- Nada! Ela bem que dá um caldinho... Tem uns peitinhos bacanas, mesmo...

- Máscara, pra você qualquer ser humano que faça xixi sentado e que cai na água e faz 'tchibum' está valendo. - Afrodite parecia ter controlado as gargalhadas.

- Olha que traveco também faz xixi sentado, hein... - Shura ainda lutava contra o riso.

- Espanhol, 'cê acha que eu já não desenvolvi toda uma técnica pra evitar levar gato por gata? - Máscara ralhou. - Até parece que 'cê tá me confundindo com um principiante.

- Pfff... - Kanon, alheio à conversa e com muita bebida na cabeça, continuava sua explanação. - Pelos deuses, gente. A Saori? Só o Saga mesmo, que é doente da cabeça. Muuuita cara de fresquinha, sabe menina com cara de quem tem nojinho de boqu***?

Nova crise de gargalhadas na mesa. E Saga trincando os dentes, de novo.

Mas como que aquele irresponsável falava assim da Deusa?

E ele continuava.

- Até porque agora ela e o meu outro chefe andam se entendendo bem. Muito bem, por sinal... Melhor assim, que eu já tava achando que ela nunca ia desencanar do... Meteoro de Pégasuuu! - Kanon terminou a frase imitando Seiya e seu grito de guerra, em voz esganiçada.

Novas gargalhadas na mesa.

- Ah gente... - Afrodite levantou o copo. - Vamos deixar a Saori pra lá, vai. Um brinde à nossa deusa, que é muito boazinha de aturar a gente!

- Um brinde! Um brinde! - Os outros fizeram coro, virando os respectivos copos.

- Mas então o Saga tem uma quedinha pela deusa? - Shura perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Hum... - Kanon, bêbado como estava, continuou. - Não, isso não. Quedinha mesmo ele tem sabe por quem?

- Quem? Quem? - A mesa perguntava, em uníssono.

- Hehehehe... - O ex-rapaz sorria malevolamente, enquanto Saga arregalava os olhos. - ...'Cês lembram da filha do dono daquela quitanda lá de Rodório, aquele que depois inventou de virar político, inclusive se candidatou a prefeito? É... Pois é... Ela é a paixão da adolescência do Saga. Gente, ele lambia o chão que ela pisava. E ela nem tchum pra ele, coitado... Porque ela, assim como o pai, é uma carreirista de primeira. E o Saga, por muito cavaleiro de ouro que seja, ainda tem o problema de ser um _cavaleiro_. Ou seja, um duro fod*** que mal tem onde cair morto... A não ser, claro, que deixe a armadura de ouro no penhor.

A mesa irrompeu de novo em gargalhadas, dessa vez com Kanon junto. Saga levantou-se de onde estava, pisando duro em direção à mesa e disposto a arrancar a agora moça de lá pelos cabelos.

- ...E aquela lá é que nem galinha, um bicho interesseiro. Só que em vez de ser por comida é por dinheiro! E o Saga, coitado, um que fica chorando mixaria pra ir se consolar com as meninas do Harém... Ele não é o modelo ideal de homem pra uma filha de político, sabe? E aí o Saga se desiludiu... - Kanon ria e ria, arquejando entre as risadas para buscar ar, mas foi interrompido pelo agarre do irmão em seus cabelos para puxá-lo da mesa, à força. - Aaaai! Sa-Saga?

Saga, não estava bravo. Bravo ele estava quando tinha chegado ali e visto o irmão bêbado numa mesa com Máscara da Morte e os outros, rodeado por tipos suspeitos, no que ele consideraria o supra-sumo da imprudência para um ex-rapaz que dispunha das formas femininas muito atraentes que ele tinha agora. Mas depois de ter ouvido tudo que ouviu, Saga não estava mais bravo.

Ele estava simplesmente _puto_.

- Levanta, desgraçado! Vambora pra casa, agora! - Rosnou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, enquanto praticamente arrastava o irmão para longe da mesa pelos cabelos.

Os outros presentes na mesa espantaram-se com a agressividade do guardião da terceira casa, que já lhes dava as costas.

- Ei, Saga, peraí! - Shura levantou-se, um tanto sem graça apesar do álcool em seu organismo, e foi em direção ao outro; no que foi seguido pelos outros. - Espera um pouco!

Saga volteou-se em direção aos outros três, furibundo.

- 'Cês querem o dinheiro da parte dele? Tá aqui, ó. - Enfiou a mão no bolso apressadamente e tirou uma nota graúda do bolso, jogando-a na mesa enquanto com a outra mão mantinha o agarre nos cabelos de Kanon. - E podem ficar com a droga do troco, que eu não sou assim tão _duro_ quanto ele está dizendo não!

- Solta o Kanon, Saga! Também não é pra tanto não! - Máscara da Morte disse, em tom irritado. - Não precisa fazer isso, ei!

- Não te mete, italiano abusado! O assunto agora é entre eu e _ela_! - Saga praticamente gritou, enfatizando o pronome feminino, enquanto arrastava a agora moça para fora não sem protestos da parte dela.

- Gente, vamos lá separar esses dois. - Shura parecia preocupado. - Porque o Kanon tá bem alterado, e o Saga tá puto. Não vai dar certo isso...

- Isso até é, mas se a gente se meter vai sair pior a emenda do que o soneto... - Afrodite ponderou. - A gente paga a conta e sai daqui, também.

Os três sentaram de novo na mesa e chamaram o garçom para pedir a conta.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os cavaleiros de Touro, Câncer, Capricórnio e Peixes organizar mais um encontro na Taberna, dessa vez com a presença de mais companheiros de armas? Conseguirá Saga se adaptar a nova realidade do seu antes irmão, agora irmã no que parece ser uma crise de TPM? E como reagirá Saga ao ver exposto seu segredinho de paixão adolescente?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p>1- Berta é uma referência direta à Berta (interpretada por Conchetta Farrel), empregada de Charlie Harper em Two and a Half Men.<p>

2 - O nome do Afrodite nessa fic é Rudolph Svensson. Minha invenção, tá?

3 - Barriga Branca: Expressão popular comum em algumas regiões deste Brasil Varonil que denotam um homem submisso a sua mulher (que é quem manda de verdade numa relação mesmo ahahahhahahaha)

* * *

><p>Olá a todos e todas!<p>

Pois é, agora a história de Sui Generis está pegando embaaaaaaaalo. Este já é o capítulo 11, e o doze está no FORNO! Quase pra sair, galera!

Mas enfim, deixando minha empolgação de lado e partindo pros agradecimentos especiais!

Meu MUITO OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO para meus reviewers (suas LINDAS!): leka, Needy, Juliana, RavenclawWitch! Amo muito!

Respondendo a quem não tem conta no FFnet:

- leka: Que bom que vc está gostando! Siga lendo! Beijos!

- Needy: Estou MORRENDO DE RIR aqui com sua lembrança do Tonhão da TV Pirata. Até vi um vídeo no iútubi de uma entrevista do Tonhão para a TV Macho com o Zeca Bordoada (IM-PA-GÁ-VEL)! Mas é bem isso mesmo, viu! Se bem que o Kanon não está mentindo: nesse universo improvável onde os cavaleiros do zodíaco são muito machos o Kanon REALMENTE não gosta de homem, naturalmente sua versão feminina segue não gostando de piupiu ahahahahahahaha! Mas não achei exatamente politicamente incorreto o capítulo não,viu? De qualquer jeito, siga lendo que eu seguirei dando uma olhada na TV pirata! Barbooooooosa!

- Juliana: Que bom que vc está gostando dessa fic! E fico super feliz de saber que vc considera essa uma boa fic não yaoi de StS! E, sou forçada a admitir apesar de também escrever yaoi, tá realmente meio clichê falar de StS em um universo yaoi. Mas muito obrigada, viu? Siga lendo!

- Ravenclaw: PM, amiga!

Para todos os outros que leem isso aqui, deixem uma review! Me façam feliz plís!

Um beijo especial também pra quem favoritou essa fic e segue ela! Muito obrigada pela preferência, sério!

See U! SOON.


	13. Capítulo 12

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO TEREMOS CASAIS YAOI, salvo prova irrefutável em contrário.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esse capítulo... Tem angst. Ma oee, Angst? É, pois é. Mas vai passar, viu? Depois a comédia volta, mais escrachada do que nunca.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Depois de um mergulho involuntário em uma lagoa de águas mágicas, Kanon de Gêmeos se viu em um belo corpo de mulher. Sem perspectiva de soluções à vista, o suplente à armadura de Gêmeos e general marina de Poseidon se vê obrigado a lidar com essa insólita situação, contando com a ajuda de seus companheiros de armas e de seu irmão gêmeo, o cavaleiro oficial da Terceira Casa Zodiacal, Saga. Porém, as mudanças hormonais que isso acarreta começam a repercutir no ex-rapaz, que ainda assim tenta manter algo que lembre sua antiga vida... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Ou:**

**Comentário 2 de O'Toole: A lógica é uma maneira sistemática de chegar à conclusão errada com confiança absoluta. **

* * *

><p>Saga tinha chegado às escadarias da Casa de Gêmeos muito mais rápido do que imaginava que chegaria, arrastando Kanon que se debatia e tentava se soltar do agarre firme do irmão. Mas toda vez que o ex-rapaz tentava, era surpreendido por uma represália do outro, que o seguia arrastando violentamente pelo caminho. Caminho esse que estava livre: Mu estava em Jamir buscando suprimentos para arrumar armaduras e Aldebaran... bem, ainda não tinha voltado.<p>

Saga estava com raiva. Com muita, muita, muita raiva. E Kanon estava bêbado. E a sua atual forma, menor e menos forte do que a do irmão, também não ajudavam.

Era evidente que aquilo não acabaria bem.

- ME SOLTA, SAGA! - Kanon gritava e gritava, enquanto entravam pelo templo de Gêmeos sem que o outro o soltasse. - Me solta AGORA! ME SOLTA!

Já dentro da sala privativa do Templo de Gêmeos, Saga praticamente jogou o ex-rapaz pelo chão, que não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu desajeitadamente. Mas Kanon levantou-se num pulo e tentou partir para cima do irmão.

- QUEM CA***** VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME TRATAR ASSIM NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS, SEU M****?

- E QUEM CA***** VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM DE MIM PROS OUTROS? - Saga respondeu na lata, segurando a agora moça pelos braços com força enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar para socá-lo. E, pela diferença de tamanho e força, foi fácil para ele fazê-lo, o que só frustrava o outro ainda mais. Acabou empurrando a agora moça no chão, sem medir sua força. - Quem você pensa que é? Hein? Quem te dá o DIREITO de falar da minha vida, das minhas coisas privadas pra aqueles IDIOTAS naquela mesa, só pelo mero prazer de tirar um sarro da minha cara?

Kanon levantou-se e partiu novamente para cima do irmão, embora o álcool lhe tomasse boa parte de sua velocidade. Foi novamente agarrado pelo outro pelos punhos, e dessa vez jogado contra a parede.

- Eu tenho o MESMO DIREITO que você tinha de ficar tirando sarro da MINHA cara com a história da Tessália, seu imbecil!

- A história da Tessália foi uma história que VOCÊ criou pra despistar os SEUS antigos companheiros! Não é nada da tua vida privada, não é nada de íntimo seu, idiota dos infernos! - Saga vociferava, deixando a raiva explodir em si. - Mesmo que eu tenha brincado com você, eu não te expus pra todo mundo como você fez ali comigo!

- E você acha que eu não me senti exposto com a história da Tessália, seu demente? - Kanon gritou de volta, também sentindo a irritação de dias se transformar em raiva com a ajuda do álcool. - VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU GOSTO DE ESTAR ASSIM?

- Eu tô pouco me lixando pra o que você gosta ou não! Você não tinha o DIREITO de fazer o que você fez ali! NÃO TINHA! É a minha vida, são coisas que eu compartilho com os outros se eu quiser! Você me expôs de propósito pra tirar sarro da minha cara, pra me diminuir pros outros! Mas, ah, que grande novidade, é o que você sempre fez comigo!

- Ai, nossa, coitadinho do Saga! - Kanon gritou num muxoxo irônico. - Vai começar a se fazer de vítima? De novo? Porque pra cima de mim 'cê sabe que esse discurso nunca colou!

- Eu não tô me fazendo de vítima coisa nenhuma! - Gritou o outro. - Mas EU não tenho culpa se você é um imbecil que só serviu pra ferrar com a minha vida até hoje, seu inútil! INÚTIL, é isso que você é!

- Eu não sou inútil p*** nenhuma!

- Como que não é? Viveu a vida inteira às minhas custas e não vem dizer que não é inútil? Faça-me o favor! Além de inútil é um puto de um mal-agradecido!

- Mal-agradecido? Mal-agradecido? Eu não sou obrigado a te agradecer por ter ficado aqui nesse lugar servindo de sombra tua pra você se vangloriar de ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Eu não sou obrigado a ficar isolado numa ilha enquanto você ficava aqui se mostrando pros outros que nem uma p**** de um pavão! E depois vem você me dizer que sou eu que ferro com a tua vida? Tinha MUITA graça!

- Nossa, sua vida naquela ilha realmente foi MUITO difícil. Olha que você até fala como se não tivesse feito só o que queria e aprontado TODAS, né não, santinho do pau oco? Só que você se esquece que tá falando com o imbecil que corria que nem uma besta pra ir limpar toda a confusão que você armava! E, a propósito, por que foi que você ficou na ilha mesmo? Por merecimento seu? Não! Foi porque EU fiquei aqui ralando meu traseiro pra virar um cavaleiro! Porque se eu não tivesse feito isso, nós tínhamos ficado naquele pulgueiro que era aquele orfanato de Corinto!

- Nossa, muuuito obrigado, irmãozão, por ter me tirado do tal pulgueiro em Corinto para vir pro Santuário treinar pra virar a ilustríssima sombra do magnífico Saga de Gêmeos. Eu não tenho PALAVRAS pra te agradecer, sério! - Gritou Kanon, já fora de si. - Assim como eu não tenho PALAVRAS pra te agradecer por ter me prendido naquela prisão imunda no Cabo Sunion, pra depois fazer EXATAMENTE tudo que eu tinha te falado pra fazer! Mas isso é bem próprio de você, porque você É e SEMPRE FOI um cínico, safado, hipócrita dos infernos!

- Cala essa boca, Kanon! - Saga vociferou, empurrando o ex-rapaz que gritava a plenos pulmões bem próximo a seu rosto. Sentia que estavam entrando de sola no ponto mais espinhoso entre eles dois, no pior momento possível e da pior forma possível. Mas ele estava com tanta raiva por Kanon ter dito as coisas que disse naquela mesa que simplesmente deixava essa raiva tomar o melhor de si. - Você cale essa boca, senão eu não respondo por mim!

- Tá me ameaçando, Saga? - Kanon avançou para cima do irmão, de novo. - O incrível, justo e correto Saga está me ameaçando? Pois eu vou te contar uma novidade: EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ!

- POIS DEVIA, imbecil! - Saga segurou a agora moça de novo pelos pulsos, mas dessa vez com bem mais força que o necessário. - Porque se você não calar essa maldita boca eu vou quebrar a sua maldita cara!

- Pois quebre, que eu quero ver! Quebre, se você for homem!

- Homem? _Homem?_ - Saga dessa vez atirou deliberadamente o ex-rapaz contra a parede, que não pode evitar um choque violento contra ela e um gemido de dor. Nem teve tempo de se levantar, e foi novamente puxado para cima pelo irmão pelos cabelos.

Saga tinha perdido as estribeiras de vez. Agarrou o ex-rapaz de novo pelos punhos e o prensou contra a parede, chocando-o com violência enquanto gritava enfurecido.

- Mas veja, a questão agora é precisamente essa! Eu sou um homem, mas _você_ não é mais! - Saga usava toda a sua força para manter Kanon imobilizado contra si na parede, não se importando se suas mãos machucavam seus punhos e nem com a evidente incapacidade dele de se livrar de seu agarre. - Por exemplo, agora você, o incrivelmente esperto e supersafo Kanon, nem consegue se soltar daqui, não é verdade?

- ME SOLTA, SEU FILHO DA P***! - Kanon gritava, sentindo o profundo incômodo de se sentir prensado contra a parede por um corpo maior e frustrado pelo fato de que sabia que estava atrapado e sem chances de saída. Debatia-se, e muito; mas quanto mais ele se batia e esperneava mais Saga o prensava. - ME SOLTA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! ME SOLTA!

- O que foi? Não vai tentar me chutar no meio das pernas de novo, Kanon? - Saga forçava a agora moça contra a parede, para depois girar o corpo e jogá-la de novo no chão. - Porque agora eu vou te contar uma novidade: Eu não vou te dar essa chance! E agora eu vou te contar outra novidade: Se eu quisesse eu te quebraria inteiro, porque você está batendo feito a menininha que você agora é! E mais outra novidade: assim como você está, _querida_, está mais inútil do que nunca!

Kanon estava no chão novamente, tremendo pela raiva e a adrenalina da briga misturada ao álcool. Sentia um nó na garganta, e levantou-se como um raio para acertar um tapa na cara do outro. O tapa foi imediatamente seguido de um empurrão e foi seguido de um tapa violento em seu rosto e outro safanão de Saga em si, que novamente o segurou pelos punhos para imobilizá-lo em seguida com uma gravata com um dos braços, enquanto com a outra segurava seus dois punhos de uma vez.

Kanon não tinha chances de escapatória, Saga sabia; e ainda assim usava mais força do que o necessário para mantê-lo ali, numa forma de lhe provar seu ponto de vista.

Mas Saga sentiu um baque, e foi jogado contra a parede por um golpe de cosmoenergia.

E esse golpe o devolveu à realidade.

Tinham passado dos limites. Ele, principalmente.

Viu a forma feminina de Kanon diante de si, com rosto pálido, os cabelos desgrenhados, um pouco de sangue em um dos cantos da boca, alguns arranhões na lateral dos braços e na lateral direita do rosto.

Viu também quando o ataque de cosmoenergia que Kanon tinha usado cobrou seu preço, levando o ex-rapaz ao chão com o rosto mais pálido do que antes e a respiração difícil, engolindo ar com a boca enquanto tremia visivelmente. Viu a dificuldade que ele tinha de se manter ajoelhado no chão, usando as mãos espalmadas para se equilibrar melhor. Claro que o álcool também não ajudava.

Mas pior do que isso, era que ele, agora ela, estava chorando.

Nunca, em todas as muitas brigas que tiveram, nem mesmo _naquela_ que culminou com o episódio do Cabo Sunion... Kanon jamais tinha chorado. Jamais.

Saga respirou fundo, já sentindo a culpa se entranhar em si, e adiantou-se na direção da agora moça para ajudá-la a levantar. E não lhe foi surpresa nenhuma quando Kanon, ainda que fraco como estava, o rechaçou.

- Não... encosta... em mim. - Kanon arquejava. - Fica... longe... de mim...

Saga mordeu o lábio inferior, baixando os olhos no chão. Ajoelhou-se na sua frente, apertando os olhos que já começavam a arder.

- Kanon... eu...

- Fica longe de mim. - Kanon reuniu as poucas forças que tinha para falar aquilo com firmeza.

- Saga, eu já te vi fazer muita idiotice, mas dessa vez você se superou. - A voz fria de Máscara da Morte, seu vizinho, cortou o ambiente.

Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura estavam ali, na porta de seus aposentos privativos.

- A gente sentiu o cosmo do Kanon, Saga. - A ironia na voz de Afrodite era clara, enquanto ele constatava o estado em que estava a agora moça. - O cosmo, entende? Aquilo que o Shion e a Saori disseram que ele não pode usar.

Saga se levantou lentamente, enquanto o sueco e o italiano levantavam Kanon do chão.

- Vamos lá pra casa, 'cê passa a noite lá hoje.

- Eu... - Kanon respirou fundo, tentando espantar a sensação de esgotamento que sentia, apesar que os efeitos da bebedeira já começavam a passar. - Eu não durmo na tua casa nem a pau, carcamano.

- Eu te levo pra minha, então. - Afrodite sorriu para o ex-rapaz amigavelmente.

- Não precisa. Eu vou ficar no meu quarto mesmo. - Kanon disse num sussurro. - Só ia pedir o favor de vocês... me ajudarem a chegar até lá.

- Má ideia, Kanon. Vai que você passa mal à noite...

- Não se preocupe, Afrodite. Eu tô grogue, mas não bebi tanto assim não. Só tô com sono, agora...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho...

Afrodite levou a agora moça para o quarto, ajudado por Máscara da Morte. Shura seguiu na sala, olhando para um Saga que estava com os olhos fixos no chão.

- Saga?

- Não estou a fim de conversar agora, Shura. - O outro respondeu, com a voz mais rouca do que o normal devido ao bolo que se formava em sua garganta.

- Olha... - O moreno aproximou-se. - Não é pra conversar. Mas eu queria que você pelo menos escutasse.

- Não estou a fim de escutar nada, também. - Saga balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Virou-se em direção à porta do seu quarto, com a cabeça baixa. - Agora eu queria que vocês me dessem licença.

- Pelo menos dá uma olhada nele durante a noite. - Shura disse.

- Certo.

Saga fechou-se em seu quarto, sentando na cama e sentindo o bolo crescer em sua garganta, além dos olhos ardidos.

Sentiu quando os outros saíram, e entrou no banheiro que lhes servia de suíte reversa. Parou na porta que dava ao quarto do irmão, ouvindo alguns soluços que lhe partiram o coração. Sentou no chão com a cabeça apoiada na porta, sentindo lágrimas querendo descer de seus olhos também, mas não tinha coragem de abrir aquela porta para pedir desculpas.

OOO

Saga rolava e rolava em sua cama, onde depois de um tempo (mais precisamente depois que parou de ouvir os soluços no outro quarto) foi se deitar. Antes, porém, teve o cuidado de deixar a sua porta do banheiro aberta, para poder escutar se algo se passasse no quarto de Kanon.

Estava se sentindo péssimo.

Era muito frustrante para ele saber que, desde que todos foram trazidos de volta pela graça e poder de Zeus, as relações interpessoais entre eles vinham até bem melhor do que imaginavam, especialmente levando-se em consideração os doze cavaleiros de ouro, e as pontas desatadas dos relacionamentos entre eles. Até isso estava indo melhor do que o esperado, especialmente para ele. Exceto, claro, pela relação dele com seu próprio irmão.

Saga sempre sentira uma pontada de inveja quando via Aiolos e Aiolia, que apesar das rusguinhas entre eles e da inversão de idades que viviam agora (Aiolia era agora o mais velho, e Aiolos o mais novo, um inegável ponto de tensão entre os dois), eram mais do que irmãos, e mais do que amigos: eram duas pessoas que gostavam uma da outra.

E ele não podia dizer isso de Kanon e dele mesmo.

O irmão o detestava(1). Sempre deixou mais do que claro que a pessoa com que dividira o rosto, o útero da mãe que praticamente não conheceram, a orfandade precoce e a pobreza dos anos anteriores ao Santuário era uma pessoa por quem ele não tinha amor, consideração ou um mínimo de apreço que fosse. No começo, quando eram mais novos, Saga sentia muito o rechaço do irmão. Depois acostumou-se, mas o rechaço constante deixou sua marca na frieza com que o tratava mesmo quando passavam algum tempo sem se ver devido ao fato de ele ter ficado no Santuário e Kanon na ilha de Patroklou.

Saga era aspirante a cavaleiro e posteriormente o guardião de Gêmeos, mas ainda assim era um rapaz de poucos amigos. Até pela própria questão de seu irmão e do segredo que o envolvia. E esse irmão, justamente, era um magneto para problemas: Saga se irritava com as confusões do irmão, e Kanon se irritava porque Saga se irritava e começavam a brigar. E, mesmo quando não estavam brigando, não conseguia desmontar a postura defensiva e reprovadora perto de Kanon.

Mas era fato que Kanon sabia de muita coisa sobre sua vida. Não por amizade ou porque se importasse com seu bem-estar, mas porque muitas vezes tinha que fingir que era Saga para manter o segredo de sua existência para o Santuário. Foi assim, por exemplo, que descobriu sua paixonite platônica e não correspondida pela filha do dono da quitanda, o que era então um segredo guardado a sete chaves por um então aspirante a cavaleiro (mas que se prolongou por alguns anos, até um pouco depois de ter conseguido a armadura). Naturalmente que ao invés de ser solidário com seu problema (porque, bem, embora essa fosse agora uma situação superada, naquela época aquele era um problema razoável, já que a dita garota não lhe correspondia a paixonite), Kanon morria de rir com a história, tomando-o por um idiota que corria atrás de uma menina que ele chamava de fútil e interesseira, e que por isso mesmo nunca se interessaria por um ilustríssimo filho de ninguém como ele, que como a maioria dos cavaleiros era um órfão acolhido pelo Santuário e não contava com bom nome de família ou quantidades abastadas de dinheiro.

Isso entre outras coisas: não só com essa história em particular, mas o passatempo preferido do gêmeo sempre tinha sido esculachá-lo. E ninguém podia dizer que Kanon não era bom nisso.

E com o tempo a relação entre eles piorou muito, especialmente depois dele ganhar a armadura de Gêmeos, e Kanon ficar oficialmente relegado a ser seu substituto secreto. Se separaram, passaram treze anos longe um do outro, cultivando ressentimentos e mágoas que os envenenaram, cada um a seu modo, até quase afogar eles dois na loucura. Quase destruíram a Ordem, sujaram as mãos de sangue, sofreram e expiaram seus pecados...

Saga sentou-se na cama, sentindo os olhos molhados de novo.

Sabia que tinham recebido uma nova chance para viver suas vidas, sem guerras, sem dores ou mortes. E ele, especialmente, era muito grato a isso. Todos eles eram. Estavam todos tentando, de coração, viver suas vidas em paz, se aproximarem o quanto lhes fosse possível da vida dita 'normal' fora do Santuário. Claro que de vez em quando tinham missões em conjunto com a Interpol ou a CIA, e algumas até eram arriscadas, mas até disso ele gostava...

A única coisa em que estava falhando miseravelmente em reconstruir era justamente a relação com seu irmão.

Mas essa briga de agora não foi como outras que teve com ele. Claro que muitas vezes antes brigaram feio, claro que muitas vezes antes chegaram aos golpes. Até podia dizer, sem medo de errar, que ambos já tinham infligido um ao outro lesões e machucados bem mais sérios, tanto físicos como emocionais.

Mas ver Kanon como uma mulher, no chão, com o rosto de feições femininas marcado por arranhões e alguns hematomas, e com lágrimas nos olhos...

Aquilo escancarou para ele uma realidade que sempre esteve lá.

Ele machucara Kanon.

Eles se machucavam. Machucaram um ao outro, a vida toda. Kanon o machucava quando o desprezava, o diminuía, atacava sua auto-estima, e Saga o machucava quando saía de si e tentava atacá-lo também. seja com golpes, palavras ou desprezo de volta. E isso virava um ciclo vicioso que estava destruindo qualquer chance de reatarem o laço familiar entre eles.

E o fato de terem antes o mesmo rosto, o mesmos poderes e histórias de vida tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diversas entre si apenas servia para mascarar esse fato tanto para um, como para o outro. Era como se o outro fosse uma imagem no espelho, uma ilusão invencível aos mais variados e poderosos ataques, ao invés de uma pessoa de carne, osso e sentimentos.

Saga, sentado na cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, apoiou também a testa nas palmas das mãos e enredou os dedos na franja. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem em suas coxas, e não entendia por que aquilo estava lhe doendo tanto.

Era sua vez de chorar aos soluços, agora.

OOO

Kanon abriu os olhos de manhã, com uma bela dor de cabeça e a memória da briga que tivera com Saga.

Bela novidade, brigar com Saga. Mas por algum motivo que desconhecia, aquela não seria mais uma briga para entrar no rol das inúmeras que já tinham tido. Aquela parecia ser ainda mais dolorida, até quase tão dolorida quanto a briga que tiveram em que ele o prendeu no Cabo Sunion.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Estava com raiva de ter sido tão facilmente dominado pelo irmão que agora era maior e, por mais que doesse admitir, mais forte. Estava com raiva das coisas que Saga disse, da forma como Saga o humilhou ao continuar lhe golpeando e lhe jogando no chão até mesmo quando era óbvio para todos que ele sairia vitorioso daquele embate, e principalmente de ter se deixado chorar de raiva na frente dele. Nunca em sua vida tinha feito isso, embora em muitas situações não lhe faltaram ganas. Mas sempre manteve a máscara de escárnio e indiferença que sempre tiraram tanto seu irmão do sério.

Menos ontem.

Queria entender porque ontem deixou a máscara cair, porque deixou ver que aquela briga não só lhe afetava, como também lhe doía. Sim, doía. Por mais que brigassem, por muito que se destratassem, ainda conseguia sentir dor e desconforto quando Saga brigava consigo. E ontem, muito mais.

Queria entender o porquê de sentir aquele peso no peito a cada vez que se lembrava da briga. Não só do que Saga lhe dissera, mas também do que dissera a ele. Mesmo sabendo que Saga tinha sido um idiota. Mas uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça, a mesma que ele achava que era sua maldita consciência que só lhe metia em problemas, lhe dizia que mais uma vez ele tinha deliberadamente provocado o irmão. Sim, porque ele tinha que ser justo: Saga podia ter vários defeitos, sendo o que mais o irritava o fato de que ele não assumia os defeitos que tinha; mas o irmão dificilmente perdia o controle daquele jeito sem ser provocado.

E, bem, ninguém era melhor do que ele em provocar Saga.

Não dava para dizer que ele gostava do que acontecia após as provocações: os ataques, as brigas ou mesmo a indiferença forçosa que Saga às vezes lhe impunha. Na verdade, ele detestava. Mas não conseguia parar.

E, também, não era como se Saga fosse totalmente inocente. Aliás, era bem esse o ponto: Nada no mundo o enervava mais do que Saga tentando bancar o senhor certinho o tempo todo. Não suportava vê-lo se esmerar para ser o bom moço, educado, generoso, justo, misericordioso; como que para esfregar na cara de todo mundo aquela perfeição pretensa. E era então quando sentia uma necessidade quase física de desmontar o embuste, assim que via o irmão começar com isso. Era como se, ao fazê-lo, Saga relegasse a ele o papel de gêmeo ruim, de sombra...

Como se ele, Kanon, não pudesse ser bom como ele...

Muitas vezes a coisa toda começava com um olhar de reprovação de Saga. Ou mesmo uma frase jogada no ar, mas que Kanon sabia o que significava. Uma reprovação velada, uma pequena crítica a alguma coisa que tinha feito... Bastava isso para vir o impulso irresistível de quebrar toda aquela pompa em mil pedacinhos.

O ex-rapaz levantou-se da cama, sentindo o corpo dolorido pelo esforço e pelas pancadas que levou ao cair no chão. Foi até o banheiro, apenas para abrir a porta do armarinho e encontrar as coisas que Saga comprou no dia anterior. Sim, porque foi Saga, tinha certeza, já que a criada não estava mais em casa quando tinha saído e as tais coisas não tinham pernas para andar sozinhas até o seu banheiro. Quase teve um piripaque ao ver o que eram as coisas: sabonetes, shampoo, condicionador, papel higiênico e... pacotes de absorventes íntimos. Teve ganas de pegar os ditos pacotes e enfiar goela abaixo do irmão, mas de novo a vozinha em sua cabeça veio lhe atazanar. Travou os dentes, sentindo a raiva de saber que precisaria deles, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se seu corpo realmente agora era feminino.

E Saga tinha sido até bem atencioso de comprá-los, antes que a necessidade se fizesse premente.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro que dava para o quarto do irmão, e que estava fechada. A vozinha estava mais insistente, dizendo-lhe que a despeito de tudo que Saga dissera e fizera naquela briga, ele tinha _sim_ passado dos limites ao contar para os outros colegas, em tom de escárnio, da primeira desilusão amorosa de seu irmão gêmeo. Até porque ele sabia, e bem, o quanto Saga tinha se ressentido daquilo. E sabia o quanto Saga detestava ser visto como falível e fraco pelos outros. E era por isso que sempre, sempre o expunha desse jeito.

Sentiu um pouco de raiva de si mesmo quando constatou que isso lhe era um hábito, daqueles prazeres proibidos difíceis de combater pelo tanto que estão entranhados em seu cotidiano, e pelo tanto que trazem de prazer ao dar-lhes vazão.

No banheiro, banhou-se enquanto pensava ainda na briga e em suas repercussões. Ainda estava com muita raiva, mas também sentia a culpa em si lhe dizendo com clareza que talvez, quem sabe, seria interessante que ele pedisse desculpas ao irmão.

Riu da própria consciência, que obviamente não lhe conhecia. Em que realidade paralela desse universo ele pediria desculpas a Saga? Essa era boa...

Meteu-se uma roupa de treinos e saiu pela porta, evitando olhar para um Saga que estava sorumbático e sentado na mesa de café da manhã.

OOO

Kanon treinava nos arredores da arena, novamente praticando movimentos de artes marciais. Mas dessa vez quebrava pedras e mais pedras com chutes e socos, furiosamente.

Se tivesse tido aquela bendita briga com Saga agora, que estava sóbrio e desperto, duvidava muito que tivesse sido uma presa tão fácil. Deu um golpe seco em uma pedra, partindo-a em pedaços que voaram ao longe, e quase acertaram um Aiolos que acabava de chegar por ali.

- Opa... - O rapaz desviou habilmente de um pedaço de pedra. Kanon estreitou os olhos.

- Se ainda não deu pra perceber, eu estou de mau humor. - O ex-rapaz despedaçou outra pedra, mandando mais escombros ao redor.

- Nota-se. - Aiolos desviou novamente. - Mas não precisa me metralhar com pedacinhos de pedra por causa disso. O ex-rapaz bufou, e voltou à sua prática. Mas em sua visão periférica continuava percebendo a presença do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Ainda não pegou a deixa e se mandou daqui, Aiolos? Ou tá precisando que eu desenhe?

- Eu... Soube da briga entre você e o Saga...

- Ah, é mesmo? Que _surpreendente _da sua parte. - Kanon parou de quebrar pedras e limpou a testa com as ataduras que estavam em suas mãos. - A curiosidade já te matou uma vez, _garoto_...

Aiolos franziu um pouco a testa, sentindo a ironia do ex-rapaz. Sabia que estava se metendo de novo onde não era chamado, mas não pôde evitar a preocupação.

- Sabe, é que agora a gente tem algumas coisas em comum... - Aiolos começou a falar, embora Kanon mostrasse claramente que não estava disposto a ouvir. Mas até que essa frase despertou a curiosidade do ex-rapaz, que continou o que fazia sem falar nada. - ...Porque se a gente parar para pensar, nós temos.

- E o que, pelos deuses, eu teria em comum com você? - Kanon diminuiu o ritmo de seus golpes, fazendo com que menos pedrinhas saíssem voando. E Aiolos interpretou aquilo como um sinal de curiosidade do outro.

- Quando eu tive que fugir com Atena, eu... Eu tinha catorze anos. Mas eu era _o_ cavaleiro de Sagitário, um dos mais velhos, e tinha o Aiolia que era uma criança. Todos os outros eram crianças também. Aí... - Aiolos suspirou, era difícil verbalizar aquilo. Ainda mais com Kanon, com quem até então tinha praticamente zero de empatia. - Aí aconteceu aquilo tudo, e... Eu não estou reclamando, entende? Eu entendi o que poderia acontecer comigo quando eu fugi. Mas... Quando eu acordei de novo, vivo, aqui... O Aiolia era um homem, já. Meu irmão mais novo, o menino que eu lembrava, tinha virado um homem. Os outros também. E eu... Eu era o mesmo rapaz de catorze anos de quando eu fugi.

Kanon parou de quebrar pedras, embora não se virasse para encarar o outro.

- ...E você...- Aiolos seguia falando, com o olhar fixo em algum ponto do chão. - Você agora tem o corpo de uma mulher, e continua um homem por dentro...

O ex-rapaz voltou o rosto para o outro, e lentamente foi até ele para sentar-se ao seu lado, também olhando para o chão.

- Você não tem mais a idade que está na sua carteira de identidade. Eu não tenho mais o sexo que está na minha carteira de identidade. - Kanon disse pausadamente. - Faz sentido.

- É, né?

- É. - Kanon deu um risinho seco. - Você é mais esperto do que aparenta, _moleque_.

- Hunf.

- Não precisa vir aqui ver se eu estou bem, não. Por mais que eu seja uma mulher agora, ainda assim precisa de mais do que o Saga pode fazer pra me derrubar.

- Eu só fiquei preocupado. O Saga _é_ forte.

- Não o suficiente.

- Mas ele... e você...

- Você não me conhece, Aiolos. Pode conhecer o Saga, mas a mim não. E ainda assim eu sou bem capaz de dar uma boa lição naquele traste dos infernos.

- Olha... - Aiolos respirou fundo, crispando os lábios. - Também não é pra falar dele assim, vai. Eu sei que você está com raiva dele, mas...

- Mas o quê, Aiolos? - Kanon levantou-se num pulo. - Vai me dizer que você, logo _você _vai vir aqui pra defender o Saga pra mim? Se for, eu retiro o que eu disse sobre você ser mais esperto do que aparenta.

- Eu bem que podia, não é? E se for assim era pra eu ter rancor de você também, já que foi você quem deu a ideia pra ele. Não foi? - O sagitariano devolveu a provocação, um tanto irritado.

- Como você disse, era só uma _ideia_. - Kanon crispou os lábios, sentindo o golpe do sagitariano por menos que lhe gostasse admitir. - Eu não coloquei uma arma na cabeça dele para ele fazer o que eu falei. Ele fez _porque quis_. Porque ficou puto da vida de ter puxado o saco de todo o mundo pra ser o Grande Mestre e foi preterido por você(2).

- Kanon... - Aiolos soltou um suspiro. - Olha, ficar remoendo o que passou não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Eu não guardo rancor de ninguém. Nem do Saga, nem do Shura, nem de você, nem de ninguém.

- Faz-me rir, Aiolos. - Kanon deu uma risada seca, para depois crispar os lábios de novo. - Mas quer saber? Eu não sou bonzinho, eu não sou nem nunca fui. Eu sou um filho da p***? Sou. E o Saga também é. A diferença é que eu assumo, sempre assumi, enquanto o Saga ficou aí posando de bonzinho pra os bestas que quisessem acreditar. E muito me admira você tentar defender ele porque você era um dos que sabia que o Saga não era aquela coisinha linda que ele mostrava pra todo mundo, não(2)?

- Olha, Kanon... Se é pra pensar bem, até que você tem alguma razão, sabe? Eu posso te conhecer pouco, mas eu conheço o Saga. E é por isso que eu digo que o Saga pode até não ser tão bom quanto ele queria mostrar que era, mas ele _é_ uma boa pessoa, sim. Só não é tão bom e perfeito quanto ele quer acreditar que é, só isso... - Aiolos falou, com uma expressão séria enquanto encarava a agora moça.

- Sei. - O ex-rapaz bufou e rolou os olhos, já dando as costas para se afastar do outro e não prolongar mais a conversa.

- E eu não concordo com você quanto à diferença entre você e ele, não. Na minha opinião, a diferença entre vocês é só uma questão de postura. O Saga se esforça ao máximo pra mostrar pra todo mundo que é uma pessoa melhor do que realmente é. E você... Você se esforça mais ainda do que ele pra mostrar pra todo mundo que é uma pessoa pior do que realmente é.

Kanon parou em seco, assim que ouviu o que o outro tinha acabado de dizer.

- Mas tirando isso, Kanon, vocês dois são irritantemente iguais.

Agora foi a vez do sagitariano se afastar, e Kanon ficar parado ali, perdido em pensamentos.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os irmãos de Gêmeos superar suas diferenças e, quem sabe um dia, se tornarem os irmãos que sempre deveram ser? Poderão as palavras de Aiolos ajudar em alguma coisa?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p>1 - Na cena do mangá onde Saga e Kanon se encontram na Terceira casa, na tradução em português, Saga afirma que não acredita que o irmão tenha se regenerado porque, segundo ele, Kanon sempre odiara a ele e a Atena.<p>

2 - Na história do mangá, a sucessão do Grande Mestre, então Shion, estava entre Saga e Aiolos. Todos eram a favor de Saga, já que ele era tido quase que como um deus na terra, dada sua bondade, senso de justiça, misericórdia e apreço pelos desvalidos e tal. E Aiolos era tido como um dos que não concordava com isso. Mas, surpreendentemente, Aiolos foi o escolhido para ser o sucessor do Grande Mestre, enquanto Saga foi preterido da função. A reação de Saga, no momento em que soube, foi uma rápida expressão de contrariedade, mas que logo foi suprimida pela felicitação ao colega. O resto é do conhecimento de todos...

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

Eu disse que o próximo capítulo sairia rapidinho, e voilà!

Só está mais angst do que eu esperaria que ele ficasse. Mas ainda assim eu avisei, que é pra ninguém me acusar de propaganda enganosa.

Mas vamos agradecer as reviews! Obrigado a Needy, RavenclawWitch e Suellen-San, minhas lindas que sempre acompanham minhas histórias!

Vou responder pra Needy, que não tem conta no FFnet, nem se preocupe que eu não estou chateada que você demorou, o que vale é a review! E eu adorei a sua, viu? E nossa, realmente House e Wilson foram SIM uma inspiração para Saga e Kanon nesse universo. Mas não é tão literal, porque o House e o Wilson se gostam como amigos apesar de tudo... Mas SIM eu acho linda a história de amizade deles!

Ravenclaw e Suellen ganharam PM! Mas mil beijos pra essas lindas!

E vocês que leram e não deixaram reviews, se animem! Mandem review, PM ou email pra quem não tem conta no FFnet! O endereço tá na bio do meu profile!

Beijos e See you!


	14. Capítulo 13

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas NÃO TEREMOS CASAIS YAOI, salvo prova irrefutável em contrário.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esse capítulo... Tem o humor de volta ahahaha.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Depois de um mergulho involuntário em uma lagoa de águas mágicas, Kanon de Gêmeos se viu em um belo corpo de mulher. Para piorar sua situação, a tensão entre ele e seu irmão Saga escalou para níveis exorbitantes, após um episódio específico sobre uma conversa sigilosa em ambiente comprometedor onde Kanon expôs segredos inconfessáveis de seu irmão, para que logo depois ele ficasse sabendo, num golpe de azar. Desde então, a situação entre os dois irmãos, que já não era das melhores, piorou sensivelmente... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Ou:**

****Preceito de Ducharme:****** A oportunidade sempre surge no momento menos oportuno.**

* * *

><p><em>Filial grega da Fundação Graad...<em>

Shun seguia na Fundação, fazendo as vezes de auxiliar de escritório de Saori Kido. Ali podia dar vazão ao seu lado metódico e organizador, e ninguém podia falar que Shun Amamiya não era bom em ordenar e organizar coisas.

Aliás, não ia mentir ou negar que não lhe estava sendo bom exercitar suas aptidões civis em um ambiente como o da Fundação. Estava mesmo gostando. Inclusive, podia até mesmo dizer que estava... adorando.

Quem não estava adorando era Hyoga, seu colega, que estava ali também devido ao fato de sua armadura estar sob reparos até então. E o cavaleiro de cisne, por inteligente, estudado e culto que fosse, simplesmente detestava o ambiente que agora o cercava, decretando-o burocrático e repressor. Ouviam-se suspiros, bufidos e lamentos o tempo todo, mas ainda assim Hyoga conseguia atrapalhar menos do que Seiya, que foi dispensado dali por simplesmente não conseguir conter sua natureza hiperativa.

O telefone tocou na mesa em que estava ocupando (e que ele já começava a chamar de _sua_ mesa).

- Fundação Graad, bom dia.

- Shun? Mas o que é isso, te botaram aí de secretário, pelos deuses?

- Ikki! - Os olhos de Shun brilharam. - Finalmente você resolveu dar notícias! Tem quanto tempo que você não liga, não manda carta nem bilhete?

- Eu perguntei primeiro...

- Ah... - Shun coçou a cabeça. - Bem, a gente estava na Mansão Kido sem fazer nada porque as armaduras tão no conserto, então resolveram que tínhamos que vir aqui dar uma mão pra Saori. Ela bem que precisa, coitadinha.

- Heh... - Ikki não pôde conter um risinho. - Imagina ela, criada para ser a princesinha do vovô, agora tendo que gerenciar a Fundação e fazer valer seu posto de herdeira. Deve estar sendo um espetáculo e tanto.

- Não fala assim dela, Ikki, ela é nossa deusa! E, de mais a mais... Ela está se saindo melhor até do que eu imaginava.

- Sei.

- Mas e você, onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Eu estava em uma missão ultra-secreta com a S.H.I.E.L.D.(1)

- Poxa, custava avisar? Eu estava preocupado!

- Como eu disse, era uma missão _ultra-secreta_. Então custava avisar sim. A propósito... O Nick 'Fucker' quer falar com a Saori e o Julian.

- Ikki, não é muito prudente chamar o cara assim. Sabe lá se o telefone não está grampeado...

- Há, e o que aquele caolho vai fazer? Puxar minha orelha? Me dar um cocorote na cabeça? Tô morrendo de medo por antecipação. Mas, como eu tava dizendo, _o babaca do filho da mãe do desgraçado_ do Nick Fury quer uma reunião com a Saori e o Julian. E 'cê sabe que a primadona não gosta de esperar.

- Hunf. - Shun solta um suspiro resignado. - Certo, Ikki... Eu vejo o que eu posso fazer. Até porque ele deu sorte, o Julian está por aqui esses dias.

- Eu imagino. - Ikki deu um risinho safado. - Ele e a Saori estão muito _amigos_.

- Ikki, olha a fofoca... Já te disse que esses telefones daqui podem muito bem estar grampeados. - Shun soltou um suspiro. - Mas e você, vai aparecer por aqui?

- Eu vou. Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso, mas eu já estou com saudades do Santuário.

- Nem se anime tanto, porque é bem capaz de te colocarem aqui na Fundação também...

- Nem morto. Mas... - Ikki fez uma pausa. - Também? Como assim?

- Ah... Nós todos estamos aqui, na Fundação Graad. Menos o Seiya, que foi literalmente expulso pra ajudar a cuidar das crianças pequenas no Santuário.

- Sorte a minha que a armadura de Fênix tem mecanismo de auto-reparo, não? - Ikki deu uma risada gostosa. - E eu, meu caro, vou para o _Santuário_. Ponto final. Avisa o povo aí que eu tô chegando. E não esquece da reunião que eu te falei. Tchau, depois a gente se fala...

- Tchau, Ikki. - Shun deu outro suspiro e desligou o telefone, mas continuou resmungando. - E eu que pensava que eu tinha que aguentar só o Tatsume na minha vida... Agora me aparece mais esse cara aí da S.H.I.E.L.D, S.H.E.L.F, C.O.N.T.R.O.L(1), sei lá...

OOO

_Arredores da Área de Treinamento das Amazonas do Santuário de Atena, alguns dias depois... _

- Mas que moleza é essa, meninas? Tão pensando que isso aqui é o quê, um SPA de beleza? Vocês são amazonas! A-ma-zo-nas! Botem essas pernas pra correr e esses braços pra mexer! - Kanon instava as jovens aprendizes a amazonas a praticarem exercício com mais afinco. - Qué que é isso, minha gente? É preguicinha? Tão cansadinhas? Mas essa é boa! Tão cansadas, morram!

As pobres coitadas. Se elas pensavam que Shina era uma carrasca, elas não conheciam Kanon de Gêmeos.

Perto de Kanon, agora responsável pelo treinamento das garotas, Shina era uma _lady_. Mais do que isso: era quase uma mãe.

Kanon sorriu, sentindo no ar a saudade que as meninas sentiam da amazona de Cobra no ar. Mas eram umas mal-agradecidas, estavam tendo a oportunidade única de serem treinadas por um cavaleiro de ouro e ficavam fazendo corpo mole? Elas iam ver só.

- Você aí, mocinha de rabo de cavalo! Se não se aprumar nos exercícios vai fazer mil e quinhentas abdominais na minha frente! Anda!

Entretido como estava com o treinamento das garotas, o ex-rapaz não se concentrava em seus arredores. E por isso mesmo foi surpreendido por um som próximo a si...

- _Fiu fiu_!

Kanon virou-se de modo súbito para encarar o dono do assovio, e deu de cara com Ikki de Fênix. Irritou-se de cara, porque sabia que o assovio do outro era um indício indelével de que ele já fora informado dos fatos a seu respeito.

- Galinha frita! Há quanto tempo! Resolveu aparecer por essas paragens ou seu irmão te chamou porque conseguiu se meter em apuros lá na Fundação? - Kanon decidiu provocar o outro, que não desmanchou o sorriso pícaro.

- Mas Kanon, meus parabéns! Você está, literalmente, uma princesa do mar... - Ikki mediu a agora moça de alto a baixo, realmente impressionado com a mulher que era agora seu colega.

- Ei, dá pra parar? - O ex-rapaz se irritou com o olhar do outro. - Porque já me basta os outros ficarem me secando.

- Mas também não dá pra culpar os caras. Ou vai me falar, honestamente, que você não ia conferir esse material aí?

- Hunf. - Kanon bufou, fazendo um muxoxo. - E onde você estava?

- Eu estava em uma missão ultra-secreta com o pessoal da S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Aturando Nick 'Fucker' - Kanon rolou os olhos. - Estou quase com pena de você.

- Falando no diabo, ele está por aqui também. Convocou uma reunião com a Saori e o Julian.

- Ih, sujou.

- E teu irmão foi chamado também...

- Como é? O Saga numa missão com Nick Fury? - Kanon deu uma risada gostosa. - Essa eu pago pra ver...

OOO

_Enquanto isso..._

Saga descia até a arena para mais uma sessão de treinos.

Já tinham se passado alguns dias daquela briga com Kanon, e agora eles estavam passando por um daqueles períodos de silêncio entre eles. Um não falava com o outro, um evitava o outro. Mas Saga não sabia dizer quanto tempo duraria o afastamento dessa vez.

Cumprimentou os outros cavaleiros ali presentes com um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se a uma área isolada, mas foi interrompido por Milo, que veio para informá-lo que Shion queria falar consigo.

Saga suspirou, desolado. Na certa Shion já soubera da briga, e com certeza o estava chamando para tomar um puxão de orelhas. E nem adiantava insistir com Shion que ele já não tinha mais idade para tomar puxões de orelhas... Subiu estoicamente as escadas até o Salão do Grande Mestre, e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar ali Saori Kido, Julian Solo e o coronel americano Nicholas Fury, líder da S.H.I.E.L.D.(1), organização que algumas vezes usava os serviços dos cavaleiros de Atena, mas com quem Saga, apesar de conhecê-lo de vista, nunca tivera a oportunidade de trabalhar diretamente.

- Olá... - Disse Saga, reticente. Não esperava encontrar Nicholas Fury ali, isso provavelmente significaria uma missão.

- Muito bem, podemos começar a reunião? - Nick interpelou os presentes, com seu sotaque americano forte e pesado.

- Bem, Coronel, em que podemos ajudá-lo? - Saori respondeu ao americano com outra pergunta.

- Como vocês bem sabem, uma boa parte das últimas ações da S.H.I.E.L.D. andam sendo direcionadas ultimamente ao combate do crime organizado internacional, graças a calmaria dos deuses e outros problemas... cósmicos nos últimos tempos.

- O Santuário de Atena agradece a parte que nos toca, a propósito. - Shion, o Grande Mestre, estava um tanto irritado. Não gostava nem um pouco do americano, e isso era um de seus eufemismos.

Shion tinha verdadeira ojeriza pelo porte de xerifede filmes de faroeste americano que emanava do coronel, isso sem falar daquele maldito charuto. Fora isso, também não ajudava que muitos dos feitos dos cavaleiros eram indebitamente apropriados pela organização, dando a Fury os louros das conquistas sobrenaturais obtidas pelo suor de seus cavaleiros. E, em troca... A organização vivia a choramingar a cada gratificação pleiteada pelo Grande Mestre aos cavaleiros do Santuário, alegando necessidade de redução de custos; como se a Fundação Kido tivesse a obrigação de prover sozinha o Santuário e seus cavaleiros enquanto eles arriscavam o pescoço pela CIA e pela S.H.I.E.L.D. praticamente de graça. A Interpol, pelo menos, era mais justa no quesito da remuneração...

- Que seja, que seja... - Nick Fury reagiu ao comentário de Shion com indiferença, e soltou uma baforada de seu indefectível charuto entre os dentes, o que sabia que irritava sobremaneira o antigo ancião agora jovem. - Como eu estava dizendo... Nossas últimas missões vem se focando no combate ao crime organizado internacional. E, graças ao nossos esforços, conseguimos localizar alguém que procurávamos há algum tempo.

Nick puxou de sua pasta um arquivo e dele retirou uma foto de um homem de uns bons sessenta anos, meio calvo, mas aparentemente muito rico e poderoso. A foto parecia ter sido tirada à distância, por algum fotógrafo infiltrado, provavelmente.

Saga franziu a testa. Por que estava ali, mesmo?

- Conheçam Benicio Basili, _il capo de tutti capi_(2) da máfia napolitana, também conhecida como Camorra(3). Atualmente é o grupo mafioso mais poderoso da Itália, com incontáveis atividades ilegais: agiotagem, tráfico de armas, drogas, pessoas, contrabando, descaminho, o escambau.

- Mas o que nós temos com isso, Coronel? - Julian Solo também não queria estar ali, e queria encerrar logo a visita marcada com insistência por Shun. - Aliás, você já tinha levado o Cavaleiro de Fênix para uma missão sobre esse pessoal...

- Sim, claro. Mas essa missão agora vai precisar de uma equipe um pouco mais... refinada.

- E que Ikki não te ouça dizer isso... - Resmungou Saori.

- A novidade é que na missão junto com Ikki nós conseguimos localizar informações importantes, acerca do paradeiro deste homem. Ele está em Mônaco, precisamente.

- E... - Julian fez um muxoxo. - Se vocês o localizaram, basta pedir a extradição dele junto ao governo de Mônaco. Por que a S.H.I.E.L.D. se envolveria nisso, e não a CIA ou a Interpol?

- Infelizmente, o processo todo está sendo mais moroso do que o possível para que possamos capturá-lo. E aí... Aí é que eu vou precisar de recrutas com talentos especiais.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. - Saga decidiu adiantar um pouco o andamento das coisas. - Você então quer entrar no principado, capturar o tal Benicio Basili e trazê-lo sob custódia de algum país aliado à OTAN. No caso, a Grécia. É isso?

- Você pegou o espírito da coisa, garoto.

_- _É uma missão arriscada, Coronel. - Saga franziu o cenho. - Porque veja bem, isso é completamente ilegal. E, até onde eu entendi, provavelmente ele não está respondendo a nenhum processo no principado.

- E... - Nick tirou o charuto da boca e soltou uma baforada, levantando a sobrancelha; para desgosto de Shion que já se imaginava teleportando o dito charuto para um lugar muito, muito, muito distante.

-...E daí que isso é sequestro, oras! - Saga respondeu, exasperado. - Já parou pra imaginar o que pode acontecer se formos pegos?

- Se fosse uma missão fácil, rapazinho, a CIA resolvia sozinha. O que não é o caso. E por isso vou precisar de vocês, porque apesar de tudo eu duvido que essa missão seja um problema para os poderosos cavaleiros de Atena...

- Qual seria seu plano, exatamente? - Saga perguntou.

- O mafioso em questão está em um luxuoso hotel-cassino gerido por um braço de sua organização. Porque sabe como é, até pra ficar escondido eles têm todo o luxo possível. E o plano é simples: nós vamos nos infiltrar nesse hotel, nos aproximar do mafioso e capturá-lo, sem cosmoenergia, sem alarde, sem nada. Quando o pessoal do figurão descobrir, ele já vai estar sob nossa custódia. É simples!

- Claro. - Saga disse, irônico. - Mas como nós vamos nos infiltrar nesse hotel, que deve estar cheio de seguranças armados até os dentes?

- Disfarçando um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros como frequentadores habituais do cassino. - O coronel respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Por isso seria interessante destacar cavaleiros um pouco mais velhos. Molecotes de bronze não vão servir.

- Foi por isso que me chamou? - Disse Saga. - Dos cavaleiros de ouro, eu sou o mais velho.

- Na verdade... - Nick soltou outra baforada do charuto. - Eu li os arquivos sobre vocês. E eu estava pensando em um cavaleiro com... um perfil um pouco mais diverso. E uma amazona. Tem que ter uma amazona também.

- Amazona? - Saga levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Vejam bem... Benicio Basili é rico e poderoso, e tem um fraco por jogos e belas mulheres. Para nos aproximarmos dele, nada melhor do que usarmos esses seus interesses, não?

- Bem... - Shion pigarreou. - Saga seria uma escolha acertada, mas não tem experiência em jogos de azar ou ambiente de cassinos. E... Não consigo imaginar nenhuma amazona com esse perfil, também. São muito novas para circular em um ambiente como esse.

- Para Benicio Basili, mulheres de pouca idade não é problema, é solução. - O coronel deu um riso seco. - A amazona só precisa se bonitinha. Preferencialmente, bonitona.

- Não pense que eu vou sujeitar uma amazona a servir de isca para atrair um mafioso tarado! - Shion bradou, indignado. - De forma alguma! E, de mais a mais, nossos cavaleiros não conseguiriam se misturar em um ambiente como esse, já que nenhum deles tem muita experiência com jogos de azar, apostas ou algo assim...

- Vai me dizer que vocês não tem nenhum cavaleiro que não passe vergonha em uma mesa de pôquer que seja? - Nick Fury perguntou, em tom de troça. - Nem mesmo o Máscara da Morte?

- Por incrível que pareça, o Máscara da Morte não é chegado em jogos de azar. Pelo menos isso, senão esse Santuário já estaria falido... Mas então, não, Fury, nós não temos ninguém que saiba se portar em uma mesa de pôquer. - Shion respondeu devolvendo a ironia, mas logo um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. - Ou melhor... Até temos, mas ele está de... licença médica.

- Oh, e quem é? - Perguntou o americano.

Saga estacou. Sabia perfeitamente de quem Shion falava. Era bem verdade que ele, Saga, não tinha conhecimento nenhum de jogos de azar, cassinos e coisas de submundo... Mas Kanon tinha.

Kanon era um _exímio_ jogador de pôquer. A ponto de ter ganhado um bom dinheiro com isso, em sua juventude.

E precisamente nesse momento, Saga sentiu a aproximação de Ikki de Fênix ao lado de seu irmão, em sua forma feminina...

- Bem... - Shion pensou exatamente o mesmo que Saga, mas imediatamente se arrependeu de ter levantado esse assunto para o coronel americano. - É o irmão de Saga...

- Ohh! - Nick Fury deu um risinho. - Kanon. O que também é General Marina, não? Sim, sim, eu já trabalhei com aquele bastardo... ops, rapaz. E eu ouvi boatos de que ele caiu em uma lagoa mágica e se transformou em uma mulher. É verdade?

- Como você soube disso?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, Grande Mestre. - O outro completou com um ar vitorioso. - Porque se isso for verdade, existe algo de justiça divina nesse mundo!

- Sua fonte deve ter sido o Seiya de Pégaso, aquele moleque linguarudo dos infernos! - Kanon adentrou o local junto com Ikki, para espanto supremo dos presentes e a absoluta estupefação do coronel americano.

- Er... - Nick Fury aproximou-se devagar da agora moça. - A senhorita é...

- _Nick Fucker, long time no see! - _Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha, num gesto idêntico ao de Saga. - Veio aqui atrás de mais um cavaleiro besta o suficiente pra fazer algum servicinho pra tua organização em troca de nem um tostão furado?

- Kanon?

- Eu mesmo. - Kanon colocou a mão na cintura delgada. - E, como deu pra perceber, os boatos são verdadeiros.

- _Oh... my... god. - _Foi tudo que o americano conseguiu dizer, já depois de algum tempo.

- Saco, mais um. Que m****, viu... - Kanon irritou-se com o olhar embasbacado do outro. E percebeu que Nick Fury não era o único: Julian Solo também o via pela primeira vez.

- Julian, você também não, por favor. - Kanon revirou os olhos. - Já me basta esses idiotas daqui ficarem babando em cima de mim. Sério, eu não aguento mais.

Dito isto, Kanon viu a foto em cima da mesa, para logo em seguida pegá-la e mostrá-la a Ikki.

- Quem é o velho?

- Ah... - Ikki franziu um pouco a testa. - É o tal poderoso chefão da Camorra. O Nick e os pau-mandados dele estão atrás desse cara aí tem um tempo. Ele agora está em Mônaco.

- Mônaco? Interessante... - Kanon meneou a cabeça. - E o que _nós_ temos a ver com isso, Nicky?

- Ah... - Shion tomou a palavra, já que Nick Fury continuava sem ação. - Ao que parece não está sendo fácil tirar o mafioso de Mônaco pelas vias tradicionais. Então, ele quer um grupo de cavaleiros para se infiltrar no hotel cassino onde o 'alvo' está, para então capturá-lo e trazê-lo _discretamente_ de lá para cá.

- Ah, sim. Então alguém vai pro tal cassino disfarçado de frequentador das altas rodas da _society_ pra se aproximar do velhote que deve ser chegado num joguinho de cartas... Típico. E o Saga está aqui porque..? - Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha. - Sim, porque se vocês precisarem do Saga pra jogar uma partida de buraco que seja, a missão já não vai dar certo. Ele tem empatia zero com jogos de cartas. Aliás, como todo mundo aqui.

- E você tem, por acaso? - Ikki interpelou o ex-rapaz em tom irônico.

- Eu? - Kanon não reprimiu um sorriso. - Ikki, meu caro... Você está falando com um especialista no assunto.

Saga, Saori, Julian e Shion arregalaram os olhos.

-Eh, espera aí, disso eu não sabia. Você está dizendo que sabe jogar pôquer, Kanon? - Nick Fury saiu do estupor, novamente medindo o ex-rapaz de alto a baixo.

- Se eu sei? _Se eu sei?- _Kanon continuava sorrindo, orgulhoso de poder expôr ali sua primazia em mesas de aposta e jogos de cartas. - Eu sou praticamente um profissional, meu caro. Por que a pergunta?

- Porque isso é... - O rosto de Nick Fury se iluminou em um sorriso. - Isso é FANTÁSTICO!

_- _Ai, não... - Saori tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

- Vocês não estão vendo? - Nick Fury não continha seu contentamento - Isso é ótimo! fabuloso! Incrível!

- Ei, calma aí, o que é tão fantástico assim? - Ikki perguntou, irritado.

- Ora, nós temos diante de nós a solução para o problema! Vejam bem, nós temos aqui uma bela mulher que sabe jogar cartas e se portar em um cassino, o que seria a isca ideal! E que na verdade é um cavaleiro treinado e perigoso! É simplesmente perfeito!

- Ei, ei, ei, espere aí. - Saga tentou interromper o agora empolgado coronel. - O que é que você está insinuando, Fury?

- Que o Kanon é o elemento perfeito para essa missão! E você, Saga, vai acompanhá-lo!

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio na sala.

- O... quê? - Kanon perguntou, com a surpresa estampada na voz.

- Isso! Vocês vão se infiltrar no hotel, disfarçados de frequentadores do cassino. Um smoking bem cortado, um belo vestido de gala, bem justo de preferência, e ficará perfeito! Podem inclusive passar por um casal rico, fácil-fácil!

- O QUÊ? - Saga e Kanon perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim o quê? É a saída perfeita! É...

- É UM ABSURDO, ISSO SIM! - Gritou Saga, possesso.

- Você ficou MALUCO? - Kanon gritou, ao lado do irmão. - EU NÃO VISTO UM VESTIDO DE FESTA NEM DEBAIXO DE PORRADA!

- Kanon, é por uma boa causa! - O coronel bradou, indignado. - Mais do que isso, é seu dever como cavaleiro!

- De jeito nenhum! - Dessa vez foi Shion quem resolveu intervir. - O Kanon não pode, sob hipótese alguma, participar de uma missão como essa!

- Com certeza! - Concordou o próprio. - Imagina: EU de vestido? É RUIM! MUITO, MUITO RUIM!

- Mas Shion, não seja tão teimoso! - Nick Fury agora tentava convencer o Grande Mestre. - Olhe bem para a garota que o Kanon virou, e me diga se sinceramente você consegue imaginar uma isca melhor do que essa! Agora pense no tanto de vidas inocentes que podem ser salvas com essa missão!

- Não. Não, não, não e não. - Shion parecia irredutível.

- Pois olhe bem aqui, seu caolho de meia pataca: EU NÃO USO UM DESSES VESTIDOS CHEIOS DE LANTEJOULAS NEM QUE ISSO SEJA A ÚLTIMA ESPERANÇA DA TERRA! Se pra salvar o mundo eu precisar botar um vestido, eu quero mais é que o mundo se exploda e o último que morrer que apague a luz! - Kanon continuava a gritar toda sua indignação.

- Shion... Homem, deixe de teimosia! - O americano seguia insistindo.

- É uma missão muito arriscada! Não!

- Isso mesmo, Shion! - Concordou Saga, ainda possesso. - Imagine, o Kanon sem poder usar seu cosmo em uma missão como essa? DE JEITO NENHUM! Como ele vai se defender desse jeito que ele está agora?...

- Eu não uso vestido! Não tem a... - Kanon, que continuava a gritar, de repente parou para escutar o que o irmão dizia.

Saga, porém, não percebeu e continuou falando...

- ...Porque eu não sei se você sabe, Nicholas Fury, mas do jeito que ele está, assim, ele não pode usar sua cosmoenergia. Não pode! E COMO você quer então que ele participe de uma missão com esse grau de periculosidade? De maneira nenhuma! É praticamente uma irresponsabilidade! É como se ele fosse um civil! Pior ainda, UMA civil!

Saga ainda não se dava conta de que Kanon tinha parado de gritar e agora olhava para ele, com olhos chispeantes.

- Saga... - Shion agora estava com os olhos pregados no ex-rapaz, preocupado com a expressão raivosa em seu rosto. - Saga, espere um pouco...

Mas Saga parecia ter entrado em um de seus surtos de verborragia indignada. E continuava falando...

- Ahá, aposto que isso o super bem informado aí não sabia, não é? Pois é, amigo! O Kanon não tem como usar seu cosmo e não tem como ser enviado para uma missão perigosa como essa! Pode inclusive virar um problema ainda maior!

- Saga... - Shion agora tentava desesperadamente calar a boca do outro, já que Kanon bufava em sua direção.

- ...Porque vai que acontece alguma coisa com ele. Hein? E aí? Como é que fica? Hã? Hã? Como que fica a discrição da missão se um cavaleiro que não pode usar o cosmo acabar ferido?

- SAGA! - Shion solta um grito desesperado, que finalmente consegue ganhar a atenção do geminiano.

- O que é, Shion? - O outro virou-se para o Grande Mestre, aparentemente irritado por ter sido interrompido.

- Fique QUIETO, pelos Deuses! - Shion olha para Kanon, que bufava e trincava os dentes de raiva enquanto olhava para o irmão com um brilho assassino nos olhos azuis.

- Então... Quer dizer que é uma missão perigosa _demais_ pra mim, Saga? - Kanon respondeu finalmente, com raiva na voz. - Eu posso não saber me defender e acabar virando um problema, Saga? Pois muito bem...

- Er... - Saga finalmente caíra em si e percebera o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Mas agora era tarde.

Kanon se virou para Nick Fury, bufando.

- Nick 'Fucker'... Parece que hoje é seu dia de sorte. Pode preparar o vestidinho de gala mais justo que você tiver...

- Kanon, não... - Saori e Shion falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Julian e Ikki também olhavam para ele, abismado.

- ...Porque eu _vou_ participar dessa missão. Pode até colocar esse idiota do Saga junto, embora ele não vá ser de muita ajuda; mas por mim não tem problema nenhum. Porque _eu não falharei_. Você tem minha palavra.

OOO

* * *

><p><em><em>Conseguirão os Cavaleiros de Atena capturar o terrível mafioso Benicio Basili, chefe da mais proeminente organização criminosa da Itália? Conseguirão Saga e Kanon infiltrar-se no cassino sem chamar a atenção dos demais frequentadores? E... Como será que Kanon vai ficar em um <em>___vestido de gala?__

__Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! __

__Stay tuned! __

* * *

><p><em>1 - <em>_**S.H.I.E.L.D.**_ é uma organização fictícia do Universo Marvel, com objetivo de realizar a contraespionagem e manutenção da lei. Fundada pela ONU e financiada pelas potências da OTAN, tem a função de proteger todo o planeta de ameaças de grande porte, desde terrorismo internacional até invasões alienígenas (e, aqui, também proteger o mundo contra deuses enfurecidos com ideias megalomaníacas.

Criada por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby em 1966, o acrônimo originalmente significava _Supreme Headquarters of International Espionage and Law-Enforcement Division_ (traduzido, em notas de rodapé, como "Quartel-general Supremo de Espionagem Internacional e Divisão de Execução da Lei"). Em 1991, a sigla mudou para _Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate_[1] e a editora brasileira Abril aproveitou a mudança para utilizar uma versão em português: Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão. A editora Panini manteve esta versão.

É uma super organização, muito mais forte e importante do que qualquer outra (CIA, NSA, CTU, etc). Com uma mega base invisivel e flutuante liderada por Nick Fury ela cuida dos interesses dos EUA e do mundo. E ainda monitora os heróis em suas missões (fonte: Wikipédia).

E aqui em Sui Generis, essa organização do Universo Marvel vem fazer sua participação especial! Claro que não vamos ter os vingadores, ou os X-men ou o Homem Aranha e tal, mas a S.H.I.E.L.D. veio fazer sua ponta, junto com... Nick Fury, o agente secreto do governo americano que lidera a organização e que irá ajudar nossos cavaleiros a agirem por debaixo dos panos para manter a segurança mundial... (e ele diria "É para isso que me pagam bem!")

A propósito, existem uma diferença consistente entre o Nick Fury do cinema, vivido por Samuel L. Jackson, e o Nick Fury dos quadrinhos, que é um homem caucasiano, grisalho, em torno de seus cinquenta e poucos anos. E é esse último que eu vou usar. Sorry, people, mas é que eu cresci lendo os quadrinhos de X-men e vingadores, e o Nick Fury de S. L. Jackson não me entra na cabeça.

A propósito de novo, quando o Shun fala em C.O.N.T.R.O.L, ele está fazendo uma leve referência a... Agente 86.

2 - _**Il capo de tutti capi**_ - O chefe dos chefes, um termo muito comum e corrente na máfia italiana para designar o poderoso chefão de uma organização mafiosa.

3 - A **Camorra** é o único fenômeno mafioso proveniente de um meio urbano. Seu lugar de nascimento é Nápoles, Itália; a data, em torno do início do século XIX. A Camorra controla de perto o território, e é muito integrada ao tecido social, sobretudo junto às camadas mais pobres. Imagina-se que conte atualmente com cerca de 110 famílias operacionais e cerca de 7000 afiliados. As atividades da Camorra são incontáveis, da agiotagem à extorsão, do contrabando de cigarros ao tráfico de drogas, da importação irregular de carne à fraude à União Europeia. Sem esquecer os dois sectores "tradicionais" de monopólio: o do jogo clandestino e o de produção de cimento na região da Campania. (fonte: Wikipédia. Mas para melhores informações, recomendo muito a leitura do livro Gomorra, que também fala sobre ela.)

* * *

><p>Então, mais um capítulo de Sui Generis!<p>

De novo, meu muito obrigado a quem acompanha sempre essa loucura toda! Pelas stats eu estou vendo que essa história tem muitos hits! Uau, estou quase me sentindo importante!

E outro muito obrigado a quem deixou review: Sayuki-sama, Jules, Needy, RavenclawWitch, Becky Gemini! Fico felicíssima de ver as reviews de vocês! Meu muito obrigado todo especial, porque é uma review quem dá para um ficwriter a sensação de que ele não é tão doido assim, sabe? Thank U so much!

Respondendo a quem não tem conta no FFnet, já que Sayuki-sama, Ravenclaw e Becky Gemini ganharam resposta via PM!

- Jules: Que bom que você está gostando do desenvolvimento da relação dos gêmeos! Continue acompanhando que ainda vai ter muito mais água passando debaixo dessa ponte...

- Needy: Aw, fiquei até envergonhada, sabia? E superfeliz de você achar isso mesmo. Mas nem se preocupe, que apesar da comédia estar de volta, esse lado mais 'profundo' da fic não vai ser abandonado. E pode mandar email mesmo, viu? Ele tá aí é pra isso mesmo!E quanto a Skandalón... Aguarde e confie, que logo logo tem novidades!

E todos vcs que não tem conta no FFnet, podem mandar mail também! Pra elogiar, xingar, o que for! E quem tiver conta pode mandar PM!

E como de costume...

Stay tuned!


	15. Capítulo 14

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras. E eu não tenho a mais mínima ideia de como a história vai se desenrolar daqui pra frente, mas não há planos de casais yaoi, salvo prova irrefutável em contrário. E quando dizemos irrefutável é irrefutável mesmo (tipo, pego no ato). Do contrário, é tudo intriga da oposição.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. De qualquer forma, eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

De qualquer forma, estejam avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Depois de um mergulho involuntário em uma lagoa de águas mágicas, Kanon de Gêmeos se viu em um belo corpo de mulher. E enquanto o suplente de Saga de Gêmeos e General Marina de Poseidon não encontra uma solução, ele (agora ela) passava seus dias a treinar as jovens aspirantes a amazonas, até que... Nick Fury, o lendário líder da S.H.I.E.L.D, vem ao Santuário convocar os cavaleiros de Atena para mais uma importante missão... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Ou:**

**Segundo Axioma de Alley: A ignorância não é uma desculpa aceitável**

* * *

><p><em>Salão do Grande Mestre... <em>

Depois do anúncio de que Kanon aceitaria participar da missão proposta por Nick Fury, o local caiu no mais sepulcral silêncio.

Silêncio esse cortado pela voz agora vacilante de Shion.

- Coronel, você... Poderia nos dar licença um minutinho? - Disse o lemuriano, enquanto se aproximava do ex-rapaz. - Saga, Kanon, Julian, Saori... Me acompanhem até a recâmara, por favor...

- Não tem 'mas' nem meio 'mas', Shion. - Kanon cortou o Grande Mestre. - Eu já disse que eu vou participar dessa missão. Mais do que isso: Eu dei minha _palavra_ de que eu vou participar dessa missão. E hoje em dia eu sou uma... pessoa de palavra, doa a quem doer.

- Kanon, escute... - Saori apertava os lábios, sabendo muito bem que havia pouquíssimas chances do ex-rapaz voltar atrás. Saga tinha, inadvertidamente, atingido o irmão naquilo que lhe doía mais, especialmente agora: os brios. - Não é que você não possa participar dessa missão, mas...

- Atena, Nick Fury tem razão. - Kanon cortou a deusa também. - Embora eu pareça uma mulher, na verdade eu sou um guerreiro treinado e que tem os pré-requisitos necessários para uma infiltração bem-sucedida... Não tem uma pessoa com perfil melhor do que o meu para essa missão, e todos vocês aqui sabem disso. E, apesar do que o Saga disse, eu estou longe de ser uma criatura indefesa, mesmo sem meu cosmo. Mesmo porque nessa missão nós não vamos poder utilizar cosmoenergia, estou errado, Fury?

- Não, não está. - Nick Fury até entendia o receio dos presentes ali, mas realmente pensava que Kanon era, ainda assim, fundamental ao sucesso da missão.

E seu interesse era ter a missão bem-sucedida, ao preço que fosse.

- Coronel, eu não posso permitir isso. - Shion estava visivelmente apreensivo. Mais do que ele, ainda, estava Saori Kido.

- Grande Mestre, Atena... - Apesar da apreensão palpável dos outros presentes na sala, Nick Fury não estava disposto a abrir mão da chance que caíra em seu colo. - Kanon já deu seu O.K. quanto à participação na missão, e ao que me parece nem mesmo vocês podem revogar sua decisão, a menos que ele mesmo o faça.

- Não podem. - Kanon concordou com o coronel. - E eu não vou revogar minha decisão.

- Isso é loucura, Kanon! - Saga estava também muito apreensivo, mas se dividia entre a apreensão, a culpa e a raiva de ver o coronel americano nitidamente manipular aquela situação delicada a seu favor.

- Gente... Um minutinho aí, todo mundo... - Ikki resolveu se manifestar. - É realmente uma loucura usar o Kanon como isca, Fury! Isso não vai dar certo!

- E por que não, Fênix?

- Porque, bando de espertos, ninguém aqui se ligou que o Kanon não vai conseguir convencer como uma mulher!

- Fênix, deixe de falar besteira. Olhe bem pra ele e diga se _isso_ não é o suficientemente convincente para você. - Fury estava se irritando.

- Não é, e eu vou provar! Kanon, dá uma andadinha até ali e volte, por gentileza...

- Ikki, meu filho, 'cê tá doidão? Andou pela casa do Shaka enquanto ele queimava os incensos dele, foi? - O ex-rapaz também estava se irritando com o jovem cavaleiro de Fênix. - Eu já falei pra você não fazer isso, que aqueles incensos lá tão todos cheios de alucinógenos...

- Só faz o que eu tô te falando, vai!

Kanon rolou os olhos e fez o que o outro pediu. Andou até a parede e voltou.

- Pronto, Frango?

- Olhaí. Eu disse! - Ikki deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu não estou te entendendo, Fênix... Qual é o problema? - Nick Fury rolou os olhos.

- Como assim, qual o problema? Vocês não viram ele andando? Só faltou coçar o saco! Aliás, só não coçou porque não tem mais! - Ikki expôs seu raciocínio. - Agora como que vocês querem que uma pessoa com essa elegância nata se meta em um vestido de gala pra dar o ar da graça em um cassino em Mônaco? Hein?

- Ikki, você tem razão! - O rosto de Saori iluminou-se. - Realmente, o Kanon pode até parecer agora uma bela garota, mas não convence como uma mulher fina e elegante!

- Opa, pera lá. Uma hora eu sou inútil porque eu virei uma mulher, outra hora eu não sirvo porque eu sou homem? Vocês tem que se decidir aí! - Protestou o ex-rapaz.

- Não é bem isso não, mas... - Julian estava reticente. - Mas é que você não ia saber mesmo se comportar feito uma dama da sociedade. Andar de salto, fazer mesuras, essas coisas...

- Isso não é problema! Eu realmente posso não ter sido educado pra ser uma moça fina, mas ainda assim não sou tão ignorante dos modos de uma mulher. E o que eu não souber fazer eu posso muito bem aprender, para me comportar como uma... dama. - Kanon engoliu em seco a última palavra dita, que não lhe desceu bem. - Até porque não deve ser assim tão difícil assim.

- Você... Se dispõe a treinar para convencer como uma dama? - Nick Fury não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Realmente, a sorte estava do seu lado hoje...

- Eu dei a minha palavra de que eu não falharia nessa missão, não dei? Se isso for... necessário para o bom andamento dela... Eu faço.

Nick Fury respirou aliviado, enquanto os outros suspiraram desolados.

- Mas eu tenho uma condição, Fury.

- Diga... - O coronel encolheu-se. Sabia que tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- Pois bem. Vocês querem que eu me passe por dama da sociedade em um cassino e use de minhas habilidades para impressionar o velhote. Isso significa que provavelmente eu deverei sentar em uma mesa de cassino pra jogar pôquer com um bando de apostadores endinheirados. Não é?

- É... - O americano não podia deixar de concordar.

- Pois _muito bem_. Minha condição é a seguinte: Eu não vou poder sentar em uma mesa dessas pra jogar sem apostar grana. Nesse caso, me perdoe o trocadilho, mas pode _apostar_ que é _muita grana_ que eles apostam. E eu não vou tirar isso do meu bolso. Mas sim do bolso da S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury.

- Ah..? - Nick Fury levantou as sobrancelhas, espantado. - Bem... Isso já era esperado, Kanon. Você não vai apostar seu dinheiro...

- Não, claro que não. Mas essa não é minha condição, não.

- Não..?

- Não. Minha condição é que vocês paguem o que eu eventualmente perder, afora o lance inicial. Mas o que eu ganhar naquela mesa é meu.

- Como?

- Não se faça de besta, Fury. - Devolveu o ex-rapaz. - Tudo que eu ganhar naquela mesa de pôquer será meu. Qualquer coisa, qualquer valor, é meu. Considere isso o pagamento pelos meus serviços.

- Mas...

- Eu garanto que você não vai se arrepender, Coronel. - A agora moça completou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - E, como você mesmo disse, esse é um preço barato para a organização pagar, em troca das vidas que serão salvas...

- Ah, tudo bem... - Nick Fury cedeu, irritado.

- Esperem aí. - Saga resolveu tentar intervir. - Coronel, você vai mesmo usar o Kanon nessa missão?

- Vou. - O Coronel respondeu secamente. - E, creio, vou usar você também. A não ser que você se recuse...

Saga ficou calado, enquanto tentava pensar numa solução.

- Bem, acho que já resolvi meus assuntos por aqui, então. - Nick Fury deu outra baforada no charuto, preparando-se para deixar o salão. - E então eu vou embora, mas mandarei notícias e o material necessário para acertar os últimos detalhes e partir em missão. Entendido, Kanon?

- Entendido, Nickey. - Kanon fez uma continência irônica, para logo depois se dirigir até a saída. - Vou indo também. Até porque agora, em vez de treinar as garotinhas, _eu_ tenho que me treinar para parecer uma _moça de família_.

Os dois deixaram o salão, enquanto os outros presentes os acompanhavam com os olhos no mais absoluto silêncio.

- Eu vou vetar essa loucura. - Saori disse um tempo depois, quebrando o gelo. - Porque isso é uma loucura. Não tem como eu deixar uma coisa dessas...

- Saori... - Julian coçou o queixo. - Olhe... Pode parecer que não, mas eu conheço o Kanon. Se ele disse que vai nessa missão, ele vai. Vetar a presença dele nela é perda de tempo.

- Julie, não vai me dizer que você concorda com uma loucura desse tamanho! - Protestou a deusa. - Ou só eu aqui estou vendo os riscos que ele pode correr numa missão dessas?

- Eu concordo, Saori. Claro que eu concordo. Mas se você proibir o Kanon de ir, o máximo que você vai conseguir é que ele te desobedeça publicamente. - Julian Solo suspirou, resignado. - Acho... Acho que a melhor solução é tentar minimizar os riscos o máximo que der.

- Entendo... - Shion suspirou, desolado. - Mandando mais alguns cavaleiros junto, não é?

- Eu posso me infiltrar como camareiro, garçom, qualquer coisa assim... E tentar acompanhar a missão de perto também. A qualquer sinal de perigo eu tiro ela... digo, _ele_ de lá. - Ikki colocou, resoluto.

- Obrigado, Ikki... - Saori suspirou. - Ainda assim, é bom mandar mais algum cavaleiro. Alguma sugestão, Shion? Máscara da Morte, talvez?

- Hum... Não. - Shion balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Máscara da Morte em Mônaco? Encrenca na certa. Não. Tem que ser alguém um pouco mais disciplinado. Talvez Milo, ou Camus... Afrodite também seria uma boa ideia... Alguma sugestão, Saga?

Saga estava perdido em pensamentos, e continuou calado.

- Saga? - O Grande Mestre voltou a interpelá-lo.

- Com licença... - Saga girou o corpo e saiu correndo dali.

OOO

Saga correu, procurou e procurou, até encontrar Kanon praticando alguns katas em um lugar bem isolado, nas pedras perto do mar.

Era inegavelmente uma bela visão, para qualquer homem, aquela bela moça movendo-se com a graça e fluidez que Kanon agora tinha conseguido em seu novo corpo. Qualquer um ficaria atraído. Atraído, não... Enfeitiçado por aquela figura.

Menos Saga, é claro. Porque ele sabia que, embaixo dos cabelos louros, do rosto bonito e do corpo harmonioso estava seu irmão Kanon.

O aperto no peito que sentiu quando seu irmão aceitou a tal missão voltou, incômodo como nunca. Sabia bem que Kanon só tinha aceitado participar de uma missão como essa, ainda mais nas suas atuais condições, porque estava com o orgulho ferido.

E Saga se sentia responsável. Se sentia responsável porque sabia que aquilo era, como dissera Saori, uma loucura. Mais ainda, era um risco desnecessário que Kanon só aceitara correr por conta de seus brios. Mas era um risco, e grande. Porque se tudo desse certo seria ótimo, mas se alguma coisa desse errado o ex-rapaz estaria no olho de um furacão, preso em um corpo que não era seu e sem poder usar sua cosmoenergia. E Saga já era experiente o suficiente para saber que, em missões como essa, coisas dando errado estavam longe de ser uma exceção.

Ele tinha que tentar tirar aquela ideia da cabeça do irmão. E a desgraça é que ele sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria.

Bom, nesse cenário, talvez fosse uma boa ideia deixá-lo alguns dias inconsciente. Diria a Nick Fury que, infelizmente, Kanon ficara doente, e ele teria que seguir com a missão sozinho. Parecia uma boa ideia, mesmo... A não ser pelo fato de que ele teria muito trabalho para nocautear um Kanon sóbrio...

Sim, porque uma coisa foi se impôr naquela famigerada briga com o ex-rapaz alto pela bebida, outra muito diferente era enfrentar a agora moça que ali executava os movimentos de combate com perfeição de anos de prática.

- Kanon? - Saga chamou o outro, que a princípio pareceu ignorá-lo. - Posso... Posso falar com você um minuto?

Kanon seguiu seus exercícios, sem responder. Saga soltou um suspiro desanimado. Mas por que, pelos deuses, o irmão tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura?

- Kanon... Ficar sem falar comigo não vai ajudar em nada.

- Ficar sem falar com você me priva de falar com você, e isso já é alguma coisa. - Respondeu a agora moça, sem nem sequer titubear em seus exercícios. - E por mim nós só conversamos sobre assuntos referentes à missão, já que até onde eu sei você também vai estar lá, embora que só vá servir para atrapalhar.

- Olha, isso que você está fazendo é loucura. Você não pode ir nessa missão e você sabe disso!

- Se é loucura ou não, isso não é da sua conta, Saga.

- Claro que é!

- E por que seria? Hã? - Dessa vez Kanon parou seus movimentos e se voltou para o irmão. - Por que seria da sua conta se eu vou nessa missão ou não? Eu sou adulto, maior de idade, vacinado, treinado e ciente dos meus atos. A não ser que o seu problema seja que você vai ter restrições pessoais em se envolver numa missão comigo.

- Não é isso!

- Então se você é indiferente a quem vai ou deixa de ir em uma missão com você, por que diabos isso seria da sua conta?

- Porque é perigoso! É arriscado, Kanon!

- Sei. E daí?

- E daí que você é meu irmão, oras!

- Ah, tá. Então é porque eu sou seu irmão. - Kanon fez um muxoxo. - Tem certeza que não é porque você me acha um inútil?

Saga fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente.

- Saga, nada do que você disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Eu vou nessa missão e ponto.

- Kanon, por favor, seja menos cabeça-dura! - Saga exasperou-se. - Você sabe que é perigoso, sabe que é arriscado, e vai fazer essa loucura só pra me esfregar na cara que você não é um inútil? Você já foi mais inteligente do que isso!

- Já fui sim, claro! Mas é que agora eu sou uma _menininha_. Não é verdade, Saga?

- Você está retorcendo tudo o que eu falei, de novo. Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Não interessa o que eu sei ou o que eu não sei, Saga. Mas você disse o que você disse. Vai negar?

- Você me provocou, Kanon. Você sabe disso!

- Claro, eu sempre te provoco, não é? O malvado do Kanon sempre provoca o irmãozinho bonzinho dele! Por isso que você faz besteira, porque eu te provoco!

- Eu não sou obrigado a aturar as suas provocações, Kanon. Mas você é que parece que gosta de ficar o tempo todo me espezinhando. Qual é o prazer que você sente nisso, hein?

- O mesmo prazer que você sente de ficar me diminuindo, me criticando, como se tudo que eu dissesse ou fizesse fosse errado...

- Não é bem assim...

- ...Como se eu nunca fosse deixar de ser o irmão malvado e imprestável que você tem que arrastar pra tudo quanto é lugar...

- Não é bem assim! - Saga suspirou longamente, de novo. Já tinha passado por isso antes, por vezes o suficiente para saber que aquela tentativa de conversa provavelmente descambaria para mais uma sessão de acusações mútuas. Como as outras, aliás.

- ...Ah, quer saber? Já estou de saco cheio dessa conversa. - Kanon bufou, juntando algumas de suas coisas no chão para ir embora dali. - Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Saga.

- Kanon... - O outro balançou a cabeça em negativa. - Pelos deuses, não faça isso...

- Mas se isso te incomoda tanto, não esqueça que você sempre tem a opção de me trancar no Cabo Sunion, de novo. - O ex-rapaz disse, de costas, sem se virar para o irmão.

Saga balançou a cabeça, desolado.

OOO

_Casa de Gêmeos, dois dias depois, onde Kanon se dedicava a treinar seu novo disfarce: o de mulher da alta sociedade, junto com as amazonas Marin, Gisty, Shina e... a inestimável ajuda de Afrodite de Peixes. _

- E eu que pensava que andar de salto era uma tarefa fácil... - Kanon tirava os sapatos de salto agulha quinze que estava usando para aprender a caminhar neles com um mínimo de elegância e não parecer um caminhoneiro travestido. - Dói o pé, essa m****!

- Muita gente já te disse que essa não era uma boa ideia, então eu nem vou repetir. - Afrodite de Peixes colocou, já um tanto irritado. - Outra coisa: mocinhas bem nascidas não usam esse palavreado. Aprenda de uma vez por todas a maneirar essa boca, sim?

- Coragem, Kanon. - Gisty, a ex-líder dos cavaleiros fantasmas e amazona de Vampiro, seguia tentando animar o ex-rapaz a continuar com seu 'treinamento'. - Saiu na chuva, agora tem que se molhar.

- Mas precisa mesmo usar essa porcaria pra andar no cassino? - A agora moça lançou à outra um olhar esperançoso.

- Precisa. - Afrodite meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, para tristeza do ex-rapaz. - Ou vai me dizer que você vai aparecer num cassino em Mônaco de vestido de gala e pantufas?

- Não...

- E olhe que nós ainda nem entramos na lição dois, que vai ser a parte da lingerie e maquiagem. - Sorriu Shina de Cobra, divertida; enquanto Afrodite ia até a porta atender um chamado.

- Não. Peraí. Lingerie já é demais. Demais! - Protestou Kanon, veemente. - Porque ninguém mencionou que eu ia ter que usar uma calcinha! Calcinha NÃO!

- Ah, tá. Vai usar um vestido lindão com uma cuecona samba-canção por baixo? - Shina perguntou, irônica.

- E por que não? Pois NINGUÉM daquele lugar vai sequer chegar perto de ver minha roupa íntima. Qual o problema de eu usar cueca?

- Pode marcar o vestido! - Gisty colocou, solícita. - Ah, não vai ser um sacrifício tããão grande assim, vai...

- Você fala porque não é você quem vai passar por isso!

- Kanon, você tem que ter disciplina! Não é isso que você vive falando pras meninas no treinamento? - Shina não resistiu à piada.

- Disciplina? Pois aqui ninguém mais tem moral pra vir me falar em disciplina! - Bradou a agora moça. - Afinal, quem aqui está aceitando participar de uma missão usando salto alto e vestido de festa? Mas aí querer que eu encare uma calcinha já é demais! Outra coisa: sutiã nem pensar, também!

- Só um minutinho aí, porque -aham- mandaram um pacote da S.H.I.E.L.D pra você... - Afrodite esticou o pescoço, posto que tinha saído momentaneamente para recolher a encomenda entregue por um mensageiro do Santuário, destinado a Kanon e a Saga.

As duas amazonas abriram a pare da encomenda referente a Kanon, para dela retirar um vestido de gala, uma bolsa, um par de sapatos e algumas jóias.

- Sorte sua, Kanon, não vai precisar de sutiã... - Shina disse, divertida, enquanto Gisty levantava o vestido para todos verem.

- Não? - O ex-rapaz meneou a cabeça.

- É tomara que caia, com bojo embutido... - Gisty esmiuçava o vestido atentamente. - Olha esse forro. É seda? E essa renda por cima!... Não vem o preço? Porque um vestido desses deve custar bem um ano do meu soldo...

- Gisty... Esse vestido é um Dior! - Afrodite adiantou-se à amazona, para pegar a peça nas mãos com todo o cuidado, como que enfeitiçado por ela. - Um vestido Dior de renda Chantilly negra e fundo de cetim de seda adamascado! Por todos os Deuses do Olimpo...

- Ah... - Kanon olhava o vestido nas mãos de Afrodite, que virava e revirava o vestido como que se quisesse reparar em cada detalhe. - Parece coisa fina, hein?

- Coisa fina, Kanon? - Afrodite soltou um bufido. - Céus, você não prestou atenção em NADA do que eu te disse a respeito de moda e alta sociedade? Isso é coisa finíssima! Um vestido desse custa um ano do MEU soldo! E do seu também...

- Olha esses sapatos. Olha esses sapatos! - Shina agora parecia um pouco alterada. Não era para menos: um dos fetiches de moda da amazona de cobra eram sapatos, como o de tantas outras mulheres. Era certo que como amazona de prata ela tinha um soldo razoável, mas passava longe de ser o suficiente para comprar um sapato daqueles sem ter que recorrer a um crediário. E ela era uma moça muito conscienciosa de seus limites financeiros...

Mas isso não significava que ela não soubesse reconhecer um par de sapatos que tivessem um preço na casa dos quatro dígitos.

- Olha esse colar e esse brinco! - A amazona de Vampiro ficou um tanto mais alterada do que a colega ao ver Afrodite abrir a caixa da joalheria Tiffany's e dar de cara com um belo colar de brilhantes com anel solitário combinando.

- Ah, mas não deve ser jóia de verdade não... - Kanon coçou a cabeça, impressionado com o conjunto nas mãos do colega da décima segunda casa. - Mas que é uma bijuteria bem feita, isso é...

- Bijuteria, Kanon? - Afrodite fez uma expressão de desgosto quase dolorida. - Isso é uma jóia Tiffany's! O que eu te falei a respeito de decorar tudo o que pudesse do filme que eu te mandei assistir?

- Mas que m****, eu nunca tive paciência de assistir aquele filme da Bonequinha de Luxo(1) não! Nunca achei aquela atriz muito bonita mesmo...

- Audrey Hepburn é uma diva, Kanon! - Afrodite já estava perdendo a paciência. - E você tinha que comer, beber, andar, tomar banho e fazer tudo do resto do seu dia pensando nela! Eu já não te falei que ela era o melhor modelo pra você se inspirar pra se comportar como uma dama?

- Mas hein, ela é muito sem graça! - O ex-rapaz protestou. - Você bem acha que eu vou chamar a atenção de um mafioso cheio da grana me baseando _nela_?

- Bom, imitando aquelas garotas de programa do Harém é que você não vai... - Shina colocou.

- Mas o que é essa gritaria? - Marin chegou por ali, já que coincidentemente passava por ali vinda da casa de Leão. - O Kanon está precisando de ajuda?

- Olha isso! - As duas outras amazonas falaram ao mesmo tempo, uma mostrando as jóias e a outra com os sapatos de pelica nas mãos.

Marin, entretanto, tinha os olhos fixos no vestido Dior que repousava placidamente na mesa.

- Isso é... - A amazona ruiva pegou o vestido, levantando-o para vê-lo melhor.

- Um legítimo Christian Dior de renda chantilly e cetim adamascado de seda pura, meu bem. - Afrodite estava quase emocionado. - Aproveita e olha bastante, que você nunca mais vai por a mão num desses.

- Oh meu Zeus... - Marin estava extasiada. - Isso é... Olha! Olha! Olha as luvas combinando! OLHA A BOLSA!

- Mas o que tá... - Aiolia, que vinha descendo atrás da namorada, estava surpreso de ver as três amazonas à beira de um aparente ataque de nervos, junto com um Afrodite apenas levemente mais controlado. Mas Kanon, a outra mulher também no local, partilhava sua expressão de estranhamento. - Kanon, o que tá acontecendo?

- Eu recebi as roupas que eu vou ter que usar na missão e aí elas... ficaram assim.

- E como que você queria que a gente não ficasse? - Shina continuava namorando os sapatos. - Olhem esses sapatos!

- É, tem jeito de roupa cara mesmo... - Aiolia olhou para o vestido e os sapatos atentamente.

- Caro? - Afrodite virou-se para o colega de armas. - Aiolia, esse vestido é _haute-couture_! Feito sob medida! É quase um vestido de princesa!

- Ah, foi por isso que veio aquele alfaiate aqui pra pegar minhas medidas e costurar uns panos no meu corpo? - Perguntou o ex-rapaz.

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos da amazona de Águia quase lacrimejaram.

- Mas... Vestidos de alta costura não demorariam mais pra ficarem prontos? - Perguntou Shina.

- O tal costureiro disse que eu tinha medidas parecidas com as da modelo de prova. Ou algo assim. O que é uma modelo de prova?

- Aff, Kanon... - Afrodite revirou os olhos. - Esquece...

- Vamos experimentar o vestido! - Gisty pegou o ex-rapaz pelo braço. - Vem!

- Ei... Espera aí, eu... - Kanon tentou protestar, mas foi arrastado dali até o quarto.

- Cadê o Saga? Chegou a parte dele, também... - Afrodite já desempacotava os pertences de Saga dentro da encomenda. - O que... OH MEU ZEUS!

- O que foi? - Aiolia ficou preocupado. Afrodite já estava empolgado com a parte das encomendas referentes a Kanon, mas agora...

- Ei, mas que feira é essa dentro da minha casa? - Disse o dono das encomendas abertas por Afrodite, que acabava de chegar. - Ei, Afrodite, essas encomendas aí não são as roupas que a S.H.I.E.L.D. mandou pra _eu_ participar da missão?

- Olha. Esse. Smoking! - Afrodite deu pouca atenção a Saga, agora que estava verdadeiramente emocionado.

- Que é que tem? - Saga olhava para a roupa, sem entender o motivo de tamanha comoção.

- ARMANI! É um smoking Armani! Olha a gravata! Olha o sapato! OLHA TUDO, meu Zeus do céu!

- Ah?

- Um smoking Armani! Sapatos Ermenegildo Zegna! O cinto, as... Abotoaduras! Abotoaduras de ouro! Mas... Veio pronto assim, ou veio alguém aqui tirar suas medidas?

- Ah... - Saga coçou a cabeça. - Bom, veio um alfaiate tirar minhas medidas sim, mas... o que é que tem?

O cavaleiro de Peixes era agora quem estava quase lacrimejando.

Afrodite, entusiasta de moda que era, sempre tivera o sonho de ter um smoking Armani feito sob medida em seu armário. Porque só um conjunto como esse, de um renomado estilista como Giorgio Armani e com o caimento impecável de uma peça _custom-made_, poderia fazer jus à seu porte e beleza quando ele não estivesse trajando sua armadura de ouro. Mas, é claro, um conjunto desses era caro. Feito sob medida, então...

- Como 'o que é que tem'? Mas é o cúmulo de entregar pérolas pra porcos, mesmo! Eu, que sou eu, e que SEI apreciar uma preciosidade dessas fico aqui chupando o dedo enquanto esses jecas aí vão pra MÔNACO se misturar com a fina flor da realeza européia vestindo Dior e Armani!

- ...Ele me chamou de jeca? - Saga fechou a cara, perguntando para um Aiolia incrédulo.

- ...Onde está o merecimento nesse mundo? Onde está a justiça nessa terra? Como que ELES vão pra Mônaco e eu fico nesse Santuário quente e empoeirado no meio desse mundo de mulher feia e bigoduda? Ainda tendo que ensinar esses jecas a se portarem em um ambiente de alto luxo que EU devia estar frequentando? Assim não pode! Assim não dá! Por um acaso Atena está pensando que eu tenho cara de fada madrinha de Cinderela?

- ...Ele me chamou de jeca de novo? - Saga fechou ainda mais a cara, mas Aiolia pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Ah... Deixe estar, que eu acho que ele já tá enfrentando a punição dele...

- _Ma che_, que gritaria é essa que o Rudy tá fazendo? Tá pancada de sair gritando desse jeito a essa hora? - Máscara da Morte entrou pela porta dos fundos, atraído pela indignação do colega.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o smoking que o Saga vai usar na missão... - Aiolia meneou a cabeça, enquanto o italiano foi olhar a tal roupa causadora de tanta discórdia.

- Mas é um terno isso? Rudy, se é um terno que você quer tem um alfaiate em Rodório que faz igualzinho! É só você levar esse que ele tira o molde e ó, não tem quem diga que não é o mesmo... Não precisa ficar nesse chororô não!

- Que terno de alfaiate de Rodório o quê! Isso é um ARMANI legítimo, feito à mão e sob medida! SOB MEDIDA! Você acha que EU ia me contentar com um reles molde de um alfaiate de meia tigela de Rodório? Mas por que eu, justo eu, tinha que viver no meio dessa cafonalha toda? Por que não podia ir eu para uma missão dessas, e quem sabe arrumar uma mulher linda, chiquérrima e podre de rica pra me bancar e me tirar desse murundum e eu enfim ter a vida que eu mereço?...

A expressão de estranheza do protetor da quarta casa dizia que ele, também, não entendia o motivo de tanta indignação.

- Mas tá parecendo o Milo naquele dia que ele descobriu que a Shina... - Aiolia disse, meio sem pensar.

- Que é que tem eu? - Perguntou a aludida.

- Ah... Você? Não, não tem nada com você não...

- Você disse meu nome, Aiolia.

- Eu disse? Não, não disse não.

- Disse, sim...

- Ah... Eu devo ter me enganado, então...

- Sei...

- Gente, mas que gritaria era essa? - Kanon volta para a sala, já com o vestido no corpo seguido por Gisty, que teimava em lhe ajeitar o zíper. - Dá pra alguém me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

Ninguém respondeu, já que todos, agora, olhavam insistentemente para a visão que era agora o ex-rapaz, trajado no vestido que lhe fora encomendado.

- Nossa... - Até mesmo Afrodite, antes tão preocupado em reclamar das injustiças do Destino em relação a sua pessoa, tinha que dar a mão à palmatória: o ex-marina (e ex-rapaz) agora era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

- Ei, tão olhando o quê? - Kanon imediatamente colocou-se em defensiva, devido ao silêncio do grupo que antes gralhava em sua antesala. - Nunca viram uma mulher de vestido não?

- Pelos deuses... - Marin aproximou-se da agora moça. - Você está... Linda!

A cara de contrariedade que Kanon fez não deixava dúvidas: não tinha ficado feliz com o comentário.

- Mas está, não está, Aiolia? - Marin virou-se para o namorado, que preferiu ficar calado. - Tá parecendo quase uma princesa!

- Olha... - Afrodite recobrou a fala. - Princesa eu não digo, mas dá pra passar fácil por uma dessas herdeiras européias milionárias... Tirando os modos, é claro.

- Kanon, meu camarada... - Máscara da Morte, atônito, aproximou-se do ex-rapaz, para então se ajoelhar diante dele e pegar em sua mão esquerda, num galanteio. - ...Casa comigo?

- Olha o respeito, Lucchese! - Kanon quase deu um chute no italiano que agora se dobrava de rir, mas foi impedido por Marin e Gisty, que temiam que ele, agora ela, pudesse rasgar o tão precioso vestido. - Tá pensando o quê, carcamano filho de uma rapariga?

Mas Pierino não se livrou de um tapa de Saga na cabeça, que aparentemente também tinha ficado ofendido pela brincadeira do italiano.

- Ei, eu só estava brincando! - O protetor da quarta casa passava a mão no cocoruto.

- Sei... - Saga, de cara fechada, olhava severamente para o outro. E depois se virou para Afrodite. - A propósito, Peixes... Não é só o Jeca aqui que vai pra Mônaco, não. Parece que outros cavaleiros de ouro estarão escalados para a missão, incluindo você.

- Eu? - Afrodite abriu um sorriso iluminado. - Eu vou pra Mônaco?

- Vai. E eu trouxe uma caixa pra você também, com o material que você vai usar na missão...

Afrodite correu até a entrada do templo, ansioso pela sua caixa.

- E quem serão os felizardos que vão pra Mônaco? - Máscara da Morte perguntou, puxando Saga para um canto para apartá-lo dos outros, especialmente Kanon.

- Na verdade, todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estarão envolvidos. O Kanon vai ser a isca, junto comigo. Você, o Shura, o Camus e o Afrodite vão formar o time responsável pela captura do elemento. O Mu, o Aldebaran, o Aiolia e o Milo vão ficar responsáveis pela nossa saída e fuga do local. O Shaka, o Aiolos e o Dohko vão formar o time de apoio pro caso de algum imprevisto. E o Ikki... O Ikki vai atuar infiltrado para proteger o Kanon durante a aproximação do alvo e intervir caso alguma coisa dê errado.

- Até o Ikki vai? _Porca miseria... _Tudo isso pra uma missãozinha chinfrim dessa?

- Máscara, veja bem, nós vamos nos infiltrar em outro país pra sequestrar um chefe da máfia italiana para entregá-lo pras autoridades da S.H.I.E.L.D. - Saga franziu a testa, falando em um tom grave que deixava entrever sua preocupação. - Se der qualquer coisa errado, nós poderíamos desencadear uma crise diplomática, no cenário mais otimista. Isso sem falar no risco que o Kanon vai correr...

- Pfff... Relaxa. - O italiano fez um muxoxo. - Mas não precisa de tanto estresse... Afinal de contas, o que poderia dar errado com um time desses?

Saga meneou a cabeça, querendo muito concordar com o colega...

OOO

* * *

><p><em>E, com a intrépida equipe formada para essa importante missão, conseguirão os cavaleiros de Atena capturar o terrível mafioso Benicio Basili e mais uma vez salvar o mundo das garras do inimigo, agora representado pelo crime organizado? Lograrão eles esse intento em relativa segurança? Ou Saga teria razão em sua apreensão? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p>Alô alô pessoal, a HB voltou de seu recesso de férias! E, como não podia deixar de ser, com mais um capítulo pra vocês. E não se preocupem, Side e Skandalón (oi, tem algum leitor dela aqui?) também vão ganhar atualizações logo logo. Aguardem e confiem...<p>

Mas é hora de agradecer os reviews! Meu muito obrigada para Jules Heartilly, Needy, RavenclawWitch, Becky Gemini e Lune Kuruta! Beijos, beijos para todos vcs! :*********

As que tem conta no FFnet já receberam meu amor e carinho por PM, beijos pra essas lindas!

Mas vamos responder as reviews de quem não tem conta no FFnet (aka Needy, sua linda): Gostou do apelido carinhoso do Kanon pro Ikki? KFC fried chicken! Só não pus esse porque, né, KFC nos anos oitenta na Grécia não tinha... E eu também TINHA que colocar a S.H.I.E.L.D. na história, até porque COMO que os cavaleiros iriam justificar o ouro (e a prata, e o bronze) de suas armaduras agora em tempos de paz? Hein? S.H.I.E.L.D. neles! E continue mandando reviews, que eu adoro! Beijos!

* * *

><p>E como diria a Lune: OH WAIT!<p>

#Fangirling moment!

Ana, se você ainda estiver por aí, gostaria de informar que eu ACHEI a versão real do Aldebaran. Estava eu vendo Spartacus (o que é essa série, meu deus?) e ao ver o Barca (Antonio Te Maioho) na tela eu pensei... 'ALDEBARAN, é você?'

E aí está a atualização da lista:  
>Aldebaran: Antonio Te Maioho (cafuçu magia ao cubo, todas morre com tanta testosterona!)<br>Saga/Kanon: Kyle e Lane Carlson (garotos propaganda da Abercrombie e Fitch, todas morre em dobro...)  
>MdM: Joe Mangiello com cabelo grisalho (sim, o ALCIDE, minha gente! Todas morrechora/grita e se desespera!)  
>Aiolia: Tom Welling (Tem até um fanart com essa representação, precisam ver que coisa perfeita, pena que o FFnet é o saco que é pra links...)<br>Dohko: Bruce Lee (a inspiração do Kurumada foi óbvia!)  
>Milo: Chris Hemwsworth antes da barba e da bombada do Thor (ele tem a carinha cúti-cúti de bravinho que eu acho que o Milo tem!), mas reconheço que o Jensen também é uma boa opção. Mas o cabelo, minha gente, É o Steve Adler, baterista do Guns n' Roses em sua formação clássica (e a única que vale a pena escutar. Sorry, Matt Sorum...)<br>Camus: Axl Rose (Nos seus áureos tempos, leia-se MAGRO. Tem tudo: o olho mutante, o cabelo vermelho e liso, a pele branca, o rosto de nariz perfeito... E era um gato!)  
>Shura: Jake Gyllenhaal, Rafael Nadal também é uma opção.<br>Aiolos: Se tivesse a idade que era pra ter, Henry Cavill de Game of Thrones. Maaas na fic ele é um menininho de catorze anos, e pra isso eu aceito sugestões! Mas enquanto isso imaginem o Henry adolescente que tá tudo certo! Até parecido com o Tom Welling ele é, gente...  
>Afrodite: Cillian Murphy (Andrej Pejic é muuuuuito mocinha pra ele...)<p>

Aceito sugestões para o Mu e o Shaka!

E, se vcs derem uma olhada no meu profile, eu coloquei lá o link do Devianart com algumas fanarts minhas, no universo das minhas fics. Tá, não é nada fantástico, e minhas tentativas de colorização no Fotoxópi são dignas de riso, mas eu estou tentando! Espero que gostem!

E, como sempre... Stay Tuned!


	16. Capítulo 15

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon (embora eu, pessoalmente, duvide que isso exista dentro do fandom, uma vez que o 'canon' de StS é a colcha de retalhos que é e blábláblá... Mas isso, definitivamente, não é uma coisa para se comentar _aqui_, né?). Então, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história. E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. Mas no geral eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os cavaleiros de Atena foram convocados pela S.H.I.E.L.D. para mais uma missão onde deverão lutar pela paz na Terra frente a uma terrível organização criminosa conhecida como Camorra, e cujo líder Benicio Basili está refugiado em um luxuoso hotel-cassino em Mônaco. Com a ajuda dos dotes femininos(?) de ninguém menos que Kanon de Gêmeos, convertido em uma curvilínea moça após um mergulho acidental em uma lagoa encantada; nossos intrépidos guerreiros pretendem atrair o famigerado criminoso a uma engenhosa armadilha, para então capturá-lo e trazê-lo às garras da justiça... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Ou:**

**Variante da Lei de Murphy no Amor: Se parece bom demais para ser verdade... ...provavelmente é.**

* * *

><p><em>Casino Royale(1), em Monte Carlo, principado de Mônaco... <em>

Saga de Gêmeos olhava a si próprio no espelho enorme do hotel-cassino de luxo, agora que estava devidamente paramentado para sua missão.

Era certo que nunca teve do que reclamar em relação a sua aparência física. Era um homem muito bem apessoado, e tinha consciência disso; embora não fosse exatamente vaidoso. Os olhos azuis e o rosto bonito foram obra e graça dos genes, talvez a única coisa boa que herdou dos pais que não conheceu. O corpo trabalhado era fácil para si de manter em dia, com a rotina de exercícios dos treinamentos do Santuário. Os cabelos loiros e longos davam bem menos trabalho do que o esperado, resumindo seus cuidados em lavá-los e desembaraçá-los todos os dias. E, pessoalmente, ele não tinha paciência para ter uma rotina de beleza muito maior do que seus banhos e seus exercícios físicos, ao contrário dos outros belos mais famosos do Santuário.

Mas mesmo apesar de tudo isso, Saga não podia deixar de ficar admirado ao se ver no espelho com o tal smoking que ele deveria vestir em sua missão, e que seguramente era a roupa civil mais bonita e bem cortada que já tivera o prazer de vestir em sua vida.

Estava quase, _quase_ entendendo o chilique do mais famoso belo do Santuário (e vaidoso assumidíssimo) Afrodite de Peixes ao ver que ele teria a oportunidade de usar algo assim.

Terminou de ajeitar o terno, o colete e a gravata borboleta, dando um sorriso de satisfação com o que via no espelho enquanto arrumava os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. E, a propósito, tinha que concordar com o Kanon em relação a não devolver aquela roupa de jeito nenhum.

- Mas olha aí, que 'cê tá numa estica, hein? - Máscara da Morte, que o esperava na antesala da suíte junto com Camus, Shura e Afrodite, também trajava um smoking. - Dá até pra pensar que você é gente fina...

Saga fez um muxoxo.

- O Kanon já está pronto? - Perguntou Shura, compenetrado como sempre ficava em missões, enquanto Afrodite se ajeitava em frente a um espelho.

- Ainda não. E vocês, estudaram a planta do cassino direito?

- Sem problemas, chefe. Já tá tudo devidamente estudado e memorizado, relaxa. - Máscara da Morte tentava afrouxar a gravata borboleta. - Só tá faltando mesmo é a noivinha ficar pronta...

- E o Afrodite, já está pronto? - Saga olhava de soslaio o colega da décima segunda casa, que seguia em frente do espelho, agora ajeitando um discreto topete nos cabelos presos.

- Acho que _agora_ ele já deve estar nos retoques finais... - Camus deu um suspiro.

- Eu já estou pronto, só estava averiguando uns detalhes. - Afrodite sai da frente do espelho, um tanto irritado. - Mas você tem que entender, Saga, que nossos _tuxedos_ não são feitos sob medida como o seu, são _prêt-à-porter_. A sorte é que eu, com minhas medidas perfeitas, consigo o caimento ideal mesmo de um modelo pré-pronto.

- Sei, sei. - Saga rolou os olhos. - Mas vamos revisar os detalhes, antes de irmos para lá. Todos os nossos movimentos tem que ser friamente calculados.

- Velho, relaxa! - Máscara da Morte impacientou-se. - Eu não te falei que nós já memorizamos toda a planta dessa joça? Tá tudo tranquilo!

- Tranquilo, sei! E você, Máscara da Morte, se mantenha sob controle, ouviu bem? Eu não quero saber de excesso de violência por aqui. Já nem era pra você ter vindo, você veio porque eu insisti.

- Nossa, tudo bem, eu prometo que não vou cortar nenhuma cabeça. - O italiano riu, fazendo troça da lenda urbana das cabeças cortadas na parede de sua casa, que ele deliberadamente ajudara a disseminar utilizando uma ilusão criada pela manipulação de seu cosmos sobre a sua coleção de máscaras mortuárias(2). - A propósito, por que foi que você insistiu tanto pra que eu viesse, então?

- Você e Afrodite fizeram um bom trabalho em distrair as defesas do Santuário para facilitar nossa infiltração durante a batalha contra Hades... - Saga disse, em um tom pensativo.

- Então tá. É pra servir de boi de piranha de novo?

- Não, eu já disse. Eu e o Kanon vamos fazer o contato com o alvo, e vocês ficarão de tocaia dentro do cassino, infiltrados como frequentadores. E, antes que eu me esqueça, senhor Lucchese, não é pra sumir atrás de rabo de saia também não, entendeu?

- Mas umas paqueradinhas pode, não pode?

Saga rolou os olhos, de novo.

OOO

_Na suíte ao lado..._

- Moça, ainda falta muito pra você terminar esse cabelo?

- Só mais uns minutinhos, senhorita Tiropoulos... (3)

Kanon soltou um suspiro. Já estava há quase uma hora com a maquiadora e cabeleireira dando toques e retoques em seu cabelo, embora não tivesse deixado que ela colocasse muita maquiagem além de um pouco de sombra, blush e batom.

A situação toda era insólita, para dizer o mínimo. Olhava para o espelho, e quem olhava para si de volta era uma das mulheres mais bem arrumadas que já tinha visto na vida. O cabelo preso em um coque fofo, a maquiagem leve ressaltando os olhos grandes e claros, o corpo embrulhado num vestido de artista de cinema, como diria Marin.

Suspirou resignado. Pois bem, se isso não fosse capaz de atrair o tal mafioso, ele não sabia mais o que poderia ser.

- Muito bem, senhorita. Está pronta.

- Ah... - Kanon olhou de novo para o espelho, enquanto a maquiadora se afastava. Levantou-se e olhou-se demoradamente. - Muito bom...

- Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas a senhorita está linda de morrer!

- Obrigado...

O ex-rapaz levantou-se, mal e mal podendo disfarçar o desconforto. Não se sentia bem com o fato de estar andando de salto, vestido e maquiagem, posto que nunca (nunca!) tinha feito isso em sua vida. E por mais que soubesse que agora era uma mulher, ainda assim não conseguia se desfazer da impressão vívida de que todos chegariam facilmente na conclusão de que ele era um homem travestido.

Bom, nada contra quem curtia e tudo, mas é que essa não era sua praia, definitivamente.

Mas nada, nada naquela história toda estava lhe dando tanto desgosto quanto suas unhas dos dedos das mãos pintadas de vermelho cor de sangue(4).

Andou até a porta da suíte onde estava Saga e os outros, se concentrando mais do que achou que faria para andar em cima dos saltos agulha que tanto encantaram a amazona de Cobra. E ainda tinha essa: ter que tentar andar com elegância em cima daqueles instrumentos de tortura.

Bateu na porta levemente, sendo recebido do outro lado por Camus.

- Você está muito elegante, Kanon. - O francês levantou uma sobrancelha. - Maquiagem leve, vestido perfeito... _Très chic_.

- Isso não é um elogio, Camus.

- Não, realmente. É uma constatação. - O francês pegou o ex-rapaz pela mão. - Unhas vermelhas, _bien sûr..._

- Estou quase pra pegar um vidro de acetona e tirar esse negócio. - Kanon puxou a mão que Camus segurava, vexado.

- Por quê? Unhas vermelhas são muito elegantes. Eu pessoalmente gosto muito. Muito mesmo... (4)

Kanon soltou um suspiro irritado.

- Está todo mundo pronto?

- Até agora sim, mas se você demorasse apenas um pouco mais o Afrodite poderia muito bem arrumar alguma outra pendência em seu visual. - Camus acompanhou o ex-rapaz porta adentro.

- Ah. Então descemos até o salão, agora?

- _Oui, mademoiselle._

- Camus... - Kanon rosnou, recebendo apenas um sorriso de volta.

- Ah, finalmente... - Saga suspirou. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar na visão encantadora em que se convertera o ex-rapaz, e até pensou em fazer uma piadinha avulsa, mas deixou para lá ao perceber, também, o desconforto da agora moça. - Está pronto, Kanon?

- Mais pronto impossível. - Suspirou o ex-rapaz, resignado. - Vamos acabar logo com isso. Shura, passa o rádio pra equipe de fuga e avisa que nós vamos descer...

OOO

_Enquanto isso, ainda em Monte Carlo, Mônaco; mais precisamente numa van preta estacionado nos arredores do Cassino Royale..._

- Olha, eu vou te contar, isso é perseguição... - Aiolia estava agastado. - Enquanto eles estão lá no fresquinho dentro de um hotel cassino cinco estrelas, a gente tem que ficar aqui, dentro desse forno.

- Nossa, Aiolia, dá pra parar de reclamar só um pouquinho? Porque, sabe, ficar trancado aqui dentro com você reclamando de cinco em cinco minutos não é a ideia de programa legal de ninguém! - Milo rebateu, irritado.

- Mas bem que o Aiolia tem razão nessa... - Aldebaran completou, aborrecido. - Custava pelo menos o carro ter ar-condicionado, pôxa?

- O carro não pode ficar ligado, Aldebaran. - Mu disse, casualmente, enquanto se abanava com um pedaço de papel. - Então a gente tem que se contentar só com o ventilador, mesmo.

- E esses macacões quentes, pelos deuses? Precisavam disfarçar a gente com esses macacões dentro dessa van calorenta? Olha que nem o inferno é quente desse jeito...

- Gente, parem de bater boca e concentrem na missão, pelo amor de Zeus! - Mu interrompeu Aiolia, e estava irritado como não se lembrava de estar há muito tempo. - Até porque a gente tem que estar atento porque nós vamos ter que estipular a rota de fuga!

- E os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., não eram pra estar cobrindo as outras saídas? - Aldebaran perguntou.

- Eles estão, já confirmei pelo rádio. - Disse Milo, num tom entediado.

Nisso, o 'beep' do rádio se faz ouvir no ambiente.

- _QAP? QAP?_(5)

- QRV, prossiga. - Milo levou o rádio a si, num movimento entediado. - Escorpião da equipe Rescue-alfa na escuta.

- _Capricórnio falando. _

- Aaah, graças. Qual o QTH de vocês?

- _Saindo da suíte. _

- Ainda?

- _A gente tem que se preparar aqui, você sabe. Todos os nossos movimentos são friamente calculados, palavras do líder... _

- Hunf. Pois avisa seu líder que da próxima vez, é ele quem vai ficar dentro de uma van quente com o Aiolia torrando a paciência.

- Vai à m****, Milo. - O aludido não se fez de rogado.

- _E vocês, qual o QTH? _

- Entrada de serviço da ala esquerda, como combinado. - Milo respondeu, para acrescentar ironicamente em seguida. - Nós já estamos em posição há mais de uma hora.

- _Parabéns pra vocês, então. Nós estamos descendo. Fiquem a postos, que agora vamos nos comunicar pelo tal ponto eletrônico_(5)_. Ok? _

- Ok. - Milo soltou o botão do rádio comunicador e mudou a frequência do rádio para a que seria usada pela equipe no cassino, para então falar para os colegas. - Olhaí, eles estão descendo.

- Só agora? - A expressão de Aiolia era quase dolorida.

- É.

- Eu tô falando que é perseguição. Ah, porque é fácil não ter pressa se não são eles que ficam dentro desse caixote abafado aqui!

Mu e Milo rolaram os olhos.

OOO

_Cassino Royale, no imponente salão de jogos..._

- Uau, olha que chique... - Kanon não queria demostrar, mas estava um tanto nervoso. Afinal, se sentia literalmente fantasiado, mas sabia que tinha que tentar fingir naturalidade. Mas o ambiente opressivamente luxuoso não ajudava. - Eu acho que só vi um salão assim em filme, mesmo.

Saga não respondeu, porque o tal ponto eletrônico em sua orelha o incomodava sobremaneira. Nunca tinha usado aquilo antes, e a voz de Nick Fury ou Shion lhe passando uma enxurrada de instruções estava começando a ultrapassar os limites do suportável.

- Ei, que cara é essa? - No meio de tudo isso, ainda ouviu a voz de Kanon. - Faz uma carinha de contente, que em teoria você é um empresário podre de rico que veio aqui se divertir com a prima!

- Mas como é que se aguenta esse negócio na orelha da gente? - Saga deu vazão ao seu incômodo. - É muito ruim ficar com uma pessoa o tempo todo falando no ouvido enquanto você tem que fingir que não tem nada acontecendo...

A risada seca da agora moça o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Qual é a graça?

- Bem... - Kanon era o único membro da equipe que não estava utilizando o ponto, por conta de não ser possível colocar o colar indutor. Em vez disso, carregava um pequeno rádio comunicador disfarçado de batom(5) dentro da bolsa. - Não deixa de ser irônico, porque eu juro que eu pensei que de todos aqui, _você_ seria o mais acostumado a escutar vozes que ninguém mais escuta.

- Isso foi cruel, Kanon, até para você. - Replicou Saga, num tom amargado. Kanon não pareceu se importar e apenas meneou a cabeça num gesto de indiferença.

_- Equipe tática Alfa um, câmbio. - _A voz de Nick Fury se fez ouvir no ouvido do mais velho.

- Diga. - Disse Saga, virando-se para Kanon como se estivessem conversando entre si, para disfarçar a comunicação com a central de operações.

- _Já fizeram contato visual com o alvo? _

- Ainda não, e não vai ajudar se você ficar perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos. Desligue isso e me deixe concentrar...

- Saga... - Kanon tentava chamar a atenção de Saga, que agora fixava o olhar em um ponto inespecífico.

- Que é, Kanon?

- Tessália, queridão. O alvo está na entrada à nossa esquerda, cercado de capangas aparentemente armados, e vai até a roleta.

- Oh.

- O que acha de eu tentar a sorte nos dados, _priminho? _

_- _É uma chance de aproximação...

- Me acompanha? - Kanon deu um sorriso e ofereceu o braço para que Saga o guiasse até a roleta, o que o outro fez de forma mecânica.

OOO

_Em outro ponto do salão de jogos do cassino..._

- Olhem que gente bonita e elegante que está em torno da gente! - Afrodite estava empolgado, apesar do desgosto inicial de saber que ele estaria usando um smoking _prêt-à-porter_ Hugo Boss e não o tão cobiçado smoking Armani feito sob medida de Saga. Mas enfim, não era como se ele tivesse em seu armário um Hugo Boss legítimo, afinal de contas. E para sua sorte, a roupa realmente caíra bem em si, como em seus outros colegas. - Isso é que é ambiente! Olha que luxo! Vocês prestaram atenção no tapete persa da entrada? E naquele lustre de cristal? Eu aposto que é feito com cristais Baccarat legítimos!

- Ah... - Shura estava se sentindo um pouco deslocado; dado que, como cavaleiro que era, estava muito pouco habituado a um ambiente tão luxuoso, e não estava entendendo patavinas da longa enumeração dos sonhos de consumo que Afrodite estava tendo a chance única de ver ao vivo e a cores. - Eu não sei não... Eu acho que eu prefiro ambientes mais... Informais, sabe...

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. - Máscara da Morte também se sentia deslocado, e incomodado com a gravata borboleta em volta de seu pescoço. Podia contar com folga nos dedos de uma mão as ocasiões onde usara uma gravata borboleta e um smoking. - Eu não vejo a hora de tirar esse negócio.

- Isso porque vocês tem mesmo alma de gente pobre. Pelos deuses, uma oportunidade de ouro dessas pra vocês tentarem ver o que é elegância, luxo e finesse e vocês ficam aí reclamando.

- Luxo, sim, Afrodite... Mas o resto ficaram devendo. - Disse um Camus pouco impressionado. - Eu realmente não estou vendo elegância e finesse por aqui, sinceramente. Bem que eu digo que o dinheiro tira a pessoa da pobreza, mas não tira a pobreza da pessoa...

- Ai, Camus, como você é chato... - Afrodite fez um muxoxo, enquanto parava diante de um espelho na parede do salão para conferir (pela enésima vez) sua aparência.

- Eu não estou sendo chato, só estou constatando que o tanto de dinheiro que é movimentado por esses jogadores compulsivos seria muito melhor empregado pelo hotel para comprar coisas que realmente valem a pena.

- O quê, por exemplo? - Shura ficou curioso.

- Obras de arte. Muito bonito o lustre e o tapete persa, mas eu não vi uma obra de arte digna de se admirar por aqui. - Camus respondia o colega enquanto alçava a mão até a bandeja de um dos garçons que circulava pelo ambiente, para pegar uma dose de uísque. - Aquela escultura da entrada era uma falsificação grosseira de uma peça de bronze de Rodin. E as pinturas na parede? Todas de péssimo gosto...

- Camus, não era bom você beber no meio da missão.

- Shura, por quem você me toma? Apesar dos seus pesares, vocês nunca me viram perder a compostura com bebidas, ou com o que quer que seja. Menos, sim? - Camus tomou um pequeno gole da bebida, para em seguida fazer uma careta de desgosto e abandonar o copo num canto. - Agora eu me decepcionei de verdade.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Máscara da Morte, um tanto surpreso de ver o colega colocar o copo de lado.

-Eles estão economizando na bebida. Isso que eles estão servindo como uísque doze anos não deve ter nem a metade disso.

- Sério? - Shura tomou um gole e, pouco tempo depois, rebateu. - Não tô sentindo diferença.

Recebeu um olhar gélido do francês em resposta.

- Ei... - Máscara da Morte interrompeu a charla. - Parece que o Saga e o Kanon vão fazer contato com o alvo. Eles estão na roleta.

- Ótimo. - Suspirou Camus, impassível. - Melhor nos separarmos para cobrir a área. E Afrodite, _pelo amor de todos os deuses_, saia de perto desse espelho, sim?

OOO

Kanon e Saga estavam na roleta, vendo outros apostadores fazerem suas jogadas enquanto esperavam a aproximação do mafioso.

Saga, especificamente, batalhava contra a impaciência causada pelo maldito ponto em seu ouvido e a voz de Nick Fury lhe dando ordens.

- Eu juro que vou tirar esse troço da orelha. - Ele disse, entre dentes, inclinado em direção da agora moça.

- Saga, faz o que você quiser, mas me deixe concentrar pra ver como eu vou me colocar dentro da mesa de pôquer que eles estão montando.

- Estão?

- Claro.

- E não é só entrar lá e jogar?

- Não. Acha o quê, que é assim, você vai chegando e entra numa mesa de jogo em que só tem tubarão? Nada. Só pra você saber, tem que ter dinheiro do _buy-in_ pra entrar...

- _Buy-in_?

- É, Saga, você _paga_ pra entrar no jogo. Fora, claro, que também tem que ter como cobrir o cacife.

- Cacife?

- É, Saga. Não sabe o que é cacife?

- Não é uma expressão que traduz seu poder de fogo, compra, barganha... como quem diz que você tem como bancar algo que você diz, é ou faz?

- Esse é o sentido figurado da palavra, animal. O sentido literal é o que vem da mesa de pôquer, onde ele corresponde ao quanto é apostado no decorrer do jogo.

- Ah? Não sabia...

Kanon soltou um bufido impaciente e rolou os olhos.

- Também não é minha obrigação saber de tudo isso, não? - Saga franziu um pouco o cenho. - Eu nunca fiz questão de saber jogar cartas na minha vida. Porque eu...

-...Acha isso perda de tempo. Sei. Mas olha aí como é a vida: Agora você precisaria de conhecimentos de carteado pra fazer essa missão acontecer. Fora, claro, que sua vida teria ficado bem menos enfadonha se você soubesse jogar um pouquinho que fosse.

Agora foi a vez de Saga rolar os olhos.

- E quanto é o valor desse cacife? - Perguntou o mais velho dos gêmeos.

- Numa mesa dessa? - O ex-rapaz arregalou os olhos. - Capaz de nem ter cacife, então o céu é o limite. Mas, bem... Isso é um problema da S.H.I.E.L.D, não nosso...

A agora moça parou, pensativa, para então se colocar mais ao lado de Saga.

- Que foi?

- Ele está do nosso lado. - Respondeu Kanon, num sussurro. - E está conversando com o crupiê que está organizando a mesa...

Saga levantou os olhos, vendo que Kanon tinha razão. E, num gesto fluido, sem querer acabou derrubando sua taça de champanhe, respingando uma boa parte do líquido na agora moça.

- Ei! - Protestou o ex-rapaz, para logo em seguida ver Saga arregalar os olhos em uma consternação que ele sabia ser fingida.

- Oh, me desculpe! - Saga seguia fingindo o acidente, o que acabou chamando a atenção do crupiê e, como esperado, do alvo. - Mil perdões!

- Ah... - Kanon sentiu sua surpresa desvanecer-se ao ver que a manobra de Saga tinha dado certo. - Não tem problema... Só gostaria de um guardanapo ou um lenço para...

- Aqui, minha jovem. - O mafioso logo estendeu um lenço de linho em sua direção, com um olhar amistoso mas algo sugestivo. - Fique com o meu...

- Ah, não precisa, obrigada... - Sorriu amavelmente a agora moça.

- Imagine, _mia bella_, faço questão. Até porque seria um pecado ver um vestido tão bonito ficar sujo, ainda que seja de champanhe, não?

- Ah, muito obrigada, senhor...

- Benicio. Pode me chamar de Benicio.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Benicio.

- E qual sua graça, _mia bella_?

- Eu sou... Tessália Tiropoulos.

- E o senhor que te acompanha, é seu consorte?

- Não, ela é minha prima, quase criada como irmã. - Apressou-se Saga, agora estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o alvo. - Saga Tiropoulos.

- Ah, sim... - Benicio, apesar de ter cumprimentado Saga, não tirava os olhos da agora moça. - É a primeira vez de vocês aqui em Mônaco?

- A minha sim. - Kanon respondeu, com um sorriso amável. - Saga vem sempre por aqui, mas a negócios. Dessa vez eu o pedi que me trouxesse...

- E que negócios faz o senhor, Tiropoulos?

- Minha família atua no ramo de construção de barcos... - Saga repetiu o script recebido pela S.H.I.E.L.D, onde usava a coincidência de ter o sobrenome igual ao de uma das famílias gregas mais influente na construção e de comércio de barcos. Embora não houvesse nenhum grau de parentesco real, por ora seria uma afirmativa convincente.

- Oh, sim, claro. - Benicio Basili deu um sorriso, ainda encarando insistentemente a agora moça, que fingia que nada acontecia. - Não sabia que entre os Tiropoulos havia uma beleza tão ofuscante como a sua, senhorita Tessália.

Bem, depois dessa ficou difícil fingir que nada acontecia.

- Ah... - Kanon engoliu a cantada. - Obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil.

- Com licença... - O crupiê chamou polidamente o italiano. - Sobre o jogo...

- Sim, claro. - O mafioso voltou sua atenção ao crupiê. - A mesa está pronta?

- Falta um jogador.

- Oh. - O rosto de Benicio Basili ficou um tanto mais sombrio, numa demostração indireta do quanto aquele homem detestava ser contrariado.

- Ah... Que jogo, senhor Benicio?

- Oh, _mia bella_, estamos montando uma mesa de jogo de pôquer.

- Eu... posso participar, Saga? - Kanon virou-se para o outro, com voz pedinte e biquinho. - Acho tão lindo esse clima de cassino, de jogo, acho tão _sexy_...

- Ah? - Saga fingiu surpresa ao ouvir a pergunta, se controlando para não trair sua vontade de estourar em gargalhadas enquanto via Kanon encarnar o papel de loira bonita mas não muito inteligente que adoraria estar em uma mesa de jogo. Mas era uma oportunidade dourada, não tinha como negar. - Tessália, não sei se é uma boa ideia, afinal faz tanto tempo que não a vejo jogar...

- Oh, sim, claro! - Já Benicio Basili adorou a ideia, especialmente depois de ouvir aquela loira sexy dizer que achava jogo de pôquer... sexy. - Não só a mesa estaria completa, como a bela loira por quem seus olhos estavam hipnotizados estaria agora na mesma mesa que ele, pronta para ser impressionada pela sua habilidade. - Aliás, _cara mia_, faço questão que você se sente ao meu lado!

- Ah, mas o Saga tem razão, eu nem sei jogar muito... - Kanon seguia encarnando o papel que se prestara a representar, que estava funcionando muito bem.

- Não há problema algum, querida. Eu posso ensinar você a jogar direitinho... - O mafioso disse num tom sedutor que fez Kanon se arrepiar involuntariamente.

Saga, apesar de saber que aquilo era esperado, arrepiou-se também. Sabia que uma parte da missão, a de fazer contato com o alvo, estava cumprida; e agora se iniciaria a fase de atraí-lo, mas não pôde evitar o mau pressentimento.

- Então, em alguns minutos tudo estará pronto, senhores e... senhorita. - O crupiê fez uma reverência discreta para então dar seguimento aos preparativos.

Saga e Kanon trocaram um olhar entre si. O verdadeiro jogo, porém, tinha começado.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Kanon infiltrar-se com sucesso na mesa de pôquer e usar seus dotes para atrair o perigoso capo da Máfia para a armadilha montada pelos intrépidos cavaleiros de Atena? Conseguirão os outros cavaleiros presentes no cassino cobrir a segurança da infiltração, mesmo que Afrodite siga se admirando nos espelhos do lugar? E conseguirão Milo, Mu e Aldebaran sobreviver à terrível van abafada e ao mais terrível ainda mau humor de Aiolia?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p>1 - A referência é, claro, o Cassino Royale de 007 - Cassino Royale, com Daniel Craig como James Bond. Só que o Cassino Royale de 007 é em Montenegro, e esse é em Mônaco. Okey?<p>

2 - Bem, eu já disse isso no capítulo quatro, mas nessa leitura de StS, o Máscara da Morte não pendura cabeças na parede de sua casa, mas sim 'molda' máscaras mortuárias nos rostos de suas vítimas para colocá-las nas paredes da quarta casa. E, durante a execução de seus golpes, ele usa sua coleção de máscaras mortuárias (uma alusão ao nome Deathmask escolhido por Kurumada para o cavaleiro de Câncer, que remonta do costume de algumas regiões da Europa - e também na Sicilia- de moldar Máscaras de cera no rosto dos mortos para preservar sua aparência, hábito antigo que persistiu até o século XVII e deu origem ao Museu Mme. Tussaud's...) para criar uma 'base' para que seu cosmo transforme as ditas máscaras imagens de cabeças decepadas (muito embora, eu ache as representações do mangá e do anime muito mais parecidas com máscaras entalhadas na pedra do que cabeças em si, mas como o fandom fala tanto dessas malditas cabeças, embora eu sinceramente ache que foi mais uma falha de roteiro de MK e cia.). Eu peguei a ideia emprestada de Daga Saar (uma escritora que eu recomendo muitíssimo para _los que hablan y leen español_), e me pareceu muito mais condizente com esse universo aqui, em particular, do que um servidor de Atena que corta cabeças pra pendurar na parede. Mas todo o resto de escabrosidades ele fez, como moldar máscaras nos rostos das pessoas que assassinou. Mas né, ele _agora_ é um cavaleiro redimido.

3 - Os nomes de Saga e Kanon, nas certidões de nascimento de minhas fics, são Saga e Kanon Tiropoulos. Só pra constar, antes que alguém venha reclamar o nome. Se bem que eu acho que isso é coisa de jardim de infância, mas né, tem gente pra tudo, então...

4 - Nota da autora: Não entendo a chateação, o esmalte é o vermelho clássico da DIOR lindo de morrer. E a ideia... é de uma leitora bacana! **Stella de Aquário**, taí o Kanon de unha verrrrrmelha! Chique no úrrrtimo! E quanto ao Camus gostar de unhas vermelhas... Sorry, não resisti, é uma piadinha ao fato de que no mangá ele pinta (!) as unhas de verrrrmelho. Homem de unha VERRRMELHA, gente. Como assim não pode e assim não dá, ele nesse universo aqui gosta de mulher de unha vermelha ao invés de matar sua vontade com os próprios dedinhos e um vidro de Rebu. Okey?

5 - O código que eles estão usando na comunicação via rádio é o código internacional Q (disponível na wiki pra vcs darem uma olhada, eu só não coloco o link aqui porque o FFnet é uma chatice pra links). E o aparelho de ponto eletrônico usado pelos cavaleiros é composto por um pequeno aparelho que é encaixado dentro do canal auditivo (de modo a ficar imperceptível ao olho nu, mesmo para pessoas ao seu lado nos casos de aparelhos menores) e um colar indutor colocado em volta do pescoço por baixo da roupa, muito usado por equipes de segurança, espiões e repórteres... Eu realmente não sei se essa tecnologia estava disponível nos anos oitenta (por pesquisas preliminares, acredito que sim mas eu não 'agarantho') mas vamos simplesmente aceitar que, por ser um equipamento fornecido pela S.H.I.E.L.D, nesse caso eles desenvolveram essa tecnologia avançada para a maior discrição possível na comunicação entre seus agentes. Okey? E o mesmo vale para o 'batom' comunicador de Kanon.

* * *

><p>Hello people!<p>

E cá estou eu DE VOLTA com mais um capítulo de Sui Generis! Espero que gostem!

E vamos aos agradecimentos a** Jules Heartilly, Becky Gemini, Needy, Lum, Stella de Aquário, RavenclawWitch** e mais uma leitora linda pro time, **Isuzu** **Behemot**! E ela e a Needy resolveram deixar review pros capítulos todos! DILIÇA, DILIÇA, ASSIM VCS ME MATAM! (AHAHAHAHAHA)

BEIJOS BEIJOS pra essas LINDAS todas!

Como sempre, quem tem conta no FFnet recebe meu amor e carinho via PM! Mas de novo e mais uma vez (ehehe) deixo meu muito obrigado aqui pra vocês!

E agora respondendo pra quem não tem conta no FFnet:

- **Lum**: Então, esse capítulo está BEM inspirado em Ranma, mesmo AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas tem como não lembrar do 'homem entre os homens' usando vestidos e até lingerie para ganhar seus desafios em artes marciais, gente! Rumiko Takahashi, sua gênia! E que bom que vc gostou desse capítulo, sério. Fico meio insegura de entrar nesse humor mais 'ranmístico'... Siga acompanhando!

- **Needy:** Sua LINDA, vc não sabe o quanto eu fiquei FELIZ de receber sua 'chuva' de reviews! Sério, fico ÜBER feliz! E que bom que vc está gostando, e que tenha achado esse capítulo o mais engraçado até agora, viu? E, realmente, eu mesma ri muito imaginando o Ikki apontando a classe do Kanon... Mas confesso que fiquei com medo do Afrodite parecer afeminado demais. Porque ele, apesar de tudo, não é gay: ele é METROSSEXUAL. Okey? E, como sempre, siga lendo e mandando suas reviews! E, como vc pode ver, Kanon está maquiadinho e chiquetésimo, pronto para matar! E SIM, linda, ALCIDE como MdM. Pode morrer!

* * *

><p>No mais, gente, o de sempre, stay tuned!<p>

See u all!

PS.: Needy, Becky e Isuzu, calma aí que Skandalón tá quase lá! E atendendo a pedidos egoístas e especiais ahahahahaha!


	17. Capítulo 16

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon (embora eu, pessoalmente, duvide que isso exista dentro do fandom, uma vez que o 'canon' de StS é a colcha de retalhos que é e blábláblá... Mas isso, definitivamente, não é uma coisa para se comentar _aqui_, né?). Então, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história. E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. Mas no geral eles estão, sim, bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esta fic, a partir de agora, conterá piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! Logo, alerto que algumas almas mais cândidas e puras poderão se sentir incomodadas. E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora, ou dos personagens envolvidos. É tudo em prol da piada, ok?

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os cavaleiros de Atena, convocados pela secreta organização internacional conhecida como S.H.I.E.L.D, são enviados para uma missão em Mônaco onde deverão atrair e capturar o terrível e perigoso mafioso Benicio Basili, que comanda os negócios da Máfia Napolitana conhecida como Camorra. Com a ajuda dos dotes femininos de Kanon, cavaleiro de Gêmeos e general Marina de Poseidon convertido em uma curvilínea mulher pelas graças de um mergulho involuntário nas águas mágicas de uma lagoa na China, os intrépidos defensores da justiça enfim conseguem fazer contato com o alvo, para atraí-lo para uma engenhosa armadilha... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Ou:**

**Teorema de Ginsberg: Você não pode vencer. Você não pode empatar. Você não pode nem mesmo abandonar o jogo. **

* * *

><p><em>Cassino Royale, Principado de Mônaco... <em>

Saga de Gêmeos acompanhava o mafioso Benicio Basili com os olhos, tentando disfarçar sua apreensão enquanto via os olhos do mafioso passear pela figura da agora moça. Que, aparentemente, estava fazendo um bom trabalho em atrair o alvo, diga-se.

Mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Fácil _demais_.

Não disse nada enquanto Kanon acompanhava o mafioso e o crupiê até a mesa de jogo, e saia que dali para frente não entenderia patavinas do que estava por acontecer naquela mesa. Apesar de saber sim os rudimentos de uma partida de pôquer, não tinha habilidade para sustentar um jogo de buraco, quanto mais uma mesa de pôquer daquele porte.

Bem, talvez o 'finado' Ares tivesse, mas ele decididamente não.

Enquanto isso, outra parte de seu cérebro se divertia enquanto via o irmão, agora uma mulher linda e bem-vestida, lutar para discretamente se livrar do já patente assédio do mafioso, que o guiava até a mesa de jogo pela cintura com uma mão que teimava em baixar mais em seus quadris do que o recomendável. '_La vendetta è un piatto che si mangia freddo'_(1), diria Máscara da Morte, e bem que Saga lamentava não ter uma câmera fotográfica para registrar o momento.

Afastou os pensamentos jocosos, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

O crupiê aproximou-se do ex-rapaz, polidamente, para falar do seu valor de _buy-in_, no que foi reprimido pelo mafioso que logo se gabou:

- Ora vamos! Coloque a mocinha para jogar, que o passe dela fica por minha conta!

Kanon sentou-se na mesa, um tanto incomodado pela proximidade do mafioso ao seu lado, cuja mão-boba estava perigosamente próximo de sua coxa. Mas mandar o cidadão às favas não era uma opção.

- Ora, Basili... - Disse outro membro da mesa, um senhor de meia idade, magro e mal-encarado. - Trouxe uma _patinha_ para jogar conosco?

- Oh sim... A jovem senhorita quer um pouquinho de diversão. Não é, benzinho?

- Ah... - Kanon fez um esforço para fazer sua melhor cara de mocinha inocente. - Eu sou Tessália.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Tessália. - O homem mal-encarado sorriu, mostrando um dente de ouro brilhante na boca. - Será realmente muito _agradável_ contar com sua presença aqui.

Kanon reprimiu, no fundo de sua alma, a vontade de rir da cara daqueles pobres coitados na mesa. Mal sabiam eles com quem realmente estavam lidando...

- Pois bem, senhores... - Disse o crupiê, já dispondo os lugares na mesa e tomando as cartas para embaralhar. - Como vocês sabem, o valor do _blind_ é de mil dólares, a começar pelo jogador à minha esquerda.

Saga arregalou os olhos, involuntariamente. 'Mil dólares?', pensou consigo, porque pelo pouco que sabia todos ali teriam que apostar mil dólares, _para começar_. Mas Kanon não parecia dar mostras de preocupação. Internamente, deu de ombros, já que aquele, como o irmão dissera, era um problema da S.H.I.E.L.D.

OOO

_Cassino Royale, no salão... _

Camus e Shura seguiam vigiando o salão, na ala oeste do mesmo. O capricorniano, porém, já estava ficando estressado, e quando isso acontecia seu humor piorava um tanto.

- Olha, eu detesto ser pessimista e tudo, mas você há de convir comigo que essa missão aqui tem tudo pra dar errado. - Shura franziu a testa, enquanto acompanhava um Camus impassível. - Ambiente fechado, prédio de andares, cheio de civis dentro, e tudo gente rica.

- Hum-rum. - O outro cavaleiro meneou a cabeça.

- Uma bela de uma emboscada, isso sim.

- Hum.

- Eu realmente queria saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele americano imbecil de colocar a gente numa ratoeira dessas. Porque olha, só ele mesmo pra planejar uma captura num lugar que nem esse aqui. Perfeito exemplo de 'falar é fácil', porque não é ele quem tem que fazer...

- Fique tranquilo, Shura... Nós temos o time de resgate e o time de apoio para nos amparar, caso alguma coisa dê errado.

- Time de resgate que você diz é a van com o Mu, o Aldebaran, o Aiolia e o Milo dentro? - Shura franziu a testa, agastado. - Nossa, estou me sentindo _bem_ melhor agora. Obrigado, Camus...

OOO

_Enquanto isso, dentro da van... _

- P*** que pariu, abre essa janela que eu vou morrer de calor aqui dentro! - Exasperava-se Aiolia. - A gente não pode nos comunicar por cosmo, não pode tirar esses macacões, não pode abrir a janela desse caixote... Falta mais alguma coisa?

- Falta, você calar a boca. - Respondeu Milo, ríspido.

- E ainda por cima ter que ficar aqui perto desse lulu estressadinho que fica o tempo todo me enchendo. Socorro! Cadê a cordinha? Eu quero descer dessa m****!

- Lulu? - Aldebaran levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Mu rolou os olhos.

- Ah, vai falar que você não sabe quem é o dublê de poodle do Santuário? - Aiolia deu uma risadinha, compartilhada com Aldebaran, que seguramente sabia do que o outro falava. - Bota uma coleirinha de strass no pescoço desse aí que fica o próprio.

- Até parece que alguém aqui tem moral pra me chamar de dublê de poodle. - Milo fez um muxoxo. - Especialmente os senhores aí.

- Ei, nem vem, eu nunca tive a falta de senso de cortar meu cabelo cacheado repicado e com franjinha pra ficar parecendo um lulu de madame tosado! - Aiolia imediatamente replicou. - Vai negar que você não fez isso?

- Ei, meu cabelo não é cacheado! Ele é ondulado, é diferente!

- Ondulado nada! Ondulado é o meu, o teu é cabelo ruim mesmo!

- Não é, não!

- É, sim! Cabelo ruim, pixaim, sarará!(2) - Aiolia agora esmerava-se em dar adjetivos pouco lisonjeiros ao cabelo do colega. - E não contente com essa palha seca que você chama de cabelo, você ainda foi lá e tosou ele na petshop mais próxima de Rodório pra ficar com cara de poodle-toy!

- Ah, esperem aí... Nós vamos falar de cabelo? - Milo irritou-se, dando um tapa no banco onde estava sentado. - Então tá, nós vamos falar de cabelo. Então, com que _direito_ logo você, senhor Aiolia Cajuzinho(3) de Leão, vem falar dos meus cortes de cabelo?

- Cajuzinho?

- Sim senhor: Ca-ju-zi-nho.

- Que m**** é essa, Milo?

- É o quê? Vai negar agora que pintava o cabelo de Acaju?

Aldebaran não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- Ai minha infinita paciência... - Mu resmungou, afastando as madeixas lisas enquanto massageava as têmporas. - Gente, vamos mudar de assunto, _por favor_?

Mas foi solenemente ignorado pelos dois colegas em contenda.

- Epa, epa, epa! Eu não pintava meu cabelo de Acaju não! - Aiolia protestou. - A cor que eu usava era castanho médio!

- Deixa de mentira, gatinha!

- É verdade! - O outro exaltou-se.

- E como uma tintura castanho-médio ficava vermelhinha daquele jeito, hein? - Milo sorriu de lado, desafiador. - Deixa de conversa fiada que você pintava os cabelinhos de acaju. A-CA-JU!

- Mentira!

- Aiolia, eu vi a caixa! Tava escrito lá: Imédia Excellence de L'Oreál Paris, cor ACAJU!

- Foi a tonta da Lithos que comprou errado!

- E mais tonto foi você que NÃO VIU que era outra cor de tintura! Aí depois quer ter moral pra falar dos outros, tinha muita graça mesmo! Vai falar o quê agora, que o acaju ressaltava a cor dos seus olhos, gatinha?

- Ora, pois ainda assim fiquei melhor do que você ficou com aquele cabelo horroroso!

- E isso você diz se baseando em que espelho, mesmo? Porque que eu me lembre, aquele cabelo cor de chico foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi na minha vida!

- Olha, pessoal... - Um já preocupado Aldebaran agora tentava contornar os ânimos. - Acho que era melhor vocês deixarem isso pra lá, hein...

- E cala a boca você também, Touro, que você com aquele cabelão oxigenado não ficava atrás! - Soltou um Milo já possesso.

- Ui, socorro, o bichinho vai apelar, que medo! - Aiolia disse, irônico. - Apelão!

- Falou o que nunca apelou no Santuário, nossa! - Milo devolveu. - Mas é muito cínico mesmo e...

- CHEEEEGAAAA! - Mu, logo ele, finalmente perdeu as estribeiras. - Calem essas malditas bocas de vocês ou eu JURO que vou teleportar vocês para a P*** QUE OS PARIU! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS BRIGANDO COMIGO NO MEIO, CACETE!

Um sepulcral silêncio se instaurou na van, e três pares de olhos estavam agora cravados no lemuriano.

- Tão olhando o quê? - Mu perguntou, ainda um tanto alterado, já um tempo depois de ter a van imersa em silêncio com os olhares dos amigos em cima de si.

- ...Nossa, Mu, como você tá estressado, hein? - Aiolia começou a resmungar. - Desse jeito você vai é ficar velho cedo, sabia? E não vai ter longevidade lemuriana que dê jeito. Eu, hein?

- ...Fora o exemplo que fica dando pro Kiki quando dá esses pitis cheio de palavrão no meio. Pelo amor dos deuses! - Completou Milo. - E eu que pensava que o pessoal lá do Tibete era zen... Engano meu, né! Tá precisando meditar com o Shaka, viu?

Aldebaran, ao ver a expressão agora desconsolada do defensor da Casa de Áries, rolou os olhos.

OOO

Enquanto isso, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte seguiam ao longe, na ala leste, observando o movimento na mesa de jogo onde Kanon se instalava, enquanto Saga o vigiava mais de perto.

- E aí, tem algum capanga do poderoso chefão a postos? - Máscara da Morte disse ao outro, discretamente.

- Vários. - Respondeu um Afrodite compenetrado. - Não é pra dar uma de Shura nem nada, mas isso aqui tem todo o potencial de dar bode.

- Esse povo da CIA é tudo um bando de maricona mesmo. Porque na hora de ter uma missão que a m**** pode feder, aí correm pra botar a gente pra dançar. - O italiano resmungou. - Mas pelo menos tem umas gatas pra gente ficar olhando.

- Olha, até agora não achei nada que valesse a pena.

- Nossa, novidade! - Máscara da Morte fez um muxoxo. - Por quê? Dessa vez elas têm o dedo mindinho do pé torto?

Afrodite rolou os olhos.

- Vem cá, vamos parar de encher meu saco pra prestar atenção no que a gente tem pra fazer? Até porque eu tô a fim de que isso tudo acabe logo sem grandes acontecimentos.

- Ué, mas eu que achava que você até que curtia uma emoção a mais...

- Eu curto, mas é que eu realmente não estou a fim de estragar essa roupa. Porque nem a pau que eu devolvo esse smoking. Não mesmo.

- Ave, Rudy... É muita questão de ficar com essa fantasia de pinguim. Porque eu tô doido por ação. E a roupa que se lixe.

Afrodite, porém, fez ouvidos moucos para a última declaração do italiano; e se pôs a andar no salão enquanto era seguido pelo outro.

Porém, no meio do caminho, seus olhos foram atraídos por uma figura no salão.

Uma figura alta, de cabelos loiros platinados perfeitamente penteados, rosto anguloso mas simétrico, olhos esverdeados, maquiagem perfeita e um vestido decotado e de fenda nas pernas mais caro ainda do que usava o ex-rapaz; arrematado com um casaco de peles que deve ter custado a vida de algumas (muitas) martas e chinchilas. Isso sem falar nas joias de tirar o fôlego.

E eis que o cavaleiro sueco conhecido por sua beleza se viu em uma situação raríssima: ficar de queixo caído pela beleza de outro alguém.

- Ei, Rudy, que é que tá pegando?

- Olha aquela mulher ali! - Afrodite apontou discretamente para a figura no salão.

- Que é que tem?

- É linda!

Máscara da Morte reparou então com mais atenção à mulher que o colega apontava, já que não era todo dia que ele achava uma mulher _linda_. Aliás, isso era raro o suficiente para se estranhar.

- Ah... - Máscara franziu um pouco a testa. - Meio altona, né? Não sabia que 'cê era chegado numa loirona pernuda.

- Olha o par de pernas que ela tem! Como que eu não ia ser chegado numa maravilha dessas?

- Mas é bonita mesmo... Mas sei não, tem alguma coisa esquisita...

- Esquisito é você, que não tá acostumado a pegar mulher bonita de verdade, fica só pegando essas barangas horrorosas que você pega.

- Rudy, vai por mim... Eu sei que esse negócio de sexto sentido é coisa de boiola, mas eu tenho um desses aí que é especial pra mulher-armadilha...

- Olha, se não é pra ajudar não atrapalha, certo? - Afrodite respondeu ao colega, ríspido. - Eu vou lá tentar uma aproximação.

- Epa, mas nós não 'tamos em missão?

- Eu só vou lá saber o nome da moça, oras! - O sueco completou, já se afastando enquanto o italiano resmungava alguns impropérios impublicáveis.

Ainda assim, o guardião da quarta casa mantinha os olhos no colega, que conseguiu entabular uma rápida conversa com a tal loira pernuda, e que parecia bastante animada.

"E não é que o filho da mãe tá lá cantando a pernuda?" - Pensava Máscara da Morte, retorcendo os lábios enquanto o colega parecia ter sucesso em sua aproximação. - "Depois eu que levo a fama de sumir pra catar mulher."

Aproximação essa, aliás, que não passou desapercebida pelos outros dois cavaleiros no salão.

Shura soltou um suspiro desolado.

- Mas é o cúmulo, viu? - Shura impacientou-se. - Agora olha lá o Afrodite de conversinha com a loirona.

- Hum? - Camus olhou atentamente para o vizinho de casa zodiacal, que seguia conversando animadamente com a dama. - E de onde saiu essa moça?

- Eu sei lá onde ele se arrumou essa pernuda aí. - O outro resmungou. - Nem pra se concentrar na missão aquele tonto serve. Olha lá a situação, sério. Tudo bem que é bonitona, mas precisava ser logo agora?

- Hum... - O francês levantou um sobrolho, mas terminou por dar de ombros. - É bonita sim, mas... Não acharia que ela passasse pelo 'padrão Afrodite de qualidade'...

OOO

Enquanto isso, Kanon tomava posição enquanto o crupiê terminava os preparativos. Em suas tentativas de fugir do já ostensivo assédio do mafioso Basili, ele viu Afrodite interagindo com uma mulher loira e até mais alta do que ele; mas deu de ombros, embora Saga continuasse a observar a cena com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

Bem que ele devia atazanar o irmão para que ele desamarrasse a cara e deixasse o sueco se divertir com o que ele, em outros tempos, definiria como 'cabritona'; mas naquele exato momento ele estava bastante ocupado em se manter ao largo das tentativas agora explícitas de bolinação do italiano ao seu lado.

Ah, os sacrifícios que ele estava fazendo por essa missão. E depois dessa ainda tinha gente com coragem para dizer que ele não tinha postura adequada para ser um cavaleiro...

Então, o crupiê sinalizou que começaria a distribuir as cartas. "Salvo pelo gongo", pensou o ex-rapaz, enquanto o mafioso recebia as cartas assim como ele agora fazia. Percebeu então sobre si o olhar atento de Saga, que entendeu que o jogo iria começar, e sorriu de si para si ao ver a cara que o irmão fez ao vê-lo colocar na mesa o valor do pingo, junto com os outros jogadores.

Recebeu sua mão, que, rigorosamente, não tinha coisa alguma. Mas bem, era o começo do jogo, podia administrá-lo com tranquilidade. Ainda mais com o fato de que, bem, não era seu dinheiro indo para aquele monte.

Ao mesmo tempo, Saga seguia de olhos pregados no irmão, que realmente convencia muito bem como uma mocinha despreocupada numa mesa de endinheirados apostadores. Ele mesmo, não sabendo a verdade, a tomaria como uma linda riquinha qualquer se divertindo naquela mesa. E, bem, a ideia era exatamente essa: não seria necessário ganhar a partida; tudo que Kanon deveria fornecer ali era uma distração para que ele conseguisse atrair o tal mafioso até a emboscada que eles armaram. E, enquanto o ex-rapaz seguia jogando na mesa, Nick Fury seguia falando em sua orelha direita; embora desgraçadamente Saga não pudesse responder sem dar bandeira, já que estava sozinho...

A não ser, claro, que quisesse ser tomado como doido. E ser tomado como o doido que ouve vozes, fala sozinho ou tem 'dupla personalidade' era algo que ele evitava mais do que diabo fugia da cruz.

OOO

Mais adiante, um sorridente Afrodite de Peixes retorna ao posto que ocupava antes, com a loira e alta dama acenando charmosamente ao fundo.

- E aí, faturou a grandona?

- Para tua inveja, carcamano, a _grandona_ é uma fina herdeira alemã que atende por Kathleen Bismarck. Linda e rica, iguaria que você não está acostumado. - O sueco respondeu. - E já já ela vai estar bonitinha nos meus braços pra descobrir o que é que o loiro aqui tem.

- Rapaz, sei não. - Máscara da Morte torceu os lábios. - Tem alguma coisa me dizendo que essa moça aí é encrenca.

- Encrenca é o teu senso estético inexistente na hora de escolher suas parceiras.

- Sei... - Máscara da Morte soltou um muxoxo. - Ainda por cima usa um casaco de pele!

- Que é que tem? Um casaco daqueles é coisa finíssima!

- Vem cá, florzinha, 'cê tem ideia de quantos "_bichinhos indefesos"_ morreram pra fazer aquela porcaria lá? - Colocou o italiano, fazendo com os dedos um sinal de 'aspas' no momento em que se referiu aos animais.

- Hein? - Afrodite não pôde reprimir um riso seco. - E desde quando você liga pro que é feito de bichinhos indefesos? Logo você, o cara que pendurava rostos de gente morta na parede?

- Tá, eu não ligo; mas não era por isso que todo mundo me crucificava naquele Santuário? '_Nossa, que horror, ele pendura máscaras de gente morta na parede!_', não era o que todo mundo falava? Pois pior é essa aí, que usa os restos dos bichos pendurados no corpo!

- Máscara... - Afrodite não sabia se ria mais ou ficava incrédulo. - Mas é um pouco... Diferente, não acha?

- Onde? Eu não tô vendo diferença nenhuma. Aliás, tem sim: Nem foi ela que matou os bichos, no meu caso eu pelo menos tive a decência de matar todas as minhas 'vítimas' eu mesmo! Eu não me aproveitei do árduo trabalho dos outros desse jeito.

Afrodite rolou os olhos.

OOO

Kanon olhava para suas cartas, mantendo o rosto despreocupado embora sua mente trabalhasse a todo vapor durante o jogo ainda de poucas rodadas, mas que se mostrava violento como poucos em que já participara.

Pudera, seus habituais 'patos', ou seja, parceiros de jogo que se aventuravam a jogar com ele; tinham bem menos posses do que os presentes ali.

Benicio Basili também adotava uma postura tranquila na mesa, o que lhe dizia que ele não era o mau jogador que ele pensara que ele fosse. Apesar da arrogância e das óbvias tentativas de lhe impressionar (e das ocasionais mãos bobas que ele esquivava já com certa dificuldade). Mas era experiente, sem dúvida, e ainda tinha um revés adicional: era difícil de se ler em suas expressões e cacoetes. Num jogo onde ele estivesse empenhado em ganhar, certamente daria trabalho.

O magro mal-encarado que o 'saudou' no início, porém, era quase um profissional. Tinha uma expressão facial sisuda até quando sorria, e uma ótima leitura de jogo. Mas Kanon logo identificou seu cacoete: quando recebia uma boa mão ele sorria tão discretamente quanto o costume nas mãos ruins, mas mostrava o dente de ouro.

O outro jogador, um senhor calvo e magro que também fedia a dinheiro, era inicialmente o mais agressivo nas jogadas e o que mais vinha fazendo _raises_ para aumentar os valores de aposta; mas isso mesmo o levou a perder já um bom dinheiro no monte. Dali, ele seria o primeiro a cair fora.

E ele fazia jus a seu disfarce de mocinha airada na mesa, mantendo um perfil discreto e sem grandes surpresas. Mas estava sendo divertido ver os três jogadores se alternarem e o montinho de fichas crescer no centro da mesa.

Bem que ele sabia que não seria necessário ganhar o jogo, porque não era; mas ver todas aquelas fichinhas se acumulando no monte lhe dava uma certa 'fissura' que ele adorava sentir desde o começo de sua adolescência na ilha, onde aprendera a jogar pôquer por influência dos marinheiros e vagabundos com quem tinha amizade... Apesar da reprovação veemente de Shion, devido ao fato de que sua existência deveria ser um 'segredo'; e para o desespero de Saga, que se empenhava o quanto podia para fazer valer os desígnios do Grande Mestre como o bom cachorrinho do Santuário que ele era. E, como era de se esperar, quanto mais Shion e Saga tentavam evitar que ele seguisse se misturando com a 'ralé' da ilha, mais ele mergulhava no ambiente que eles tanto se esmeravam em reprovar, claro.

E ele gostava do jogo porque ele era bom nisso. Muito bom. Afora seu raciocínio analítico que o fazia bom em matemática, ele também sempre soube 'ler' as pessoas com perfeição; e isso melhorou muito com o treinamento em artes marciais que recebeu na ilha e no Santuário, através dos mestres que instruíram a ele e a Saga. Então, para si era muito fácil entender as entrelinhas de rostos, expressões faciais, gestos e posturas de uma mesa de jogo.

E, ali, ele tinha uma vantagem adicional: Ninguém naquela mesa, nem mesmo Benicio Basili, lhe colocava um tantinho de fé que fosse.

Todos receberam suas cartas, e Kanon deu um relance nos seus parceiros.

- Mesa - Disse ele sem quase nem sentir, vendo os outros dois jogadores olharem fixamente para si.

O magrelo mal-encarado não ficou atrás. Jogou o corpo para trás, e com um sorriso de canto também igualou a aposta inicial. E Benicio Basili olhou para a agora moça com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- _Mia bella_ está entrando no ritmo do jogo! - Ele riu. - Mesa.

- Bem... - O senhor calvo e magro remexeu-se na cadeira, mal conseguindo conter sua satisfação. - Hora de aumentar a emoção do jogo, não?

E empurrou um montinho de fichas no monte, que em dinheiro equivalia a uma pequena fortuna.

Kanon sentiu seus 'adentros' coçarem. Pelo que acompanhava do jogo, sabia que o calvo devia ter uma boa mão; mas tinha a tendência de ser extremamente otimista em suas avaliações. Já ele, nesse momento, segurava uma quadra; mão relativamente rara em um jogo em que não havia coringas.

O senhor calvo estava visivelmente agitado aos olhos treinados da agora moça.

- Espere, vou aumentar a minha aposta. - Kanon disse mais uma vez sem pensar enquanto empurrava mais fichinhas no pote, porque seu interior lhe gritava que aquele pote era dele. 

Todos olharam para si, e ela mais uma vez deu um sorriso doce na mesa. Mas algo lhe falava (e devia ser sua consciência, de novo) que se ele seguisse jogando assim acabaria colocando a perder o disfarce que estava montando.

Mas, bem, não é como se ele fosse famoso por ouvir o que sua consciência tinha a dizer.

E, era verdade, seu _raise_ tinha acabado de colocar muitos ali em uma situação delicada. Ou eles desistiam daquele jogo e minimizavam as perdas, ou pagavam para ver. E ninguém dava mostras de que recuaria.

- Então podemos mostrar as cartas, senhores? - A voz do crupiê chamou todos à realidade.

Todos baixaram os jogos na mesa; tendo até então o calvo o melhor jogo com um full-house, Basili uma trinca e o mal-encarado dois pares. E Kanon reprimiu com dificuldade o sorriso que teimava em brotar em seu rosto quando baixou sua quadra, a jogada que lhe daria o pote.

- Olha, Saga, eu ganhei! - Puxou as fichinhas coloridas para si, fingindo uma falsa surpresa por ter ganho o pote. Saga, porém, mal disfarçava a dureza em seus olhos, posto que já percebia que o irmão estava se empolgando no jogo.

O senhor calvo bufou sob o olhar do crupiê, já que para fazer aquela aposta ele acabara com suas fichas. Assim, precisava de algo que o avalizasse para continuar no jogo, ou teria que sair. Tirou do bolso uma chave e colocou no centro da mesa, sob o olhar arguto e divertido dos outros jogadores.

Saga engoliu em seco. O homem já tinha perdido dinheiro o suficiente para garantir uns bons dois anos de despreocupadas idas suas ao Harém, com direito a noitadas de rei; mas agora ele levava a coisa para _outro nível_.

Sentiu um buraco em seu estômago ao olhar a chave que ele colocava no centro da mesa, e a apreensão apenas cresceu geometricamente ao ver as pupilas dos olhos do seu irmão literalmente se dilatarem ao ver o objeto tilintando em direção ao centro do pote.

Uma chave de uma Ferrari. Uma _Ferrari Testarossa _legítima, dava para ver pelo formato da chave e do chaveiro de cavalinho.

Kanon passou discretamente a língua nos lábios; num cacoete que passara desapercebido por todos naquela mesa, mas a seu irmão gêmeo jamais passaria.

"Agora a p**** ficou séria..." - Pensou Saga enquanto soltava o suspiro mais apreensivo de sua nova vida até então.

E os olhos da agora moça permaneciam fixos na chave no pote.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Kanon resistir à tentação e não partir com tudo para cima do pote cujo prêmio é uma Ferrari Testarrossa legítima? Conseguirá Saga, além das suas responsabilidades na missão, também cumprir seu papel de bom irmão e proteger a agora moça das bobas mãos do criminoso Benicio Basili? Conseguirá Afrodite ter sucesso com a rica herdeira de pernas longilíneas, ou Máscara da Morte tem razão quando afirma que isso é uma cilada? E, por fim, reinará então a paz dentro da van que abriga nosso intrépido time de resgate?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p><em>Notas de rodapé e Google translator:<em>

1 - 'A vingança é um prato que se come frio': um popular ditado italiano.

2 - Antes que me acusem de discriminação ao cabelo cacheado (hahahahaha), lhes informo que a pessoa que vos escreve tem cabelo BEM mais cacheado do que o do Milo! E NÃO faz escova progressiva! HÁ!

3 - Referência ao episódio G, onde Aiolia se diverte com uma caixa de tintura vermelha para cabelos e, na colorização, fica com os mesmos na cor... mogno, pra ser delicada. No popular: a-ca-ju, cor bastante utilizada por senhoras de idade para cobrir os brancos. E senhores também; e por onde são chamados, em algumas regiões deste meu Brasil Varonil, de 'cajuzinhos'. Especialmente os homens; e dentre estes, os com pouco cabelo na cabeça ou os já anteriormente grisalhos demais para que uma coloração passe desapercebida (o mais popular ainda 'engolir um urubu').

Olá todo mundo!

Pois bem, enquanto todos estão balançando o saco de confete e serpentina, metendo o dedo nas cordas do violão, caindo de língua no sorvete de limão e está todo mundo dando volta e meia no salão, eis que chega um capítulo fresquinho de Sui Generis pra vocês!

E está meio grande, não vou negar, mas espero que gostem!

A respeito das cenas de jogo de pôquer, espero realmente que tenha ficado realista, porque eu sou uma negação jogando cartas. Menos pontos pra mim! Mas espero, de coração, que tenha ficado convincente. A propósito, a jogada de Kanon é conhecida dentro do pôquer como check and raise, onde um dos jogadores que não o carteador aumenta a aposta original antes que as cartas sejam mostradas.

E o jogo ainda não acabou, hein! Calma que agora temos no pote uma Ferrari Testarossa vermelhinha, encerada e com cheirinho de nova!

E, como não podia deixar de ser, os agradecimentos mais do que especiais às fiéis reviewers que seguem essa coisa toda aqui: **RavenclawWitch, Jules Heartilly, Becky Gemini, Ana, Isuzu-Behemot, Stella de Aquário** e a boa filha que à casa torna **Suellen-San**! Beijos MIL pra essas lindas!

* * *

><p>Agora respondendo as reviews de quem não tem conta no FFnet:<p>

- **Needy**: Hehehe, mais uma vez felicíssima porque você gostou! E tenho que concordar contigo que a imagem mental de Máscara da Morte como Alcide de terno Hugo Boss mexe com meus ovários. A propósito, CURTI DEMAIS tuas reviews em Skandalón e tua review LINDA no capítulo de Sideways. Sério, me agradou muito lê-la... Beijos!

- **Ana**: E aí, tomara que você esteja melhor, sério! Fiquei preocupada de saber que você andou doente! E, qualquer coisa, é só entrar em contato comigo via facebook ou email. Beijos!

E, como de hábito...

...Stay tuned!


	18. Capítulo 17

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon (embora eu, pessoalmente, duvide que isso exista dentro do fandom, uma vez que o 'canon' de StS é a colcha de retalhos que é e blábláblá... Mas isso, definitivamente, não é uma coisa para se comentar _aqui_, né?). Então, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história. E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. Mas no, geral, eles estão sim bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esta fic, a partir de agora, conterá piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! Logo, alerto que algumas almas mais cândidas e puras poderão se sentir incomodadas. E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora, ou dos personagens envolvidos. É tudo em prol da piada, ok?

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os cavaleiros de Atena, convocados pela secreta organização internacional conhecida como S.H.I.E.L.D, estão em uma missão perigosa e ultra-secreta para capturar um dos mais terríveis representantes da Máfia Napolitana em um hotel-cassino em Mônaco. Para isso, Kanon de Gêmeos, agora convertido em uma curvilínea moça, está em uma disputa de pôquer com o objetivo de atrair o mafioso para uma armadilha; contando com o apoio dos outros cavaleiros de ouro e de seu irmão Saga de Gêmeos... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

**Capítulo 17**

**Ou:**

**Lei de Pudder: Aquilo que começa bem pode terminar mal. Aquilo que começa mal... Terminará pior. **

* * *

><p><em>Sala de Operações Secretas, Atenas...<em>

Shion andava de um lado para o outro, sumamente preocupado.

Algo em sua alma experimentada dizia claramente que aquela missão era uma loucura sem tamanho, e seria um fracasso fragoroso. Não que seus cavaleiros não soubessem agir em situações extremamente desvantajosas, afinal todas as guerras em que estiveram envolvidos estavam aí para provar; mas no momento a peça principal daquela missão era um cavaleiro convertido em mulher e sem a possibilidade de uso seguro de seu próprio cosmo. E isso era, seguramente, o supra-sumo de todas as situações desvantajosas que sua alma experimentada de quase duas centenas de anos conseguia recordar.

- _Relax_, Shion... - A voz irritante de cowboy texano de Nicholas Fury ressoou em seus ouvidos. - Tudo está saindo como o planejado. Benicio Basili está no papo.

Era nessas horas que o Grande Mestre do Santuário tinha ganas de teleportar o coronel para um lugar muito distante. Ou, talvez, pedir a Shaka que o aprisionasse em um dos Seis Mundos; essa também seria uma ótima ideia.

- Fury... - Shion disse num tom baixo, e que era caracteristicamente um dos sinais inequívocos de que ele estava muito, muito bravo. - Se algo acontecer nessa missão, e quando eu digo 'algo' é qualquer coisa mesmo; você é um homem morto.

- Shion, se acalme... - Dohko, colega de longuíssima data do lemuriano, estava realmente preocupado com o amigo que dava sinais inconfundíveis que perderia a compostura com o coronel americano a qualquer momento. - Até agora, está tudo indo como o planejado.

Shion deu um suspiro, e olhou de lado para um espigado Shaka sentado na cadeira, de olhos fechados; e um relaxado Aiolos emplastado no sofá da moderna Sala de Operações Secretas construída no Santuário de Atena. Mais ao fundo, estavam Saori Kido e Julian Solo conversando em cochichos sobre algo; sendo observados pelos cavaleiros de bronze Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun, sentados à mesa da copa da sala, em uma ruidosa discussão sobre algo que ele não conseguia discernir bem o que era.

Bem, também não era como se Dohko não tivesse razão. Até o momento tudo corria relativamente bem.

- E, de mais a mais, temos um ótimo time de _backup_ aqui. - Nick Fury resolveu completar. - O que pode dar errado, hein?

OOO

_Dias antes, em algum lugar da Sicilia..._

O mafioso conhecido como Gennaro Basili era um dos primos de Benicio Basili, sendo assim um dos membros da família que comandava a Camorra com mãos de ferro e sangue. Mas mesmo entre a _famiglia_, Benicio não era conhecido por seu fino trato e nem pela sua generosidade. E Gennaro, que originalmente deveria ter sido _il capo_ da organização, foi preterido em ocasião da morte do pai em circunstâncias nebulosas.

E que, ele suspeitava, tinham o primo mais velho envolvido até a raiz dos poucos cabelos que lhe restavam na cabeça.

Assim foi que de herdeiro da posição de comando do pai, Gennaro passou a ter que engolir os mandos e desmandos do primo ganancioso e truculento, se convertendo em um capacho daquele homem que lhe roubava o orgulho e a riqueza. Certamente que seu pai se revirava no túmulo, mas também não era como se confrontar diretamente o primo não fosse uma loucura mortal.

Mas pela primeira vez em anos a sorte agora parecia mudar para si, já que Gennaro recebia uma inesperada visita.

Diante de si tinha um homem de macacão vermelho e um capuz vermelho com duas manchas pretas nos olhos lhe cobrindo a cara; e que se identificava como um mercenário.

Não que confiasse em mercenários, mas não perdia nada escutando o que aquele tinha a lhe dizer.

- Então, senhor...

- Wilson. Wade Wilson(1), às suas ordens. - O encapuzado respondeu com a voz abafada, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

- Muito bem, senhor Wilson. Por que o senhor acha que tem algo que me interesse?

- Porque eu tenho, senhor Gennaro Basili. - O outro abafou um riso. - Eu tenho informações que representam uma oportunidade de ouro para você. De ouro cravejado de brilhantes, vale salientar.

O italiano retorceu o rosto mal proporcionado. Já não gostava de mercenários, e aquele na sua frente ainda tinha a tendência de tagarelar um tanto.

- E por que eu deveria confiar num americano como o senhor, que vende os seus serviços a quem pagar melhor?

- Ora, mas eu não sou americano, se isso o deixa mais tranquilo.

- Não é?

- Não.

- E tem diferença?

- Bem, na verdade não. Mas, em relação a isso, eu me vejo como um verdadeiro representante do capitalismo, e não de um eventual país. Pagando bem, que mal tem? É o lado bom de ser um mercenário, embora vocês achem que mercenários não tem honra, não tem palavra, não tem coração, nem sentimentos... Perdão, eu divaguei, isso acontece comigo com certa frequência. Mas enfim, eu tenho algumas informações que vão te interessar bastante. Posso lhe chamar de você, não?

O italiano meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, já meio tonto com o falatório do mercenário.

-...Bem, muito bem. A propósito, senhor Basili, eu lhe ofereço minhas condolências ainda que tardias pela morte de seu pai...

- Sim, sim, obrigado...

-...De nada. E compreendo que a morte de seu velho pai, naquelas circunstâncias obscuras, deva ter te deixado em uma situação delicada. Você sabe, em relação a outros membros da família. Que assumiram o controle da organização, quero dizer. E que te deixaram, bem, a ver navios.

- Está insinuando algo a respeito de minha lealdade, senhor Wilson?

- Não, claro que não! Imagine! Eu sei o quanto o senhor é um homem leal e cioso aos interesses de sua família. Claro, com certeza. Mas imagine, apenas imagine, se as autoridades estivessem atrás de seu primo Benicio Basili...

- Elas estão, Sr. Wilson, eu já sei disso. A CIA está atrás dele, começaram uma investigação por ele ter colaborado com informações sigilosas para os soviéticos.

- Oh, sim, claro que estão. Mas não é a CIA quem quer um pedaço dele. É a S.H.I.E.L.D.

- S.H.I.E.L.D?

- A própria. - O mercenário encapuzado agora andava em volta do italiano. - E um passarinho verde me contou que eles estão, neste exato momento, organizando uma mega-operação para apanhar seu primo no Hotel Cassino onde ele está... escondido, digamos assim; e trazê-lo sob custódia para algum país da Europa Ocidental. Para ser mais exato, a Grécia.

- Isso seria ruim. - Gennaro ponderou.

- Oh sim, claro. Afinal, se ele for apanhado, com certeza irá pleitear benefícios; como redução de pena dentro de um programa de delação premiada. E isso, creio eu, colocaria todos vocês em risco, já que ele não hesitaria em entregá-los numa bandeja de prata. Estou errado, Sr. Basili?

- Não.

- Mas agora, vamos fazer um exercício imaginativo: Imagine se, durante essa missão da S.H.I.E.L.D, algo dá errado e, por uma fatalidade do destino, seu amado primo acabasse mortalmente ferido...

Gennaro Basili levanta uma sobrancelha.

- ...Claro, o senhor ficaria muito triste, realmente devastado com tamanha tragédia. Não ficaria?

Agora, o italiano solta um risinho de lado, percebendo perfeitamente onde o mercenário queria chegar.

- ...Mas, como bom homem responsável e ciente de seus deveres, mesmo com tamanha dor no coração o senhor assumiria os negócios da família, para o bem de todos...

Gennaro não tinha como negar: a ideia que o encapuzado americano lhe apresentava era perfeita.

- Muito bem, Sr. Wilson. E o que o senhor ganharia em troca?

- Bem, além de uma nova e inestimável amizade... - Wilson deu um risinho abafado. - ...Algumas dezenas de milhões de dólares americanos em uma conta bancária em um paraíso fiscal seriam um presente de bom tom. Não acha?

Gennaro sorriu. Apesar de saber que o indivíduo à sua frente era _careiro_, ele tinha plena certeza de que a quantia que desembolsaria era um dos melhores investimentos que já lhe apareceram.

- Metade agora, metade ao término do serviço?

- Parece-me um bom acordo, Sr. Basili...

- Então temos um trato, Sr. Wilson.

OOO

_De volta ao presente, no Cassino Royale..._

Saga estava agora positivamente nervoso.

Conhecia seu irmão o suficiente para saber que, depois que aquela chave titilante foi colocada no pote de apostas, Kanon faria de tudo para faturar aquele monte. E, bem que ele sabia, seu irmão não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava medir esforços para conseguir o que queria.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos quase teve um piripaque ao ver a agora moça esticar as costas de modo que seu decote se aprofundasse o suficiente para atrair a atenção dos presentes. Coçou o nariz, já quase arrancando o ex-rapaz daquela mesa; porque sua intuição lhe gritava que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Para sua sorte, o crupiê solicitou um intervalo antes de recomeçar a nova rodada de apostas.

Saga quase saltou sobre a agora moça que saía da mesa, ainda de olhos fixos na chave no pote.

- Kanon, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Disse o mais velho baixinho, entre os dentes.

- O que você acha? - Disse a agora moça, deixando o decote ainda mais provocante. - Criando uma distração!

- Como assim distração, seu demente? - O outro se exasperava. - Kanon, pelo amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo, não se esquece do por quê de nós estarmos aqui, por favor!

- Saga, deixa eu te explicar direitinho uma coisa: Você tá vendo aquela chavezinha no pote, lá? Então, aquilo é uma Ferrari. Fer-ra-ri, aquele carrinho vermelho bacana que todo homem gostaria de ter na garagem, sabe? E aquele marreco lá tá jogando a dele no pote, que está ali chamando pelo meu nome, não tá escutando?

- Kanon...

- _Relaxa_, cara, que eu já bolei um plano na minha cabeça, então tudo vai dar certo! Com o meu talento pro jogo eu ganho aquele pote, faço uma graça pro Basili, e daí nós encaçapamos o babão mafioso e ainda arremato aquele carro pra mim! Não tem como dar errado!

É necessário aqui se dizer que, se tinha uma coisa que fazia até os pelos da nuca de Saga se arrepiarem, era isso: Ouvir o irmão dizendo que tinha um plano _infalível_ que não tinha como dar errado.

- Kanon, pelo amor de Atena... Esquece isso. Deixa esse jogo pra lá, por favor.

- Saga, _lindinho_... - A agora moça aumentou a doçura na voz, mas fez patente ao outro sua ironia. - Confie em mim. Vai dar tudo certo! Eu vou faturar o pote e seduzir o velho, não tem com que se preocupar! Até orque 'nós vivemos num mundo materialista, e eu sou uma garota materialista'(1).

Saga suspirou, desconsolado.

OOO

_Enquanto isso... _

Numa sala de segurança do hotel, um grupo de mafiosos mantinha a monitorização da área por câmeras de segurança.

Mas aqueles mafiosos ali presentes não estavam cuidando da segurança de Benicio Basili: Eram parte da equipe de Gennaro, chefiada pelo mercenário mascarado de macacão vermelho, conhecido por Deadpool(2).

- Ô, das 'bola preta' nos olhos, cadê os tais cavaleiros de ouro que 'cê disse que iam 'tar aqui? - Perguntou um deles.

- Eles estão, idiotas. - O mercenário tagarela apontou então para um dos monitores. - Está vendo esse do cabelo curto ali, junto com um de cara de florzinha? É um deles.

- Como que 'cê sabe?

- É pra isso que me pagam bem, sua besta quadrada. Senão eu passava a vida aí, no seu lugar.

O mafioso fez um muxoxo, e um dos monitores mostrou a imagem do jogo de pôquer que acabava de voltar do intervalo.

- Olha só... - Disse outro deles. - Vai começar o jogo de novo.

- E aí, o tal cara botou mesmo a Ferrari na mesa de jogo? - O que falara primeiro perguntou.

- Botou.

- Interessante... - Deadpool meteu-se entre os dois, olhando o monitor que dava uma vista da mesa. - E a gostosona ali, quem é?

- Ah... Sei não. Ela tava com o loiro altão ali atrás. Aliás, ela acabou de dar um tombo nos outros jogadores da mesa. 'Cê viu?

- Sorte de principiante... - Respondeu o outro mafioso, enquanto Deadpool analisava a cena toda. - Agora enquanto isso o chefão tá lá todo saliente pra cima da coitada.

- Eu já disse que quem gosta de homem é viado, mulher gosta é de dinheiro... - disse o mafioso que falara primeiro, enquanto olhava Benicio Basili se colocar ao lado da moça loura e bem vestida que ele vinha tentando bolinar há tempos. - Vê se tem cabimento aquele velho feio faturar uma lindeza dessas.

- Está certo, meu caro, é de grana preta que mulheres desse calibre gostam. - Disse Deadpool, ainda entre os dois mafiosos que olhavam os monitores. - Mas nada temam, rapazes, que a hora da revanche de vocês já vai chegar... E, se quiserem, depois de apagar o chefão vocês podem se divertir com a loira. Eu faço esse gosto pra vocês. Mas, claro, depois que eu também ter meus momentinhos com ela...

- E os outros cavaleiros que estiverem ali no meio, a gente faz o quê?

- Depende. Vocês curtem só mulheres ou homens também servem?

OOO

- Urgh... - Mu, um tanto mais calmo depois de sua explosão, sentiu um arrepio desagradável lhe percorrendo a espinha.

- Que foi? - Aldebaran perguntou.

- Sei lá, senti uma coisa ruim, um mau pressentimento...

- Xi, é melhor prestar atenção, porque o Mu é psi... psiqui... Arrrh, paranormal. Pronto.

- Mas que bicho burro, viu... - Aiolia deu um riso seco. - Não sabe nem falar direito...

- Nossa, parem tudo e se curvem em respeito; falou o cara mais inteligente do Santuário, agora. - Milo irritou-se de novo. - Lógico que eu sei o que é psíqui...co, eu só tenho dificuldade de falar essa palavra às vezes, não pode?

- Não, bicho burro.

- Agora, eu sei outras mais difíceis. Quer ver? - Milo empinou o nariz, em claro sinal de provocação.

- Gente, pelo amor de todo o panteão do Olimpo, chega! - Até mesmo Aldebaran estava se irritando. - Até porque nós temos que ficar concentrados na missão, e não brigando feito criancinhas de jardim de infância.

Os dois sossegaram, e o silêncio voltou a reinar na van; mas Mu não se sentia melhor. Fosse isso um mau pressentimento, era daqueles muito maus mesmo...

OOO

- Dá uma olhada! - Um dos mafiosos chamou a atenção para uma câmera de vigilância. - Recomeçou a partida de pôquer.

- Essa loira boazuda tá um caso sério. - O outro mafioso suspirou. - Bem que o chefe aí disse que nós vamos poder brincar um pouquinho com ela, porque eu vou cobrar essa promessa. Ah, se vou.

Deadpool fez um muxoxo por baixo da máscara. Os dois pobres diabos nem imaginavam que eles não viveriam para ver o fim daquele dia, posto que sua missão era clara em não deixar testemunhas. Mas era melhor que eles seguissem se enganando.

Na outra câmera de vigilância, porém, um dos camareiros que prestavam serviço ao hotel passou desapercebido, embora o rapaz de traços orientais chamasse um tanto de atenção naquele meio. E ainda antes que alguém notasse nas câmeras, o rapaz rapidamente saiu do alcance da vigilância.

Ikki tinha acabado de fugir da câmera do corredor onde estava, numa mania que tinha em todas as suas missões. Seus instintos de lobo solitário lhe disseram sempre para evitar ser capturado em _videotape, _porque muitas das missões que ele desempenhava em nome do Santuário para instituições como a CIA e a S.H.I.E.L.D beiravam a ilegalidade. Isso quando não envolviam espionagem e contra-espionagem em território comunista.

Bem, não que fosse esse o caso agora; já que a parte realmente ilegal da coisa seria desempenhada pelos cavaleiros de Ouro em geral, e por Kanon e Saga em particular. Era verdade que ele não imaginava Saga fazendo algo fora de seus princípios morais, mas Kanon era certamente capaz de guiar o irmão pelos caminhos da malandragem para uma missão bem sucedida. Nem que fosse aos golpes.

Ele, mesmo, estava ali para servir de 'anjo da guarda' da agora moça, e tinha ordens expressas de resgatá-la assim que identificasse qualquer sinal de perigo. Mas não podia dizer que o ex-rapaz não estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho em distrair Benicio Basili.

- Ô japa, tá aí pensando na morte da bezerra? - O chefe dos camareiros, um sujeito grande, meio gordo e chato como ele só, veio interpelá-lo ao ver que ele estava pensativo ao invés de trabalhando para manter a ordem no salão.

- Desculpe, senhor. - Fênix respondeu, forçando um pouco o sotaque para sustentar o disfarce de estudante de intercâmbio em Mônaco. Mas pensava com seus botões que era a última missão em que Nick Fury o colocava de 'ralé'.

OOO

_Enquanto isso, no salão de jogos do Cassino Royale... _

Kanon continuava no jogo, agora violento como nunca, principalmente porque nessa rodada ele estava participando mais ativamente. Bem mais ativamente. Sua estratégia consistia em empurrar o calvo endinheirado que empenhou a Ferrari no pote de apostas para fora da partida, e de quebra fazer os outros dois jogadores se arriscarem mais em seus jogos. A sucessão de boas mãos que lhe vinham também ajudava, e atrapalhava o quase ex-dono do carro cuja chave repousava no monte.

Aquele monte era _seu_, ele sabia.

Depois do fim de outra rodada, o crupiê pediu mais um intervalo. Kanon levantou-se, pois precisava ir ao banheiro, e ficou bem feliz de ver que Benicio Basili não veio atrás de si para mais uma sessão de tentativas de bolinação explícita. Já estava ficando impaciente com tanta mão boba, e a bexiga cheia do momento não ajudava em nada a diminuir sua irritação.

No caminho do banheiro feminino (tinha que relembrar de tempos em tempos que era para lá que ele ia), pensava que realmente essa era uma diferença entre homens e mulheres: Em seu atual corpo ele tinha mais dificuldades de aturar uma bexiga cheia. Isso em batalhas poderia ser um problema, considerando a dificuldade que as mulheres tinham de se aliviar desse problema em qualquer lugar, como podiam fazer os homens... Mas, vá, tinha que admitir que não era um problema assim tão grave. E também tinha todo o lado positivo de poder entrar no banheiro das mulheres e nos vestiários femininos sem despertar comoção, o que antes lhe era impossível.

Despreocupadamente, abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e viu que todas as portas estavam fechadas; menos uma, que estava entreaberta. Empurrou a porta já com um tanto de pressa, mas sem se dar conta de que aquele sanitário estava ocupado.

Só que ele nunca imaginaria o que via ali.

- Ahh, _amapôan_, aqui tá ocupado, sai! - Disse a voz anasalada da tal loira pernuda de quem Afrodite estava atrás, em pleno ato de estar sentada no vaso ao fazer uso dele.

E Kanon, apesar da situação vexatória da moça e da sua própria, não pôde evitar um olhar furtivo para as partes 'interessantes' da moça, abaixo da linha de sua cintura.

Só que não esperava, mesmo, ver o que vira _ali_.

Sentiu o rosto arder em choque.

- Eh... Ah... Desculpe... - Saiu ventando daquela cabine, para entrar em outra já desocupada e sentar no vaso. E ali pôde externar seu choque, ainda que em silêncio.

"_P*** que pariu!_" - Pensava Kanon sem parar, quase esquecendo da partida de pôquer. Levantou-se, lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro feito um raio.

No meio da missão, acabara de aparecer uma _outra_ missão.

OOO

Saga aguardava próximo a mesa de jogos, ainda em intervalo, enquanto praguejava mentalmente pela irresponsabilidade do irmão. E de seus colegas de missão também, vá lá.

Foi interrompido em seus devaneios por um ex-rapaz um tanto atarantado, que o puxou para um canto.

- Saga, você acaba de receber uma incumbência! - O ex-rapaz tentou falar em voz grave, não dando muito espaço para réplicas ou tréplicas.

- Kanon, do que você está falando? Porque se for alguma coisa que tenha a ver com ajudar você a tentar levar aquele carro, pode esquecer que...

- Shhh, cala a boca! - Kanon instou, cortando o raciocínio do irmão. - Não tem nada a ver com isso! É outra coisa, mais séria!

- Como é? - Saga franziu a testa numa careta. - Mas que diabos...

- Saga, eu vou ter que voltar pro jogo, certo? Mas você vai sair daqui, achar o Afrodite e manter ele longe da tal loira pernuda! _Longe_, ouviu bem?

- Hã? - Saga exasperou-se. - Kanon, deixa de bestice, vá. A nossa missão é aqui, e mesmo que não fosse não vou ser eu a sair atrás do Afrodite pra lembrá-lo de suas obrigações. Eu não tenho mais saco pra isso!

- Saga, é uma _emergência_! Uma emergência _emergentíssima_!

- Conversa, Kanon! Nós não temos tempo pra isso agora!

- A honra dos cavaleiros de ouro está em jogo!

- Por que estaria?

- A tal loira pernuda é encrenca! Encrenca grande!

Saga revirou os olhos.

- Tá, e se ela for? É problema do Afrodite.

- Não! É problema de todo mundo! Nossa imagem será manchada pra sempre! Os cavaleiros de ouro...

- Kanon, pelo amor de Zeus, deixa isso pra lá! - Saga já estava perdendo a paciência. - E o que tem demais a tal loira pernuda, afinal? É até bem bonitona, se você quer saber. Eu mesmo, se não estivesse de serviço, ia...

- IA P**** NENHUMA, ENTENDEU? - Kanon alterou-se. - Não fala isso nem de brincadeira! -

- Kanon, eu não estou te entendendo. Qual é o grande problema da loira pernuda, então?

- Então, Saga... O problema dela é que ela tem muita perna, sabe? - Kanon não sabia se deveria dizer; afinal se a história vazasse os Cavaleiros de Ouro também estariam com a 'honra' em risco.

- Hã? Ué, e qual o problema de um par de belas pernas compridas? Eu pessoalmente gosto muito...

- Saga, se liga! Não é o tamanho da perna, é o número de pernas que ela tem, entende?

- Kanon, você não andou tomando nada alcoólico não? Porque você não está fazendo sentido nenhum. Como assim o número de pernas que a moça... Oh! - E finalmente a ficha de Saga cai, substituindo a cara amarrada de antes por uma expressão de absoluto assombro. - Você não tá querendo dizer que...

- Entende agora a gravidade da situação?

- Mas... Mas... - Saga agora parecia aturdido. - Mas gente, até _eu_ ia pensar que... Gente... Gente...

- Então, eu também. Mas já pensou se o Afrodite vai lá sem se dar conta e... Tenta alguma coisa? Uma história que fará _empalidecer_ o tal evento da Casa de Libra. Já parou pra pensar na sanha com que o Hyoga, por exemplo, vai explorar essa história?

- Mas... Como você soube?

- Ah... - Kanon engoliu em seco. - Eu estava no banheiro feminino, a porta da cabine estava destrancada e...

- Você... Viu?

- Bem... Vamos ver pelo lado bom da coisa: Sabe aquelas horas em que você fica animado fora de hora? Então, ganhei uma ótima memória pra cortar o 'funcionamento' do negócio...

- Gente. Gente... - Saga ainda estava aturdido.

- Saga, pare de repetir 'gente' que nem papagaio. Você precisa impedir o Afrodite. Rápido, vai! - Kanon disse, empurrando seu irmão para longe da mesa de jogo.

Saga parou para ver a agora moça se afastando, e pensou que realmente deveria procurar o colega de armas para evitar essa situação.

Só que Kanon ele, inacreditavelmente, se esqueceram de um detalhe: Saga tinha o ponto na orelha para falar com Nick Fury. E, naquele exato momento, o ponto estava _ligado_...

OOO

- COMO É QUE É? - Seiya, que tinha acabado de ouvir no rádio então em viva voz de Nick Fury o que os cavaleiros de Gêmeos discutiam, estava em polvorosa. - Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi: A moça de quem o Afrodite tá dando em cima não é bem uma moça? 'Cês tão de sacanagem!

- Eu sabia! - Hyoga vibrava. - Esses cavaleiros de Ouro aí nunca me enganaram! Ficam aí tudo pagando de machão mas na hora do 'vamos ver', dá nisso aí...

- Mas cara... - Shun tentava contemporizar. - Vai que é uma daquelas que não dá pra dizer mesmo. Nem o Saga percebeu...

- Mas gente, vamos combinar: Até onde eu sei, tem umas coisas que não dá pra ignorar, né... - Shiryu tentava ser imparcial, sem sucesso. - Tipo, 'cê olha lá no pescoço da menina e tem um gogó? Complicado...

- Vou te falar... - Hyoga, por sua vez, se sentia vingado. - Mas desse Santuário aí eu só ponho a mão no fogo pelo meu mestre, porque o resto? Pfff... Não ponho nem uma unha, que detesto cheiro de carne queimada! E Shun, vem cá, de que lado você tá, hein? Já esqueceu do quanto esse povo fez da nossa vida um inferno com aquela história da Casa de Libra?

- Deixem a Casa de Libra em paz! - Dohko se intrometeu, porque nem ele aguentava mais a série de insinuações de que sua casa zodiacal foi vítima após o referido episódio. - Eu já disse que não quero mais ouvir ninguém falando desse assunto!

- Xi, então é melhor tapar os ouvidos... - Aiolos disse de si para si. - ...Porque é só o que passa na programação da _Rádio Peão_ do Santuário.

- O que disse, Aiolos? - A voz anasalada de Shaka o interrompeu.

- Ah? Eu não disse nada não.

- Você deveria criar vergonha e se concentrar em nossa missão, Aiolos. Esses meninos também. Estamos no meio de uma missão importante e eles, em vez de se concentrar e acalmar as mentes, estão se regozijando da má sorte de um colega de armas...

Aiolos rolou os olhos enquanto o outro começava seu monólogo, pensando seriamente em se levantar e ir até o grupo que agora fazia uma certa algazarra na mesa onde estavam sentados.

- Epa, Hyoga, não vem falar do teu mestre não, hein, que eu já ouvi uns boatos aí... Esse negócio de muita amizade entre homem é complicaaaado...

- Ué, mas se for por isso de homem que vive grudado com amigo... O povão pode começar a falar de você e do Shiryu, sabia, senhor Seiya Ogawara?

- Eh, mas que história é essa, rapá? Conversa esquisita é essa? Eu e o Shiryu somos 'tudo homem comprometido'! Ainda mais agora que o Shiryu e a...

- Seiya, cala a boca! - O aludido quase pulou no pescoço do colega. - Não tá vendo que não dá pra falar _desse assunto_ aqui?

- A gente devia mesmo era deixar esse assunto pra lá, que esse negócio de ficar comemorando a desgraça alheia é chato demais! - Shun resmungou. - E olha que sim, sou eu quem está falando, que fui o grande prejudicado com essa história toda. Afinal, quem foi que perdeu a garota por conta de um boato espalhado por gente maldosa, hein?

- E por isso você vai _defender_ o Afrodite? - Hyoga ainda não acreditava na bondade do amigo.

- Por que não? - Andrômeda levantou uma sobrancelha. - Dos cavaleiros de Ouro, ele foi um dos únicos que não tirou meu couro com a história dos possíveis acontecidos na Casa de Libra. Agora, bem que se fosse o Milo, ou o Aiolia, a história era diferente...

- Epa, pera lá. - Aiolos finalmente levantou-se do sofá onde estava escarrapachado, interrompendo o monólogo de Shaka. - Mas também, o que vocês queriam que o Aiolia pensasse, hein? Um chega carregando o outro no colinho, todo molhadinho, dizendo que o outro introduziu seu cosmo ardente no seu corpo congelado? Puxa vida, até EU ia pensar bobagem se ouvisse uma dessas!

- ...E lá vamos nós de novo... - Andrômeda encolheu-se na cadeira, suspirando, enquanto Hyoga já estufava o peito para tentar se defender, alegando o habitual 'não tem nada demais nessa história e são vocês que só pensam besteira'.

OOO

Enquanto o assunto ainda rendia na sala de operações secretas, Kanon já havia retomado seu posto no jogo de pôquer onde agora lutaria para colocar suas agora manicuradas mãos de unhas vermelhas cor de sangue no pote de apostas ao centro da mesa.

Sem sentir o olhar reprovador de Saga em suas costas, ele teria bem mais liberdade para fazer jogadas mais agressivas na mesa. Ou melhor, _ainda_ mais agressivas.

Mas ele mesmo tinha que admitir que o jogo lhe favorecia. Estava recebendo uma sucessão de boas mãos, e o calvo endinheirado estava lhe poupando bastante esforço em sua estratégia de tirá-lo do jogo, pois estava fazendo isso praticamente sozinho. Tão comprometido estava ele com o afã de ganhar de volta seu carro, que passou a jogar com ainda menos cautela. E o fato de que às vezes chegava perto de seu intento apenas o fazia jogar novas rodadas com mais afinco.

Porém, viu o magro mal encarado que o chamou de patinha sorrir, e mostrar o dente de ouro.

"_Droga_", pensou o ex-rapaz, imaginando que ele recebeu uma boa mão. E, pela forma como ele disfarçou o sorriso em seguida, era uma mão muito boa. Benicio Basili, por sua vez, seguiu tão hermético quanto antes.

Olhou para sua mão, que tinha um full house, uma boa jogada. Mas não sabia se tão boa a ponto de desarmar o magro do dente de ouro, que agora parecia ter rosto de cera. Uma vozinha em sua mente, essa já velha conhecida e boa conselheira, lhe sussurrou para usar um pouquinho de cosmo e ganhar uma 'ajudinha' para ler o velhaco. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, realmente tentado pela chave que repousava lânguida a seus olhos. "_Só uma espiadinha"_, a voz lhe dizia, "_ninguém vai perceber"... _

...Mas só não o fez porque sabia que, se ele elevasse um tiquinho de seu cosmo que fosse, em uma fração de segundo Saga estaria ali pronto para lhe tirar da mesa pelos cabelos se preciso fosse.

Suspirou, e fez uma aposta modesta. Não brigaria pelo pote, não daquela vez.

Todos baixaram seus jogos, e ele não estava errado: o magricela tinha um Straight Flush simples, e seu full house não bastaria para lhe tirar aquele monte. Tivesse apostado para valer, teria talvez saído do jogo.

Mas nem tudo estava perdido, já que o calvo agora era oficialmente o ex-dono de sua Ferrari, que agora estava nas mãos do magro velhaco. Benício Basili, que também tinha apostado alto pelo pote, tinha caído fora.

De qualquer forma, para ele essas eram boas notícias...

Então, uma mão repentinamente cravada na raiz de sua coxa esquerda o fez voltar à realidade de _outro_ problema.

- Muito bem, _mia bella_... - O italiano sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido. - Agora eu posso me concentrar em _nosso_ jogo, _capisce_?

O ex-rapaz engoliu em seco, com os olhos arregalados, antevendo enormes problemas.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá o intrépido time de cavaleiros administrar a aparição de Deadpool na história que, mesmo que eles ainda desconheçam, acabará por complicar suas vidas? Conseguirá Saga impedir que Afrodite cometa um erro de avaliação que , segundo Kanon, maculará a honra e a moral dos cavaleiros de Ouro? E conseguirá a nossa agora moça seguir no jogo que vale uma Ferrari Testarrossa, apesar das cada vez mais ousadas investidas do mafioso Benicio Basili? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned... _

* * *

><p><em>Notas de rodapé e Google translator:<em>

1 – _We live in a material world and I am a material girl –_ Madonna, no tempo em que ela era A MADONNA. Certo?

2 - **Deadpool** (Wade Wilson) é um personagem de HQ, um super-herói do Universo Marvel, publicado pela Marvel Comics, atuando como um mercenário que usa alta tecnologia, sendo conhecido pelo seu humor negro. Deadpool foi criado por Rob Liefeld e Fabian Nicieza e apareceu pela primeira vez como um vilão em _The New Mutants #98_ (Fevereiro de 1991).

Apelidado de "_Merc with a mouth_" (algo como "mercenário tagarela"), ele inicialmente parecia uma paródia do vilão da DC Comics (o também mercenário Slade), mas com sua popularidade ganhou estilo próprio. É um mercenário que usa alta tecnologia e conhecido por sua capacidade de destruição, humor negro e refêrencias satíricas culturais. Assim como Wolverine, Deadpool é um produto do Projeto Arma X, do governo canadense. Depois que o Arma X curou seu câncer lhe dando um fator de cura artificial (extraído de Wolverine), Deadpool foi deixado desfigurado e mentalmente instável.

Outra participação mais que especial das HQs do Universo Marvel aqui em Sui Generis! E, quanto ao local de nascimento de Wade Wilson, na HQ não fica claro, mas ele aparenta ser canadense; uma vez que foi arrolado pelo governo canadense para o projeto Arma X. Mas, na real, seu local de nascimento é desconhecido.

* * *

><p>Olá todo mundo!<p>

Podem acreditar, saiu mais um capítulo de Sui Generis! Nem eu acredito, mas ele está aí! *Desvia de uma tijolada* E calma, não foi dessa vez que o Afrodite viu o passarinho verde *desvia de uma sapatada* mas Saga irá em seu auxílio, porque foi a nossa pobre _neomocinha_ quem viu que a loira pernuda tinha aquilo roxo! (mas... não era verde? *agora leva uma raquetada*)

Mas, como não podia deixar de ser, vamos aos agradecimentos mais do que especiais às fiéis reviewers que seguem essa coisa toda aqui: **RavenclawWitch, Needy, Jules Heartilly, Becky Gemini, Taciana, Stella de Aquário, Suellen-San,Vengeresse Lolita, Cristinangelolima, Lum e Dark Shaka**! Beijos lindões pra todos vocês!

Agora respondendo as reviews de quem não tem contato no FFnet, ou no Facebook:

- Needy: INHAÍ, será que o Dite será salvo do 'golpe da trava toda mashucada' por seu amigo Saga? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Realmente, você tem razão: TODA a inspiração na MUSA Katylene Beezmarcky! Maior bapho! E, de novo, brigadão pela review hilária que você me deixou. E continue lendo e comentando, eu adoro!

- Taciana: Olá! Super feliz de te ver de volta por aqui! E adorei saber que você gostou do capítulo, adorei mesmo! Sou eu que agradeço! Beijos e comente sempre!

- Lum: Olá! Que bom que você também gostou desse capítulo! E, realmente, vamos todo mundo aqui chegar no consenso de que o Aiolia pintando os cabelos de vermelho é quase tão ofensivo do que o Camus pintando as unhas de vermelho e... Não, ok, não é. AHAHAHAHAH. Mas enfim, também é UWÓ. E muito obrigado pelo comentário, continue sempre por aqui!

* * *

><p>E, como de hábito...<p>

...Stay tuned!

PS.: Leitores de Skandalón que por ventura chegaram até aqui, FEAR NOT, que o novo capítulo está QUASE chegando. Junto com mais um goodie Skandalístico pra vocês. A dica é... Tourocarneirismo!


	19. Capítulo 18

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como M por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon, nem tem a intenção de ser, embora eu realmente esteja tentando não fugir muito dele. Ainda assim, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história (isto é: contém headcanon! Muito headcanon, mas quem nunca?) E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. Mas no, geral, eles estão sim bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esta fic, a partir de agora, conterá piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! Logo, alerto que algumas almas mais cândidas e puras poderão se sentir incomodadas. E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora, ou dos personagens envolvidos. É tudo em prol da piada, ok?

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os cavaleiros de Atena, convocados pela secreta organização internacional conhecida como S.H.I.E.L.D, estão em uma missão perigosa e ultra-secreta para capturar um dos mais terríveis representantes da Máfia Napolitana conhecida como Camorra, o temível Benicio Basili. Enquanto isso, uma sórdida trama de traição e assassinato se descortina em paralelo, envolvendo o infame e perigoso mercenário conhecido como Deadpool e o primo renegado de Benício, Gennaro Basili... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**Ou:**

**Terceiro Axioma de Alley: As exceções servem para ****_testar_**** as regras, não para prová-las...**

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Cassino Royale, Principado de Mônaco... <em>

Kanon seguia jogando na mesa, tendo como oponente o magricela mal-encarado de dente de ouro que sobrou na partida, enquanto Benicio Basili praticamente fungava em seu cangote.

Todos os deuses do Olimpo sabiam o quanto ele estava se controlando para não meter a mão na cara do mafioso infeliz, mas _missão dada era missão cumprida_. Isso sempre foi uma de suas máximas, mesmo nos seus tempos de Dragão Marinho. Então que, apesar de todo o incômodo que era ter o maldito italiano praticamente lhe agarrando enquanto tentava seguir concentrado no jogo, ele estava tirando dos confins de sua alma redimida por Atena a paciência necessária para seguir em seu disfarce.

Claro, a chave de corpo vermelho envernizado que tilintava no pote, com seu peculiar cavalinho entalhado, também era um estímulo eficaz para fazê-lo manter a compostura.

Tentou se afastar do mafioso para impedir que ele visse suas cartas, porque o tal magricela estava dando bem mais trabalho do que ele imaginara anteriormente. O rosto do homem parecia agora feito de cera, o que Kanon pensava poder ser uma de duas coisas: Ou as suas mãos não estavam assim tão boas, ou elas estavam, mas ele já deixara de considerar a moça decotada à sua frente como a 'patinha' a quem se referira antes. E, com os elementos escassos que seu adversário agora lhe deixava transparecer, não lhe restava muita opção a não ser calcular por alto as probabilidades de uma boa mão por parte dele, o que já de antemão estava muito mais difícil devido a escassez de jogadores na mesa; e também confiar na Sorte.

Ele sabia que podia ter muito: Esperteza, inteligência, raciocínio rápido, força... Menos sorte. O sortudo da dupla era o Saga, ele sempre teve isso meio que definido em sua cabeça apesar dos protestos do irmão. Mas Kanon também era esperto o suficiente para não esperar as coisas caírem em seu colo, e por isso sempre suou a camisa para conseguir o que queria, por bem... ou por mal. Então que ele se incomodava muito em depender de sua sorte, porque sabia que, se dela tivesse dependido desde que nasceu, não teria chegado em lugar algum na vida. Nem mesmo nos jogos de pôquer de sua juventude, pois jamais se destacou pelas boas mãos que tirava, muito pelo contrário; neles se valia de sua aptidão inata para entender a lógica matemática e sua capacidade de ler os outros jogadores, e assim blefar bem mesmo com mãos risíveis.

Foi pensando nisso que ele recebeu sua mão no jogo; mas justo nessa mão viu que, dessa vez, só dessa vez, a Sorte resolveu lhe sorrir como nunca tinha sorrido antes. Teve dificuldades para controlar o tremor nas mãos e o olhar extasiado diante da mão que tinha, mas logo pensou que isso agora era irrelevante.

Deixou o sorriso invadir seu rosto enquanto todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçavam, e apostou todas as fichas que tinha. Todas. Uma aposta que o outro simplesmente não conseguiria cobrir.

O magricela levantou os olhos do pote de apostas, apenas para ver a agora moça com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Espero que você tenha mão para cobrir essa aposta, _mocinha_. - Disse ele, enquanto descia na mesa uma quadra.

- Dez de Paus. Valete de Paus... - Dizia Kanon, lentamente, já nem se contendo mais em mostrar seu contentamento enquanto descia e ouvia a pequena plateia que acompanhava o jogo assombrar-se, enquanto as cartas eram postas na mesa. - Dama de Paus... Rei de Paus... Ás. De Paus.

"_Royal Straight Flush_", a platéia seguia murmurando extasiada, enquanto Kanon agora puxava toda as fichinhas para si, no meio dos aplausos e de algumas ovações. Ele mesmo tinha ganas de levantar da mesa e gritar de alegria, porque nunca em sua vida tivera a chance de receber uma mão como essa, e olhem que ele já tinha jogado muito carteado na vida. E receber essa mão para faturar esse pote foi um prêmio a mais.

- É, patinha... O magro agora deu um sorriso lacônico, mas admitiu a derrota. - Sorte no jogo, azar no amor. - Ele disse, enquanto olhava para o mafioso que ainda estava do lado da agora moça, enquanto ela mostrava seu documento para que o crupiê pegasse seus dados para lhe pagar o montante que ganhara naquela mesa.

Basili pegou a chave da Ferrari do pote, e a suspendeu no ar com os dedos, mostrando-a ao ex-rapaz.

- Acho que ela agora tem uma nova dona, _mia bella._ - Kanon pegou a chave das mãos do mafioso num movimento fluido, sorrindo de volta ao italiano. - Eu te dei sorte, bambina, e agora nós temos que _comemorar_...

Algo da alegria de Kanon morreu nesse momento, ao sentir o tom sedutor na voz do mafioso...

OOO

- Afrodite! - Saga, depois de procurar um tanto, finalmente tinha encontrado o colega de missão; e tinha realmente chegado bem na hora: O sueco estava empenhado em concretizar um avanço mais ousado com a tal loira pernuda, aparentemente bem receptiva a seus encantos.

Inclusive, o cavaleiro mais velho teve certa dificuldade para conseguir trazer o outro para uma conversa a sós.

- Saga, o que você está fazendo aqui que não está lá vigiando teu irmão, hein?

- Escuta, Afrodite, fique longe dessa... moça aí!

- Olha, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, tá legal? Agora vai pra lá, vai.

- Afrodite...

- Puxa vida, Saga, você não tem outra criatura pra infernizar, não? Tem o Kanon, tem o Shura, o Camus, o Máscara da Morte... Tanta gente e você vem logo em cima de mim? Sai pra lá, cara!

- Você não está entendendo, Afrodite. A moça aí... não é... - Saga deu uma olhada por cima do ombro do sueco, para garantir que sua informação não seria ouvida por outros. - Ah, ela não é uma moça!

- Hã? - O outro arregalou os grandes olhos azuis turquesa, assombradíssimo. - Como assim que ela não é...

- Na verdade, queridinho... - A voz melodiosa mas levemente anasalada da loira se fez ouvir. - Eu sou uma moça sim, só não fiz ainda minha cirurgia. Não que você não possa apreciar o meu companheiro aqui em baixo, enquanto ele ainda está aqui, mas agora...

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, surpreendidos justamente pela pessoa de quem falavam.

- ...Apesar de querer muito me divertir com os rapagões formosos que vocês dois são, no momento não vai ter como. Porque agora nós três temos outra coisa para fazer...

Saga e Afrodite viram a arma na mão da loira pernuda, e perceberam que caíram em uma armadilha enquanto ela abria suas camisas para desativarem os pontos eletrônicos.

- ...Mãos na cabeça, lindões, ou aonde eu possa ver.

OOO

_Sala de Operações Secretas, Atenas... _

- Gente, que fiasco, hein? - Hyoga mal se continha de alegria. - Quer dizer que dois cavaleiros de ouro, elite da elite dos cavaleiros de Atena, foram pegos por um traveco infiltrado?

Os outros integrantes da Sala não estavam com a mesma disposição para chacotas do nipo-russo. Na verdade, o clima era de total apreensão.

- Já chega. - Shion levantou-se. - Manda o time de resgate lá dentro e aborte essa missão.

- De jeito nenhum! - Nick Fury rebateu. - O fato de dois de seus cavaleiros não terem tido o senso de evitar essa _cilada_ não invalida o fato de que Kanon conseguiu se infiltrar junto de Basili! Saga e Afrodite são um problema que podemos resolver depois!

Dohko levantou também, mas para segurar o colega lemuriano que já elevava o cosmo para teleportar o comandante da S.H.I.E.L.D. para, provavelmente, o Quinto dos Infernos.

- Escute aqui, senhor metido a caubói imperialista aproveitador dos demônios! - Shion levantou a voz, com o rosto vermelho de fúria. Eram raríssimas as ocasiões onde Shion perdia a esportiva, mas essa parecia ser uma delas. - Eu disse que essa missãozinha está ENCERRADA, e que os MEUS cavaleiros vão entrar lá para resgatar seus colegas e tirar todos de lá em segurança! Eu te disse que não admitiria que NADA acontecesse, e quando eu digo nada, é NADA mesmo! Se quiser pegar seu mafioso, pois que coloque SEUS comandados lá dentro, não os meus!

- Gente... - Aiolos olhava para os monitores, tendo sua atenção capturada por algo enquanto a briga se descortinava.

- Mas que belo bando de moçoilas que você comanda, hein, Senhor Shion Grande Mestre do Santuário! Um bando de inúteis que se enroscam na primeira 'moça' suspeita que aparece! Pois bem que eu realmente acho que eu estaria melhor com meus agentes do que com esse bando de amadores que lutam usando essas fantasias de carnaval que vocês chamam de armadura, mas acontece que, AGORA, eles já estão lá e a missão já está comprometida! Por culpa deles!

- GENTE! - Aiolos deu um grito, e finalmente chamou a atenção dos presentes. - Olhem isso!

O jovem arqueiro não mentia. Um apagão tinha deixado todo o cassino às escuras, tão logo os dois cavaleiros foram capturados.

- Mas o que é isso? - Nick Fury estava agora nos extremos de sua apreensão. - Descobriram a missão?

- Ou coisa pior... - Shion agora nem tinha mais palavras para descrever o seu péssimo pressentimento. - Tem mais alguém interessado em pegar seu mafioso, Fury?

- Ele é um mafioso, matou um monte de gente para chegar onde está, o que você acha?

- É uma armadilha. A coisa toda é uma armadilha. - O lemuriano engoliu em seco. - Mandem o time de resgate entrar, _agora_.

OOO

_Um dos corredores de serviço do Cassino Royale, para onde Saga e Afrodite foram levados, sob a mira de uma arma... _

- Mas o que é isso? - Saga agora suava frio, de nervoso. - Por que as luzes apagaram?

- Ora, ora... - A loira respondeu enquanto algemava Saga e Afrodite dentro de um dos quartos da zeladoria, nos fundos do hotel. - É uma surpresinha. Mas, se vocês ficarem quietinhos, não vai acontecer nada com vocês. Ainda...

- Quem é você e quem te mandou aqui?

- Não lhes interessa, eu quem me mandou aqui também não é da conta de vocês. Acontece, lindos, que vocês estão atrás de uma pessoa, e nós também estamos atrás dessa pessoa. Como um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais, alguém tem que sair da festa, não?

- 'Vocês' estão aqui para pegar o mafioso também... - Afrodite estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. - E porque pegar a gente, então?

- Porque vocês os querem vivos, e nós não.

- Já chega. - Afrodite soltou um bufido e explodiu as algemas com um pouco de cosmo, sob o olhar reprovador de Saga. Uma rosa apareceu em suas mãos, mas não teve tempo de usá-la: a tal loira foi nocauteada por trás com um golpe, e Máscara da Morte apareceu logo que ela caiu.

- Aí estão os dois otários. - Disse ele, rindo. - E aí, já conferiram o material da 'moça' pra saber se 'ela' é bem dotada? Porque sinceramente, bem que eu imaginava que vocês pudessem ser, assim, abertos a novas experiências, mas pra fazer um _menáge_ com um travesti?

Saga e Afrodite olharam para o italiano, que mal disfarçava o contentamento pela situação dos dois.

- Ela... - Saga olhou desconsolado para a loira que agora jazia no chão. - Você não matou ela, matou?

- Não, Saga. Ele está vivinho da silva, vocês podem voltar aqui depois e retomarem a dança do acasalamento de onde vocês pararam.

- Isso não tem graça. - Saga fechou a cara. - E quanto a mim, eu estava apenas tentando avisar esse tonto sobre a verdade a respeito da "moça", pelo que o Kanon viu no banheiro feminino...

- Peraí. Como você descobriu que... - Afrodite perguntou para o colega italiano, algo confuso.

- O ponto do Saga tava ligado, Rudy. - O sueco ficou pálido. - É, amigos, agora vocês se ferraram sem cuspe e com areia.

- Afrodite, caso você não tenha entendido da primeira vez que eu expliquei, essa é uma missão sem cosmo. - Saga fez o mesmo que o sueco, para soltar as algemas. - Então que não é pra usar rosas e nem ataques de cosmo. Entendido? A última coisa que queremos é que todos descubram que somos cavaleiros de Atena. Falando nisso, vamos todos tirar esses ternos e trocar de roupa, que esse disfarce já está comprometido...

- Saga, caso já não tenha percebido, eles já sabem quem somos e o que nós estamos fazendo aqui. - Afrodite respondeu, irritado como nunca antes em sua vida. - Tem mais alguém atrás do mafioso, e quem quer pegar ele, quer pegar pra matar.

- Por isso mesmo, florzinha. - Máscara da Morte disse, recebendo o elevar do dedo médio do sueco em resposta ao 'florzinha', enquanto trocava o terno por um dos macacões do pessoal da limpeza que ficavam nos armários do quarto, sendo imitado pelos outros dois. - Ah, deixa de graça, Rudy. Depois dessa, ser chamado de _florzinha_ vai ser o menor dos seus problemas. E eu te avisei que era encrenca. Mas enfim, voltando ao assunto... Quem quer apagar o cara, quer fazer isso sem se mostrar. E se a gente começar a usar o cosmo a torto e a direito, a gente fica em evidência pro cassino inteiro, pros cupinchas do mafioso, pro mundo lá fora e tudo o mais. Aí... E se os caras matam o tal chefão e nós levamos a culpa?

- Que se dane o mafioso. - Disse Saga, já vestindo um macacão da equipe de limpeza do Hotel. - Por mim, ele é um problema da S.H.I.E.L.D, só que o Kanon está com ele. E ele não pode usar o cosmo...

OOO

_Cassino Royale, no salão de jogos agora às escuras... _

- Missão tranquila, eles disseram. Não tem nada pra dar errado, eles disseram... É só entrar, pegar o cara e levar pra custódia da S.H.I.E.L.D., eles disseram...

- Shura, até onde sabemos, é só um apagão... - Camus tentava animar o colega. - E bem que podíamos estar no lugar do ~heh~ Afrodite e do Saga.

- Aliás, fala sério, esse Afrodite, hein...

- Shura, até a gente estava pensando que a moça era original de fábrica. Então, por mais que me doa, não vale espezinhar o pobre coitado. Se todo mundo ouviu, ele já vai ter o Santuário todo fazendo isso por nós...

- Hunf.- Shura suspirou. - Você adora estragar a diversão, vou te contar...

- E quem está se divertindo aqui, Shura? - Camus soltou um bufido. - Vamos atrás do Kanon que a gente ganha mais. E algo me diz que, com a proximidade com que o mafioso o estava tratando depois da vitória na mesa, mais esse escurinho oportuno, ele agora deve estar querendo _desesperadamente_ ser encontrado...

Shura soltou um bufido, e assim que seus olhos se acostumaram à pouca luminosidade, seguiu em frente com Camus.

- Mas vamos combinar? Esse apagão aí tá mais do que suspeito, vai, francês...

OOO

_Em outro ponto do Salão de Jogos..._

Kanon, antes inebriado de felicidade com a mão incrível na mesa de jogos que lhe rendeu a vitória, o montante apostado e a Ferrari Testarrossa; agora era um ex-rapaz que pensava que a Sorte não lhe acompanhava, só lhe pregava peças.

Com o improvável apagão que deixou o salão do cassino às escuras, a agora moça tinha o mafioso Benicio Basili aconchegando seu corpo num abraço nada paternal para 'protegê-la do terrível escuro do lugar'.

"E onde está o babaca do Saga quando se precisa dele?" - Pensava o ex-rapaz que tentava agora desvencilhar-se do saliente italiano, antes que sua mão direita descesse de sua cintura para seus quadris, de novo. Porque se ele fizesse isso, desta vez ele não conseguiria se segurar e o temível mafioso engoliria alguns dentes.

- _Mia bella_... - A mão do italiano agora apertou suas nádegas, e Kanon sentiu sua mão esquerda formar um punho involuntário. - Acho melhor sairmos daqui para um lugar mais reservado e...

Mas o ex-rapaz nem teve tempo de cumprir sua promessa imaginária de quebrar a cara do mafioso. Um estrondo se fez ouvir no lugar, e logo o próprio Benicio foi afastado de si com um tranco. Um buraco se abriu em uma das paredes do lugar, e um ponto de luz vermelha apareceu entre as sobrancelhas do italiano.

- ABAIXA! - Gritou Kanon, se jogando em cima do italiano apenas uma fração de segundo antes da arma disparar. O barulho do tiro foi abafado com um silenciador acoplado no cano da arma, que ao ser abaixada mostrou a figura encapuzada de macacão vermelho que a portava.

- Ora, ora, ora... A mocinha não podia esperar um momento mais oportuno pra agarrar o peixão, não? Foi só eu apagar a luz e você já foi se jogando pra cima dele, credo... - Deadpool disse, num riso seco, ao ver a moça loira que estava agora por cima do velho italiano, em uma posição um tanto suspeita devido ao decote que agora se aprofundara quase que além dos limites da decência. Kanon analisou o homem de alto a baixo, apenas para concluir que jamais o tinha visto na vida. - Espero para seu bem, lindeza, que além de espertinha você também seja bem flexível para o que vamos fazer daqui a pouquinho... Assim que eu apagar o senhor Basili aqui...

- Ninguém vai apagar ninguém! - Kanon levantou-se numa fração de segundo, graças aos seus reflexos de cavaleiro, não sem antes empurrar o mafioso para longe da linha de fogo do mercenário. - Aliás, vem cá, eu te conheço?

- Não, mas vai conhecer, e bem intimamente, já já. No sentido bíblico. Sabe o que é o sentido bíblico, docinho?

- Não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe! - Kanon estufou o peito, tentando atrair a atenção do outro enquanto Benicio Basili saía da linha de fogo. O ex-rapaz sabia que ele era valioso vivo, e não morto. - E quem te deu o direito de falar assim comigo, hein, ô do capuz na cara?

- Daqui a pouco você vai saber, queridinha. Mas fique sabendo que quem experimenta sempre pede mais... - O mercenário riu, mas logo teve sua atenção voltada para o mafioso que tentou fugir, mas foi cercado por outros capangas. - E o Dom Corleone aí nem pense que vai sair de fininho e largar sua garota aqui, em apuros. Que feio, hein? Sinto te informar, mas a mocinha aqui parece que tem mais colhões do que você...

"Tenho mesmo" Pensou Kanon, mas sem deixar de observar que, cercados como estavam, a situação deles se complicara muito. Ele tinha que tirar o italiano dali, antes que o mercenário o matasse. A agora moça se instava a pensar rápido, porque ele tinha que retardar encapuzado o máximo que desse. Tinha a convicção de que algum dos outros apareceria logo, e assim conseguiriam capturar o alvo vivo e levá-lo para fora daquele maldito hotel, que se mostrava uma ratoeira.

- Pois muito bem, Benicio Basili, comece suas orações... - O mercenário levantou a arma de novo. - Porque em pouco tempo você vai estar ~heh~ "ba-a-tendo na porta do cééééu" (1)...

- Espere! - Kanon soltou um grito, antes que o mercenário puxasse o gatilho. - Espere, você não pode fazer isso com ele!

- Não? - O outro se virou em sua direção. - E por que não?

- Porque... Porque... Porque você não pode matar o homem que eu descobri ser o homem da minha vida!

- _Mia bella..._ - O mafioso estava comovido pela coragem da moça, e o próprio Kanon estava comovido pelo tamanho da mentira que acabara de contar.

- Ahhh... - Deadpool suspirou alto, e novamente voltou a arma na direção do mafioso. - Ah, o amor... "O amor é um pássaro rebelde que ninguém pode aprisionar" (2), não é? Mas é uma pena, senhorita, eu terei que frustrar seus planos de paixão eterna com o cidadão aqui...

- Não, espera! - A agora moça gritou de novo. - Me deixe... Me deixe ao menos me despedir dele!

- Moça...

- Cinco minutos, é tudo o que eu te peço! Depois eu faço tudo o que você quiser, mas eu quero apenas meus cinco minutos finais com meu amado!

- Sinceramente... Não tem nada que uma moça linda como você me peça chorando que eu não faça sorrindo... - Deadpool deu um riso seco, para então pegar a agora moça pelo queixo, com a mão esquerda, e passar de leve o polegar em seus lábios. - Mas fique sabendo, lindeza, que eu vou te cobrar o favor...

Kanon engoliu em seco, e um ataque de cosmo nunca tinha lhe parecido uma ideia tão boa. Mas ele sabia que não podia, até porque, se seu ataque falhasse, não teria uma segunda chance para outro.

- _Mia bella... _- O italiano mafioso tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto puxava para si a agora moça. - Tão bela, tão corajosa... Eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar aqui, o amor de minha vida...

A ideia de um ataque de cosmo agora já não era mais boa, era _excelente_, pensava Kanon enquanto praguejava contra todas as deidades que conhecia, e as que não conhecia também. Tudo bem que ele sabia dos riscos que corria, mas a ideia de morrer fritando os dois à sua frente com seu cosmo fora de controle lhe parecia muito melhor do que o beijo que o biquinho do mafioso antecipava enquanto as mãos grandes dele seguravam seu rosto.

Não conseguiu evitar o impulso que levou suas mãos a se espalmarem no peito gordo do outro, tentando afastá-lo, mas ao que parece suas preces foram ouvidas, já que outro estrondo novamente a afastou do velho.

- Ô, velho babão, cai fora daqui antes que eu te frite! - Gritou um Ikki com o cosmo reluzente e uma arma na mão apontada para o mercenário, e o antes tão romântico velho mafioso não pensou precisou que ele repetisse a ordem. - E você, joaninha mascarada, se manda da parada que não tem NADA pra você aqui, não!

- E você, quem é? - Deadpool recuou, visivelmente contrariado. - É um daqueles cavaleiros de Atena, não é?

- Se eu for, não é problema seu, babaca. - Retrucou o cavaleiro de Fênix, enquanto segurava a agora moça pelo braço. - Até porque você, com essa pistolinha aí, não é páreo para mim.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Cavaleiro. - Disse Deadpool, jogando no chão uma bomba ninja de fumaça que encobriu a visão de todos para sua saída estratégica. - Vocês vão me pagar caro a intromissão, podem ter certeza. E você, lindinha... Não escapou de me pagar o favor...

- Claro, claro. - Ikki fez um muxoxo. - Estaremos sempre às ordens, imbecil.

- Ikki, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Kanon soltou o braço num tranco.

- Aparecendo bem na hora pra salvar seu traseiro, como de costume. Só que agora essa é uma tarefa muito mais agradável, porque seu traseiro agora está espetacular. Puxa vida, hein?

- Vai à m****. - Suspirou o ex-rapaz. - Aliás, quem te mandou aqui? Você não faz parte da missão!

- Faço, eu sou seu 'anjo da guarda'. - Ikki deu um sorrisinho de lado. - Shion ficou estressado por sua conta, e decidiu que eu ficaria de butuca pro caso de precisar resgatar a princesinha do mar em apuros...

- Eu não estava em apuros coisa nenhuma. - Kanon grunhiu.

- Sério? Então eu que cheguei na hora errada antes de você tascar um beijaço no velho saliente lá?

- Eu estava tentando distrair o mascarado lá, senão ele ia apagar o alvo, idiota! - A agora moça respondeu, irritada, apenas para ouvir a risadinha sardônica do colega. - Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Ah, deixa pra lá, vai. É uma infelicidade, isso de chutar cachorro morto... Até porque vocês cavaleiros de ouro, viu, vou te contar... Você tava quase se atracando com o velhote, o Afrodite estava quase se atracando com um travesti e ainda ele e o Saga foram capturados pela travecona que era agente infiltrada, ou coisa parecida.

- Eu não estava... Peraí. Como que você soube essa do Afrodite e que história é essa de que eles foram capturados?

- Respondendo por partes: O ponto do Saga tava ligado na hora que você falou pra ele da loira pernuda e sim, eles foram capturados pela dita-cuja, e agora ninguém sabe onde eles estão.

- P*ta que pariu, povo incompetente!

- Então, Kanon, vamos embora daqui que eu vou te levar são e salvo pro Santuário, certo?

- De jeito nenhum. - O ex-rapaz levantou o queixo, desafiador. - Eu falei que ia capturar Benicio Basili, e eu só saio daqui depois que eu capturar Benicio Basili.

- Ô, droga... - Ikki suspirou, prevendo problemas.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá Kanon, o cavaleiro suplente de Gêmeos em corpo de mulher, juntamente com Ikki, cavaleiro de Fênix e seu dublê de guarda-costas, encontrar o terrível mafioso Benicio Basili e assim completar sua missão? Conseguirão Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte encontrar Kanon antes que ele se meta em mais problemas? E conseguirão os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Peixes recuperarem suas dignidades perdidas após terem sido capturados pela exótica agente infiltrada? Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! <em>

_Stay tuned! _

* * *

><p>Jukebox:<p>

1- Trecho de Knocking on Heaven's Door, de Bob Dylan.

2- Trecho de Carmen, de Bizet. Deadpool também é cultura, gente!

* * *

><p><em>Não, é verdade, vocês não estão ficando loucos! Sui Generis foi atualizada! *Desvia de uma pedrada*. <em>

_Calma, gente! Eu sei que demorou, eu sei que custou, eu sei, eu sei! Me perdoem, mas é que... Tá, confesso, eu estava entretida com meu novo brinquedinho, uma mesa digitalizadora onde eu estou redescobrindo o prazer de desenhar! Vejam pelo lado bom, também vai ter um monte de fanart minha pra vocês! *leva uma paulada*_

_Mas enfim, vamos aos agradecimentos! Vou agradecer aqui não só aos reviewers, mas também ao povo do facebook que me acompanha por lá como Lucrécia Bórgia! Enfim, meus beijos pra __**Jules Heartilly, Vengeresse Lolita, Needy, Narcisa Le Fay, Dark Shaka Ficwriter, Becky Gemini, Suellen san, Juliana, RavenclawWitch e Stella de Aquário **__(que comentaram pelo FB)__** e Le Hamster,**__ leitor(a) novato(a) que se juntou a esse lado da força! Obrigada a todos, de coração! _

* * *

><p><em>E respondendo a quem eu não respondi ainda: <em>

_- __**Needy**__: Então, taí o DEADPOOL dentro de Sui Generis. Merc with a mouth também estará aqui pra fazer sua participação mais que especial! E SIM, Kathleen Bismarck é uma referência à KATY, a trava mais famosa do Braseeeel! Agora, eu achei o vídeo da 'trava toda machucada' e GENTE, O QUE É ISSO? Pude colocar na minha fic não, que agora o FFnet apaga! Enfim, continue ligada, que aqui tem sempre novidades! _

_- __**Juliana**__: Que bom que você segue por aqui! E espero que você goste desse! _

_- __**Becky Gemini**__: Oi, sumida! Não ligue não, o importante é que você continua lendo! Continue ligada na nossa estação, que aqui sempre vai ter novidades! _

_- __**Le Hamster**__: Seja bem vindo(a)! Tomara que você goste do resto também! _

_E meu muito obrigada pra quem favoritou, leu, colocou a história em sua lista de alerts, mesmo sem ter comentado! Obrigada mesmo, é muito bacana saber que essa loucura aqui tem esse feedback bacana! _

_E fiquem tranquilos, que agora Sui terá atualizações bem mais próximas, já que a história está se aproximando do seu final... _

_Abraços, e inté! _

* * *

><p><em>1607/2012_


	20. Capítulo 19

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como T por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon, nem tem a intenção de ser, embora eu realmente esteja tentando não fugir muito dele. Ainda assim, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história (isto é: contém headcanon! Muito headcanon, mas quem nunca?) E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça. Mas no, geral, eles estão sim bem mais comunicativos que o costume.

- E esta fic, a partir de agora, conterá piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! Logo, alerto que algumas almas mais cândidas e puras poderão se sentir incomodadas. E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora, ou dos personagens envolvidos. É tudo em prol da piada, ok?

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Finalmente o infame Deadpool, também conhecido como o mercenário tagararela, faz seu movimento para tentar por as mãos no temível mafioso Benicio Basili, também alvo da missão ultra-secreta em que nossos intrépidos defensores de Atena estão envolvidos. Depois de alguns percalços envolvendo Saga de Gêmeos e Afrodite de Peixes; Kanon de Gêmeos, também General Marina do ex-Pilar do Atlântico Norte, com o uso de sua inteligência imaginativa conseguiu evitar que o terrível mercenário conseguisse seu intento e assassinasse o grande chefe da Camorra, com a inestimável ajuda de Ikki de Fênix... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**Ou:**

**Primeiro Comentário de O'Toole: Nenhum plano de batalha resiste ao inimigo**

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Cassino Royale, Principado de Mônaco... <em>

- Kanon...

- Mas o que é que você quer, Ikki?

- Eu quero que, pelo amor dos Deuses do Olimpo, a gente se mande desse lugar! - Ikki estava exasperado, tamanha era a teimosia da agora moça em abandonar a missão que estava claramente dando errado.

- Não, não e não! Nós vamos capturar o Benicio Basili, nem que essa seja a última coisa que eu faça! - A agora moça disse, atrás de uma porta de um dos quartos de depósito usados pela zeladoria do hotel, onde trocava seu estonteante vestido Dior por um desenxabido uniforme de copeira do hotel.

Ikki suspirou, com o rosto traindo sua desolação. Saga era mesmo um santo de ter que aturar aquela criatura teimosa.

- Kanon...

- P*** que pariu, Ikki, para de me encher o saco! Não tá vendo que eu estou tentando salvar essa missão?

- Essa missão não tem salvação, cara, 'vambora! - O ex-rapaz apenas bufou em resposta. - Aliás, pra quê você tá tirando o vestido?

- Porque o tal da máscara vermelha marcou minha cara! Estou arrumando um disfarce novo, oras!

- Certo, e ele bem que vai deixar de te reconhecer porque você tirou a roupa de festa pra colocar essa roupinha de copeira...

- Já é uma ajuda! - Disse Kanon, enquanto tentava lavar o rosto na pia do pequeno banheiro, e assim tirar a maquiagem; isso depois de certa luta para limpar os olhos do rímel que tinham lhe passado. - Agora, que coisa é essa que esse povo espirra no cabelo da gente pra ele ficar duro desse jeito? O que eu vou fazer com esse cabelo em pé, assim?

- Ah, sei lá, cara! - Ikki bufou, enquanto o ex-rapaz agora tentava assentar o cabelo, antes preso num coque fofo e topete, para fazer um rabo de cavalo simples. - Eu já disse, deixa esse assunto pra lá e vamos embora daqui! Daqui a pouco os outros vão aparecer, deixa que eles dão conta de pegar o cara!

- Ah, dão. Claro que dão. Isso se nenhum travesti infiltrado não cruzar o caminho deles antes. - Kanon bufou, enquanto a tarefa de arrumar o cabelo se revelava mais difícil do que imaginava, por conta dos grampos e do laquê usado para manter o coque e o topete no lugar. - Agora vamos falar sério: Você realmente acha que aquele bando de incompetentes consegue completar essa missão?

- Mas o Saga...

- O Saga é o mais incompetente daquele grupo, Ikki. Tá certo que todo mundo acha que ele é forte, poderoso, quase como que um Deus na terra, mas vamos ser francos aqui. Ele teve seus momentos, mas é uma besta quadrada pra esse tipo de missão. Cortesia do Fury, que teve essa grande ideia.

- O Shion já deve ter acionado o time de resgate...

- Por time de resgate você se refere ao Aiolia, ao Milo, ao Mu e ao Aldebaran? Uau, agora sim eu estou mais confiante! - Kanon bufou, em clara ironia. - Ikki, agora falando sério, eu já vi esses palermas em ação, ok?

- Cara, aquilo era totalmente diferente... Dá um desconto, vai. - Disse um cavaleiro de Fênix amargado pela lembrança do outro sobre a Guerra Santa contra Hades, especificamente a batalha contra Radamanthys de Wyvern, episódio que extraiu do General Marina os mais ácidos comentários possíveis; dizendo que se ele, que era ele, conseguiu chegar até o Inferno sem ter que passar por tamanho vexame justamente por saber que ali seus poderes estariam reduzidos, os outros três tinham a obrigação de chegar também a essa conclusão.

Fora que, depois, ele derrubou o espectro sem armadura. Tudo bem que ele _morreu_ para fazer isso, mas Kanon não ia se ater em detalhes tão pequenos.

- Pronto, agora eu estou de cara nova. - Disse a agora moça, dando uma última ajeitada no cabelo.

- Kanon, vai por mim, cara... Você não está parecendo com uma copeira...

-Bom, frango frito, eu bem que concordo com você de que os genes foram bacanas comigo, mas por agora, isso aqui vai ter que servir.

Ikki suspirou novamente, desconsolado.

- O que você tá fazendo? - O japonês estranhou ao ver o ex-rapaz enfiando as roupas e acessórios que usava dentro de um saco de lixo preto. - Vai guardar o vestido pra usar de novo?

- Não, tonto, tô guardando as coisas pra guardar tudo aí dentro da tua mochila, que depois eu vou dividir as coisas que usei entre as meninas.

- Hã? - Ikki não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Desde quando Kanon era dado a presentear os outros? - Cê tá falando sério que cê vai dar as coisas pra elas de presente?

- Bom... Na verdade eu estava pensando em vender...

- Vender?! Poxa, Kanon, as meninas te ajudaram um bocado aí e você vai _vender_ pra elas sua roupa usada?! - Ikki bufou, entre surpreso e decepcionado.

O ex-rapaz até pensou em retrucar, mas ao ponderar melhor sobre o assunto, percebeu que talvez, dessa vez, o colega poderia ter razão.

- Bem... Não é hora de pensar nisso agora. Depois eu vejo se eu dou, se eu empresto, se eu alugo, ou sei lá o quê. Agora nós temos que achar o mafioso de novo, porque estamos na estaca zero.

- Não tão na estaca zero assim... - Ikki observou, olhando Kanon colocar na mochila um cheque ao portador de valor polpudo e a chave vermelha com o cavalinho de metal entalhado em seu corpo. - Sério que cê levou aquele pote? Com uma Ferrari dentro?

- Levei, e levei com estilo. - Kanon tomou a chave das mãos do outro, para colocá-la dentro do saco. - Agora pare de agourar minha Ferrari e minha grana, que nada disso aqui é pro teu bico, não. Agora vamos lá procurar o velho babão de novo.

- Sei não, cara. Eu ainda acho que vou ficar lá só pra segurar vela.

- Eu já te mandei à m**** hoje, não mandei? - Kanon irritou-se.

- Já, e eu tô criando rugas de tanta preocupação. Mas acontece que eu estou querendo te levar embora dessa confusão toda, e você tá insistindo tanto em ficar, só pode ser porque você realmente está _caidinha_ pelo velho...

- Caidinha vai ficar sua cara se você continuar falando essas besteiras. Eu já disse que vou completar a missão, e eu vou completar a missão; ponto final. Eu não sou que nem vocês que acham que missão é brincadeira de criança.

- Epa, pera lá. - Ikki protestou. - Nem vem falar bobagem que pra nós missão também é coisa muito séria.

- Então, se você entende isso, pra quê querer me atrapalhar na hora de completar a minha?

- Porque a minha missão é zelar pela _sua_ segurança, e não dá pra eu fazer isso com você arriscando seu pescoço por aí.

- Bom, então o problema é seu de aceitar uma missão sem pé nem cabeça que nem essa. Porque era só o que faltava, o Shion achar que eu precisaria de guarda-costas.

- E não precisou? Porque se eu não chegasse a tempo, você e o mafioso lá iam estar em um tórrido beijo de amor...

Kanon bufou, chegando à conclusão de que era inútil seguir discutindo com o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Seguinte, frango: Quer me tirar daqui em segurança? Me ajude a encontrar o Basili! A gente tira ele daqui e se manda dessa enrascada. Eu fico feliz, você fica feliz, o Fucker fica feliz, todo mundo fica feliz. Assim tá bom?

Ikki derreou a cabeça, pois sabia que simplesmente não conseguiria tirar o ex-rapaz daquele maldito hotel sem o mafioso.

- Ok, você venceu, Kanon. Cê quer pegar o mafioso, então a gente vai pegar o mafioso...

OOO

Enquanto isso, Milo, Aiolia e Mu entravam dentro do agora parcamente iluminado complexo do cassino, enquanto Aldebaran se mantinha dentro da van para bater em retirada assim que o time voltasse.

- E aí, Mu, você acha que consegue rastrear o pessoal?

Mu suspirou, já irritado com um princípio de enxaqueca lhe martelando a fronte.

Aiolia devia saber que um lugar como aquele era o pior pesadelo de um telepata, porque reunia tudo que alguém com poderes psíquicos, como ele, não quer: uma multidão ensandecida à beira de um ataque de nervos e uma situação de crise, que apenas torna a turba ainda mais próxima do pânico.

E ele não conseguia evitar que essa sensação de desconforto e urgência que emanava daquelas pessoas todas terminasse por contaminar um pouco de sua própria percepção.

Era por isso, em parte, que Mu era tão dado ao isolamento das outras pessoas.

- Aiolia, entenda que pra eu sentir vocês por perto no meio desse povo enlouquecido no meio de um blecaute já é pedir demais. E como o Kanon não pode usar o cosmo, achá-lo vai ficar bem mais difícil do que o costume.

- Vamos ter que procurar à moda antiga, gatinha. - Milo bufou. - E temos que fazer isso rápido, que o chefe acha que tem alguma coisa errada aqui. E, vamos combinar, tem mesmo.

- Muito bem colocado, bicho, mas você já parou pra ver o tamanho desse lugar? Achar os caras no meio desse povo todo, no escuro, vai ser bem complicado. Fora que eles se separaram pelo lugar, o que só dificulta nosso lado.

- Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil, então vamos lá. - Milo cortou o assunto, com a lanterna nas mãos. - Camus e Shura estavam no Salão de Jogos, e Zeus sabe onde o Saga e o Afrodite foram parar...

- Ngh... - Mu sentiu uma pontada na parte de trás da sua cabeça, algo bem diferente da sensação de pânico iminente generalizada no lugar. - Gente, tem alguma coisa errada...

- Claro que tem, babacas. - Os três mal tiveram tempo de desviar de uma pequena explosão vinda de um disparo de arma. Levantaram os olhos, para ver o mercenário Deadpool diante deles. - Vocês, aqui. Isso está errado, erradíssimo. Mas não é nada que não tenha jeito, não é mesmo? Agora façam o favor de ficarem quietinhos...

Outro projétil veio na direção dos três, imediatamente capturado pelos poderes de Mu.

- Ahá, então esse esquisitinho aí é o tal que é telepata e telecinético, né? Bom saber. - Deadpool apertou um botão no relógio em seu pulso, e subitamente o projétil que Mu mantinha suspenso no ar caiu no chão, junto com o cavaleiro de Áries que veio ao chão de joelhos, segurando a cabeça como se ela fosse explodir.

- O que você fez? - Aiolia trincou os dentes, resistindo ao máximo à tentação de elevar seu cosmo, já que ele sabia que fazer isso em um ambiente fechado e cercado de andares cheios de gente no meio de um blecaute seria má ideia.

- Ruim, não é? - O mercenário sorria maleficamente. - O problema com vocês cavaleiros é esse... Vocês acham que só porque tem esse negócio aí chamado cosmo, vocês são invencíveis. Não são, porque esse tal cosmo não é nada que um pouco de inteligência, planejamento e tecnologia não possam contornar. Mas, matando sua curiosidade, isso que eu acionei é um embaralhador psíquico. Funciona muito bem para neutralizar telepatas e telecinéticos feito esse rapazola de cabelo roxinho aí. E você, pelo que eu saiba, deve estar bem reticente em levantar seu cosmo em ambiente fechado, e já que não está armado...

Milo reluziu seu cosmo, e Aiolia deu um passo para trás.

- Olha só, é um dublê de Johnny Tempest(1)! E o que você vai fazer? Vai cantar '_The Final Countdown_' pro pessoal com um show de luzes? Ou vai tentar derrubar o andar na nossa cabeça, hein?

Milo mostrou a unha vermelha do seu indicador direito, agora aparente devido ao seu cosmo elevado.

- Cruuuuuzes, que ataque vai ser esse? Você vai me arranhar até eu morrer?

- Diferente do meu outro colega, meu cosmo pode ser usado em lugares mais fechados sem problemas... - A unha de Milo reluziu, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. - E, bem, você vai receber bem mais do que um arranhãozinho!

O mercenário recebeu uma das agulhas escarlates de Milo com um grito de dor. Deu um passo para trás e ergueu a cabeça, rindo.

- Dolorido isso é... Veneno, hein? Consigo sentir. Pra sua infelicidade, porém, eu tenho um fator de cura... - Deadpool avançou para cima de Milo, que não recuou. - Vamos dançar, garotão.

OOO

_Em outro ponto do cassino... _

- Milo... - Camus disse, subitamente alerta.

- Que tem ele? - Shura perguntou, mais concentrado em encontrar os outros cavaleiros do que no cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Não está sentindo? O Milo está usando o cosmo dele.

- Ah... - Shura coçou a cabeça, com um riso irônico no rosto. - Esqueci que vocês dois tem esse lance aí de 'amigos pra sempre'... Meio esquisito isso, sabia, cara?

Camus fez um muxoxo, percebido pelo outro colega mesmo apesar da pouca claridade do local.

- Bem... Independente da esquisitice de vocês dois aí, é mau sinal o Milo estar usando o cosmo. - Shura ficou subitamente sério. - Você sabe o quanto isso complica a situação da gente, não sabe?

O francês suspira, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- Mas eu disse que essa missão era fria, cara. Eu disse. Ninguém pode falar que eu não disse.

- Vamos lá, Shura, coragem. - Camus replicou, estoico. - A gente tem que achar esse pessoal, quem quer que seja: Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Milo...

- Milo. - Shura disse, um tanto mais decicido. - Se você consegue sentir o cosmo dele, vai ser mais fácil de achá-lo.

- Nem tanto. - Camus suspirou novamente. - Do jeito que isso aqui está cheio de gente...

- Deixa de conversa, cara. - Shura o cortou. - Ele não é seu 'amigo especial'? Cê se concentra aí nele e vamos atrás.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com 'amigo especial'? - Camus estreitou os olhos e a temperatura do local caiu alguns graus, já que Shura tinha tocado em um dos poucos assuntos que realmente o tiravam do sério: Os boatos maldosos que cercavam sua amizade com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. - Só porque o cara é meu amigo vocês ficam com isso?

- Tá, cara, calma aí. Eu tava só brincando. - Shura levantou as mãos espalmadas para desculpar-se, sentindo a fria animosidade do colega no ar. - Mas de qualquer jeito, vocês dois tem esse lance aí de amizade e tal, é mais fácil de achar o Milo do que os outros. Vamos lá?

Camus seguia com os olhos estreitos, mas a temperatura parou de cair.

- Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer...

OOO

_Enquanto isso..._

Milo seguia enfrentando o mercenário conhecido como Deadpool, em uma batalha que parecia bem mais fácil antes de começar do que agora.

O dito mercenário era durão. Ágil e rápido, conseguia contrabalançar as agulhas escarlates com o tal fator de cura, e até mesmo acertar alguns golpes bem encaixados no cavaleiro; já que Milo agora se afastava para limpar o canto da boca que sangrava um pouco depois de um cruzado de direita do oponente. A luta se estenderia mais do que ele previa, e Milo conseguia ler no outro uma resistência e uma experiência que podiam estendê-la ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, Aiolia seguia tentando ajudar um Mu que seguia apertando a cabeça entre as mãos como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer minuto. Tinham de admitir que foi uma bela jogada do mercenário neutralizar justamente aquele com poderes que poderiam desequilibrar um embate num ambiente como aquele, já que Aiolia usando seus poderes era uma situação fora de questão.

- Gente, o que eu posso fazer?

- Desligue... aquela... coisa... que ele... está... usando... - Mu respondeu ao colega, sua voz rouca e sofrida denotando o imenso esforço que ele empregava para simplesmente falar.

- Mas eu não posso usar meus poderes! - Aiolia exasperou-se. - Eles têm razão quando dizem que, se eu soltar um relâmpago de plasma, eu posso colocar o prédio abaixo!

- ...Restriction! - Milo tentava usar, pela enésima vez, o golpe paralisante no mercenário, que o contrabalançava com seu fator de cura. Funcionava apenas por alguns segundos, onde ele o acertava com uma Agulha escarlate, que também era revidada pelo fator de cura do inimigo.

Mas em um dos golpes de Milo, Aiolia conseguiu ver que a guarda do mercenário baixou por alguns instantes, e resolveu aproveitar a deixa para lhe dar uma rasteira. Pelas costas.

- EI! - Ao invés de ficar grato, Milo se ofendeu. - Essa luta é MINHA!

- Isso NÃO É uma luta, bicho, é uma MISSÃO! - O outro devolveu, tentando agora dominar o mercenário com os próprios punhos.

- Imagina, moços, agora que a luta está interessante de verdade! - Apesar da rasteira tê-lo deixado em desvantagem, Deadpool ainda assim conseguiu levantar-se e contra-atacar. - Porque bem que eu estava me perguntando quando que o mocinho aí ia parar de pajear o esquisito pra vir aqui entrar na roda! É só uma pena que você esteja tão relutante de usar seus golpes... Mas eu, ao contrário de vocês, não tenho muita intenção de poupar danos materiais à construção.

Dizendo isso, Deadpool mostrou uma granada.

- Bem, amiguinhos, é uma pena mas eu vou encerrar o show por aqui. Eu sei que eu vou sair vivo da explosão, mas quanto à vocês... Desde já, meus sentimentos pelos estragos causados...

Antes que Deadpool pudesse desarmar o explosivo, a temperatura do lugar caiu assustadoramente.

- Você pode sair vivo da explosão, mas não sairá vivo se eu o congelar. - A voz de Camus se sobressaiu no lugar, junto com Shura. - Renda-se agora, ou eu o congelarei.

- Ah, sim. - O mercenário suspirou. - Chegou a cavalaria... - Puxou o pino e jogou a granada na direção de Mu, obrigando Camus a usar a totalidade do seu cosmo para conter a explosão enquanto ele fugia.

- E aí, todo mundo inteiro? - Shura perguntou. Passado o aperto, todos estavam bem; mas o mercenário tinha desaparecido.

- Tirando o gelo espalhado pelo lugar, tá tudo ótimo. - Disse um Milo razoavelmente dolorido. - Aiolia, e o Mu?

- Eu estou bem. - Disse o lemuriano, agastado pela vergonha de ter sido facilmente dominado pelo embaralhador psíquico. - Agora temos que achar os outros.

- Gente, que frio... - Aiolia estremeceu, enquanto começavam a caminhar pelo ambiente agora congelado.

- Pra quem tava reclamando tanto do calor na van... - Milo rebateu de pronto. - Credo, mas nunca tá bom pra esse cara...

OOO

Saga, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte seguiam por outro ponto do cassino, empenhados em encontrar Kanon.

O que já se revelava uma missão inglória.

- M****. - Máscara da Morte tentava usar o ponto para se comunicar com a base, sem sucesso. - Cortaram nosso sinal.

- Nossa, que bom. - Afrodite resmungou. - Não falta mais nada pra dar errado nessa porcaria.

- Mas lembrem-se do que disse o Nick Fury. Se fosse fácil, a CIA resolvia. - Saga rebateu. - Sinceramente, a gente não ganha pra isso...

- Ganham mais do que merecem, isso eu garanto. - A voz rouca da que se dizia Kathleen Bismarck soou no ambiente, e os três se viraram para verem a loira apontando uma arma para os três.

- Ô boneca, abaixa essa arma antes que eu te mande pro inferno, literalmente. - Máscara da Morte ameaçou. - E não pense que eu pego leve com senhoritas, até porque você não é uma senhorita.

- Nem que não pegasse, brucutu. Você só me nocauteou porque me atacou pelas costas. - A loira sorriu. - Meio difícil de fazer isso agora, não?

- Senhorita... - Saga destilou ironia na palavra. - É o último aviso que nós damos. Saia do nosso caminho, ou sofra as consequências.

- Vocês são uns imbecis, isso sim. - Retrucou a pretensa Kathleen. - Não sou eu que estou no caminho de vocês, vocês é que estão no meu. Sabem quanto tempo eu demorei para me infiltrar nesse grupo de mercenários? Vocês estão estragando tudo...

- Como assim? - Perguntou Afrodite, já formando uma rosa nas mãos.

A loira não respondeu, mas nem precisaria. O já presente Nick Fury interrompeu o sueco, numa exclamação de puro assombro.

- ...Verônica?

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirá o time de resgate efetivamente resgatar os cavaleiros envolvidos na missão, apesar do envolvimento do perigoso Deadpool? Conseguirão Kanon e Ikki encontrar o mafioso Benicio Basili e assim concluir mais esse trabalho em nome da Justiça? E.. Quem na verdade é Verônica, e de onde Nick Fury a conhece?<em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned! _

* * *

><p>Jukebox:<p>

1- _The Final Countdown_: Sucesso do Grupo oitentista de Metal Farofa conhecido como Europe, cujo vocalista era Johnny Tempest; a viva imagem de Milo de Escorpião segundo essa que vos escreve.

* * *

><p>Oi gente!<p>

Não, é sério: O mundo não acabou, 2013 chegou e Sui Generis foi atualizada! Não é miragem, não é feitiçaria!

De novo, mil perdões pelo atraso, mas em Sui Generis e Skandalón eles não acontecerão mais! HÁ, quem viver verá!

E, novamente, reservo o espaço aqui para agradecer os leitores que entraram em contato comigo, tanto via facebook como via review. Meu muito obrigado especial a **Notte di Luce, Narcisa Le Fay, Pure-Petit Cat, Juliana, Jules Heartilly, Lune Kuruta, Becky Gemini, Suellen San, Needy, Le Hamster e Renata Thaís**! Tem uma review como **Guest**, que também não pude identificar de quem é, mas gostaria de agradecer também! Fico muito contente que vocês leiam e comentem!

E, bem, aguardem e confiem, que SEMANA QUE VEM tem mais!

See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>0301/2013**


	21. Capítulo 20

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como T por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon, nem tem a intenção de ser, embora eu realmente esteja tentando não fugir muito dele. Ainda assim, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história (isto é: contém headcanon! Muito headcanon, mas quem nunca?) E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça.

- E esta fic, a partir de agora, conterá piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora.

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os intrépidos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estão em uma importante missão no Hotel Cassino Royale, no Principado de Mônaco; onde devem capturar o mafioso Benicio Basili e levá-lo às autoridades competentes em segurança. Porém, o terrível mercenário conhecido como Deadpool tem outros planos, e não medirá esforços para concretizá-los. Mas, ao que parece, os cavaleiros acabam de ganhar um reforço inesperado... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Ou:**

**Variante da Lei de Murphy no Sexo: Amor é uma questão de Química. Sexo... É uma questão de Física. **

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Cassino Royale... <em>

Saga, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite olhavam atônitos para Nick Fury; que acabava de aparecer no local por meio de um teleporte intermediado por Shion; bem no providencial momento onde a agente infiltrada que Afrodite antes tentara seduzir (e que terminou por render a ele e a Saga) os tinha sob a mira de uma pistola semiautomática.

- Ah não, pára. - Máscara da Morte franziu a testa. - Você conhece isso aí?

- "Isso" a que você se refere é tão agente do governo americano quanto o Nick aqui. - A loira resmungou, baixando a arma. - Agora,_ po**an_, Fury... O que é que esses palhaços estão fazendo aqui?

- Palhaço é a... - Afrodite ia interromper, mas o Coronel resolveu falar.

- Eles estão aqui para capturar Benicio Basili, e eu realmente esperava que você não atrapalhasse. Essa é uma missão da CIA, sabia?

- É mesmo? - A antes conhecida pelos três cavaleiros como 'loira pernuda' levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitas. - Oh, puxa... Que missão importante. Perdão por atrapalhar tanto empenho da CIA em sequestrar um mafioso por conta de preguiça da diplomacia americana em extraditar o filho da mãe. Já eu, que tanto me empenho em atrapalhar vocês, estou há quase um ano tentando me infiltrar no bando de um procurado muito mais daninho do que Basili. Conhecem Deadpool, não conhecem?

- Deadpool? - Fury arregalou os olhos. - É o Deadpool quem está tentando matar Basili?

- Exatamente, meu esperto colega. E acredito que até para a mesma CIA que tanto quer pôr as mãos em Basili, Deadpool seja um alvo muito mais importante do que ele.

- Quem te deu essa missão?

- É confidencial. - Respondeu a loira, checando as unhas.

- Eu comando a S.H.I.E.L.D, isso não se aplica a mim!

- Meus chefes não concordam, _sorry_. Mas enfim, temos que tirar esses cavaleiros daqui antes que eles terminem machucando algum civil. Aliás, é bom você saber que Deadpool encheu esse cassino de explosivos, porque ele recebeu uma grana preta pra apagar o mafioso. Pelo que ele ganhou, umas quinhentas ou seiscentas pessoas poderiam facilmente estar incluídas no pacote...

- Espere aí, espere aí. - Saga intrometeu-se, com a testa franzida pelas últimas palavras de Verônica, que pelo visto não os tinha em boa conta. - Nós não somos amadores, longe disso. Somos Cavaleiros de Atena, merecemos algum respeito.

- Claro que merecem. - A loira os olhou de cima a baixo, de novo. - Um de vocês estava tentando me cantar em horário de serviço, o outro descobre sabe-se lá como que eu sou uma trans, o que pode muito bem ter feito com uma câmera que ele plantou no banheiro feminino... - Saga imediatamente franze a testa e abre a boca para defender-se da acusação que ele rebaterá firmemente como leviana, mas não tem nem sequer abertura para continuar. - ...E o outro me ataca pelas costas. Dá pra perceber claramente o respeito que vocês merecem...

- Isso é uma calúnia! - Saga estava quase perdendo as estribeiras. - Eu não plantei câmera nenhuma em lugar nenhum! Foi o Kanon que-

- Kanon? - A loira perguntou, de bate-pronto.

- Ah... - Nick Fury coçou a cabeça. - A mocinha que o estava acompanhando na missão sob o disfarce de Tessália... Ela é Kanon.

- A _amapozinha_ que me viu no banheiro? Nome estranho para uma moça...

- Bom, ela tem um problema parecido com o seu. Na verdade, ela é um homem. - Respondeu o Coronel.

- Hã? - Verônica franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreendida. - Ela é trans, também?

- Não! - Saga bufava na direção da loira. - Ele é meu irmão que caiu numa lagoa mágica e virou mulher! Não é uma bicha travesti que nem vo-

- Olha como fala, grandão, ou eu faço você engolir sua homofobia à bala! - A loira brandiu o cano da pistola perigosamente perto do rosto do cavaleiro. - E não duvide que eu tenha colhões pra fazer isso!

- Chega, todo mundo! - Nick Fury bateu o pé, irritado. - Precisamos nos concentrar! Se Deadpool está aqui, nossos problemas aumentaram muito!

- Mas quem é esse cara, afinal? - Máscara da Morte perguntou, irritado.

- Ele é um dos mercenários mais perigosos do planeta. - A loira respondeu, como quem não acredita que eles não sabiam de quem se tratava. - Tem grande treinamento em lutas, exímio manejo de armas, um fator de cura invejável e nenhum escrúpulo. E se ele precisar explodir o cassino para matar Benicio Basili, não duvide que esse lugar inteiro vai virar uma bola de fogo.

A afirmação de que o hotel estaria cheio de explosivos não pareceu preocupar Saga, que ainda resmungava de si para si algo sobre 'não ser homofóbico' e estar 'sendo injustamente acusado'; mas teve toda a atenção necessária de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

- Bom, se é assim, nossa missão muda de figura. - Diz um Afrodite pensativo. - Vamos dar o fora daqui, e deixemos Deadpool e Basili sob a responsabilidade de 'Verônica' e de você, Fury.

- Ei, isso não! - Isso, sim, atraiu a atenção de Saga. - Kanon provavelmente está com Basili, e Deadpool está atrás deles. Teremos de achá-los de qualquer maneira. Nossa missão será, então, a de garantir a segurança de Kanon e dos civis aqui presentes...

- Oh, puxa, finalmente o loirão falou algo que se aproveite! Pensei que você era mais um do time de bonitinhos mas ordinários que o Fury gosta tanto. - Verônica respondeu.

- Mas o que é você aqui, então? Agente duplo? - Saga voltou-se para a loira.

- Agente dupla, com 'a' no final. - Ela respondeu. - Pro seu governo, loirão, gênero é uma coisa que fica na cabeça, e não no corpo da gente. Mas você devia saber disso por conta do seu irmão, não? Mas, voltando ao assunto, se querem realmente garantir a segurança dos civis, a melhor coisa a se fazer é vocês deixarem que Deadpool apague Basili. Daí poderemos pegá-lo em relativa segurança.

- Ninguém vai apagar ninguém sob as vistas dos Cavaleiros de Atena. - Saga foi taxativo.

- Mas Saga... - Máscara da Morte via muita razão na colocação de Verônica, e pensava ser uma boa ideia convencer o líder disso. - A Verônica tem razão. É melhor isso do que arriscar o cara explodir o cassino...

- Com a gente dentro, então... - Afrodite concordava, apesar de ter poucos motivos para admirar a que conhecia, há até bem pouco tempo, como Kathleen Bismarck. - Fora que, na minha humilde opinião, é o melhor jeito de garantir a segurança do Kanon.

- Aí é que vocês se enganam. Ele vai fazer o possível e o impossível para completar a missão dele, se eu bem o conheço. E a missão dele é entregar Basili em segurança para os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Com isso, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foram obrigados a concordar.

- O que não ajuda, senhores e... 'senhora'... - Nick Fury fez um meneio contrariado em direção à Verônica. - É ficarmos aqui esperando a sorte chegar. Temos que encontrar Basili, e Kanon; e daí pra frente encontrar Deadpool é questão de tempo...

OOO

_Em outro ponto do Hotel..._

- E aí, conseguiu sinal pra gente falar com alguém?

- Nada. - Ikki respondeu à agora moça. - O comunicador está mudo. O da máscara vermelha lá deve ter cortado nosso sinal.

- Que m****, viu... - Bufou Kanon. - Eu ganho pouco pra essas coisas, sério.

- Ganha pouco? - Ikki franziu a testa. - Deixa de choradeira, cara. Você é o único aqui que tem dois empregos. Não ganha pouco coisa nenhuma. Quem ganha pouco sou eu, que recebo soldo de cavaleiro de Bronze pra ficar resgatando um bando de cavaleiros de Ouro...

- Não vem com essa você, que bem que eu sei que você não ganha exatamente um soldo de 'cavaleiro de bronze', não. Fosse o Jabu, ou o Nachi, ou qualquer outro cavaleiro de bronze... Mas vocês cinco recebem um ordenado especial, quase tão alto quanto o de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Ainda assim. - Ikki fez um muxoxo. - Eu ainda ganho menos do que você, e cá estou salvando vosso lindo e redondo traseirinho. E nem dá pra dizer que é a primeira vez.

- Eu não te pedi ajuda, você está aqui pra cumprir sua missão. - Kanon endureceu o passo. - Agora, vamos parar de conversar besteira e vamos concentrar pra achar aquele carcamano maldito. E, antes que eu me esqueça, pare de comentar sobre meu traseiro, senão eu conto tudo pra sua namoradinha perigótica.

- Hein?

- Vai se fazer de desentendido pra cima de mim, Ikki de Fênix? Nem vem que não tem. Eu estou sabendo que você anda arrastando suas asas de fogo pra cima de uma certa alemã mais chegada num pretinho básico do que o usual...

- Que conversa, Kanon...

- Vai ter a cara de pau de me negar?

- Eu... Opa... - Ikki parou em seco, ao sentir um tremor sacudir o hotel. - M****...

- Que foi? Vai fugir do assunto assim, na cara dura?

- Não sentiu isso? O chão tremeu.

- E?

- Como 'e', Kanon? Nós não estamos no Círculo de Fogo do Pacífico, cara. Isso não é um terremoto, isso é uma explosão!

- Ah, não. Mas é só o que faltava. Quer dizer que, além de tudo, eles plantaram explosivos aqui dentro?

- Ao que parece...

- E quando a gente acha que não pode piorar... - O ex-rapaz meneou a cabeça, desconsolado, enquanto apressava o passo junto com o cavaleiro de Fênix.

OOO

_Em outro ponto do Cassino... _

- Droga! - Mu imediatamente sentiu a explosão, que apesar de não ter ferido ninguém, piorou muito o estado de pânico dos civis dentro do prédio. - Explodiram uma bomba aqui!

- Uma bomba, você disse? - Milo estava incrédulo.

- Isso. - Assentiu o lemuriano.

- Uma bomba, sério?

- É, uma bomba.

- Mas você tem certeza que...

- Milo, pelo amor de Zeus, quantas vezes o Mu vai ter que repetir que explodiram uma bomba nessa m****? - Aiolia explodiu. - Vai ter que desenhar pra você entender, ou chamar o Capitão Óbvio pra te explicar?

- Não, Aiolia, eu só quero ter certeza se é uma bomba mesmo, e não o cosmo de algum dos outros!

- Olha ali... - Camus apontou para uma janela, onde dava para ver o fogo em um dos pontos do mezanino do hotel, com pessoas correndo para a saída. - Isso não foi feito pelo cosmo de ninguém, foi uma bomba.

- Nossa, que bom. - Shura disse, sarcástico. - Porque era só o que faltava.

- Ops... - Mu sentiu uma fisgada em sua nuca, e imediatamente se viu com Shion em um elo psíquico.

- _Mu, está conseguindo me captar?_ - A 'voz' de Shion ressoou em sua mente. - _A comunicação via rádio foi cortada... _

- _Sim, senhor._ - O lemuriano respondeu, sem ser percebido pelos seus colegas, que seguiam olhando pela janela a fim de averiguar a extensão da explosão, e traçar um plano de resgate no meio do enorme hotel quase às escuras.

- _O que aconteceu? _

_- Bem, houve uma explosão aqui. Nós agora temos motivos pra acreditar que, seja quem for que está tentando pegar Basili, também encheu o lugar de explosivos. _

_- Isso é ruim, muito ruim. - _As ondas psíquicas mostravam claramente a apreensão do Grande Mestre. - _Quantos civis tem nesse prédio? _

_- Não é um prédio, é um complexo de dois prédios interligados por um mezanino no meio. E creio __que há umas seiscentas pessoas aqui dentro, entre frequentadores do cassino, hóspedes e trabalhadores do lugar. _

_- Mu, as nossas prioridades mudaram. Teremos que evacuar o prédio para retirar os civis, todas as equipes presentes se empenharão em fazer isso. Exceto Ikki, cuja missão é tirar Kanon desse lugar imediatamente._

_- Ikki está aqui? _

_- Sim. _

_- E o mafioso?_

_- Que se dane o mafioso! Ele é um problema daquele filh- do Nicholas Fury. Eu repito, nossa prioridade é a segurança dos civis! _

_- E como vamos encontrar os outros? _

_- Eles devem ter sentido a explosão também, e Saga tem pleno conhecimento de que, no caso do risco de civis inocentes, eles passam a ser o foco da missão. O local mais provável para que vocês os encontrem é lá. _

_- Tem razão. E o uso de cosmo? _

_- Está liberado para o cumprimento da missão, desde que o uso dele não comprometa a segurança dos civis e da equipe. Tentarei reiterar as novas prioridades via cosmo para os outros, embora você saiba que o cosmo apenas comunica sensações empáticas, não ordens complexas. Caberá a você repassar as novas instruções. _

Mu assentiu, sentindo o elo psíquico se desfazer.

- Pessoal, Shion me contatou por nosso elo psíquico. - A atenção de todos os cavaleiros se voltou a ele. - Todos para o mezanino do prédio, agora. Teremos que preservar a segurança dos os civis.

- E Basili? - Aiolia perguntou.

- Não é mais prioridade.

- Não, peraí, nós temos que pegar o mafioso e-

- Aiolia, ele não é mais prioridade. - O tom de Mu não deixava espaço para tréplicas. - Pro mezanino, todo mundo. Vamos evacuar o prédio.

E, dito isto, todos seguiram o lemuriano; inclusive um Aiolia razoavelmente contrariado.

OOO

- Droga, começou. - Afrodite resmungou, ao sentir o chão do prédio tremer.

- Eu avisei. - Disse Verônica. - Vamos cair fora daqui.

- Temos que achar Kanon. - Saga replicou. - Ele não pode ficar aqui. É perigoso demais.

- Kanon é um cavaleiro treinado, Saga. Ele tem como sair desse lugar. - Fury rebateu, e Saga não escondeu sua irritação ao ouvi-lo. - Fora isso, Ikki já está encarregado de mantê-lo em segurança.

- Nossa, estou muito mais tranquilo agora. - Respondeu o grego. - Agora vamos, Kanon não vai aparecer sozinho, nós temos que achá-lo.

- Saga, eu já disse que...

- Fury, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas ele agora é um homem preso num corpo de mulher!

- Ei, Senhor Misógino, você está dizendo isso como se ter um corpo de mulher fosse ruim! - Verônica retorquiu.

- Não é isso, eu já falei umas mil vezes! - Saga exasperou-se. - Mas é que, no corpo dele, ele não pode usar o cosmo!

- E por que não?

- Porque o corpo dele está diferente! Não por ser inferior, mas por estar diferente mesmo! Ele corre risco de vida se usar o cosmo e...

- Ora, ora... - Verônica interrompeu o grupo, ao perceber no fim do corredor a presença fugidia de um dos capangas de Benicio Basili. - Olha só quem a maré trouxe!

Fury não perdeu tempo, e junto com Afrodite avançou para cima do homem, a fim de capturá-lo.

- Muito bem, muito bem... - Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso sádico. - Se me dão licença, eu tenho que fazer um passarinho cantar.

- Querido, desculpe interromper seu momento de diversão, mas aqui está longe de ser o ambiente adequado pra 'interrogar' o cara aí. - Verônica falou.

- Não vejo como tirar ele daqui, no momento... - Máscara da Morte retorquiu, olhando feio para a agente-dupla. - Aliás, eu acho que ele pode abrir o bico e dizer onde está o poderoso chefão.

- Bem... Desculpe de novo a interrupção, mas é que eu realmente acho que nós não temos tempo para um... Interrogatório detalhado.

- 'Ela' tem razão, Máscara da Morte. - Saga interrompeu o italiano, que já abria a boca para retrucar algo. - Não temos tempo para um interrogatório tradicional. Você pode usar parte de seus poderes para tentar invadir a mente do infeliz e obter as informações.

- Ei, o especialista em telepatia em campo é o Mu, não eu. - Máscara fechou a cara.

- É, mas como o Mu não está aqui, você é nossa melhor opção. - Afrodite reiterou a ordem do grego.

Máscara da Morte suspirou, contrariado. Tanto ele preferia um interrogatório 'tradicional', como ele não tinha muita familiaridade com invasões telepáticas de mentes alheias.

- Espera aí. - Verônica tentava concatenar as informações que recebia. - Se o italiano aí tem poderes telepáticos, e vocês tem um telepata no grupo...

- ...Na verdade, mais três... - Saga retorquiu, entre os dentes.

- ...Por que vocês não se comunicam com eles por um elo psíquico?

Verônica recebeu apenas um momento desconfortável de silêncio como resposta. Para ela e Fury, que não eram suficientemente inteirados da história pregressa da Ordem, ficava difícil entender porque Máscara da Morte, um dos poucos cavaleiros com habilidades psíquicas (ainda que rudimentares, especialmente se comparadas aos considerados 'experts'), não tinha nenhuma espécie de elo psíquico com os outros cavaleiros telepatas de maior experiência, que certamente também estavam envolvidos na missão.

Mas Saga, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte sabiam de sobra o porquê; e infelizmente a história nebulosa dos anos de 'mandato' de Saga estava diretamente envolvida.

- Mas... Ô, 'moça', por que você está aqui com a gente? - Afrodite olhava de soslaio para Verônica, que os acompanhou de volta ao cassino. - Sua missão é Deadpool, não o mafioso.

- Sim, querido, mas a melhor maneira de achar Deadpool é achando o mafioso, apesar de toda essa confusão armada. - Respondeu a agente dupla, ajeitando os cabelos. - Eu não vou deixar o trabalho árduo de quase um ano ser comprometido pela incompetência de vocês.

- Nós não somos incompetentes. - Sibilou Saga. - Nós só não temos culpa da sua missão interferir na nossa.

Verônica estreitou os olhos, numa ameaça velada ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- _Ma che_, vamos parar com as alfinetadas aí e tocar o barco pra frente? Porque eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas esse lugar tem explosivos suficientes para jogar a gente no colo dos três Juízes do Inferno, sem escalas. E eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de morrer de novo.

- Hã? - Verônica levantou um sobrolho.

- É, 'querida', vida de cavaleiro tem dessas coisas. Nós três aqui já morremos umas três vezes cada um, pelo menos... - Afrodite respondeu.

- O que só me ressalta a incompetência de vocês. Perder um agente em ação não é bom negócio pra ninguém.

Saga fez um muxoxo aborrecido; e até abriu a boca para uma resposta mal-educada digna de Kanon, se ele estivesse presente, mas foi interrompido por Nick Fury.

- E então, vamos ou não vamos interrogar o suspeito?

- Você tá com essa pressa toda porque não é você que vai ter que entrar na mente desse infeliz. - Resmungou Máscara da Morte.

- Não vejo nenhuma crise nisso. Já lidei com vários telepatas e...

- Acontece, Fury, que quando você entra na mente de uma pessoa, isso é uma via de mão dupla; e ela tem acesso a você também. - O italiano cortou o coronel, irritado.

- E no caso dele, como ele não é um telepata avançado como os outros, essa 'invasão' do seu espaço pessoal é ainda maior. - Afrodite completou. - Já pensou se ele se 'perde' na mente do dublê de gângster aí?

- Podíamos usar alguém como 'âncora'. - Verônica respondeu, pensativa. - Alguém que tenha algum tipo de conexão com ele; como o cosmo, por exemplo...

- Sinto informar, mas eu e Saga não nos encaixamos nessa definição. - O sueco meneou a cabeça. - Nossa habilidade com o cosmo permite algumas formas de comunicação interpessoal, mas que não são exatamente de natureza psíquica. Alguém aqui teria que ter uma conexão telepática com ele, algo como uma empatia psíquica natural.

- Vocês são amigos dele, nenhum de vocês tem isso? - Perguntou a agente dupla.

Saga e Afrodite se entreolharam, um tanto desconcertados.

- Eles não têm. - Máscara da Morte foi taxativo. - Eles são meus colegas de trabalho; mas essa conexão psíquica não funciona assim, precisa de um certo tempo pra se criar uma conexão dessas do nada, exceto no caso da pessoa ter uma predisposição psíquica para ligar sua mente à minha. Vocês vão concordar comigo que isso requer um bom tanto de sorte, pra dizer o mínimo...

- Você não tem como descobrir se algum de nós pode ter essa predisposição natural? - Fury perguntou para o italiano. - Não seria uma invasão psíquica propriamente dita; seria mais como uma 'varredura'...

- Sinceramente eu não consigo imaginar uma conexão com nenhum de vocês aqui, sinto muito.

- Mas você pode pelo menos tentar. - Saga olhou firme para o italiano, e este entendeu que a sugestão de Fury acabava de virar uma ordem.

- Eu não garanto nada. - Máscara da Morte mordeu o lábio inferior, um tanto nervoso. - Certo, vamos começar...

Saga e Afrodite sentiram o baque da inspeção psíquica de Máscara da Morte, assim como o comandante da S.H.I.E.L.D. E este último logo percebeu que o italiano tinha sua razão ao afirmar que não era especialista em telepatia: Sua varredura psíquica era tudo menos discreta e confortável, e vale salientar que o americano tinha uma certa experiência em lidar com telepatas.

Mas, surpreendentemente, Máscara da Morte foi feliz em sua procura. Era certo que Saga, Afrodite e Fury não eram candidatos ao papel de 'âncora'... mas Verônica era. Na realidade, ele foi capaz de criar um elo psíquico com a agente trans na sua primeira tentativa, algo que ele não foi capaz de fazer nem com seu antigo mestre.

Porém, para o seu azar, sua inexperiência telepática cobrou seu preço; já que a formação de seu 'elo' também foi percebida pelos seus outros dois colegas cavaleiros.

- Verônica, parabéns... - Afrodite sorria malevolamente. - E não é que você, logo você, justo você conseguiu entrar na cabeça do nosso amigo aqui? - O sueco deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas do italiano. - Poucas mulheres conseguiram um contato tão íntimo com _essa_ cabeça dele.

- Isso não tem graça. - Retorquiu Máscara da Morte, vexadíssimo. - Se é pra gente fazer essa m****, façamos logo, então...

Máscara da Morte começou a invasão psíquica no mafioso capturado, que estrebuchava pela tortura psíquica a que estava sendo submetido. Verônica era testemunha, porém, de que o italiano estava sofrendo tanto ou mais do que o homem cuja mente estavam vasculhando.

Busca essa, aliás, que se mostrou infrutífera: O mafioso nada sabia do atual paradeiro de Basili. Sabia das eventuais rotas de fuga da equipe de segurança do mafioso, o que já podia ser alguma coisa; mas Verônica sabia que todas elas já estavam cobertas por Deadpool, ou pela S.H.I.E.L.D e os cavaleiros.

O mafioso caiu desacordado, e Máscara da Morte só não perdeu também os sentidos por conta da ancoragem psíquica da agente dupla.

- Muito barulho por nada... - A voz do italiano estava um tanto engrolada, como se ele se recuperasse de um descomunal esforço.

- Você está bem? - Saga perguntou, deixando transparecer um certo ar preocupado em sua voz.

- Ele está ótimo, Saga. - Afrodite respondeu, ainda sorrindo maldosamente. - Ele teve nossa querida Verônica para garantir sua segurança...

- Melhor impossível, Saga... - Respondeu o outro, ignorando solenemente o sueco. - Mas o cara não sabe onde Basili está, agora. Ele deve estar indo pra alguma das rotas de fuga, mas se for um cara minimamente esperto também saberá que essas rotas já devem ter sido interceptadas pela equipe do tal Deadpool.

- Seguinte, gente... - Verônica respirou fundo, já se recuperando da intensa experiência psíquica de estar na cabeça de Máscara da Morte. - Nós não vamos fazer muita coisa num grupo só. Vamos nos separar.

- Sem problemas. - Saga concordou. - Eu, Fury e Afrodite vamos procurar por Kanon e Ikki; você e Máscara da Morte vão atrás do mercenário.

- E por que eu não vou com Verônica e Máscara da Morte atrás de Deadpool.

- Porque ele sabe quem você é, idiota. - Verônica o cortou. - E somente sua presença lá já ia arruinar o meu disfarce. Eu posso convencê-lo de que o moço aqui é um prisioneiro meu...

- Hã? - O italiano espigou-se. - Esperem aí. Só eu e 'ela'?

- Algum problema? - Afrodite mais uma vez sorriu ao perceber que nem o colega e nem a agente dupla tinham gostado da ideia. - Você não tem essa 'conexão' com ela? Seria bom que ela fosse sua 'parceira'... E, pensando bem, vocês formam mesmo uma bela dupla!

- Mas eu a ataquei pelas costas! - O outro respondeu. - Ela não vai se sentir confortável e...

- Eu acho que isso não será problema, na verdade... - Afrodite continuava sorrindo. - Até porque, dependendo do contexto, ela pode adorar um 'ataque pelas costas'...

- Tão bonitinho e tão ordinário... - Verônica fez um muxoxo. - Pois fique sabendo, mocinho, que eu não aceito insinuações de um rapazola que ataca pessoas com uma flor. Pensa que eu não percebi que seus ataques são baseados em rosas?

- Percebeu como? - Agora foi Saga que levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu senti o que vocês chamam de 'cosmo' no rapaz quando ele fez a flor aparecer do nada, loirão. Não pense você que eu cheguei onde cheguei por conta da minha beleza. E, a propósito, não fico nem um pouco ofendida de ter sido atacada pelas costas pelo colega aqui. - Verônica meneou a cabeça em direção a Máscara da Morte. - Ele, pelo menos, fez o que precisava fazer pra salvar os colegas; e eu sei levar isso em consideração. Agora, se nos permitem, eu e minha 'dupla dinâmica' vamos cumprir nossa parte da missão.

- Ei, _colega_... Enquanto Verônica se afastava, Afrodite olhou para o italiano, novamente com um sorriso maligno no rosto. - Sua parceira psíquica tá indo embora sem você...

O italiano olhou ressabiado para a agente dupla que ia andando à sua frente, para então bufar em direção aos colegas e segui-la pelos corredores do hotel.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Conseguirão os cavaleiros evacuar o prédio em segurança e garantir a integridade dos civis inocentes? Conseguirão eles capturar o mafioso Benicio Basili e o terrível mercenário Deadpool? Conseguirão eles garantir a segurança de Kanon e Ikki no meio da confusão armada? E conseguirão Máscara da Morte superar a transcendental experiência psíquica compartilhada com Verônica, ou isso seria um prenúncio de novas confusões? <em>

_Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos! _

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>E, conforme o prometido anteriormente, aqui está o novo capítulo de Sui! EU AVISEI que agora a p**** ia ficar séria, e taí! HÁ!<p>

Novamente, agradecendo os reviews e os novos leitores que favoritaram a história! Obrigada, obrigada! E tivemos aqui alguns leitores que voltaram a escrever no 'correio elegante' das reviews aqui da fic! Meu muito obrigada a **RavenclawWitch, Jules Heartilly, Stella de Aquario, Suellen-san e Needy**! E também ao pessoal do Facebook que se manifestou, como **RenataThais, Lune Kuruta e DarkShaka Ficwriter**! Feliz de ver vocês gostando!

Mas respondendo a quem não tem conta no FFnet, né, dona Needy? TAÍ seu capítulo novo! E se prepare, que vai ter de Skandalón já já! Periga até vocês perderem o bonde da história (HAHA) de tão rápidas que vão ficar as atualizações agora... (TÁ, eu sei que uma vez na semana é o ideal, mas é que perto de uma atualização a cada... Seis meses? Já tá de ótimo tamanho!

Enfim, continuem por aqui que já já tem mais!

Inté!

* * *

><p><strong>Human Being, 1001/2013**


	22. Capítulo 21

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como T por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon, nem tem a intenção de ser, embora eu realmente esteja tentando não fugir muito dele. Ainda assim, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história (isto é: contém headcanon! Muito headcanon, mas quem nunca?) E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça.

- E esta fic contém piadas politicamente incorretas e alguns cavaleiros envolvidos em situações mais politicamente incorretas ainda! E, neste ponto, gostaria de salientar que as piadas e situações potencialmente ofensivas aqui descritas são fruto de obra ficcional que não reflete as opiniões pessoais da autora.

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior... <em>

_Os intrépidos cavaleiros de Atena seguem em uma sigilosa missão para capturar o temível mafioso Benicio Basili, chefe da organização criminosa conhecida como Camorra. Para isso, Kanon, Saga, Camus, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se infiltraram no Hotel Cassino Royale, em Mônaco, para então se aproximarem do alvo e proceder à captura. Porém, o mercenário conhecido como Deadpool recebeu uma missão semelhante: capturar e matar o referido criminoso, a mando de seu primo Gennaro Basili. Porém, durante a investida de Deadpool, os cavaleiros acabaram por descobrir que Verônica, a exótica aliada do mercenário, era na verdade uma agente dupla com a missão de capturá-lo, convertendo-se assim em uma importante aliada. Porém, o terrível Deadpool instalou vários explosivos dentro do Hotel, no afã de completar a sua missão a qualquer custo... _

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Ou:**

**Lei dos Cavaleiros: A vida é o que acontece enquanto fazemos outros planos.**

* * *

><p><em>Em algum ponto do Hotel Cassino Royale...<em>

Deadpool se movimentava com sua fluidez habitual, mas não escondia sua irritação. Na verdade, nunca estivera tão irritado em toda sua vida.

Já passara por situações onde sua vida foi posta em risco, inclusive já fizeram o possível e o impossível para que ela lhe fosse tirada; e ele sabia que, apesar dos pesares, não podia dizer que era algo pessoal. Negócios são negócios, isso ele sabia melhor do que ninguém, mas nunca tinha se sentido tão irritado quanto se sentia dessa vez.

Ele tivera seu alvo bem ao alcance da mira de sua arma, mas deixou a oportunidade passar. Deixou-a passar por conta da bela moça que acompanhava o mafioso; e que, por ter sido resgatada por um dos tais Cavaleiros de Atena, só poderia estar também envolvida com eles. Não só isso, a maneira como ela livrou seu alvo do seu primeiro tiro também a denunciava, posto que nenhum civil poderia se mover daquela forma, nem ter reflexos tão rápidos. Sim, muito provavelmente ela era uma agente infiltrada... tanto ela como o homem louro e alto que a acompanhava. Suspirou, amargo, ao perceber a obviedade do que constatava. A moça era uma isca dos tais Cavaleiros para atrair Basili, e que funcionou à perfeição.

Devia ter apagado o mafioso quando teve a chance. E apagado a moça, também.

"Deixe estar" - Pensou o mercenário, de si para si. - "Ela não terá uma nova chance de atrapalhar meus planos."

Ele não voltaria a ser tão descuidado.

OOO

Enquanto isso, Kanon e Ikki seguiam correndo pelos corredores dos andares Hotel, procurando o mafioso como quem procura uma agulha num palheiro.

- Kanon, eu não sei se você está percebendo, mas vai ser praticamente impossível de encontrar o tal Basili assim. - Bufou o japonês, contrariado. - E nós realmente temos que sair daqui...

- Eu nem vou discutir isso com você, Ikki. - A agora moça seguia procurando, e já se preparava para subir por uma escada quando o outro a segurou pelo braço.

- Você ficou doido?! Kanon, nós já estamos no quarto andar, cara! Nós temos que descer, não subir ainda mais!

- Eu preciso de uma visão aérea, Ikki! O mais provável é que Basili se misture à multidão do mezanino, mas vai ser perda de tempo descer até lá se nós não tivemos certeza de que ele vai sair por ali!

- Kanon-

- Cadê teu binóculo?

- Hã?

- Deixa de bestice, eu sei que aí dentro dessa tua mochila cheia de cacareco tem um binóculo. Anda, passa ele pra cá, e cuidado pra não derrubar minhas coisas daí de dentro!

Ikki bufou, contrariadíssimo. Mas sabia que o ex-rapaz tinha razão: Havia, sim, um binóculo na mochila que carregava. Como ele sabia que seguir discutindo com Kanon era perda de um tempo que eles não tinham, passou o binóculo para a agora moça, que o agarrou e passou a esquadrinhar a área do mezanino.

- Olha, o time de resgate está lá. - Kanon apontou para a saída principal da parte descoberta do mezanino, onde Aiolia, Milo, Camus e Shura se esforçavam para controlar o incêndio causado por uma das bombas detonadas. Mu, por sua vez, ajudava os bombeiros a organizarem a multidão em pânico para que saíssem do complexo do hotel em relativa segurança; sem muito sucesso.

- Deixa eu ver. - O outro pegou o binóculo, e nesse momento uma explosão ainda mais forte do que a primeira se fez sentir.

Ikki detestava admitir, mas estava ficando preocupado.

- Kanon, pelo amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo, esquece essa missão e vamos embora daqui!

- Espera... - Kanon pegava o binóculo de volta, olhando para o mezanino. Em outro ponto do mezanino, viu Máscara da Morte acompanhado pela tal loira que rendeu a Saga e Afrodite. - Lá está a loira pernuda. Ao que parece, ela pegou o Máscara da Morte... Não, peraí. Ela está com o Máscara da Morte? Ele tá com ela? Que negócio é esse?

- Hã? Deixa eu ver... - Ikki pegou o binóculo, olhou na direção apontada. - Credo, é mesmo, que é que é isso?

- Também não tô entendendo mais nada, viu. - Kanon tomou o binóculo de volta. - Mas é muita palhaçada pra uma missão só.

- Pois é, cara, por isso que a gente tem que se mandar...

- Espera aí!. - Kanon continuava grudado na janela, de binóculo na mão. - Deixa eu tentar entender o que tá acontecendo...

OOO

_Mezanino do hotel... _

- Ô, Verônica... - Máscara da Morte seguia a agente dupla, a contragosto. Ele praticamente podia sentir as gargalhadas que dava amigo Afrodite de Peixes às suas custas, a respeito de sua... nova colega de missão. - Cê tem certeza que é pra gente procurar o mafioso aqui?

- Meu bem, entenda uma coisa: Basili pode ser tudo, menos burro. A melhor chance que ele tem de sair daqui com vida é se misturar à multidão e sair pra rua no meio desse povaréu. E é bom que seus amigos do tal time de resgate estejam aqui, porque daqui a pouco Deadpool vai começar a detonar mais bombas, e a atirar em qualquer coisa que se pareça com Benicio Basili.

- Só se ele for louco, porque pra ele atirar ele teria que subir no prédio que ele mesmo encheu de explosivos pra derrubar...

- Se você acha que ele morreria numa explosão como essa, querido, você tem que rever os seus conceitos. Eu aposto minha cirurgia de mudança de sexo que ele está agora nos andares de cima, com uma arma numa mão e os controles dos detonadores na outra, só checando quem está aqui e quem não está. Ele sabe melhor do que ninguém que ele sobreviveria até mesmo se esse prédio fosse inteiro implodido. Nós é que não...

O italiano fez um muxoxo; reconhecendo que, caso Verônica esteja falando a verdade sobre o tal mercenário, esse era um excelente plano.

- ...Aliás, meu bem, me explica essa história de 'Kanon e lagoa mágica'...

- Eu não sou 'seu bem', _capisce_?

- É um jeito de falar, brucutu. Pode ficar tranquilo e calmo, que eu não tô dando em cima de você, não.

- Hunf... - Bufou o italiano, visivelmente contrariado. - Mas, no caso do Kanon, nem tem o que explicar. Ele caiu numa lagoa mágica e virou mulher.

- Vocês que me desculpem, mas não dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas! Ele é uma trans, que nem eu, aposto! Essa história de lagoa mágica deve ser conversa do irmão dela! Aquele loirão homofóbico lá nunca ia aceitar ter um irmão trans, aí resolveu se sair com uma história dessas...

- Não é, não. - Máscara da Morte respondeu. - Não deu pra perceber que ela realmente é uma mulher? Ele agora está até menor do que o Saga!

- Como assim?

- Eles são irmãos gêmeos idênticos, Verônica... Só que agora o Kanon é a tal moça que te viu no banheiro. Não tem cirurgia nesse mundo que faça isso...

- Espera, você está falando sério, mesmo? - Verônica estava perplexa. - E onde fica a tal lagoa?

- Eu sei lá onde fica esse negócio! Se você quiser descobrir, é só perguntar pro Kanon. Mas, pra isso, a gente tem que achar o mafioso e todo mundo tem que sair daqui vivo, esqueceu?

- De jeito nenhum, baby. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de morrer aqui dentro dessa espelunca.

- Então vamos andando. - Máscara da Morte seguiu pelo mezanino, desviando da turba em pânico por uma nova explosão.

OOO

Em outro ponto do mezanino do hotel, oposto à saída principal, Saga, Afrodite e Nicholas Fury seguiam procurando por Kanon e Ikki.

- Eles não estão aqui, Saga! - Afrodite não conseguia mais esconder seu nervosismo, porque sabia que, se Kanon não estava no mezanino, ele só podia estar em um dos andares mais altos do prédio. O que era uma péssima ideia, considerando-se a atual situação da agora moça.

Mas nem de longe a apreensão de Afrodite se comparava à de Saga.

Procurar por Kanon no meio do mezanino lotado de pessoas ensandecidas pelo pânico estava se revelando uma missão impossível. Kanon não podia usar seu cosmo, e nem mesmo tentar alcançar Ikki por ele seria útil em determinar a localização exata do cavaleiro de bronze. Isso considerando-se que Ikki tenha conseguido encontrar Kanon...

- Saga! - A urgência na voz de Nick Fury imediatamente capturou sua atenção. Levantou os olhos achando que o americano poderia ter encontrado seu irmão; e viu Basili esgueirando-se no meio da multidão, tentando passar desapercebido com um chapéu que lhe escondia o rosto e a careca.

E não havia nem sinal de Kanon onde estava o mafioso.

- Saga, espera! - Ele não registrou a voz de Fury o mandando esperar, e avançou no meio da multidão para pegá-lo. Obviamente, não podia usar seu cosmo no meio de tantas pessoas, então teria que capturar o alvo à moda antiga.

Saga nem sequer atinou que estava de roupas civis, sem colete de proteção e desarmado. Ainda assim, cruzou a área descoberta e agarrou o mafioso pelo braço, arrastando-o para a área descoberta do mezanino ao tentar puxá-lo de encontro a Afrodite e Fury.

- Onde ela está? - Gritou para o mafioso, enquanto se agarrava ao braço do homem. - Cadê ela?

- Me solte, seu inútil! - Gritou de volta o mafioso, se debatendo para livrar seu braço e continuar sua fuga.

Mas Saga o mantinha preso sob um punho de ferro, mesmo apesar dos esforços do outro para soltar-se. E não percebeu que, ao empurrar o mafioso e se engalfinhar com ele, as pessoas se afastavam deles dois e os deixavam visíveis no mezanino cercados de andares de prédios.

OOO

- Olha lá o Basili! - Kanon seguia agarrado ao binóculo, e viu Basili tentando se livrar de alguém que o agarrava. Não conseguia ver direito quem era, mas via que não era o mercenário. "Menos mal", pensou, e quando o mafioso levou um tranco um tanto mais forte percebeu que era Saga quem o estava tentando dominar.

A multidão, que já estava indócil em direção à saída principal, de repente entrou em um pânico caótico. Todos tentavam ir para a área coberta do mezanino, e não mais para a saída. Basili empurrou Saga, mais uma bomba explodiu em outro dos andares, e Saga voltou a segurar o mafioso na área descoberta do mezanino. Ele gritava alguma coisa para o mafioso, que o empurrava tentando escapar.

- Mas o que é que o Saga está fazendo?! - Ikki percebia que Saga estava exposto e desarmado, e depois de um bufido agarrou Kanon pelo braço, instando-o a descer. - Vamos, Kanon, vamos!

Mas Kanon não se afastou da janela.

Em outro ponto do prédio, coincidentemente em frente à janela onde Kanon estava, Deadpool sorriu por baixo de sua máscara. Apontou a arma, um rifle semiautomático de longo alcance, e pela mira estava vendo Basili tentando escapar do loiro alto que o agarrava. Justamente o loiro alto que acompanhava a moça que lhe tirou a oportunidade de completar sua missão.

Finalmente teria a chance de pegar seu alvo, e ainda por cima se fazer um agradinho.

Deslizou o dedo no gatilho, deu o primeiro tiro.

Kanon viu, de sua janela, o irmão cambaleando pelo projétil que o atingiu pelas costas. Outro tiro o derrubou de joelhos, no momento em que tentava empurrar Basili para uma área menos exposta. Mais um tiro, e dessa vez foi Basili a ser atingido e cair no chão; mas não sem antes conseguir, graças ao empurrão de Saga, abrigo dos disparos junto aos outros cavaleiros.

A turba seguia se afastando do alvo dos disparos, e Deadpool entendeu que Basili, apesar de ferido, estava fora de seu alcance. Tudo que ele podia fazer era esperar que o disparo tivesse sido fatal.

Mais uma vez, falhara graças aos tais Cavaleiros de Atena.

O mercenário mirou a cabeça do loiro que tentava ficar novamente de pé. Ele lhe tirara o mafioso, mas pagaria caro por isso. E, claro, depois de acertar o loiro de vez, ele explodiria todo aquele cassino dos infernos.

Mas só depois de enfiar uma bala certeira na cabeça daquele infeliz sob sua mira.

Nesse mesmo momento, Kanon levantou o binóculo e viu um vulto vermelho com o que parecia ser um rifle na mão; apontando na direção de Saga, que estava agora totalmente exposto no meio daquele mezanino. Kanon sabia que era o mercenário quem estava atirando; tinha visto Basili ser abatido, mas aparentemente ainda estava vivo e sob a custódia dos seus companheiros. O mercenário não teria mais como pegar o mafioso, logo o mais prudente para ele seria abortar a missão e dar o fora dali. Mas ele seguia de arma na mão, pronto para atirar novamente, e a única pessoa que ele tinha na direção em que apontava era Saga. O ex-rapaz sabia que o outro, nessas alturas, tinha um tiro limpo para acertar o seu irmão.

Saga ainda se mexia, tentava se levantar. Devia estar completamente perplexo, já que jamais imaginaria, ele sendo como era, que alguém teria a pachorra de lhe matar atirando pelas costas. Kanon viu que ele tinha elevado seu cosmo, embora que de forma parcial porque sabia que estava no meio de vários civis que poderiam sair feridos caso ele usasse seus poderes de forma plena. Ainda assim, Saga tentava usar o que pudesse de sua cosmoenergia, numa reação de defesa instintiva que lhes fora incutida por anos de treinamento para se tornarem cavaleiros, mas que dessa vez seria inútil. Seu irmão era um alvo fácil, pois mesmo com o cosmo não tinha como se proteger de um atirador que ele não sabia onde estava.

Mas ele sabia.

Nem ouviu os berros de Ikki, que agora tentava vencer a distância entre eles para arrastá-lo para fora dali de vez. Não teria essa chance: Soltou o binóculo e elevou seu cosmo de forma furiosa, estourando a janela; invocou o poder das estrelas, indo além de seus próprios limites para concentrar a energia que fluía de seu corpo de forma desordenada e disparar um feixe certeiro quase que à velocidade da luz, e que continha em si a fúria das galáxias em explosão.

Nem sequer disse o nome do golpe que compartilhava com o irmão.

Em uma fração de segundo, o local de onde Deadpool atirava foi destruído pelo seu cosmo, enquanto as pessoas fora da linha de tiro fugiam em busca de abrigo dos poucos escombros que caíam.

Um tiro limpo, mas foi ele quem deu.

E foi pensando nisso que caiu no chão.

OOO

- O que foi isso?! - Gritava Aiolia, vendo a clareira de cosmo que se formara num dos andares do prédio.

- Pelos Deuses... - Camus estava pálido. - Foi uma Explosão Galáctica!

- SAGA! - A voz de Afrodite e seu cosmo agitado chamaram a atenção de Milo, a vários metros dali; e que por isso viu o sueco correr em direção ao grego que jazia no chão sobre uma poça de sangue. E só então o time de resgate percebeu que um deles tinha sido baleado durante a confusão de explosões.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar algumas batidas. Não que já não tivessem passado por situações piores, mas era sempre ruim ver um de seus colegas entre os feridos.

- NÃO! - Apesar de sua gigantesca apreensão, Milo ainda conseguiu segurar Aiolia, que já avançava em direção ao colega de armas. - Aiolia! Tira essa gente daqui!

- O cac***! Acertaram o Saga!

- Eu vou lá! Ajuda o Mu, tira essa gente daqui!

- A Explosão Galáctica! - Aiolia gritava. - Milo, não foi o Saga, não foi!

Milo ficou pálido como uma folha de papel. Também tinha tido essa impressão, e sabia o que aquilo poderia significar. Mas tentou se recompôr, não podiam perder o foco.

- Shura! Ajuda o Mu a tirar essa gente daqui! Eu vou lá com o Camus! Você, Aiolia e os outros, tirem essas pessoas daqui, ouviram bem?

Shura assentiu, arrastando Aiolia consigo.

OOO

- Saga! Saga! - Afrodite gritava, virando o colega com o máximo de cuidado que conseguia ter naquela hora.

Saga estava vivo, mas respirava com dificuldade. Seu cosmo amorteceu o impacto das balas de longo alcance que, em condições normais, teriam matado a ele e a Basili apenas pelo impacto da munição pesada. Mas mesmo o cosmo formidável do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não conseguiu evitar graves, potencialmente fatais. A bala o acertara nas costas, provavelmente perfurou-lhe o pulmão, podia inclusive ter atingido algum vaso sanguíneo importante e causar hemorragia. Precisaria de atendimento médico o mais rápido possível.

- Fury! Vai atrás de um médico, anda! - O sueco berrava, enquanto Camus e Milo chegavam para ajudá-lo e Fury seguia em disparada atrás de socorro.

- Shh, Saga, calma... - Camus tentava acalmar o outro, que apesar da dificuldade de respirar estava desesperado para falar. - Fique quieto!

- Não... - Saga seguia tentando falar. - Não... fui...

- Saga, fique quieto!

- Camus... não...

- Eu sei, Saga, nós sabemos! - Milo o cortou, sentindo o coração apertado de entender o que Saga queria dizer. - Mas respire devagar, tente ficar calmo...

Mais adiante, Verônica checava os sinais vitais de Basili, que apesar do tiro estava vivo, e já cercado de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Ela olhou, frustrada, para o local atingido pelo golpe de cosmoenergia; sabendo que muito provavelmente Deadpool estaria ferido, muito ferido, mas vivo. E, uma vez vivo, ele se recuperaria graças ao seu fator de cura; e logo estaria de volta à ativa, mas mais mentalmente instável do que nunca.

Máscara da Morte correu em direção a Mu, quase atropelando a multidão que tentava se direcionar à porta de saída congestionada por pessoas em pânico. Aos gritos, convenceu-o a trocar de lugar consigo, porque sabia que Saga poderia precisar de um teleporte o mais rápido possível, enquanto Verônica seguia tentando ajudar os cavaleiros e os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D ali presentes a evacuar o prédio com relativa segurança aos civis.

Mu correu em direção a Saga, pedindo licença aos colegas que o ajudavam. Ele seguia respirando, mas com uma dificuldade que só parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Olhou as feridas: Dois tiros que entraram pelas costas e saíram pelo lado direito do peito, e pareciam muito graves até mesmo para seus parcos conhecimentos de biologia e primeiros socorros. Saga sangrava bastante, mas o lemuriano também sabia que, pelo trajeto das balas, o pulmão poderia ter sido seriamente afetado, assim como o coração e grandes vasos importantes também poderiam estar no trajeto dos disparos. Mesmo o uso do cosmo não teriam como curar lesões daquela magnitude; talvez apenas retardar seus efeitos por alguns momentos, até que pudessem buscar socorro especializado. O cavaleiro de Câncer estava certo, não tinham muito tempo.

Puxou Saga, Milo e Camus para si, contatando Dohko através de telepatia para avisá-lo que estava teleportando um baleado grave e que precisariam de atendimento médico de emergência, o que seria mais fácil de se conseguir em Atenas do que no meio daquele hotel-cassino com vários feridos.

Em poucos segundos, sumiram do chão do mezanino do hotel.

OOO

Kanon achava que sentiria dor, como das outras vezes que tentou elevar o cosmo no seu atual corpo. Estava enganado. Dessa vez, ele não sentia nada.

Via Ikki já em cima de si, levantando-o como se fosse uma boneca de pano, e só o fato de ele ter mexido em seu corpo lhe fez o ar faltar. Ikki gritava, o mandava ficar acordado, o mandava respirar.

"Se fosse fácil, eu estaria dando meus pulos pra conseguir isso, frango..." - Pensou o ex-rapaz, surpreso por conseguir essa piadinha num momento como esse.

- Kanon! Kanon! - Ikki continuava gritando como se os gritos pudessem manter a agora moça respirando. Talvez ajudassem a mantê-la acordada, mas a palidez extrema, a respiração quase inexistente e os lábios e pontas dos dedos já arroxeados lhe diziam que a situação era, no mínimo, desesperadora. Sentiu Shion, Julian e Atena praticamente se materializarem diante deles; Shion o afastou com um solavanco para segurar Kanon nos braços.

Kanon tentou falar, mas o ar simplesmente não saía.

- Não fale. Não fale. - Saori estava ao seu lado, junto de Julian e do lemuriano que o segurava, e tentava usar seu cosmo junto ao dele para ajudar; fazer com que a energia vital exaurida pelo uso indevido do cosmo do ex-rapaz se restabelecesse pelo menos o mínimo necessário para manter suas funções vitais funcionantes; assim como tentava o avatar do Deus dos Mares. Mas ambos percebiam que era inútil. - Não fale...

- É minha culpa... - Ikki dizia, entre lágrimas, de joelhos junto aos dois. - Eu devia ter visto, eu quem devia ter acertado o atirador que acertou o Saga...

"O tonto nunca ia adivinhar que atirariam pelas costas..." - Ikki, Shion, Julian e Saori sentiram os pensamentos vacilantes de Kanon, junto com a preocupação de não saber se o que fizera foi suficiente para salvar a Saga.

- Saga está bem. - Atena sussurrou, ainda tentando manter Kanon respirando com seu cosmo e sua própria energia vital, sem efeito nenhum. - Ele está recebendo atendimento nesse exato momento, ele vai se recuperar, Kanon...

Kanon tentou esboçar um sorriso, e a última coisa que eles sentiram nele foi a satisfação de saber que o irmão ficaria bem.

Depois, nada.

OOO

Saga inquietou-se ainda mais, embaixo da máscara de oxigênio que colocavam em seu rosto.

Estava num dos hospitais mantidos pela Fundação Graad, especializado no atendimento de militares e cavaleiros. Cortesia do teleporte de Mu, do apoio dos cosmos do lemuriano, de Milo e de Camus, e também da presteza de Dohko, Aiolos, Shaka, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, que praticamente o enfiaram, em tempo recorde, dentro da sala de emergência do hospital.

Estava difícil respirar, sentia dor e uma sensação horrível de sufocamento, mas o que lhe preocupava agora era o que _não_ sentia.

A cosmoenergia de Kanon fora o responsável pela Explosão Galáctica, disso ele tinha certeza; mas agora ela tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Junto com qualquer traço, cósmico ou psíquico, de sua presença.

- Fique calmo, Senhor Saga! - A enfermeira tentava manter a máscara no lugar, sem sucesso. - Não se agite, ou pode precisar ser entubado!

- Vamos precisar drenar o tórax dele. - O cirurgião o avaliava auscultando seu peito com um estetoscópio, o que só aumentava sua dor. - Levem-no à Sala de Trauma, separem o material.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - Perguntou Shun, com um fio de voz.

- Não sei, dependerá da quantidade de sangue que sair durante a drenagem. - Respondeu o cirurgião.

- Posso ir junto? - Perguntou Mu, apreensivo.

- Melhor não...

- Doutor, eu posso ajudar a mantê-lo calmo com meus poderes...

- Você tem certeza que consegue ficar lá durante o procedimento sem atrapalhar? - O cirurgião foi direto em sua pergunta.

- Tenho. - Mu ergueu o queixo, ainda mais direto em sua resposta.

- Então pode, mas entrará apenas você. - O cirurgião olhou diretamente para Camus e Milo, que estavam ali junto com o lemuriano.

Saga continuava querendo falar. Olhou para Mu, com os olhos suplicantes, sabendo o que o lemuriano faria: Desligá-lo da realidade para que a equipe médica pudesse trabalhar.

Mas antes ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Kanon.

_Fique calmo... _- A voz de Mu ressoou em sua cabeça conforme as mãos do lemuriano encontraram as suas. - _...Tudo ficará bem..._.

Saga ainda fez um último esforço, mas sentiu seu corpo relaxar contra sua vontade, e sua mente ficar cada vez mais embotada.

_Depois, Saga. _

OOO

Shion estava com o corpo da agora moça em seus braços, apesar das muitas tentativas que fizeram de tentar reanimá-la.

Massagem cardíaca, respiração boca a boca, transfusão de cosmo, a intervenção divina de Atena e Poseidon, juntos. Nada adiantou.

Saori chorava desconsolada, enquanto era amparada por Julian em um estado misto entre a devastação pela perda do líder de seus generais e a incredulidade por ver Kanon de Dragão Marinho morto; algo que ele considerava impossível mesmo em sua forma feminina. Ikki mantinha o rosto abaixado, escondido entre as mãos, se recriminando incessantemente pela morte do colega; e Shion seguia segurando Kanon, quase imóvel pelo peso daquela perda, enquanto jurava que Nicholas Fury e a S.H.I.E.L.D pagariam caríssimo por aquilo. Porque ele tinha avisado, desde o começo, que aquilo daria errado. Muito errado.

Kanon pagou com a vida pela insensatez de Nick Fury. E pela sua própria.

Colocou o corpo da agora moça no chão, cobrindo-a com um lençol aparecido sabe-se lá de onde. Ouviu Julian dizer, com a voz embargada, que teriam que tirar o uniforme de copeira que ela usava, porque não poderiam prestar-lhe as últimas homenagens com ela vestida como estava.

Até nisso ele falhara com Kanon. Ele teve que perder a vida preso a um corpo que não era seu.

- Ele salvou a vida do Saga... - Ikki seguia repetindo enquanto Julian confortava a Deusa, que seguia chorando em seus braços.

- Ikki, Julian tem razão... Precisamos de um macacão, ou uma outra roupa masculina qualquer. - Shion levantou-se, apreciando o pragmatismo do avatar de Poseidon. - Não podemos deixar que ele seja visto... assim.

O outro assentiu, e foi até a porta de um dos vestiários da equipe de serviço para pegar um dos macacões do pessoal de limpeza. Não demorou nem cinco minutos, voltou com um deles na mão. Julian se ofereceu para trocar a roupa da agora moça, e se ajoelhou diante dela com o macacão na mão. Hesitou, porém, na hora de desabotoar a camisa do uniforme de copeira que usava a agora moça.

- Saori... - Virou-se para Atena, reticente. - Você poderia...

- Claro. - Saori assentiu. - Por favor, me deem licença...

Shion, Julian e Ikki saíram do local, sem dizer uma palavra.

Cinco minutos depois, os gritos de Saori os trouxe de volta.

- O que houve? - Shion cortou sua frase em seco quando viu a Deusa ao lado do corpo de Kanon, que agora emitia uma estranha luz azulada.

Bem que Shion já tinha visto muita coisa estranha em sua longa vida, mas um corpo que começa a brilhar era certamente uma novidade.

- Mas o que é isso? - Ikki estava assustadíssimo. Era verdade que ele era um guerreiro corajoso como poucos, mas tinha um certo receio de histórias de almas de outro mundo, por mais absurdo que isso pudesse parecer a um cavaleiro que já descera até as últimas prisões do Inferno de Hades para enfrentar espectros poderosos. Culpa, claro, das apavorantes histórias contadas por Tatsume quando ele era criança. - Será que é a alma do Kanon que está voltando pra se vingar?

- Não é cosmoenergia... É magia... - Shion seguia olhando as luzes que vinha do ex-rapaz; e, súbito, o pergaminho que tentara traduzir algum tempo atrás, quando procurava uma solução para o problema de Kanon, veio à sua mente.

Na época não entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas agora estava claro como água.

- Uma forma de provar o seu valor... - Atena deu um passo em direção à agora moça quando o corpo dela começou a brilhar de forma mais intensa. - Ser capaz de amar alguém de forma incondicional...

E a magia seguiu seu curso, no meio de um clarão o corpo da moça se suspendeu no ar, para voltar lentamente ao chão conforme as luzes se apagavam.

Mas não era mais uma moça quem estava nas roupas de copeira. A camiseta se rasgara na altura dos botões do busto, expondo um torso musculoso, e a saia aparentemente encolhera, mostrando pernas bem mais longas, e evidentemente masculinas.

- Ele... Voltou ao normal? Depois de morto? - Julian estava confuso, mas não deixava de pensar que isso, pelo menos, pouparia algumas situações embaraçosas durante o funeral e o enterro.

- Ele não vai ganhar só seu corpo original de volta... - Atena conseguia sentir a alma da antiga feiticeira, que não só desfazia o feitiço, como também lhe acenava uma graça que concedia aos que consideravam dignos. A Deusa sorriu em agradecimento enquanto a presença da feiticeira milenar se esfumava, e continuava olhando fixamente para o rapaz que, mesmo desacordado, parecia bem mais corado do que há momentos atrás.

Não esperaram muito. Com um toque da Deusa em Kanon, ele acordou puxando o ar com força, sendo logo apoiado por Shion e Julian, que correram para ajudá-lo.

- Calma... Calma. - Shion não sabia se chorava de alegria por ver que ele estava vivo, ou se ria pela divertida visão do suplente de Gêmeos em um uniforme de copeira alguns números menores do que ele. No entanto o rapaz, agora um rapaz novamente, olhava para ele de forma confusa; ainda não conseguindo falar. - Você voltou, Kanon.

OOO

Saga acordou em uma cama de hospital, cercado do barulho de vários aparelhos conectados a si. Sua cama ficava entre duas paredes que davam pouco espaço para qualquer coisa além da cama, dos aparelhos ao seu lado e uma poltrona de couro falso. Não havia uma porta à sua frente, e sim uma cortina que separava aquele pequeno ambiente de um mezanino maior.

Pelo visto estava vivo. Em uma UTI, aparentemente, mas vivo.

Sentia uma dor enorme ao respirar e tentar se movimentar, e uma tontura constante que minimizava o incômodo da máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto. Tinha vontade de dormir de novo, mas obrigou-se a ficar acordado elevando seu cosmo de maneira imperceptível, mas o suficiente para melhorar, por enquanto, os sintomas que sentia.

Precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Kanon.

Viu quando duas mulheres se aproximaram de onde ele estava, provavelmente enfermeiras que vinham lhe dar remédios, trocar curativos, algo assim. Era provável que, estando Kanon ferido, ele tivesse sido trazido para aquele mesmo hospital. Pensou em perguntar algo a elas, mas se manteve calado ao perceber do que falavam as duas.

Estavam falando, justamente, do pretenso 'atentado terrorista' a um cassino em Mônaco, bem como da captura de Benicio Basili que, segundo elas, estava internado no mesmo local que ele.

- Pois é, agora eu não entendo como que trouxeram o tal mafioso pra cá, sabe? Dê Mônaco pra cá é até bem longe... - Disse uma delas, enquanto ajeitava o soro no suporte ao seu lado.

- Segundo o agente que tá lá tomando conta do homem, ele veio pra cá por motivos de 'segurança nacional'... - A outra respondeu. - Agora eu é que não entendo como que um mafioso italiano vem parar na Grécia depois de um atentado em Mônaco...

- Olha, eu só sei que o tal agente que tá lá pajeando o bandido é bem bonitão. Né não?

Saga seguia de olhos fechados, deixando que a ilusão de sua inconsciência estimulasse as duas a seguirem adiante com a conversa. Não se enganou, elas continuavam falando.

- Isso é. Agora, as meninas do setor onde ele está é que dizem que o tal mafioso está chateadíssimo...

- Eu também ficaria chateadíssima se fosse um mafioso que foi pego pela polícia...

- ...Mas não é por isso. Parece que ele perdeu uma das amantes dele nesse atentado aí...

- Bem, menos uma biscate no mundo...

- Coitada da moça, vai... Cê nem conhece e já tá falando que é uma biscate!

- Mas não é? Que tipo de moça se envolve com um mafioso?

- Ele disse que a moça salvou a vida dele... Era o amor da vida dele, a pobre coitada!

Enquanto a outra moça bufava em resposta a colega, elas se afastavam de Saga. E, por estarem entretidas com sua própria conversa, não perceberam que ele abriu os olhos, e nem que ele fazia um esforço enorme para não chorar.

Não precisava ser muito esperto para deduzir que a tal moça falecida durante o pretenso atentado era ninguém menos do que "Tessália", que provavelmente morrera para tentar defender o mafioso das tentativas de assassinato de Deadpool. Funcionou, já que o criminoso seguia vivo, mas isso custou a vida do seu irmão, que provavelmente deve ter usado um ataque de cosmo para parar o mercenário, interpretado pelo mafioso como uma explosão que lhe tirou a vida, ou alguma coisa parecida.

Nem teve muito tempo, porém, para lamentar sua perda. Em menos de uma hora, outra mulher chegou perto de si, mas essa não se contentou e trocar-lhe o soro ou aplicar medicação na veia.

- Olá, Saga. Tudo bem?

Saga acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu sou sua fisioterapeuta. Fico feliz que finalmente esteja acordado, hoje vamos precisar fazer alguns exercícios. Tudo bem?

Saga assentiu novamente, mas era perceptível o quanto ele estava alheio às suas tentativas de comunicação.

- Você precisou passar dois dias entubado, por isso ficou sedado. É natural que esteja sonolento, mas preciso que me ajude...

Olhou para a moça, que em outros tempos julgaria bem bonitinha. Não era uma moça tipo 'capa de revista', mas era bonita, parecia ser educada, solícita, fazia seu tipo...

Quase ouviu a voz do irmão lhe dizendo, em tom de sorna, que só ele mesmo pra pensar que a moça que cuidava dele numa cama de hospital fazia seu tipo.

E isso, por mais prosaico que fosse, o fez ficar infinitamente triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Senhor Saga?

- Não, não... - Saga tentou endireitar-se na cama, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante ao fazê-lo. As mãos da moça o ajudaram, mas nem isso melhorou seu desconforto.

- Cuidado pra se movimentar, tem um dreno do lado direito do seu tórax...

- Percebi. - Respondeu Saga, lacônico.

- Mas, fora isso, você está sentindo alguma outra coisa?

- É que eu escutei, por alto, algumas coisas sobre uma moça que estava acompanhando o mafioso que foi capturado no tal atentado em Mônaco... Ela morreu, não foi?

- Oh... - A moça ficou perceptivelmente reticente. - Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra te dar esse tipo de informação, me desculpe...

- Por favor, eu preciso saber. Eu a conhecia...

- Eu não tenho a confirmação exata, isso são apenas rumores... Fica complicado pra mim te confirmar uma coisa dessas.

- Entendo...

- ...Mas você pode perguntar ao seu irmão, assim que ele entrar pro horário de visitas.

A palavra 'irmão' fez os sentidos de Saga ficarem em alerta.

- Meu o quê?

- Seu irmão. - A moça seguia falando com uma naturalidade assustadora. - Ele esteve aqui todos esses dias que você esteve sedado. Inclusive, foi ele quem disse pro tal agente que toma conta do mafioso que a moça tinha morrido.

- Como você sabe que... Ele é meu irmão?

- Ele é... Igual a você. - A moça respondeu, com visível estranheza. - Ele não é seu irmão gêmeo?

Saga recostou-se no leito, visivelmente abalado.

Kanon estava lá fora?

Igual a ele?

- Ele... está aí fora? - Saga disse, com um tantinho de dificuldade.

- Está, mas não pode entrar até o horário de visitas...

- Eu preciso falar com ele... - A moça olhou para ele, desconcertada. - Por favor...

- Vou falar com o médico responsável, vamos ver o que ele pode fazer...

A fisioterapeuta saiu em direção ao salão, deixando Saga na expectativa.

Ela não podia estar errada. Não teria como saber que ele teria um irmão gêmeo, e ela disse que o vira ali, que ele veio vê-lo. Kanon não estava morto. Inclusive, ao que parecia, tinha voltado ao normal.

Mas como isso aconteceu? Ele tinha certeza que sentiu o cosmo dele desaparecer depois da Explosão Galáctica.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão da fisioterapeuta, que colocou a cabeça na cortina em frente a sua cama para lhe dizer que o médico liberara a entrada de seu irmão.

Segurou a respiração até ver que era realmente Kanon quem afastava a cortina para entrar, forte e saudável, vestido à paisana com uma camiseta e uma calça jeans.

E homem, novamente um homem.

- Oi, Saga. - Ele disse, um tanto sem graça. - O pessoal disse que você pediu pra eu entrar um pouco antes, que você estava acordado. E eu... Tô vendo que as meninas bem que cuidaram direitinho de você. Claro que você não tá nos seus melhores dias, mas não parece mais que você tomou um tiro.

- Kanon...

- É, eu voltei a ser eu mesmo. - Ele respondeu, com um sorriso. - Eu não posso descrever com palavras o quanto eu estou aliviado.

- Mas como...

- Antes que você continue perguntando, não foi nada agradável voltar a ser eu mesmo vestido como eu estava, ainda mais na frente da Saori, do Julian, do Ikki e do Shion. Eu troquei o tal vestido de renda por um uniforme de copeira, agora imagine você: Eu, de blusinha e sainha de copeira, sendo acordado pelo Julian e a Saori. Não foi legal, de jeito nenhum. E ainda tem o Ikki, aquele p*to, dizendo que eu fiquei ótimo de saiote e babadinhos. Mas ele vai ter o que merece, é só esperar.

- E o Basili?...

- Ah, sim. - Kanon meneou a cabeça. - Eu me apresentei como seu irmão e o informei do terrível destino que acometeu nossa pobre prima Tessália. Uma lástima, coitadinha. Ele está inconsolável, ele achava que aquilo era amor. - Kanon estalou a língua, aparentando pesar. - E até eu gostaria de te pedir que, por favor, se você encontrar com ele pelo hospital, não deixe de lhe prestar as condolências.

- Eu senti seu cosmo desaparecer... - Saga disse com dificuldade, mudando o assunto. Kanon mudou sua expressão para algo que Saga não soube definir bem o que era, fixando os olhos em algo bem interessante nos lençóis perto de onde estava sua mão direita.

- Ah. - Kanon disse, após algum tempo calado. - Teve isso, também.

- Foi você que disparou a Explosão Galáctica, não foi?

- Foi. - Kanon seguia sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então já tinha voltado ao normal?

- Não. - O outro respondeu.

- Então como...? - Saga parou de falar, sem entender o que se passava. Kanon seguia em silêncio, olhando fixamente para o equipo de soro em seu braço direito.

- Ao que parece, eu bati de novo na porta do inferno. Ainda não bati seu recorde, mas o placar já está em três mortes pra você, e duas pra mim...

- E por que você disparou o golpe? - Saga perguntou, e o outro seguiu calado.

Mas Kanon resolveu resolveu falar, antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

- Eu estava com o Ikki, no quarto, ou quinto, andar do prédio... Estava tentando achar o Basili, peguei um binóculo e vi você tentando prendê-lo no meio da confusão do mezanino do hotel. - Saga seguiu calado, dando a Kanon a chance de continuar. - Naquela mesma hora foi que te acertaram com um tiro.

- Você viu...?

- Vi. Com o binóculo e estando nos andares, eu consegui ver também quem estava atirando, e de onde. Eu vi quando você empurrou o Basili, e vi que o tal mercenário estava mirando pra te acertar de novo, apesar de que, pra ele, seria muito mais negócio se mandar dali já que a missão dele tinha ido pras cucuias... Mas ele parecia bem convencido em te acertar, e você não tinha como saber de onde ele estava atirando... Ele te tinha na mira, não ia errar o terceiro tiro. Não ia dar tempo de avisar ninguém, o Ikki estava mais na frente, sem o binóculo, não sabia onde estava o atirador. Eu vi que, se eu fizesse o que tinha que ser feito, eu conseguiria eliminar o cara. Aí eu... Concentrei o cosmo e soltei uma explosão galáctica.

- Você não devia... - Saga entendeu o que Kanon tinha feito, e preparou-se para lhe dar uma reprimenda, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- É, eu sabia que eu não devia, Saga. E assim que eu terminei de soltar o cosmo eu entendi que eu ia morrer por causa daquilo. Imagina, depois de tudo que a gente passou, lá estava eu morrendo de novo por conta de uma explosão galáctica. Uma bela m****, você há de concordar, mas... Estranhamente, eu não estava triste. Ou com raiva. Eu estava... Como eu estava quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez, em paz. - Kanon agora entretinha seus dedos no lençol próximo ao braço do irmão. - Porque... Quando eu morri pela primeira vez, eu morri por Atena, e eu morri feliz. Era como se eu tivesse cumprido uma missão que eu relutei por anos e anos pra aceitar, uma missão que era meu destino, que estava escrita nas estrelas que trouxeram a gente até o Santuário e até a armadura de Gêmeos. Eu demorei mais do que você pra entender isso, mas no final eu também entendi. Mas isso foi a primeira vez. Agora... dessa vez, no cassino, eu estava morrendo também. E eu devia estar triste, devia estar puto da vida, que dessa vez eu não morri por ela.

Saga sentiu a respiração ficar pesada pelo bolo na sua garganta.

- Mas eu também não estava bravo porque estava morrendo pra tentar te salvar, sabe?... Porque eu não sei se eu não ia conseguir viver comigo mesmo, sabendo que eu podia ter te salvado, e não te salvei. Eu... - Kanon parou um pouco, engolindo em seco. - Nem eu entendi; depois daquela briga que a gente teve, do negócio lá da Taberna, nem eu imaginava que eu fosse fazer isso. E eu sei que, no nosso caso, existem muitos motivos pra que eu não te salvasse. Não ia ser surpresa pra ninguém. Mas... Apesar de tudo... Ali, naquela hora, te vendo cair, eu acabei entendendo que pra mim até valia a pena fazer isso, e se pra te salvar eu tivesse que morrer, eu... Não ia ser assim tão ruim...

Saga não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos, não só porque sabia que devia a vida a Kanon, mas também porque ele entendera o porquê dele estar ali, vivo, de volta a seu verdadeiro corpo.

Lembrou-se do tal pergaminho que tanto penaram para encontrar, e cujo trecho que explicava como a maldição da feiticeira poderia ser revertida através de uma prova de amor incondicional foi interpretado por todos, ele próprio incluído, como um erro na tradução assumidamente truncada de Shion.

Não era um erro, e Kanon estava ali justamente por ter sido capaz de uma coisa que ele, Saga, jamais pensava que ele seria: De amar uma pessoa apesar de todos os pesares, de todas as arestas, de todos os inúmeros motivos que tinha para discordar, desgostar e odiar; e de amar essa pessoa a ponto de dar, por ela, sua própria vida em troca.

Essa pessoa era ele.

Usou a mão direita para encontrar os dedos vacilantes do irmão, e com o outro braço pediu por um abraço que não se davam já há muitos anos; talvez desde a infância difícil, seguida por uma adolescência ainda mais complicada, que serviu de prólogo para toda a tragédia de suas vidas adultas. Kanon não rejeitou seu pedido, e foi com um cuidado surpreendente que ele o abraçou de volta, afundando o rosto nos cabelos do irmão que sempre amou apesar de ter passado uma vida repetindo para si mesmo que odiava, uma ilusão que não resistiu a ideia de vê-lo perder a vida diante de seus olhos.

- Mas não é pra se acostumar não, viu? Eu é que não pretendo passar a minha vida arriscando meu traseiro desse jeito por sua causa... - A voz de Kanon estava abafada, talvez por conta dos cabelos de Saga, talvez porque ele também estivesse com a garganta fechada por um choro que, Saga sabia, lutaria até a a morte para conter.

Mas Saga chorou, como já chorara antes outras vezes; mas pela primeira vez ele chorava se sentindo realmente seguro, porque ele se sentia amado. E amado por uma pessoa cujo amor sempre lhe fizera muita falta, mas que agora estava ali, em volta dele, apesar de tudo. Mesmo que de forma disfuncional, como era característico de todo o histórico dos dois; mesmo que tivessem descoberto em si mesmos a capacidade de chegar a esse sentimento depois de passarem por tudo o que passaram.

Mas ainda assim, _agora_, eles poderiam ser os irmãos que sempre deveriam ter sido.

Ele e Kanon finalmente seriam uma família.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>FIM...?<em>

_Calma, pessoal. Ainda tem o EPÍLOGO!_

* * *

><p>...E então Sui Generis realmente acabará!<p>

E, como não poderia deixar de ser, vou deixar meu agradecimento aos que sempre leem e acompanham essa história e deixaram recadinhos tanto no FFnet como no Facebook: **Jules Heartilly, Renata Thais, Vengeresse Lolita, Notte di Luce, DarkShaka Ficwriter, Suellen-san **(primeira leitora de Sui! Acha que eu esqueci?)**, Stella de Aquario, RavenclawWitch, YoukoT, Needy... **

E, bem, o epílogo sairá muito em breve, é só aguardar!

Beijos, e inté!

* * *

><p><strong>Human Being, 1601/2013**


	23. Epílogo

Vamos aos disclaimers de hábito.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

* * *

><p>Avisos:<p>

- Essa fic **não é yaoi**. Nesse universo paralelo, todos os cavaleiros (todos!) são (ou alegam ser) héteros. E eu não vou questionar (muito). Está classificada como T por conter situações maduras.

- Por ser uma fic de tentativa de comédia, esta **NÃO** É uma releitura fiel do canon, nem tem a intenção de ser, embora eu realmente esteja tentando não fugir muito dele. Ainda assim, muita coisa foi adaptada para o melhor andamento da história (isto é: contém headcanon! Muito headcanon, mas quem nunca?) E, isto posto, eu não poderei garantir que alguns personagens ou situações não fiquem meio OOC, embora eu esteja tentado ao máximo que isso não aconteça.

Assim, estejam todos avisados.

On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>SUI GENERIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alguns meses depois dos eventos da malograda missão em Mônaco, Saga conseguiu sua total recuperação com a inestimável ajuda dos seus companheiros de armas e da dedicada equipe médica que o assistiu no hospital de Atenas. E com a ajuda ainda mais inestimável de um membro dessa equipe em particular; com quem ele mantém hoje uma relação próxima, bastante próxima... <em>

_(Embora ele não assuma - ainda.)_

_E, enfim, o Santuário de Atena pôde voltar à sua normalidade..._

_...Ou quase. _

* * *

><p><em>Arredores do Santuário, numa noite de sexta-feira qualquer... <em>

- Saga, cara, isso é uma má ideia.

- Shura, fala sério. Você dizer que alguma coisa é má ideia é o cúmulo do lugar comum. Eu ia estranhar é se você dissesse que é uma boa ideia.

- Mas Máscara, isso _é_ uma má ideia. - O espanhol refutou o italiano, sentado ao seu lado. - Presta atenção, nós tamos roubando o carro do Kanon!

- Ei, pera aí. Roubando é uma palavra muito forte. - Saga virou-se levemente em direção aos outros dois, sentados junto com Afrodite no apertado assento de trás da Ferrari, enquanto Camus estava mais confortavelmente instalado no assento dianteiro do possante. - Eu estou só 'pegando emprestado'. É diferente.

- Mas não era melhor avisar seu irmão que nós estamos 'pegando o carro dele emprestado', então? - O espanhol seguia confrontando o gêmeo mais velho, ainda que com delicadeza.

Saga virou-se para frente de novo, ignorando o outro. Colocou a chave na ignição, virou-a para ligar o motor.

- Olha, gente, olha. Prestem atenção no barulho do motor. - Saga não conseguia conter a euforia ao ouvir o ronco poderoso do motor, que tinha mais cavalos do que o haras de Saori Kido. E, como que para mostrar do que falava, pisou no acelerador e fez o motor rugir ainda mais. - Sintam o rugido desta máquina. Agora fala pra mim, Shura de Capricórnio, quando na sua vida você vai sentar sua bunda mole no banco de couro de um carro desses.

- Gente, vamos embora, que eu tô empolgadaço pra cair na gandaia hoje! - Máscara da Morte também estava eufórico. - Com um carrão desses, eu nem vou precisar perder tempo pra ficar de papo com a mulherada. Elas vão chegar querendo ser abelha pra pousar na minha flor, hein... Haja amor!(1) Parece até que eu tô vendo, vai ser direto na finalização!

- Mas Lucchese, mas não é meio que um pouco de preconceito achar que as mulheres vão chegar em você só por causa do carro? - Camus levantou a sobrancelha ruiva, numa clara expressão reprovadora. Por ele, tinha ouvido Milo e ficado em casa; mas quando soube que quem iria levar os intrépidos companheiros até a _night_ ateniense seria a Ferrari de Kanon, reconsiderou. Não que ele fizesse uma imensa questão de andar no carro do outro, mas não perderia a oportunidade de ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Claro que eu não passo vontade porque não tenho carro, francês, mas também não vou negar que um carrão desses não chama a atenção da mulherada.

- Nisso o Pierino tem razão. - Afrodite completou, arrumadíssimo e perfumado, embora um tanto irritado por conta do pequeno espaço do banco traseiro do carro, que estava amarrotando sua roupa. - Não que eu precise disso também, afinal vocês estão -ah, ah- falando com Afrodite de Peixes, mas não vou negar que o carro tem presença.

- Então, gente, vamos embora! - Saga saiu da garagem da área de carga da Fundação Graad, próxima à entrada do Santuário. Aquele era o único lugar onde Kanon podia deixar o carro, uma vez que dentro do Santuário propriamente dito não havia nada que se parecesse com um estacionamento. Não que ele não tivesse reclamado, mas ele acabou tendo que engolir que era melhor isso do que deixar seu precioso carro dormir ao relento.

- Homem, pelo amor de Atena, dirige esse carro com cuidado. - Shura não conseguia evitar a sensação de frio na barriga ao saber-se dentro de um carro que custava, seguramente, mais de um ano do soldo acumulado de todos eles.

- Mas o que é isso, tá achando que eu não sei dirigir?

- Não é isso... - Shura sabia que Saga, como os outros cavaleiros de ouro, sabiam dirigir por exigência do treinamento. Afinal de contas, sendo eles 'a elite da elite da elite' dos Cavaleiros de Atena, não poderiam colocar uma missão a perder com algo tão prosaico como... Não saber dirigir. Mas também não era como se eles tivessem extensa prática em direção, porque eles, na maioria dos casos, se moviam à velocidade do som ou da luz... Assim, pouco compensava para eles arcar com os elevados gastos de um carro. Fora que, também... Não era como se eles ganhassem bem a ponto de manter um carro só pelo prazer de ter um carro. - É só que... Isso é uma Ferrari, e não um Chevette, cara.

- Por isso que eu digo que um carro não precisa custar tanto. - Camus replicou. - Um Chevette, por exemplo, faz a mesma função de te levar de um lugar para o outro por uma fração do preço desse carro aqui.

- Mas aí que cê tá enganado, francês. - Máscara da Morte olhava para o colega com um ar professoral. - É claro que nós não tamos indo de carro porque precisamos dele pra chegar lá, que nem o resto do planeta. Nós tamos indo de Ferrari porque nós queremos parar a Ferrari na frente da boate e descer do carrão na frente da mulherada pra chegar matando a pau. Literalmente!

A cara de Camus, ao olhar de volta para o italiano, mostrava com clareza que ele já estava se arrependendo de não ter escutado seu amigo Milo.

- Escutem, vamos parar de conversar besteira que a gente vai chegar lá em grande estilo. Mas que esse carro tem que voltar pro Santuário intacto, ele tem; e vocês estão me atrapalhando.

- Aliás, Saga, se fosse pra parar pra pensar, nem era pra você estar indo pra lá... - Camus foi cortado por um olhar afiado do colega que dirigia, numa espécie de pedido mudo para que ele mudasse imediatamente de assunto.

- Opa, isso é verdade! - Afrodite, porém, era como um tubarão para esse tipo de coisa: Bastava sentir o cheiro de 'sangue' para que nada conseguisse pará-lo. Muito menos um olhar reprovador de Saga. - Porque, se bem sabemos, Saga anda comendo bem...

- Que conversa é essa, Afrodite! - Saga fechou a cara, acelerando o carro sem perceber enquanto guiava o automóvel pela estrada sinuosa. - Eu estou comendo como sempre estive. Lembre-se que nós somos cavaleiros; manter nossa forma física é parte de nossa profissão.

- E quem é que tá falando de comida no sentido literal? - Máscara da Morte entrou na pilha do amigo sueco. - Nós tamos é falando da sua comida no sentido figurado... Ou cê acha que nós não tamos sabendo que você anda comendo a sua fisioterapeuta? E depois dizem que comida de hospital é ruim... O Saga bem que gosta!

- Eu não tô comendo ninguém, mas que coisa horrorosa! - Saga se irritou, sem querer pisando mais forte no acelerador. Realmente ele era mais acostumado a dirigir carros como Fuscas e Chevettes, que tinham motores com bem menos potência do que a Ferrari que tinha em mãos. - A moça é só minha amiga...

- Claro, claro. Amiga com benefícios, né? - Afrodite replicou, divertido. - Eu é que queria ter uma amizade colorida dessas.

- Eu não estou 'comendo' ela! É diferente! Eu só saí umas vezes com ela, tudo na maior educação e no maior respeito! Do jeito que vocês falam, parece que eu sou o quê? Um canibal?

- Mas Saga, nós somos canibais! - Máscara da Morte seguiu provocando o colega. - Eu, pelo menos, acho ótimo esse canibalismo aí... E vamos combinar que a tua fisioterapeuta é uma uvinha. Eu comia de boa!

- Opa, Saga, vamos diminuir um pouquinho a velocidade do carro, aí? - Shura apressou-se em advertir o colega, vendo que o carro ia mais rápido à medida que Saga ia se irritando.

- Mas Saga, você acha mesmo que o Lucchese ia pegar uma... 'amiga' sua? - Camus perguntou, também percebendo que o carro ia mais rápido do que o recomendado para aquela estrada. - Não precisa ficar nervoso por isso.

- Esse aí? O Máscara da Morte? Precisa ficar nervoso sim, porque mulher de amigo dele, pra ele, é ótimo! - Afrodite completou.

- Ô, carcamano safado, eu vou te avisar só uma vez... - Saga virou o rosto para trás para encarar o italiano nos olhos. - Você fique longe dela, ouviu bem? Longe! Senão eu não garanto a segurança das tuas 'joias de família'!

- Saga, olha pra frente, Saga... - Shura se desesperava à medida que o carro ia mais veloz, e Saga se virava para continuar sua rusga com Máscara da Morte. - Saga...

- ...Porque não é porque ela é minha amiga que você vai chegar 'tomando suas liberdades' com ela, não! Ela é uma moça de respeito, coisa com que você não está acostumado!

- E você está, Grande Mestre do Harém? - Máscara da Morte respondeu ao grego, carregado de ironia. - Porque você fala como se você fosse um santinho, mas a gente aqui sabe que a realidade é bem diferente!

- Mas era só o que me faltava, esse projeto de gângster psicótico ficar atrás de molestar as minhas... amigas! - Saga estava injuriado. - Cê não tem vergonha, não? Aliás... Vem cá, Pierino, já que cê tá nessa secura aí por mulher, por que você não vai atrás da tua 'conexão psíquica' com a loira pernuda? Cê bem que podia ir curar teu priapismo(2) com ela! Ali tem romance no ar, que eu senti!

- Epa, epa, epa! Ninguém colocou ela no meio dessa história! - Máscara da Morte se ofendeu. - Aliás, Saga, se você quer saber, ela apontou a 'pistola' dela foi pra você, e não pra mim!

- Isso se a 'pistola' da boneca ainda estiver por ali, porque é bem capaz dela ter ido lá pra tal lagoa na China resolver o problema dela... - Afrodite completou, colocando lenha na fogueira.

- Então, Domenico Pierino Lucchese, como que você foi capaz de fazer uma conexão psíquica tão rápido com a loira tripé, hein? É porque, no mínimo, você deve estar morrendo de vontade de fazer 'outras' conexões com ela! - Saga continuou espetando. - Mas nem dá pra falar que eu me surpreendo com isso! porque partindo de você, nesse caso, eu espero qualquer coisa!

- Isso é loucura da sua cabeça, ô seu pinel da personalidade dupla! - Máscara da Morte bradou, com o dedo indicador em riste. - Nada daquela conexão foi intencional, você sabe disso melhor do que eu! Aliás, bem que ela tem razão de dizer que você é um homofóbico, misógino e preconceituoso, sabia? E o pior é que você sempre achou que enganava todo mundo com esse disfarce de bonzinho, mas de bom moço você não tem nadica de nada! Cê é um belo dum santinho do pau oco, nisso o Kanon tá cheio de razão!

- Agora deu, viu? Eu ter que escutar o Máscara da Morte querer me dar lição de moral por conta de ser 'santo do pau oco'! - Saga se virou ainda mais em direção ao banco de passageiros, irritadíssimo. - Vem cá, cê não se enxerga, não?

- Saga, olha... - Camus olhou para a estrada, vendo uma curva que parecia ter praticamente que se 'materializado' ali. - Saga, SAGA, CUIDADO!

Na velocidade em que iam, o carro passou direto na curva e desceu ladeira abaixo, até parar no pé de um barranco no meio do mato.

- Gente... Gente... - A voz de Shura se fez ouvir depois de vários minutos de um silêncio quebrado apenas pelos gorjeios e chiados do motor. - Está todo mundo vivo?

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? - Afrodite limpava a fuligem e a poeira da queda, grudadas em sua testa. - Saga, p****, você não viu a curva?

- Culpa desse italiano filho da p***, aí, que ficou me distraindo! - Saga explodiu, enfurecido.

- Culpa minha?! Quem tava dirigindo é você, cara!

- _Fils de pute_! - Camus, o inabalável cavaleiro do gelo, estava enfurecido. - A gente quase morreu aqui, dá pra vocês pararem com essa discussão ridícula?

- Shura? Shura, o que diabos você está fazendo? - O tom desesperado de Saga indicava que sua atenção fora roubada dos arroubos de Máscara da Morte para algo ainda mais urgente. - Porque diabos você está usando a Excalibur pra cortar a porta do carro?

- Ué, ela emperrou e nós temos que sair daqui! - O espanhol replicou imediatamente. - Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou sentindo cheiro de gasolina, e não quero ficar por aqui se esse carro explodir!

Camus, ao ouvir o espanhol, apressou-se em tirar a chave da ignição. Ato contínuo, chutou a porta do carro até que ela abrisse na marra, uma vez que elas estavam emperradas.

- Ei, ei, parem com isso! - Saga estava desesperado. - Dá pra vocês pararem de chutar o carro do Kanon? Por favor?

- Relaxa, Saga! - Afrodite arrombou sua porta com um tranco, para também pular fora do carro. - O seguro cobre os danos, pode ficar tranquilo. É só você falar pra seguradora que você é o Kanon, eles não vão encrencar com nada, tá tudo sossegado...

- Seguro? - O tom interrogativo de Saga deixou claro que ele não sabia do que falava o sueco.

- É, Saga, seguro. Porque esse carro tem seguro, não tem?

- Vocês realmente acham que o Kanon tem como pagar o seguro de uma p**** de uma Ferrari?! - Saga estava perdendo o controle. - É CLARO que esse carro não tem seguro!

- Epa, pera aí. - Shura imediatamente se meteu na conversa, nervoso como há muito tempo não ficava. - Você tirou a Ferrari do Kanon da garagem sem seguro? Saga, você tirou uma FERRARI da garagem sem seguro?!

- Claro que tirei, porque o carro NÃO tem seguro! Ele ia ficar o quê, parado na garagem?

- Saga, p*** que pariu, Saga, OLHA PRO CARRO! - Shura se exaltou. - Olha só o que virou esse carro! E agora, o que é que a gente faz?

- Ah, ele não está tão acabado assim... - Saga tentava se convencer que a situação da Ferrari não era assim tão grave.

- Olha... - Máscara da Morte levantou o capô do carro, liberando uma boa quantidade de fumaça e vapor. - Eu não sou especialista nem nada, mas eu acho que a batida 'bateu' o motor.

- Claro que bateu, o carro inteiro bateu! - Shura replicou.

- Não, cabra, o motor 'bateu', quebrou! Vai custar uma nota pretíssima pra arrumar!

- Você está dizendo que o motor da Ferrari bateu? - Camus sentia um frio no estômago, e por irônico que isso fosse, essa sensação gelada lhe trazia extrema preocupação; já que não se tratava de uma manifestação de seus poderes, mas sim de seu instinto lhe prenunciando gravíssimos problemas à frente. - _Merde, merde, merde_!

- Calma, eu posso estar errado... - O italiano deu de ombros. - Mas, de todo jeito, nós vamos ter que dar a má notícia por Kanon.

- Você ficou louco? - Saga não pôde evitar o tom levemente agudo de sua voz. - Ele vai me matar!

- Ué, mas ele agora não é seu irmãozinho amado? - Afrodite perguntou.

- Irmãozinho amado que vai arrancar meus olhos sem anestesia se eu der perda total no carro dele! - Saga respondeu, desesperado. - Aliás, ele vai arrancar os olhos de vocês, também!

- Pois eu acho que era bom a gente ir pensando num jeito de amansar a fera, porque tá saindo óleo do motor aqui embaixo, ó. - Máscara da Morte, alheio ao desespero coletivo, apontava uma mancha de óleo que saía debaixo do carro.

- Eu devia ter ouvido o Milo. Eu devia. - Camus andava de um lado para o outro, prevendo imensos problemas à frente. - Mas não, eu tinha que sair com esses _connards_ pra verem eles acabarem com uma Ferrari que não é deles! E me meterem de gaiato no meio dessa palhaçada!

- Mas bem que na hora de vir você tava todo animadinho, então não vem, não! - Afrodite, que sabia muito bem o que dizia o francês em sua língua natal, retrucou prontamente.

- _Va te faire enculer, vous!_ - Bradou Camus, enquanto seguia andando em círculos tal qual bicho enjaulado. - _Toi petit merdeur! _

- Epa, que a coisa ficou séria! - Afrodite saiu de perto do francês furioso, que seguia resmungando um corolário das mais sujas expressões francesas. - Agora, vou te falar, essa boca suja... Ó, não é porque é em francês que a gente não entende, não! Eu, pelo menos, sei tudinho que você tá falando aí!

- P*** m****, cara... - Saga, quando nervoso, tão boca-suja quanto Camus (afinal, ele era irmão de Kanon) e não tinha a mínima restrição de falar seus palavrões em grego claro e inteligível. Ainda mais agora, que tinha uma Ferrari com motor batido para noticiar a um irmão que, segundo seus planos, a imaginava em segurança no estacionamento. - Nós vamos morrer. Agora sim nós vamos morrer, e não vai ter Zeus que nos traga de volta. Porque ele vai picar até as almas da gente em pedacinhos...

- _Ma che_, o que o resto dos _imbecilli_ tá fazendo aqui? - Máscara da Morte franziu a testa, ao ver Mu, Aiolia, Milo, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Shion chegando no topo da clareira onde tinham, literalmente, aterrisado com o carro.

- Eu chamei. - Shura disse, em tom grave.

- _Ma perché_? Algum deles sabe arrumar motor de Ferrari, por acaso?

- Não. Eu chamei porque quando o Kanon aparecer aqui, nós vamos precisar de quem nos defenda.

Com isso, porém, o italiano teve que concordar.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu aí embaixo? - Aiolia tentava ver o que acontecia lá embaixo, escuro como breu por conta da noite alta e da falta de iluminação. Nem viu o irmão Aiolos descendo como uma bala ladeira abaixo, com uma lanterna em mãos; e só se deu conta do que fazia seu intrépido irmão quando ele já ia pela metade do caminho. - Ei, Olos, volta aqui!

- Agora já foi... - Milo apertava os olhos, tentando ver o que tinha levado cinco poderosos cavaleiros de ouro para dentro de uma clareira no pé de um barranco. - Mas... Não tem uma coisa soltando fumaça ali, não?

Um feixe de luz, vindo da lanterna de Aiolos, bateu em cheio no rosto de Camus.

- Eh, vira essa luz pra lá! - Disse o francês, tentando cobrir os olhos.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Aiolos voltou o feixe de luz mais abaixo; iluminando Saga, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que seguiam perto do carro. - O que é que tá soltando fumaça aí atrás?

- É o Mu, ali em cima? - Saga viu o vulto inconfundível do lemuriano, assim como o de seu antigo mestre Shion. - Mu! Shion! Desçam aqui!

- Não, vocês é quem tem que subir! - Mu gritou de volta, irritado por ter sido tirado da cama pelo que parecia ser uma estripulia dos colegas de trabalho.

- Não! Desçam aqui, nós precisamos de ajuda! - Saga disse, com voz suplicante. - Temos um ferido, sim...

- ...É, a Ferrari... - Máscara da Morte resmungou.

- Mas... Caramba! - Aiolos gritou ao ver o carro que Kanon ganhara na mesa de jogo, totalmente estropiado. - Isso é a Ferrari do Kanon?

- É, pivete. - O italiano assentiu. - No caso, ela não está ferida. _È morta_, mesmo.

- É pra isso que vocês me querem aqui? - Mu se materializou diante dos dois junto com Aldebaran, olhando para o carro apontado pela lanterna do arqueiro. - Eu sou reparador de armaduras, não um mecânico!

Aldebaran, porém, tinha algum conhecimento de mecânica; e por isso resolveu dar uma olhada no capô com a lanterna de Aiolos.

- Mu... - O brasileiro deixou o capô aberto para que a fumaça terminasse de sair, e voltou com uma careta de descontentamento que mostrava que ele, mesmo no alto de sua limitada expertise em mecânica e funilaria automobilística, acreditava que recuperar aquele carro seria uma missão impossível. - ...Já era.

- Sem jeito, mesmo? - Perguntou o lemuriano, que agora olhava assombrado para o automóvel sucateado pela batida.

- Nem que nós fôssemos a equipe dos boxes da Escuderia Ferrari, da Fórmula 1... - O brasileiro balançou a cabeça, em triste negativa.

- Mas poxa... Então meus pêsames pra vocês aí que ficam, porque eu vou me mandar... - Aiolos, em um raro momento em que decidiu ouvir seu senso de preservação, decidiu subir a ladeira de volta e distanciar-se o máximo possível da 'cena do crime'. - Porque quando o dono do carro aparecer aqui...

- Onde ele está? - A voz de Kanon, aos gritos, irrompeu pela noite; indicando sua aproximação do local do acidente junto com Shaka de Virgem, que vinha em seu encalço. - O que vocês fizeram com ele?!

Shion, alertado como foi por Mu da situação lá embaixo, correu para interceptar Kanon.

- Calma, Kanon, calma... - O Grande Mestre tentava acalmar o gêmeo mais novo. - Não houve nada mais sério com Saga... Ele, Shura, Camus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estão bem, foi só um susto...

- Sério? Que ótimo. - Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. - Agora, ao que interessa de verdade: CADÊ MEU CARRO?

Os gritos de Kanon, no topo do barranco, se fizeram ouvir de forma clara lá embaixo.

- Bem, é isso... - Afrodite se ajeitou, tirando o máximo de sujeira de sua roupa para ficar apresentável para o que viesse. - Foi muito bom estar com vocês, foi muito bom brincar com vocês, mas chegou a hora...

Eles todos trocaram olhares graves, entendendo a situação que se descortinava: Os antigos Cavaleiros Renegados uma vez mais reunidos para um último momento antes do fim. Numa espécie de arco reflexo, todos voltaram os olhos para seu antigo líder, como que esperando pela orientação final... Até que a voz de Saga se fez clara, numa última ordem:

- ...Dispersar!

E, em uma fração de segundo, os cinco sumiram do mapa, seguindo cada um para uma direção. Bem a tempo de evitarem Kanon, que descia barranco abaixo como um bólido, parcamente contido por Milo, Aiolia, Shaka e Shion; enquanto Mu e Aldebaran seguiam esperando por ele, acompanhados por um Aiolos à meia-distância.

- Me dá essa lanterna! - Kanon foi até Aiolos e tomou a lanterna das mãos do arqueiro com rudeza, sem ouvir os seus pedidos para que tivesse calma.

- Kanon, espere! Você vai precisar ser forte!

Porém, nada o preparou para a visão de sua tão prezada Ferrari no pé do barranco; com a lataria vermelha retorcida, os eixos das rodas dianteiras e traseiras quebrados, vidros estilhaçados e portas arrancadas, penduradas apenas pela fiação do carro.

Fora, claro, a fumaça que saía do motor pelo capô aberto, e que denunciavam que o coração de seu possante tinha parado de bater para sempre.

Um momento de silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente; para ser quebrado em instantes por Shaka, que enfim resolveu se manifestar após abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Ora vejam, tanto barulho por nada! E eu pensando que os outros tinham sofrido um acidente grave, mas foi só o automóvel que sofreu maiores danos...

Kanon, porém, continuava calado; olhos esbugalhados e fixos nos restos de seu carro.

A lanterna caiu no chão, mas Kanon continuava imóvel.

- Kanon? Kanon, cê tá bem? - Milo tentava levantar o espírito do colega de armas, visivelmente abalado, enquanto Aiolia apanhava a lanterna do chão e olhava, estupefato, os extensos danos no carro mais caro que já tinha visto em sua vida.

- Eu acho que ele tá em choque, cara... - Por fim o Leão Dourado resolveu falar ao colega da oitava casa, que seguia tentando animar a ex-"agora moça".

- Mas como? Que absurdo, Kanon... Você devia estar feliz que seus amigos escaparam praticamente ilesos de um acidente dessa magnitude! - Shaka se irritou. - Em vez disso fica aí, desse jeito, por conta de uma coisa tão efêmera como bens materiais...

O gêmeo mais novo ainda estava em absoluto silêncio, mas cambaleou de forma vacilante e levou as mãos ao peito.

- Gente, gente, espera. O Kanon tá passando mal, calma aí... - Aldebaran se apressou em prestar socorro ao colega, temendo que o choque o levasse a um derrame, a um infarto, alguma emergência médica do tipo. - Mu, vamos levar ele daqui e dar uma água com açúcar pra ele, vai.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! - Shaka continuava abismado com a falta de desapego do colega. - Ficar assim só por causa de um carro? Ainda mais um carro que ele ganhou no jogo de azar? Mas é o cúmulo...

- Shaka, cala a boca! - Rugiu Aiolia, que em seu íntimo entendia (e como) a reação do colega, que agora parecia em estado catatônico. - Mu, Shion, vamos lá. Teleporta a gente pro Santuário, lá a gente bota o Kanon pra descansar, dá um copo de água com açúcar, um chá, um Valium...

- Mas e aí, como que fica o carro? - Aiolos perguntou.

- Depois a gente vem buscar, e vê o que dá pra se fazer... - Shion suspirou, resignado, imaginando porém que não haveria muito conserto. - Até porque, do jeito que ele está, daí ele não sairá nem tão cedo...

Enquanto Mu teleportava o grupo que apoiava Kanon, ainda em aparente estado de choque, Shion ficou para trás, de lanterna na mão, para avaliar os danos ao carro. E, ao que parecia, Aldebaran tinha razão: Para que aquele carro se equilibrasse em cima de suas quatro rodas e andasse novamente, só se ele fosse reconstruído praticamente do zero.

Não que isso fosse impossível, até que não era... Mas sairia caro. Muito, muito caro.

O Grande Mestre previa, porém, que parte (ou quase tudo) daquele conserto, caso ele fosse possível, viria das contas do Santuário. Ou da Fundação Graad.

Restava, porém, o expediente de convencer Saori disso. Sim, porque ela podia ser uma Deusa bondosa e compreensiva, mas muita coisa mudava quando o assunto era dinheiro...

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Bem... Não se preocupem. Kanon terá sua chance de vingança... Eventualmente. <em>

_Porque um dia os cinco Cavaleiros Renegados terão que retornar a seus postos, do contrário serão acusados de deserção... E seguramente, uma acusação de deserção, em um lugar como o Santuário de Atena, é bem mais preocupante do que os danos materiais de um carro, como diria Shaka. _

_Não? _

* * *

><p><em>Agora sim: <em>

_FIM!_

* * *

><p><em>PS.: Informamos que nenhum cavaleiro,ou Ferrari, sofreu danos ou maus-tratos durante a confecção desse trabalho ficcional. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Jukebox e Google Tradutor:<em>

_(1) - ___Luiz Caldas - Haja Amor___, música famosa do cantor e multi-instrumentista (e agora, segundo consta, metaleiro) que fez um mix de reggae e música popular conhecido nos anos 80 como "deboche". Fez estrondoso sucesso nos trios elétricos do carnaval baiano, e de lá para as paradas __nacionais foi um pulo. Inclusive, Luiz Caldas também fez canções para aberturas de novelas globais antológicas como ___Tieta___, baseada no livro homônimo de Jorge Amado. Pelo jeito, esta mais uma alusão de Máscara da Morte a seu gosto por fazer zum-zum na cama e gemer sem sentir dor. Agora, como que ele conhece essa música... Eu não sei. No mínimo, andou assistindo Globo de Ouro quando esteve em missão no Brasil? Bom, mais fácil ele ter escapado pra Bahia na época do carnaval, porque "atrás do trio elétrico só não vai quem já morreu"... _

_(2) - Priapismo - Condição patológica onde o homem apresenta uma ereção sustentada e contínua, que pode se tornar dolorosa. Requer tratamento de urgência. _

_E, quanto aos impropérios proferidos por Camus... Infelizmente, por motivos de força maior, o Google Tradutor não pôde fornecer os seus significados. Mas é tudo palavrão cabeludo, podem acreditar. _

* * *

><p>É isso, pessoal... Sui Generis está oficialmente <em>completa<em>.

Até me dói um tantinho dizer isso, mas é verdade...

Foi uma fic que eu achei uma delícia escrever. Eu sei que rir das próprias piadas é coisa de gente doida, mas também não é como se eu fosse muito normal... Mas certas loucuras libertam, e Sui Generis teve esse efeito em mim: Escrever não foi só uma forma de interagir com o fandom, mas foi também uma espécie de terapia.

A ideia me veio depois de ler pela enésima vez os mangás de Ranma 1/2, que é outra das minhas grandes paixões, e ela era bem a essência de Ranma: O que poderia acontecer se um dos "Homens dentre os Homens" consagrados à Deusa Atena caíssem numa lagoa mágica, e ficasse "preso" a um corpo de mulher?

A resposta está aí: Eu joguei o Kanon na lagoa, fiz graça, fiz piada, fui politicamente incorreta... Mas também tentei fazer com que o Kanon tivesse nesse "infortúnio" uma oportunidade de autoconhecimento e crescimento pessoal; e dos acontecimentos que viriam daí nasceriam situações capazes de fazer ele acertar alguns ponteiros que, na saga clássica, ficaram pendentes: Sua relação com Saga; seu irmão e, de certa forma, sua Nêmese. Um foi(é) a Nêmese do outro, e é isso que explica Gêmeos, mas novamente aqui eu volto a tocar em _One_, a tal música do U2 que poderia servir pra eles de trilha sonora: São um, mas não são o mesmo, e é nas suas diferenças que eles se complementam, e é das diferenças que se percebe o verdadeiro amor de quem ama sem condições e preestabelecimentos.

Mas, fora minhas doidices compiladas em 21 capítulos (22, com o epílogo) essa fic também conseguiu tocar bem mais gente do que eu esperava, e me trouxe grandes amigos, dentro e fora do fandom, tanto pela graça de uma fic de humor, quanto pela certa dose de crítica (ela está presente SIM, e algumas pessoas perceberam, né, dona RavenclawWitch?) às posturas sexistas de certos segmentos da sociedade. Coisa leve, mas está aí. Por isso mesmo, eu fico muito contente que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido com ela!

E vou agradecer, aqui, a todos que deixaram reviews, favoritaram, seguiram, comentaram no facebook, ou mesmo aos que apenas leram e acharam graça do que eu escrevi aqui. Muito obrigada a tod s que entraram em contato comigo e com Sui Generis, de uma forma ou de outra; e tomara que ela tenha ainda um espacinho no coração de vocês mesmo depois de terminada, assim como ela sempre terá no meu!

* * *

><p>MAS ESPEREM! Não pensem que as aventuras nesse "universo" acabaram, não! Sideways também vai receber o capítulo do Dohko, e um certo casal peçonhento também vai dar o ar da graça em uma fic só deles. Assim como os gêmeos, que não vão conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de vocês...<p>

Enfim, STAY TUNED, que teremos novidades em breve!

Inté!

* * *

><p><strong>Human Being, 1901/2013**


End file.
